La leyenda del guerrero sagrado vol 1
by K.Asakura
Summary: Después de la primera batalla con Orochi hace 1800 años, los dioses decidieron enviar el espíritu de un guerrero que seria su equivalente en poder y asi hacerle frente definitivamente, pero, al nacer en un cuerpo humano, debe alcanzar primero su madurez para poder hacer uso completo de sus poderes, asi como ser entrenado por los tres clanes.
1. Introducción

Hace mil ochocientos años los clanes, Yata, Kusanagi y Yasakani usaron las tres reliquias sagradas para sellar el poder de Orochi quien buscaba destruir la humanidad, una vez que este y sus guerreros fueron derrotados el clan Yata se encargo de vigilar ese sello temiendo que algún día Orochi podría volver.

Sin embargo los dioses, mediante un sueño le comunicaron a cada uno de los lideres que un guerrero nacería formado de la sangre de los tres clanes y en su interior llevaría los tres tesoros, su poder seria equivalente al de Orochi y seria este quien custodiara al demonio a su regreso, pero el guerrero no podría alcanzar su gran poder hasta llegar a ser un adulto, por lo tanto los tres clanes debían encargarse de enseñarle al guerrero a desarrollar sus habilidades a lo largo de su crecimiento y al mismo tiempo protegerlo.

Los años y los siglos pasaron y aquella premonición se convirtió en una leyenda.

El clan Yasakani que una vez fue aliado de los otros dos, libero una de las partes del sello de Orochi en un acto de ira por parte de su líder, provocado por la pena de la muerte de su esposa asesinada por un acolito de Orochi, pero este culpando al clan Kusanagi debido a la tentación de la serpiente, hizo un pacto con Orochi para que le concediera el poder para derrotar a sus antiguos aliados, así se convirtieron en rivales y al paso de los años muchos miembros del clan perecieron gracias a esta antigua rivalidad, presente en la actualidad.

Aquella leyenda que una vez quedo en el olvido para los Yasakani, hoy en día Yagami y los Kusanagi, jamás fue dejada atrás para el clan Yata.

Cientos de años después una criatura nació en la misma fecha que habían anunciado los dioses, aquel infante poseía la marca que representaba las reliquias y una vez reconocido fue apartado de sus padres y llevado con la familia Yata para comenzar su entrenamiento…


	2. Prologo

La idea e intención de un torneo habia quedado atrás, la plataforma de combate central estaba semi destruida, los espectaculares y las pantallas colgaban desgarrados y averiados, con las palabras "The King of Fighters" o como lo conocían sus participantes, "The Dark Beasts Tournament". Los espectadores habían evacuado el lugar con ayuda de los otros luchadores, solo algunos pocos y valientes reporteros permanecieron a la distancia para poder transmitirle al mundo lo que estaba sucediendo, posiblemente el inicio del fin de la humanidad…

El equipo finalista no tenia mucho que se habia puesto de pie después de enfrentar a sus rivales los cuales yacían alrededor de la plataforma, y aunque no era el momento de poder tomarse un respiro, ninguno de ellos ni los que estaban a su alrededor, sabían que hacer al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

-Este es el renacimiento de nuestro Dios, tal y como se habia predicho, tal y como los sacerdotes Goenitz lo planearon.

Mientras el líder de los Godai y organizador del torneo daba su discurso alabando a su todo poderoso, en el centro de todo se encontraba un cuerpo rodeado de llamas de colores, negras, purpura y carmesí. Aquel ser parecía estarse consumiendo en su interior por el fuego, dando gritos de agonía y desesperación, estremeciéndose.

Cada alarido retumbaba en la cabeza de los que estaban rodeando la mitad de la plataforma, era como si estuviera agonizando y al mismo tiempo luchando por sobrevivir.

-¡Esto no puede ser!, ¡no se supone que sea asi! – grito la joven Moe Habana con lagrimas de desesperación.

-¡Chizuru!, ¡¿qué ha pasado?!, la leyenda dice que el será quien acabe con Orochi, pero… pero ahora esta siendo posesionado por él! – Exclamo Kyo.

Todos esperaban respuesta de la guardiana, pero ni ella sabia exactamente como habían terminado por caer en la trampa.

-hemos hecho lo que ellos querían desde el principio… -murmuro observando el cuerpo cubierto de llamas -¡la lucha, la lucha a comenzado en su interior!

-¡¿cuál lucha?! – pregunto Adelheid, quien era nuevo en todo esto.

-¡La lucha entre Orochi y Tsukamatsu por poseer ese cuerpo! –respondió.

-¡ese cuerpo es de ella!, le pertenece solo a ella! – grito Iori Yagami

Chizuru sacudió la cabeza con la mirada baja.

-ella ha desaparecido… ahora, solo es un contenedor.

Esos pocos segundos en que todos callaron y continuaron observando el desagradable espectáculo solo sirvió para que cada uno de los presentes recordara a esa persona que estaba en el centro.

Moe recordó a su querida amiga, a quien amaba como a una hermana mayor, con la que habia vivido a su lado tantas veces…, Shingo solo podía tener en la cabeza aquella chica que fue su primer amor, quien siempre lo vio como la persona mas pura del mundo…, Leona sintió pena por quien de rodillas en el suelo y la cara al lodo habia suplicado ser alumna de los Heidern, y a quien ella decidio entrenar por ser su esperanza…, Alba solo quería ver a la habitante de sound beach, con la que se sentaba a conversar en la playa por las noches… Benimaru quedo atónito por su amiga, la joven que aun le decía "Beni-sama" desde la secundaria..., Chizuru, quien siempre mantenía un semblante de piedra ante cualquier situación comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas por aquella que habia compartido su dolor ante la perdida de su hermana Maki, a la que conocía desde el día que abrió sus ojos y quien la llamaba "mamá" para molestarla… , Kyo no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que habia sacudido su mundo desde hace ya muchos años, la que cada vez que él la abrumaba con sus confesiones huía por tratar de hacer lo correcto aun a pesar de sus sentimientos, esa, que siempre habia comprendido su espíritu como guerrero, su alumna, su corazón…, Por la mente de Iori corrían una y otra vez los recuerdos desde que la habia conocido, en ese tiempo en el que eran niños, aquellos años en que fueron inseparables, cuando tuvo que dejarla ir por primera vez, y cuando tuvo que romperle el corazón para protegerla, ella, su alma gemela, su único amor, tanto tiempo separados…

Los reporteros continuaban narrando lo que estaba sucediendo, con una voz cortada y las manos temblorosas trataban de mantenerse a la distancia considerable para evitar cualquier daño.

Las llamas que envolvían el cuerpo de la mujer se elevaron por encima del complejo, pronto las flamas purpura y carmesí se estaban viendo apagadas, y el fuego de color negro ganaba terreno.

-¡es una serpiente! – exclamo Shingo señalando las llamas.

El fuego de color negro mantenía la forma de una serpiente, que comenzó a elevar varias cabezas.

-¡y es asi como el todo poderoso se levantara victorioso de entre las llamas y acabara con la plaga humana sobre la tierra, nosotros los hijos de Noah; Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, Akasha y, Yo, Biakko, hemos logrado traer de vuelta a Orochi, despierten hermanos míos, y otorguen el resto de su energía.

-¡Maki, Hermana mayor … ¡¿qué debemos hacer?! – se pregunto Chizuru nerviosa asi misma, tras escuchar las palabras de Biakko.

Sosteniendo uno de sus brazos por las heridas Iori coloco un pie sobre la plataforma.

-¡Yagami, ¿qué diablos estas haciendo?!- grito Kyo -¡no sabemos que podría suceder si te acercas!

-Dioses, guerreros, leyendas… esas son estupideces que ya no me importan – murmuro mientras seguía caminando al centro –sin importar como, voy a traerte de vuelta… Kaoru.

Cuando Iori estuvo cerca de las llamas oscuras, encendió las suyas para cubrir su cuerpo con ellas a manera de protección.

Una cegadora Luz emano del centro ante el choque las flamas.

-¡Yagami!


	3. Cap 1 Me llamo Iori

Aquella noche la lluvia no cesaba, los truenos eran estrepitosos. Los sirvientes corrían por todos lados tratando de salvar sus vidas, ni siquiera tomaban sus pertenencias. Quienes no lograban correr a tiempo eran presa de aquel hombre que no les permitía ni siquiera suplicar por sus vidas.

La joven miembro de la familia Kagura corría en dirección contraria a los otros en busca de su hermana gemela, desesperada revisaba casa pasillo y cada esquina, gritando por ella.

Fue su propia hermana quien la hayo y con ella traía un niño de alrededor de seis años.

-¡Maki!, ¡debemos huir lo antes posible!

-¡no puedo abandonar el sello, es mi obligación protegerlo, además, no debemos dejar que el sepa que el elegido esta aquí!

-¡pero hermana!, ¡si te quedas!...

-¡Chizuru! – exclamo su hermana mayor con firmeza -¡debemos hacer lo correcto!.

Maki puso la mano del pequeño en la de Chizuru.

-¡llévate al elegido lejos de aquí y ocúltalo!

Chizuru miro a su hermana con desesperación, sabia que nada haría cambiar de opinan a Maki, su sentido del deber era por mucho mayor a todo.

-¡yo peleare tambien Maki-sama! – exclamo el pequeño

-¡de ninguna manera! – vocifero Maki.

-¡aun eres muy joven y tu poder no es suficiente, no podrás contra él!

-¡pero!

-¡no hay pero!

Maki miro a ambos por unos segundos y se dirigió a ellos comprendiendo que tal vez seria la ultima vez que los vería, se gacho para poder mirar al pequeño cara a cara.

-¡tu tienes un destino trazado y debes cumplir con el, no debes permitir que nada ni nadie te detenga, debes desarrollar tus poderes!, ¡¿lo comprendes?!

El pequeño bajo la mirada y asentó con la cabeza, para él, Maki era el símbolo máximo de autoridad -¡sin importar lo que me suceda, siempre estaré contigo! – fue lo ultimo que le dijo al niño.

-¡Chizuru, ahora serás la guardiana del elegido y la líder de nuestro clan, cuento contigo para guiarlo en el camino de su destino!

A diferencia del pequeño Chizuru libero algunas lagrimas que de inmediato limpio con la manga de su blusa.

Un estruendo se escucho en el salón principal, Maki volteo y supo que era momento de dejar a los otros, sin decir mas corrió por el pasillo para cumplir con su deber como protectora del sello.

-¡Maki –sama! –grito el pequeño mientras era jalado por Chizuru.

Con rudeza ella lo guio hasta la salida mas cercana.

Chizuru fue en busca de su motocicleta y mientras ambos se ponían el casco pudieron escuchar un grito provenir del interior de la casa, un grito que pudieron reconocer fácilmente, el de Maki.

El pequeño corrió de nuevo para ingresar a la casa y buscar a su querida maestra.

-¡detente! – grito Chizuru y lo persiguió con su moto.

Pero justo antes de entrar pudo observar quien habia sido el autor de la muerte de Maki, un hombre de uniforme y cabello de dos colores que estaba junto al cuerpo sin vida de su maestra.

Chizuru no se detuvo y con la motocicleta andando jalo al pequeño y se marcho a toda velocidad.

-¡debemos volver y acabar con él! – grito el pequeño ahogándose de rabia

-¡escuchaste a Maki, tu poder no es suficiente, ni el mío tampoco.!.. lo único que podemos hacer es seguir su orden.

-¡¿a dónde iremos?!

-¡te llevare a un lugar donde no pueda encontrarte, el ultimo del cual sospecharían!

Chizuru condujo su moto por horas hasta llegar a otra ciudad, ahí se detuvieron en una casa grande y algo lujosa, de estilo antiguo tradicional.

Ahí tambien llovía, el agua les escurría por la cara y se les metía entre los ojos.

Tomo al pequeño de la mano, golpeo y grito sin cesar hasta que atendieron a la puerta.

Un Hombre de apariencia tosca los recibió, era muy alto, con el seño fruncido y la mirada fría.

-¡soy Chizuru Kagura! – se presento –del clan Yata.

y al escucharla el hombre los dejos pasar sin titubear, ordeno a los sirvientes que llevaran al pequeño y le dieran ropa seca mientras el se quedo hablando con Chizuru.

Una hora mas tarde, el pequeño fue llamado a la estancia donde estaba Chizuru con el hombre imponente.

-¡escúchame con atención!, ¡te quedaras aquí y continuaras con tu entrenamiento! –dijo al niño

-¿por cuánto tiempo?

-hasta que lo creamos conveniente

-¿tu tambien te quedaras aquí? – pregunto con un tono de voz nerviosa

-yo debo regresar y estar al frente del clan.

Chizuru se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño

-ambos tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir, estarás bien, mantente fuerte.

El niño solo pudo bajar la cabeza ya que no tenia ninguna otra opción.

Después de que Chizuru se habia marchado, lo llevaron hasta una gran habitación donde habia varios futones, ocupados por otros niños durmiendo en ellos, al parecer todos los pequeños que vivían en esa casa dormían en aquella habitación.

Sin que nadie le explicara o le dijera algo, solo le indicaron que durmiera en alguno de los espacios libres de los futones.

En la oscuridad no pudo evitar llenarse con todos esos sentimientos que lo abrumaban en ese momento, la muerte de su querida maestra Maki, el llegar a un lugar completamente desconocido y ser abandonado, se sentía sumamente solo y triste, por mas que intento ser fuerte no logro contener sus lagrimas.

Uno de los chicos que dormían cerca de donde estaba abrió los ojos al escuchar los sollozos del pequeño, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no pertenecía a ese lugar y por lo tanto era un nuevo inquilino. Lo miro con detenimiento por un par de minutos como si lo estuviera descifrando, las lagrimas del pequeño le hicieron comprender que estaba asustado.

Despacio se deslizo por el mullido futon hasta poder estar cerca del pequeño.

-¿por qué lloras?

El otro no le respondió solo lo miro fijamente con sus enormes ojos aun cubiertos de lagrimas.

El chico mayor tambien lo miro directo a los ojos en un esfuerzo de leer sus pensamientos.

-ven, puedes dormir hoy conmigo, pero no llores – dijo en voz baja

El pequeño se dejo guiar y termino recostado frente al otro, el mayor lo cubrió con la gruesa manta para que no sintiera el frio que se habia propagado por la lluvia y después trato de limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro, pero cuando intento tocar al pequeño este lo rechazo con la mano.

Pero el mayor no se molesto, sintió que su actitud era parte de su actual estado de miedo.

-tienes las manos frías – le dijo al pequeño y las tomo entre las suyas para calentarlas.

Nervioso por la situación el pequeño dejo de llorar y miraba con sorpresa al mayor, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas por el contacto.

-no encajaras aquí si tienes miedo, pensaran que eres débil si lloras, aunque seas una niña.

-c-como… ¿cómo supiste que era una niña? –dijo con su voz baja

-por tus ojos…

La respuesta le provoco una sutil sonrisa a la pequeña y la sonrisa de ella hizo que el dibujara otra.

-me llamo Iori.

-soy Kaoru.


	4. Cap 2 Por que así lo hubiera querido

Esa noche "la banda" tocaba de manera excelente en aquel popular bar de Tokio, el ambiente era esplendido y el publico no dejaba de aplaudir la presentación, la energía de sus integrantes y el increíble sentimiento que su vocalista se habían robado la noche.

Se despidieron del publico pasada las primeras horas de la madrugada, pero permanecieron en el establecimiento poco antes de que el bar cerrara, para ese entonces ya solo quedaban escasos clientes que se tambaleaban por la gran cantidad de bebidas embriagantes.

Iori tomo el estuche donde venia su bajo con una mano, y se dirigió a la barra del establecimiento, ahí, en un rincón que parecía oculto, dormía un joven apoyado en sus brazos.

-despierta, es hora de irnos – dijo en voz baja sacudiéndolo despacio.

Emitiendo pequeños sonidos y apartando la gorra que le cubría media cara levanto la mirada identificándolo.

-¿qué hora es? – pregunto

-tarde, camina de una vez – dijo avanzando hacia la salida

Acomodándose la gorra y la camiseta fue tras él y lo alcanzo una vez que cruzaron la puerta.

-te he dicho que no necesitas venir aquí, puedes quedarte en casa y dormir tranquilamente – comento Iori seriamente.

-si me quedo sola me aburriré en casa, además, siempre disfruto de su música.

-pero debes descansar bien, es parte de tu entrenamiento, Kaoru, y un bar no es lugar para una chica de trece años.

-todos piensan que soy tu hermano menor, no le veo el problema a eso.

-aunque fueses un chico sigues siendo muy joven para esos lugares… -Iori se detuvo y miro de pies a cabeza a Kaoru –además, pronto comenzaran a notar que eres una mujer, por mas que uses mi antigua ropa no lo disimularas.

-no uso tu ropa para disimular nada, la uso por que me gusta y por que creo que es un desperdicio dejarla en tan buen estado.

-¿entonces por que usas la gorra?

-por que con ella me sostengo el cabello.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al parque que les quedaba a medio camino, era la ruta que siempre usaban desde que "la banda" habia comenzado a tocar ahí.

Kaoru bostezaba a momentos y se tallaba los ojos despacio, Iori se distrajo para voltear a verla y en ese momento no pudo percatarse de los vehículos que se posicionaron a un costado de ellos.

Varios hombres armados descendieron rápidamente de estos y los rodearon a punta de pistola, todos lucían bastante fornidos y agresivos.

Iori bajo su instrumento con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a los sujetos.

-Kaoru, quédate detrás de mi.

-en realidad, lo ultimo que deseo es lastimarlos – dijo una voz proveniente del vehículo mas elegante.

Chizuru Kagura descendió con toda elegancia de este, después de que uno de los hombres le abriera la puerta y la ayudara a salir.

-¡Chizuru- San! – exclamo Kaoru con los ojos bien abiertos

-cuanto tiempo Kaoru –Chizuru contemplo a los dos antes de realizar cualquier movimiento.

Iori no quitaba la mirada de nadie, parecía un tigre al acecho.

-debo hablar con Kaoru en otro lugar, puedes intentar evitar que la lleve conmigo y causar un problema mayor o puedes acompañarnos y escuchar lo que tengo que decirle.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Iori contemplo la tenacidad en la mirada de Chizuru y opto por la salida pacifica.

Recogió su instrumento y movió un poco la mano que le quedaba libre a modo de solicitar la de Kaoru, ella la tomo sin dudarlo.

-viajaremos en el mismo vehículo sin sorpresas –expreso Iori.

Se trasladaron hasta la famosa empresa Kagura, una de las mas prestigiosas de Japón y fueron escoltados hasta la oficina principal de Chizuru la CEO de la empresa.

Una vez detrás de su finísimo escritorio ella les extendió la invitación para sentarse, pero ambos permanecieron juntos y de pie.

-realmente me han causado un gran problema, ¡tres años!, ¡tres años sin saber del paradero de Kaoru!, si no fuera por que firmaste un contrato con la disquera de la que tambien pertenece a la corporación, ¡no los hubiera podido localizar!

Ellos no decían nada solo la escuchaban con atención.

-¡incluso los Yagami me reclamaron que por culpa de todo esto tu abandonaste la casa y no serian responsables de lo que le sucediera a Kaoru estando contigo!

-ella esta bien – comento Iori

-¿en verdad?, una menor de edad en un bar a altas horas de la madrugada, ¿te parece que esta bien?

-no es culpa de Iori, yo soy la que insistió en ir…

-¡no trates de encubrirlo Kaoru!, ¡desde un principio el jamás debió huir contigo, atraso tu entrenamiento tres años!

-el me ha estado entrenando…

-¡tu entrenamiento debió continuar con los Kusanagi!... solo que el no te lo dijo.

Kaoru giro la cabeza a Iori quien se mantenía con la cara al frente pero la mirada baja.

-hace tres años el maestro Yagami y yo nos reunimos para establecer que en tu decimo cumpleaños debías ir a Osaka para ser entrenada en el dojo Kusanagi, pero, de alguna manera Iori se entero y te convenció de irte con él.

-¿es verdad? – le pregunto en un ligero tono de consternación a Iori

-si… ellos iban a mandarte a Osaka.

La joven se sintió un poco herida al saber que el otro le habia mentido, pero, la idea de alejarse de Iori fue lo que hizo comprender las acciones que el habia realizado.

-y-yo… yo no quiero ir a Osaka… quiero quedarme con Iori.

-no esta a discusión Kaoru.

-¡Pero Chizuru-san! – exclamo enérgicamente

Chizuru se puso de pie aporreando las manos en el escritorio.

-¡Kaoru! -con solo eso y su fría mirada la chica retrocedió y apretó sus labios.

El respeto hacia Chizuru y en general a toda la familia Kagura la hacían doblegarse, no habia olvidado el tiempo que paso con ellos, fueron quienes la criaron desde que habia sido un bebé, sin embargo, Iori habia sido su mundo durante mas tiempo.

-¡controla tus emociones!, no tienes idea de lo que podría suceder si le das rienda suelta a estas- Chizuru rodeo la mesa hasta quedar de nuevo frente a ellos –recuerda que tu naciste con un deber a cuestas, ¿o ya olvidaste lo que te dijo Maki?.

Escuchar el nombre de Maki producía que Kaoru sintiera una enorme tristeza.

-continuar con tu entrenamiento, así lo hubiera querido Maki… no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano – comento Chizuru mientras contemplaba la foto que tenia con su gemela en el escritorio.

Con eso habia logrado que la joven se resignara, Kaoru haría todo por la memoria de su primera maestra.

-comprendo… - respondió con tristeza y bajo la cabeza, apretando la mano de Iori la cual no habia soltado para nada.

El se volvió a ella y le levanto la cara desde el mentón para revisar que no estuviera llorando.

-Kaoru, espera afuera, debo hablara con Kagura – le dijo casi en un susurro.

La otra obedeció y salió de la oficina cabizbaja.

-¿por qué quieres obligarla?, es una niña.

-ya no es una niña, Kaoru a crecido y pronto cambiara, no puedes seguirla protegiendo de su propio destino.

-no necesita a los Kusanagi.

-por supuesto que si, ella es una parte Kusanagi.

Al escucharla Iori quedo boquiabierto.

-¿no lo sabias?, Kaoru posee la sangre de los tres clanes y para desarrollar su potencial debe manejar los tres estilos, si no lo hace su poder se vera mermado, y cuando llegue el momento, su cuerpo y su mente no podrán resistir el poder que despertara.

-¿qué clase de poder será ese?

-el poder para acabar con Orochi y sellarlo para siempre.

Iori sabia que Kaoru llevaba un entrenamiento riguroso y exigente, pero no conocía la razón exacta, las palabras de Chizuru lo habían dejado consternado.

-imposible… todo eso era una absurda leyenda.

-el que los otros clanes hayan dejado de lado la PROFESIA, no significa que no fuera verdad, desde que nació supimos quien era y quien llegara a ser.

Chizuru descubrió una pisca de aflicción en la reflexiva mirada de Iori.

-se que la quieres como a una hermana, pero, si realmente te interesa su bienestar deberás dejarla ir.

El otro no le respondió y se dio la media vuelta para reunirse con Kaoru.

-hare todos los arreglos para que parta mañana mismo, solo encárgate de que suba a ese tren –recalco la empresaria.

Se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta y viro un poco la cabeza para que Chizuru pudiera escuchar lo ultimo que tenia que decirle.

-solo para dejar en claro, yo no la quiero como a una hermana…

Ninguno de los dos durmió después del encuentro con Chizuru, para cuando llegaron a su pequeño apartamento el sol ya habia salido.

Una vez que llegaron Kaoru abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al gato de color negro al que habían alimentado desde que se mudaron a ese lugar, fue al frigo bar que Iori estaba revisando y tomo un poco de leche para dársela al animalito.

-hare el desayuno –dijo ella

Preparo entonces algo rápido con lo que tenían, para Iori hizo un omelette y tostó pan, y ella los comió hervidos.

Ambos se sentaron sin decir una palabra, no querían tocar el tema en absoluto.

Después de desayunar, Iori tomo su gabardina y se dispuso a salir, Kaoru no solía interrogarlo nunca sobre las cosas que el hacia o los lugares a los que iba, solo en ciertas ocasiones le pedía que trajera algo a su regreso.

En su ausencia ella se quedo en la mesa de madera que usaban como comedor, su mirada estaba en el suelo, contemplando al gatito beber la leche, la idea de dejarlo le parecía irreal, así mismo observo todo el departamento, su mirada no necesito extenderse demasiado para abarcarlo por completo, a dos pasos estaba la cocineta y a medio metro el estuche con el bajo apoyado en el sofá cama que Iori usaba para dormir, una puerta de madera desgastada en la parte mas recóndita ocultaba el baño y una cortina de tela dividía todo eso de una pequeña habitación que era la que ella ocupaba.

-hay muchas telarañas – dijo como si se refiriera al gato.

Para evadirse de lo que le esperaba limpio todo el lugar, de cabo a rabo aprovechando tambien la ausencia de Iori.

Una vez que termino se dio un buen baño y se hecho en su cama de tamaño individual, se coloco los audífonos para escuchar el disco que "la banda" habia grabado un par de meses atrás.

Kaoru se quedo dormida y lo que pareció ser un segundo fueron horas.

Iori fue quien la despertó al regresar, sin embargo antes de poder asomarse para verlo, el ya habia vuelto a salir, solo habia pasado a buscar su instrumento.

Esa noche ella no fue al bar.

Para la madrugada escucho de nuevo la puerta, estaba acostada y así se quedo, al escuchar los pasos de Iori dirigirse hasta donde ella estaba se fingió dormida.

El permaneció de pie observándola, movió las cobijas y la cubrió hasta los hombros.

Podría jurar que sintió que el acaricio su mejilla, pero lo hizo con tal suavidad que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido imperceptible.

Los pasos se volvieron a escuchar al igual que la puerta de madera abrirse, enseguida el agua de la regadera se escucho correr.

Cuando Kaoru se levanto, encontró que Iori estaba haciendo el desayuno, algo extremadamente inusual, se veía bien arreglado y perfumado, le dio los buenos días y le dijo casi como una orden que se sentara a comer.

-iremos a la estación para el medio día, así que evócate a empacar tus pertenencias – dijo con frialdad.

Cuando la hora llego y el la fue a buscar a la habitación descubrió que la maleta aun permanecía vacía.

-creí haberte dicho que estuvieras lista.

-esperaba que algo sucediera a ultimo momento para no tener que ir.

-no estoy jugando Kaoru – Iori comenzó a meter la ropa de ella en la maleta deportiva –arréglate de una vez –decreto.

Camino a la estación, él avanza rápido cargando la maleta, como si no le importase por donde venia ella, habia demasiada gente y ella los iba sorteando sin dejar de mirar la luna de su gabardina, Kaoru cargaba su patineta cuidando de no golpear a nadie en su intento de perseguir al otro.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzo él le entrego su maleta, casi aventándosela.

-aunque ellos sean Kusanagi no olvides tus modales, y se útil, no te conviertas en una carga –Iori evitaba mirarla a toda costa. – los Kusanagi te recogerán en la estación cuando llegues, Kagura les notifico de tu llegada - dijo justo al detenerse a la espera del abordaje.

Ella sabia que Iori siempre era serio, pero con ella nunca habia actuado de manera tan fría, realmente esperaba que le dijera algo antes de su partida.

Las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzó a subir, ella titubeo para hacerlo e intento tomar su mano pero el la aparto.

La chica entro al vagón casi arrastrando los pies y en ese instante se arrepintió, se dio la vuelta pero las puertas se habían cerrado.

A través del cristal vio a Iori que la estaba mirando fijamente, Kaoru se pego al cristal, tratando de decirle algo, pero no lograba escucharla.

Desde que se conocieron aquella noche tormentosa, cuando ella tenia seis y el diez no se habían separado, los recuerdos de su niñez corrieron por su mente y fue inevitable para ella el no llorar.

Al marcharse el tren, al le pareció escuchar el llamado de ella a la distancia.

Se habia ido y el habia reprimido sus emociones, pero una vez que se dio cuenta, desahogo su frustración en el muro de concreto que tenia cerca, golpeándolo al punto de fracturar la estructura.


	5. Cap 3 Los Kusanagi

Kaoru se encontraba encogida en el asiento, abrazando sus rodillas al pecho, trataba de asimilar las cosas, habia dejado de llorar y apretaba los labios para no seguir haciéndolo.

Cuando llego a Osaka, se coloco la gorra y tomo sus pertenencias.

Miro hacia todos lados buscando un indicio de los Kusanagi, o por lo menos un letrero con su nombre pero solo vio a las personas ir de un lado al otro, busco la banca mas cercana y ahí espero.

Pasaron dos horas y nadie se acerco, pensando que quizás no pudieron ubicarla ella salió de la estación y entro a varios establecimientos solicitando el directorio telefónico y solo así obtuvo la dirección de lo que era el dojo Kusanagi.

Montada sobre su patineta y preguntando con frecuencia busco entre las calles el lugar.

Cuando parecía extraviada se detuvo en un parque cerca de los suburbios y abrió su mochila para sacar un aperitivo que habia empacado antes de salir.

Pero lo primero que se topo dentro de su equipaje fue una bolsa de tela.

Al abrirla encontró una carta y una pequeña caja negra.

Iori lo habia colocado todo ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta, de inmediato ella le dio lectura a la carta.

_ "estaré siempre que me necesites" ._

Dentro de la caja habia un collar en color plateado con el dije de una luna creciente.

Kaoru sonrió con ternura y de inmediato se colgó la prenda.

Se puso de pie y continuo.

Iba distraída mirando los señalamientos de las calles buscando el nombre exacto y al doblar en una esquina no se percato del chico que estaba sumergido en su cuadernillo que venia en dirección contraria.

Justo antes de chocar ella lo miro y grito.

-¡Cuidado!

El bajo su librillo y puso cara de espanto al ver que estaba a punto de estrellarse, Kaoru trato de evitar el impacto pero su patineta termino siendo victima de un orificio en la banqueta haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera de sentón, la patineta se deslizo hasta la calle.

-¡¿t-te, te encuentras bien?! – dijo el joven aun nervioso

Pero ella no le hizo caso

Se levanto de inmediato pero antes de poder cruzar vio como un vehículo habia empujado la tabal de madera hasta una coladera donde se atoro de una rueda.

-¡Rayos! – exclamo Kaoru.

-¡no te preocupes yo la sacare de ahí! – comento el otro y corrió a buscar la patineta.

Dio un par de jalones y logro liberar la tabla.

-¡mira!, ¡lo logre!

Cuando se percato, la patineta habia perdido la rueda.

-¡¿qué haz hecho?! – le reclamo ella jalándose la gorra hacia abajo con amabas manos -¡mi patineta!

-¡lo lamento!, ¡creo que jale con mucha fuerza!

Le arrebato la tabla con las manos para contemplar la parte donde habia estado la rueda.

-¡discúlpame!, ¡yo arreglare tu patineta!

El joven acerco las manos para volver a tomar la tabla pero ella la aparto y lo miro con el seño fruncido, pero el muchacho tenia una enorme expresión de arrepentimiento lo que hizo que ella se suavizara rápidamente.

-esta bien… déjalo así –suspiro –fue mi culpa por no ver por donde iba.

Kaoru cruzo la calle de nuevo para recoger sus cosas.

El otro fue tras ella para ver si podía ayudar en algo para reducir su sentimiento de culpa.

Dejo la tabla a un lado y recogió su mochila, el chico levanto la patineta y encontró debajo de esta el pedazo de papel donde habia anotado la dirección.

-esta es la dirección del dojo Kusanagi – comento.

Ella lo miro esperanzada.

-¡¿sabes donde queda?!

-por supuesto, ahí vive mi maestro, si quieres puedo llevarte no esta muy lejos de aquí.

-¿de verdad?, te lo agradecería mucho, he estado buscando el lugar desde hace horas.

-no hay problema, ¡anda vamos!

Se pusieron en marcha enseguida, el chico llevaba la patineta bajo el brazo como si estuviera aligerándole la carga.

-entonces, ¿eres discípulo de Kusanagi? – pregunto Kaoru para evitar el silencio incomodo.

-¡si, así es! – respondió con emoción -¿tu tambien planeas aprender artes marciales con los Kusanagi?

-en efecto, he venido para realizar un entrenamiento con ellos.

-¡genial!, podremos entrenar juntos si te parece, incluso puedo ayudarte si tienes algún problema con las técnicas, ¡mira! – saco de su bolsillo su cuadernillo y lo abrió a las narices de Kaoru –tengo anotaciones especiales para poder realizar todas las técnicas de manera correcta.

Ella miro sus apuntes con atención, realmente parecía interesada en lo que el comentaba.

El chico hablaba hasta por los codos, su energía y actitud parecían muy amigables, ella lo escuchaba en silencio, contemplando sus ademanes y expresiones, le habia parecido una persona muy agradable, el ya le hablaba como si la conociera de muchos años, incluso palmeo su espalda con fuerza al momento de reírse de un chiste que el mismo contaba.

Finalmente la entrada al dojo estaba frente a ellos, el camino se le habia hecho corto gracia a la amena charla de su acompañante.

Cuando se disponían a poner un pie en el interior de la propiedad la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un joven hombre de alrededor de unos dieciocho o veinte apareció, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien.

-¡Souji!, ¡no te puedes ir aun no hemos terminado de hablar! – grito furiosa una chica que venia por detrás.

-¡ya te lo dije Aoi, tienes que terminar el ultimo año de la preparatoria primero!

-¡Pero Souji! – Aoi se detuvo de gritar al contemplar a los visitantes lo que ocasiono que Souji girara para verlos.

De inmediato Kaoru y su acompañante hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Souji-sama, buenas tardes! – dijo el joven que venia con Kaoru.

-Hola Shingo, si buscas a Kyo el no esta aquí.

-no, no vine a ver a Kusanagi-san, estoy aquí porque le estaba enseñando el camino – comento refiriéndose a Kaoru.

Souji bajo el escalón y se acerco a Kaoru, mientras que Aoi estaba atenta en la puerta.

-Soy Yagami Kaoru y vengo en busca del Sensei Kusanagi Saisyu.

-¡ah!, ¡tu debes ser el discípulo del que hablo mi tío! Pero… se supone que Kyo iría por ti… -Souji frunció el seño mientras miraba a Kaoru -no me sorprende que el haya hecho esto – exhalo – Aoi, se útil para variar y lleva a Kaoru con el tío.

-¡puedes pedirlo de otra manera! – respondió enojada y le hizo un ademan a Kaoru para que se acercara a la casa.

\- gracias por ayudarle Shingo – dijo Souji despidiéndose de él rápidamente y regreso al interior de la casa.

Pocos segundos después, dentro de la casa se escucho un estruendo.

-¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Fue el grito de un hombre, tan estrepitoso como el rugido de un león, las aves que estaban en los arboles de los alrededores se alejaron de inmediato.

Casi una hora después arribo a la casa un joven montado en una increíble motocicleta, al bajar llevo su preciado vehículo al interior de la propiedad para guardarlo en un lugar donde estaría a salvo de los estragos del clima.

No entro por la puerta principal sino por el jardín del costado.

-miren quien llego, ya era hora – dijo Aoi que estaba recostada sobre los cojines de la estancia viendo televisión.

-hola para ti tambien – le respondió el otro

De inmediato se escucharon enérgicos pasos dirigirse a la estancia, era como una estampida sin control.

–no quisiera ser tu en este momento –dijo Aoi al joven al notar el sonido de las pisadas.

-¡Kyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – entro gritando su padre con el semblante cargado de furia. -¡¿Donde estabas?!

-con, con Yuki, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa ahora papá?!

El hombre corrió la puerta de madera que dividía la estancia, revelando del otro lado a Kaoru junto con su esposa y Souji sentados a la mesa compartiendo el té.

-¡eso es lo que me pasa! – dijo señalando a Kaoru -¡te dije que fueras a recoger al nuevo discípulo a la estación y en lugar de eso te fuiste a pasear con tu novia!

-eh, ¿era hoy? – dijo tallándose la cabeza – creí que te referías al siguiente fin de semana.

-¡por supuesto que era hoy!, ¡fui muy claro contigo, te lo dije durante la comida, te lo recordé antes de que fueras a dormir y te deje una nota en el refrigerador!

-ah, no me fije, lo siento – contesto despreocupadamente.

-no es gracioso Kyo, lo que hiciste fue irresponsable – comento Souji tambien con el seño fruncido - si no fuera por la ayuda de Yabuki Shingo, el chico se hubiera perdido durante horas.

-Sí Kyo que irresponsable de tu parte – añadió Aoi mientras cambiaba el canal.

-¡tu cállate Aoi! –exclamo Kyo.

Kyo lanzo la mirada hacia Kaoru y esta, apenada, bajo la cabeza hacia su taza de té.

-¡pero no le paso nada!, ¡dejen el alboroto de lado!

-¡ese no es el caso, es tu actitud, no puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas, debes poner mas atención a tus obligaciones!

-¡así es! – expreso Aoi quien se regodeaba de la reprenda que le estaban dando al otro.

Mientras el maestro Saisyu y Souji continuaban puntualizando sobre la actitud de Kyo, Kaoru comenzó a sentirse abochornada, la enérgica actitud de los Kusanagi la abrumaba, el silencio siempre fue predominante en los lugares en los que habito, aun cuando en la casa Yagami habían sido sumamente estrictos nunca alzaron la voz por tanto tiempo. La única que noto su estado fue la esposa del Sensei y de inmediato trato de sacarla del lugar.

-ven, deja que ellos discutan, te mostrare cual será tu habitación para que te refresques.

Se puso de pie caminando detrás de la señora Kusanagi y cuando paso al lado de Kyo este la detuvo.

-¡oye tu, quítate la gorra, ten mas respeto! – dijo dando un manotazo que elevo la gorra por los aires.

Su cabello se libero de inmediato, cayendo hasta mas allá de su cintura y cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, era tan rojo como las cerezas.

-¡es una niña! – dijo Souji

-¡es una chica! – dijo Aoi

-¡es un desastre! – dijo Kyo -¡¿qué eres una salvaje?!

Kaoru se avergonzó del comentario del hijo del Sensei y trato de jalar su cabello a un costado mientras corría a recoger su gorra, una vez que la tuvo en mano volvió a correr para alcanzar a la señora Kusanagi.

-no hagas caso de los comentarios de Kyo, a veces puede ser un poco atrevido en sus argumentos pero mi hijo es de buen corazón, se que se llevaran muy bien con el tiempo.

Cuando la señora le enseño su cuarto a Kaoru ella estaba sorprendida de que no tuviera que compartir con nadie mas, solo el espacio donde podía desdoblar su futon era casi del tamaño del departamento donde vivió con Iori.

-El armario tiene algunas cobijas que puedes utilizar.

-muchas gracias Kusanagi Shizuka- san – hizo una reverencia.

Shizuka acomodo el cabello de Kaoru de modo que no le estorbara la cara.

-no necesitas hablarme con tanta formalidad, serás nuestra huésped durante algún tiempo, así que puedes decirme mamá-Kusanagi.

Kaoru sonrió con ternura mientras se dejaba peinar un poco.

-se ve mejor de esa manera… eres una niña muy linda.


	6. Cap 4 Torneo de billar

Durante la noche Kaoru contemplaba el collar que le habia dado Iori, lo extrañaba muchísimo, miraba al reloj tratando de adivinar lo que él estaría haciendo en ese momento. –seguramente debe estar por tocar con "la banda" – pensó.

Imaginar su rostro al contemplar el techo la ayudaba a lidiar con la soledad de esa habitación, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos convirtiéndose en presa del sueño, pero un sonido la hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

-¡pss!, ¿oye estas dormida? – pregunto Aoi en voz baja asomándose por la puerta.

-¿qué sucede? – dijo la otra sentándose en el futon y tallándose los ojos.

-vengo para comenzar con tu entrenamiento, anda ven.

-¿a esta hora?

-¡sí!, es un entrenamiento especial, vístete y ponte la gorra.

Kaoru hizo lo que ella le dijo y la alcanzo en la entrada a los limites de la propiedad.

Aoi habia sacado la moto de Kyo y la empujaba a modo de no hacer ningún ruido.

-¿qué clase de entrenamiento haremos?

-am… seremos… es un entrenamiento de tipo ninja, debemos ser sigilosas para alejarnos de la propiedad, después asistiremos a un torneo.

-¿un torneo a mitad de la noche?

-no hagas tantas preguntas solo ven conmigo.

Cuando Aoi considero estar lo suficientemente lejos del dojo encendió la motocicleta y arranco junto con Kaoru en dirección al centro.

-¡¿alguna vez haz jugado billar?! – le pregunto mientras la otra se acomodaba el casco.

-¡solo un par de veces!

-¡bien!, ¡eso será suficiente!

Entre las calles mas recónditas de la zona aparco la motocicleta, frente a un edificio donde se escuchaban las bolas de billar chocar unas con otras, subieron por las escaleras hasta un local que se veía de mala muerte.

-escucha, nos inscribiré en el torneo, pero no te preocupes si no eres buena, prácticamente no tendrás que jugar, nadie me ha derrotado nunca –argumento con una expresión de confianza.

Mientras ella arreglaba todo con los que estaban dando el servicio, Kaoru observaba el lugar inspeccionando cada rincón, hombres fumando y consumiendo alcohol mientras jugaban o conversaban entre ellos, un par de televisores suspendidos con muy mala señal y tres ventiladores de abanico que apenas giraban.

Quienes captaron su atención principalmente fue un pequeño grupo de hombres que estaban en una de las esquinas mas oscuras, de ellos resaltaba uno que iba vestido de negro y parecía tener el cabello teñido, el semblante de Kaoru cambio de inmediato, se volvió mas frio, era como si una desagradable sensación la recorriera al observar a aquel sujeto.

-tengo un mal presentimiento – le susurro a su compañera.

-no te preocupes, conozco a la mayoría de los que están aquí.

Después de anotar los nombres Aoi entrego una fuerte cantidad de dinero al encargado.

-¡oye pero no se permiten niños!

-¡no es un niño!, ¡es mi primo, es solo que esta desnutrido!

No le marcaron otra observación y les permitieron continuar.

Tal y como dijo Aoi, Kaoru no hizo mucho mas que escuchar y seguir las indicaciones de Aoi, la joven Kusanagi era muy hábil jugando al billar, ella solo habia llevado a Kaoru para poder cumplir con la inscripción en pareja, la dejo jugar pocas veces solo para aparentar, pero la mayor parte de la noche Kaoru habia permanecido apoyada en la pared cerca de la mesa observando en intervalos al sujeto de la esquina que le daba muy mala espina.

Aoi fue la ganadora del torneo, cuando termino el ultimo juego tomo las manos de Kaoru y salto de alegría.

-¡lo logramos!, ¡vamos por nuestro premio!

Se acerco a la barra mientras el encargado contaba los billetes que le entregaba.

-¡al fin podre comprar mi propia motocicleta!

Kaoru miro por detrás de ellas y pudo contemplar la insatisfecha cara de los otros, se veían muy molestos con la victoria de Aoi.

Una vez que tuvo el dinero en sus manos lo guardo en su chaqueta.

-¡aguarda un momento! –dijo uno de los que habían jugado -¡no puedes tener ese dinero, hiciste trampa!

-¡¿de que hablas?!, ¡yo gane limpiamente!

-¡si, pero el chico no hizo nada, las reglas dicen que deben inscribirse dos!

-¡el tambien jugo!, no es mi problema que la mayoría de los turnos fueran míos.

Otros comenzaron a acercarse por el alboroto.

-¡es verdad, es una tramposa, hay que quitarle el dinero que nos ha robado!

-¡¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?! – pregunto el hombre de la esquina, que ya de pie se veía enorme.

-¡Yamazaki, esos dos hicieron trampa en el torneo!

-¡n-no es verdad! – continuo afirmando Aoi, pero el aspecto del hombre la intimido por un momento.

-¡¿pretenden burlarse de este lugar y de nosotros?!

Los ojos del hombre no parecían realmente fijos, se veía un tanto perturbado aunque trataba de actuar con tranquilidad.

-si el problema es el dinero, podemos llegar a un acuerdo –continuo Aoi.

-¡no hay acuerdos aquí!, ¡es todo o nada!

Aoi miro a Kaoru, estaba preocupada por que las cosas estaban poniéndose difíciles.

Mientras en el dojo Kusanagi, Souji entro a la habitación de Kyo y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¡Kyo, despierta!, ¡Aoi no esta aquí!

El otro solo le contestaba con balbuceos sin abrir los ojos.

-creo que se llevo tu motocicleta.

Los ojos del hijo del Sensei se abrieron a la par al escuchar a Souji.

-¡¿queeee?!, ¡voy a matarla!

Kyo se levanto de un salto y junto con Souji salieron en búsqueda de Aoi en la moto de Souji.

Aoi y Kaoru estaban rodeadas por los hombres evitando llegar a la salida.

-¡esta bien!, ¡les daré el dinero! – bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y lanzo el sobre cerca de los pies de Yamazaki quien fue el que lo recogió, pero con su escote abierto otro de los sujetos de los que estaban cerca de ellas se vio tentado a intentar tocar a la joven.

Pero cuando acerco su mano Kaoru le propino un golpe en el brazo con uno de los tacos que estaban cerca.

El sujeto lanzo un alarido de dolor.

-no te atrevas a tocarla – dijo la chica con su frio rostro.

La otra cerro la chaqueta de inmediato.

-bueno, ya les dimos lo que querían, ahora nos retiramos, vamos Kaoru.

-¡alto! – grito Yamazaki -¡¿crees que puedes verme la cara de estúpido?! – de inmediato se lanzo contra ella a una gran velocidad y la sujeto por el cuello -¡el dinero no esta completo!

-¡si lo esta! – respondió con esfuerzo -¡nos debes una indemnización por los disturbios!

De repente Yamazaki sintió un gran dolor por la espalda y en su reacción soltó a Aoi.

Kaoru le habia propinado un golpe con el taco, tan fuerte que lo partió sobre la espalda de Yamazaki, el se dio la vuelta con los ojos encendidos pero la chica dio un salto y le propino una patada directo en el rostro, pudo verse como la cara del otro tomaba la forma del tenis de ella por un instante.

Aprovechando que el otro habia retrocedido y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por el atrevimiento, Aoi tomo a Kaoru de la mano y salieron corriendo.

-¡¿Qué están mirando?!, ¡deténganlos! –vocifero Yamazaki, escupiendo saliva de furia.

Cruzaron la puerta y llegaron a la calle pero nuevamente las rodearon.

No les quedaba otra alternativa, tendrían que pelear para quitárselos de encima.

Kaoru se coloco espalda con espalda con su compañera y de inmediato adopto posición de guardia, resignada Aoi hizo lo mismo.

Los sujetos estaban armados con cadenas y navajas, por lo tanto ellas no podían atacar primero.

-¡yo quiero al enano! – exclamo Yamazaki cuando estuvo abajo -¡vas a pagar por lo que hiciste maldita basura!

Dos hombres fueron los que se lanzaron contra ellas primero, ellas pensaron que les costaría mucho derribarlos pero no fue así, los demás tambien fueron al encuentro pero fueron mas cautelosos al darse cuenta que ellas sabían lo que hacían.

-¡muy bien, creo que podemos salir de esta! – dijo Aoi a Kaoru

pero la otra no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Yamazaki, este saco de su bolsillo un puñal y se arrojo sobre ella con toda la intención de matarla, Kaoru lo evito, el se viro y volvió a intentar acuchillarla, Kaoru se agacho y lo volvió a evitar, Yamazaki era rápido pero ella lo era aun mas, cada que evadía sus ataques mas se encolerizaba.

-Su técnica es… no hay técnica – dijo la chica Yagami en sus adentros –este sujeto es veloz, pero sus ataques carecen de estructura… sin embargo, transmite una gran energía negativa -

-¡maldito gusano engreído! –grito Yamazaki

Kaoru no habia titubeado en su semblante ni sus movimientos.

-que decepción… creí que serias un mejor oponente – dijo ella –esa energía que posees es un desperdicio.

Con un grito volvió a arrojarse sobre la chica.

-¡voy a arrancarte esa lengua y me la comeré!

Kaoru volvió a saltar y se aferro sobre la cabeza de Yamazaki, el lanzo los brazos hacia atrás tratando de quitársela de encima.

De inmediato ella volvió a bajar.

-¡¿ya te acobardaste enano basura?!

-yo no le tengo miedo a un matón vulgar como tu –respondió la chica.

-¡acabemos con esto! – le dijo Aoi quien encendió sus llamas carmesí para acabar con los otros hombres.

-¡¿me quieres peleando en serio?! -Yamazaki volvió a ir sobre Kaoru, pero esta vez usando ambas manos.

La técnica era tan rápida que parecía que los brazos de Yamazaki desaparecían.

-¡rayos!, ¡si me acerco demasiado me absorberá dentro de su ataque! –pensó.

Ella mantuvo su posición de defensa para evadir y resistir el ataque, sabia que el no se cansaría así que tuvo que retroceder un poco y ante la falta de un rango frontal para atacar decidió enviar su técnica a través del piso. Kaoru encendió su mano izquierda con llamas de color purpura y las arrojo al suelo –¡Shiki Yami Barai! - estas viajaron en una línea que llego directo a Yamazaki, el se detuvo para tratar de evitarlas y fue cuando ella aprovecho para arrojar de nuevo las llamas pero con ambas manos, sin embargo esta vez incrementado su ki provocando que las llamas se elevaran alrededor de dos metros de alto envolviendo a Yamazaki

-¡Saika! –exclamo al arrojar su ataque.

Yamazaki grito y lucho por sacudirse las llamas.

Souji y Kyo llegaron en ese instante y encontraron a las chicas peleando contra los hombres, sin esperar a que se detuvieran por completo Kyo se arrojo de la moto y se coloco enfrente de ellas para defenderlas.

Una sirena de policía se escucho a la distancia, los vecinos de los alrededores habían visto la pelea y dado aviso. Kyo le arrebato las llaves a Aoi y Souji la jalo para subirla a su moto.

-¡vámonos de aquí antes de que terminemos con ellos en prisión! – arranco.

-Kyo tomo a Kaoru del brazo y la subió a su moto para desaparecer del lugar tambien.

Kaoru volteo a tras y logro ver como Yamazaki se ponía de pie, parecía tener algunas lesiones pero aun así corrió junto con los otros hombres.

Se detuvieron afuera de la propiedad, Aoi bajo corriendo pero su hermano la detuvo del brazo.

-¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!

-¡a mi cuarto a descansar!

-¡déjate de tonterías Aoi, lo que hiciste fue una locura, ¡¿qué rayos pensabas al ir a ese lugar?!

-¡ellos fueron los que buscaron los problemas, nosotras solo fuimos a jugar billar!

-¡si!, ¡además pudiste haber dañado mi motocicleta o hacer que te la robaran! –reclamo Kyo

Los hermanos seguían discutiendo, Kyo y Kaoru estaban parados a un lado escuchando como Souji reprendía a su hermana menor. Kyo giro hacia Kaoru y de un manotazo volvió a tirarle la gorra de la cabeza.

-¡y tu!, ¡¿por qué rayos la seguiste?!

La otra no le respondió, solo se agacho para levantar su gorra.

-¡déjala tranquila, yo le pedí que me acompañara! – le grito Aoi cuando vio la acción de su primo

-¡de todas maneras no debió hacerlo!

-Kaoru cometió el error de confiar en Aoi, espero que esta situación le sirva de lección… a ambas – dijo Souji regresando la mirada a su hermana –no le diré al tío sobre lo que sucedió esta noche, pero, voy a reconsiderar la idea de que te mudes conmigo a Tokio para el próximo año, si no cambias de actitud olvídate de eso.

Los ojos de Aoi se cristalizaron y cuando intento abrir la boca para reprocharle a su hermano él le envió una mirada significativa.

Sin responder ella ingreso a la casa corriendo.

Souji suspiro y le indico a Kaoru que volviera a su cuarto, mientras el y Kyo guardaban sus vehículos.

Cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio Kaoru se dirigió a la habitación de Aoi.

-¡vete Souji!

-soy Kaoru – dijo en su acostumbrado y sereno tono de voz

Aoi corrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con la chica, la dejo pasar y ambas se sentaron a un lado del futon para hablar.

Kaoru saco de su bolsillo el sobre con el dinero y se lo entrego en las manos.

-esto te pertenece, lo ganaste limpiamente.

-¡¿cómo lo conseguiste?!

Ambas hicieron memoria del momento en que Kaoru se guindo de Yamazaki, lo habia hecho para quitarle el dinero.

La joven Kusanagi no podía creer que después de todo habia obtenido el dinero, pero de inmediato se sintió mal por la chica.

-Kaoru lamento mucho haberte engañado – se disculpo avergonzada – te mentí y aun así me diste el dinero.

-sabia que me estabas mintiendo, no soy tan incrédula para realizar un entrenamiento en una sala de billar a media noche, pero, podemos decir que la pelea pudo servir como tal.

-¡es verdad!, ¡si no fuera por que tonto y re-tonto llegaron a interrumpirnos, les hubiéramos pateado el trasero a todos!.

Kaoru sonrió por el divertido comentario de Aoi.

-tengo una duda, si sabias que te estaba mintiendo, ¿por qué accediste a ir conmigo?

-no lo se, quizás por que me agradas.

Aoi le revolvió el cabello a Kaoru enérgicamente, no estaba acostumbrada a dar afecto con ternura, al haber crecido con dos chicos era un poco hosca en su trato.

-tu tambien me agradas, ja, ja, ja, siempre quise una hermana menor pero la vida me dio a Kyo en su lugar, ahora que estas aquí podemos ser hermanas.

Kaoru se ruborizo y acento con la cabeza mientras trataba de poner en orden los mechones de su cabello.


	7. Cap 5 La estrella fugaz

Kyo regreso a la casa después del medio día, habia faltado a clases para llevar a revisar su motocicleta, al entrar casi coincidió con su primo que tambien estaba llegando. Su madre habia preparado algunos entremeses y ellos rápidamente se sentaron a hacerle compañía.

-Kyo ya que no fuiste a clases hoy, ¿por qué no me ayudas a terminar de empacar mis cosas?

-lo siento Souji –sama, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿cómo cuales?

-entrenar y... entrenar

-¿no piensas averiguar los deberes de hoy? – pregunto su mamá

-le pediré a Shingo que me de la copia mañana.

-eres un cínico querido primo.

Kaoru entro por la puerta principal, traía consigo una enorme bolsa con comestibles, hizo los saludos formales y se dirigió a Shizuka.

-aquí esta lo que me solicito mamá-Kusanagi.

-muchas gracias linda, ponlo en la cocina por favor y ven con nosotros a comer un bocadillo.

Y así lo hizo, pero a pesar de las delicias que habia puesto Shizuka sobre la mesa ella solo comió las bolas de arroz al vapor.

-por cierto Kaoru hoy quedo tu inscripción, mañana comenzaras las clases – dijo Souji.

-¿clases? – pregunto Kyo.

-Kaoru ira a la secundaria, hoy fui a inscribirla.

-¿por qué?, creí que solo habia venido a entrenar con nosotros, ¿ahora la mandaran a la escuela?

-¡asi es! – exclamo Saisyu abriendo la puerta corrediza de golpe -¡mientras ella este en esta casa ira a la escuela, no dejare que termine como "otros"!

Kyo frunció el seño.

-yo tengo la responsabilidad de mantenerme como el mejor peleador, y mi entrenamiento es muy exigente.

-tambien el de Kaoru y aun asi tiene tiempo de hacer los mandados y ayudar en la casa – argumento Souji dándole un sorbo a su té.

A Kyo comenzaba a disgustarle las comparaciones que hacían con ella y a Kaoru le apenaba que la usaran para eso, ya que podía sentir la mirada de enojo de parte del hijo del Sensei sobre ella.

-no es igual, seguramente ella aun no ha participado en un torneo internacional como el de hace unos meses, el cual requiere un nivel mas exigente.

-no tengo razones para pelear en un torneo – comento Kaoru terminando de tragar el bocado de su bola de arroz.

-¿entonces para que estas entrenando?– la cuestiono Kyo

-para que mi cuerpo y mi mente sean lo suficientemente fuertes para cumplir con mi responsabilidad.

Kyo la miro desconcertado por su respuesta, el no tenia conocimiento de quien era ella realmente.

Aoi llego temprano de la escuela ese día y cuando supo que Kaoru iría ala escuela se ofreció a llevarla a comprar todo lo que necesitaría para sus clases, le emocionaba la idea de ir de compras al centro comercial y esa era la excusa perfecta.

-creí que solo compraríamos el uniforme – dijo Kaoru mientras veía a Aoi dar vueltas en las tiendas.

-¡si, si!, ya llegaremos a eso, pero primero hay que mirar otras cosas, además, no solo vas a necesitar el uniforme, tambien necesitas ropa nueva.

-¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

-¿es en serio? – dijo Aoi mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza –no puedes andar siempre con esos atuendos, esa camisa es como tres tallas mas grande de lo que deberías usar.

-era la ropa de Iori, comencé a usarla por que aun estaba en buen estado, es cómoda y… me recuerda a él.

-debes extrañar mucho a tu hermano.

-el no es mi hermano.

-bueno como sea, puedes seguir guardando esa ropa, pero ya es momento que uses algo de tu talla.

La tomo de la mano y la metió a una de las tiendas que vendía ropa juvenil.

Aoi seleccionaba todo lo que le parecía bonito o lo que pensaba que le quedaría bien, Kaoru no habia desarrollado sus gustos con respecto a eso y permitió que ella escogiera en su lugar, lo único que la joven Yagami hacia era revisar las etiquetas de los precios y ante las prendas mas cotosas ponía un semblante de preocupación.

Cuando fueron a pagar y la encargada les dio la suma, Aoi casi se desmalla, sus tíos les habían dado la cantidad exacta para el uniforme y los útiles, y no era ni la mitad de lo que les estaban cobrando.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera huir de la tienda con la otra, Kaoru saco su billetera del bolsillo y al abrirla Aoi contemplo dos tarjetas de crédito una de ellas era de crédito platino.

-¡No sabia que los Yagami tenían tanto dinero!

Las tarjetas se las habia dado Chizuru para que no le causara inconveniente a los Kusanagi, pero Kaoru debía mantener en secreto que ella era su tutora.

Kaoru pago el total esperando que Chizuru no cancelara las tarjetas después.

-¿ahora iremos por el uniforme?

-¡mas tarde!, necesitas zapatos! – dijo la otra con emoción -¡y tal vez en esa otra tienda haya cosas mas bonitas!

Kaoru suspiro y siguió detrás de Aoi cargando las bolsas.

Mirando por el aparador de otra tienda alguien se les emparejo, una silueta que le pareció familiar a la chica Kusanagi.

-¡vine buscando un café y encontré oro! –dijo al ver a Aoi.

Un hombre increíblemente apuesto, alto y de cabellera rubia y larga se poso a los ojos de las chicas.

-hola Benimaru – lo saludo la joven sin tanta emoción.

-¿cómo estas preciosa?, dime, ¿a caso hay algo que te haya gustado de esa tienda?, con gusto puedo obsequiártelo.

-ja, ja, ja, no es necesario, aquí tengo a alguien que puede pagarlo con su tarjeta platino.

Benimaru giro los ojos a Kaoru

-no me digas que… ¡te haz conseguido un mini novio rico!

El rubio observo con mas detenimiento a Kaoru, parecía que la escaneaba de pies a cabeza, la intensidad de su mirada hizo que ella se ruborizara y volteara la cara.

-¡oh, no!, me he equivocado, eres una chica.

-¡wow!, ¿como lo adivinaste tan rápido?, en la casa tardaron un poco – dijo Aoi.

-es parte de mi poder – respondió con una sonrisa confiada –puedo detectar chicas lindas a kilómetros, aun cuando traten de ocultarlo.

El apuesto rubio se agacho hasta para quedar cara a cara con Kaoru, ella se puso como un tomate.

-¡oye cuidado!, ella tiene trece.

-¡¿trece?!, esplendido cuando tenga dieciocho yo tendré veinticinco.

-eres un pervertido por tan siquiera pensarlo… ¿qué es lo que haces en Osaka?

Benimaru se enderezo para responderle a Aoi.

-tengo unas sesiones fotográficas, pero ahora que te veo aquí, ¿Kyo no esta con ustedes?

-no, se quedo en casa para ayudara a mi hermano a empacar.

-bien, entonces lo veré otro día, gozare de ser la compañía masculina de estas hermosas damas.

-¿quién dijo que queremos que nos acompañes? –comento Aoi.

-mi buen gusto por supuesto –dijo Benimaru.

Aunque ella lo rechazaba verbalmente, a Aoi le parecía agradar los flirteos y las atenciones de Benimaru.

El tomo las bolsas que llevaba Kaoru y las cargo por ella.

Tal y como lo dijo, Benimaru fue quien le selecciono a Kaoru las prendas mas femeninas y que estuvieran acorde a su edad, al contrario de Aoi que le habia escogido la ropa de moda rebelde.

Cuando se cansaron de dar vueltas, el las invito a comer al centro y Aoi acepto por las dos, en el restaurante Kaoru solo ordeno filete de pescado asado.

-Kaoru, ¿por qué no pides algo mas?

-lo siento, no puedo comer cualquier cosa, tengo una dieta estricta.

-yo tambien – dijo Benimaru -pero me doy gusto a veces

-jamás he comido nada fuera de mi dieta, desde que tengo memoria, solo puedo comer ciertos alimentos.

-suena horrible linda, ¿estas buscando ser una modelo larguirucha?

-ella esta entrenando en nuestro dojo.

-un peleador necesita estar bien alimentado –continuo Benimaru

-Em… es complicado –hablo con la voz baja apenada –las personas que me… bueno en resumen no debo consumir alimentos que atenten con la purificación de mi cuerpo y espíritu.

Aoi y Benimaru se miraron el uno al otro confundidos

-si que debe ser un entrenamiento especial – comento Benimaru –sin embargo es realmente admirable la dedicación que le pones, no todos tiene la disciplina para completar los entrenamientos mas exigentes.

Kaoru miro a Benimaru a los ojos y sonrió por las palabras de aliento que le dio.

-gracias – le dijo con alegría.

-ah, ahí esta, mira esa sonrisa, ¡es preciosa!

Nuevamente se ruborizo y bajo la cara.

-vas a hacer que se desmaye – dijo Aoi riéndose de la expresión de la otra.

Se despidieron ahí mismo y tomaron caminos contrarios, Benimaru arrojo un beso a las dos chicas antes de irse agradeciendo su compañía, tal vez era un conquistador, pero era muy amable.

-Aoi, ¿de donde conoces a ese sujeto?

-Benimaru hizo equipo con Kyo en el torneo, que su apariencia no te engañe, el es muy fuerte, quedo en segundo lugar en el regional cuando se enfrento a Kyo.

Kaoru volteo para ver a Benimaru de espaldas alejándose.

-estoy segura que en el fondo quiere la revancha con Kyo –añadió la joven Kusanagi.

-Aoi.

-¿si?

-no compramos el uniforme.

-¡ay olvídalo!, te daré el que yo usaba.

De regreso al dojo pusieron las bolsas sobre la mesa y Aoi se hecho a los cojines para descansar.

-¡qué demonios Aoi!, ¡solo debían comprar el uniforme!, ¡¿cómo pagaron todo esto?! – pregunto Souji

-¡Benimaru lo pago! – dijo Aoi

-¡Benimaru! – exclamo Kyo

-el se ofreció y no acepto un no como respuesta, deberías agradecer que la belleza de tu hermana consiguió toda esta ropa para Kaoru.

Kyo saco una prenda de una de las bolsas

-pues esto parece mas tu talla que la de Kaoru.

-¡ay bueno, tenia que aprovechar!

Kaoru miro a Aoi desconcertada por haberle mentido a los otros.

-no imagino a "Mowgli" utilizando esta ropa – dijo Kyo y riendo.

Aoi les arrebato las cosas.

-¡son ustedes unos insensibles!, ¡ven Kaoru vamos a ordenar todo! –exclamo deslizando la puerta con fuerza.

-¿por qué les dijiste que habia sido Benimaru?

-créeme es mejor que no sepan que tienes las tarjetas.

Aoi le ayudo a guardar su nueva ropa y le llevo sus antiguos uniformes de la secundaria, para que se los midiera, Shizuka fue quien se los ajusto de la cintura y el pecho.

-¡Ahora toca tu cabello!

Sentaron a Kaoru frente al espejo y le quitaron la gorra, cuando ella vio que traían las tijeras se levanto de golpe y corrió a una de las esquinas.

-¡no cortare mi cabello! – grito mientras se aferraba a el con las manos.

-¡no puedes usarlo asi en la escuela! – dijo Shizuka preocupada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

-si te preocupa que corte demasiado no lo hare, solo lo emparejare un poco y te arreglare el frente, ¡confía en mi! –dijo Aoi tratando de convencerla

Kaoru contemplo a Aoi durante unos segundos considerando la situación, la otra solo le sonreía amablemente.

Titubeante acepto regresar frente al espejo.

Cerro los ojos para no ver como los mechones caían de su rostro, el sonido de las tijeras la llevo al pasado, a la ultima vez que habia dejado que otra persona le cortara el cabello, fue siete años atrás, poco antes del ataque al templo del clan Yata.

-cuando concluyas tu entrenamiento podrás usar el cabello largo, corto, a los hombros, como desees; pero mientras debemos guardar las apariencias – le decía Maki cada vez que se lo cortaba –ellos no saben que ya estas en este mundo, y debemos mantenerlo asi.

No habia dejado que le cortaran el cabello desde aquel entonces, pues era el ultimo momento que compartieron juntas, Kaoru solo habia tajeado las puntas para evitar que no le llegara a las piernas.

La sensación del peine deslizándose por su cabello le recordó como le gustaba a Iori acariciarlo cada vez que miraban una película juntos en el sofá cama del departamento.

-¡abre los ojos! –dijo Aoi

Kaoru se contemplo en el espejo y no podía reconocerse, en efecto lo habia dejado de un largo considerable, ahora llegaba hasta antes de su cintura y el frente ya no le cubría toda la cara.

-te ves muy bien – comento Shizuka.

En ese instante Kaoru se dio cuenta que el recuerdo de Maki no hubiera llegado a ella si Aoi no lo hubiera cortado.

-muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo, pero no fue por el corte, sino por haberla hecho revivir ese momento.


	8. Cap 6 La diosa Tsubame

A la mañana siguiente, Souji y Aoi estaban desayunando tranquilamente junto con su tía Shizuka, Aoi traía el uniforme de la preparatoria y Souji su camisa con corbata arremangada, conversaban acerca de que esa semana estaría en Tokio arreglando su traslado ya que pronto comenzaría su nuevo empleo.

Mientras todos conversaban con tranquilidad Kyo apareció para sentarse a comer con ellos.

-buenos días – dijo somnoliento.

Aun vestía su ropa de dormir y tenia el cabello revuelto.

-Muy buenos días Kyo, ¿hoy si planeas ir a la escuela o tu agenda esta muy apretada?

-ja, ja, muy gracioso Aoi – dijo con sarcasmo - por supuesto que iré a la escuela, pero aun es temprano.

-tenemos una definición muy diferente de "temprano" querido Kyo – comento Souji mirando su reloj.

-¿por qué no le dices nada a la niña Yagami?, ella ni siquiera se ha despertado.

-ella se levanto antes del amanecer para entrenar con tu padre, me ayudo a preparar el desayuno y ahora se estaba arreglando para ir a la escuela, es una niña muy dedicada.

-oye mamá, ¿si recuerdas que yo soy tu hijo verdad?

-¿a que te refieres Kyo?

Kaoru corrió la puerta despacio para ingresar a donde estaban todos.

-buenos días – dijo en voz baja.

Todos menos Shizuka dejaron de comer y se la quedaron viendo, no lo podían creer y menos Kyo, Kaoru traía el uniforme de marinera de la secundaria y su cabello estaba arreglado en una trenza al costado, con algunos mechones al frente.

Kyo dejo caer el pedazo de tostada que tenia en la boca por traerla abierta.

Souji y Saisyu se sentaban en los extremos y Aoi junto a su tía, asi que solo quedaba el lugar al lado de Kyo.

Kaoru se sentó y Shizuka le alcanzo su desayuno a Kaoru que era: avena y fruta.

Kyo se sintió incomodo, era como si Kaoru fuera una persona diferente.

-¿ese es tu uniforme Aoi? - pregunto Souji

-si, le queda bien ¿verdad?

-lo intuí porque la falda esta algo corta – dijo Souji

-eso es por que Aoi es una desvergonzada – comento Kyo

Aoi le arrojo una fresa a la cara de su primo, la fruta reboto después de golpearlo cerca del ojo, Kaoru la atrapo y de inmediato se la comió.

-¡no Kaoru no lo comas!, ¡toco el ojo de Kyo te puede pegar sus bacterias! –continuo Aoi

-un sacrificio valido con tal de no desperdiciar la comida –respondió.

-¡ah!, ¡la niña tambien hace bromas! – le reclamo Kyo mientras se frotaba el ojo.

A pesar de que siempre estaban discutiendo y haciéndose reclamos por todo de una manera enérgica, Kaoru podía sentir que los Kusanagi se tenían mucho cariño entre si y la prueba era que muchas veces tenían la guardia baja entre ellos, eran una verdadera familia, algo que ella jamás habia conocido.

La hora de comer era algo que disfrutaba en secreto, por que, por momentos ella se sentía parte de ellos.

Kaoru fue a recoger sus cosas a su habitación, su mochila y sus libros, todo olía a nuevo, se miro al espejo una vez mas, aun le costaba aceptar que era ella la del reflejo, acomodo su uniforme un poco y salió.

Cruzo el limite de la propiedad para dar a la calle y ahí estaba Kyo parado junto a su moto, se habia arreglado muy rápido.

-¡oye!, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!

-a la escuela, evidentemente.

-si ya se, pero, ¿si quiera sabes donde queda?

-mamá-Kusanagi y Aoi me explicaron ayer.

-¡ugh!, no es lo mismo, anda ven – Kyo le arrojo uno de sus cascos a Kaoru –te llevare.

Ella se lo quedo viendo seriamente.

-¿qué te pasa?, ¿te dan miedo las motos? ¿o nunca te haz subido a una?

Kaoru no le respondió y se coloco el casco, se acomodo en la parte posterior mientras Kyo encendía el vehículo, ella se sujeto de la moto, pero Kyo la vio.

-¡No seas ridícula! – le tomo las manos jalándola a él haciendo que lo rodeara con los brazos.

Ella se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca y antes de que pudiera soltarlo el arranco.

-¡observa bien el camino que solo te hare este favor una vez!

A la velocidad que el iba llegaron en pocos minutos.

La presencia de Kyo atraía la mirada de muchos, sobre todo porque era el único que llegaba en motocicleta, no tardaron en notar a la chica que iba detrás de él.

Cuando Kaoru se quito el casco todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡esa no es Yuki!.

-¡¿quién es esa chica que trae con él?!

-¡parece muy joven!

-Kyo Kusanagi siempre esta rodeado de chicas lindas.

Kaoru le devolvió el casco y le agradeció con una reverencia, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar a la propiedad pero él la detuvo de nuevo.

-¡oye espera!, entrare contigo para decirte cual es tu salón.

-creo que eso puedo preguntarlo yo sola – le contesto y siguió caminando con la mochila al hombro.

-¡eres una grosera! – le grito

Algo golpeo a Kyo con fuerza por detrás

-¡Kyo Kusanagi!, ¡no traes a tu novia a la escuela en tu moto, pero si a otras chicas! – le reclamo Yuki quien lo habia golpeado con su mochila.

-¡ouch!, ¡que te pasa Yuki!, ¡eso me dolió!

-¡dile a tu nueva novia que te cure!

-¡ella no es mi novia!, ¡pero ni loco me fijaría en ella!, ¡además es una niña!

-¡pues a mi no me lo parece!, ¡¿y porque vienes con ella?!

-por que vive en mi casa, es discípulo de mi papá.

Yuki le volteo la cara.

-¡estas mintiendo!, ningún estudiante de tu dojo a vivido ahí.

-¡si no me crees ve a mi casa y pregúntale a mis papas!, es mas, ¡yo tampoco se porque la están entrenando!

Kyo y Yuki continuaron discutiendo mientras entraban al edificio.

Kaoru avanzaba por el pasillo con un papel en la mano buscando su salón, después de preguntar un par de veces lo encontró.

Al entrar todos la miraron de inmediato, principalmente por ser la nueva.

Pero ella tenia un semblante de pocos amigos que causo intimidación entre sus compañeros.

Camino entre los asientos buscando un lugar vacío y aterrizo en el ultimo asiento junto a la ventana, después de dejar su mochila simplemente volteo la cara para observar por esta.

Iniciada la clase el profesor le pidió que se presentara, aunque le parecía fastidioso, Kaoru nunca se negaba a seguir los protocolos.

-soy Kaoru Yagami, tengo trece años y vengo de Tokio – fue lo único que dijo con una mirada fría

-Em… gracias, vuelve a tu asiento.

Durante el transcurso de la clase Kaoru termino por recostar su cabeza en la mesita mirando a la ventana.

-me pregunto que estarás haciendo… ¿a caso me extrañas? –se pregunto a ella misma mientras jugaba con su dije de luna.

La campana sonó y dio anuncio a la hora de comer, ella saco su almuerzo que consistía en bolas de arroz y algunos vegetales al vapor.

Comió ahí mismo sin si quiera tener contacto visual con los otros.

De repente algo azoto su mesa con fuerza, se volvió y contemplo a una chica robusta a su lado, habia colocado una enorme caja de almuerzo y jalo una silla para sentarse ahí mismo.

Kaoru se quedo helada sosteniendo un trozo de zanahoria con la boca entre abierta.

La chica regordeta miro a Kaoru de pies a cabeza, sobre todo sus extremidades.

-¡es peor de lo que imagine! – exclamo con una voz profunda y un poco carrasposa, parecía un chico fingiendo ser una mujer que hablaba.

Los cambios hormonales habían afectado la voz de su compañera.

Abrió su enorme caja bento y comenzó a dispersar varios contenedores.

-¡come!, ¡estas en los huesos!

-e- en realidad mi cuerpo es mus…

-¡a los hombres de verdad no les gustan las chicas esqueléticas como tu!, pero no te angusties, ¡que yo, la "Diosa Tsubame" te ayudara a que ganes algunos kilos"

-la.. ¿la que?

-¡ese será mi nombre cuando sea una modelo famosa!

Tsubame saco de su mochila algunas revistas de moda y se las enseño a Kaoru, mira, estas son modelos de pasarela, están presentando la nueva temporada.

Kaoru estaba abrumada y hasta cierto punto nerviosa, sin embargo no quería ofender a la chica y comió un poco de arroz de su contenedor mientras solo se dedicaba a escucharla.

La otra seguía cambiando las paginas explicándole cuales eran los colores de tendencia mientras se acomodaba sus pulseritas al cambiar la hoja.

De entre todas las propagandas Kaoru logro reconocer algo, uno de los chicos en una foto, incluso detuvo a Tsubame para poder observar con detenimiento.

-se parece a… Benimaru.

-¡si!, ¡el es Benimaru Nikaido!, ¡es un Dios hecho hombre!, ¡uno de los modelos mas apuestos!,¡pero lamento decirte que el se casara conmigo cuando sea famosa, a si que no guardes esperanzas con él!

Kaoru sonrió y se disculpo manteniendo la ilusión de la chica.

-¡no te preocupes flacucha, te ayudare a conseguir un buen novio para ti!

-yo no quiero un novio…

-¡escucha los chicos de este salón son unos niños, las mujeres como yo necesitamos hombres de verdad, en tu caso, tal vez un chico de segundo te vaya bien! –hablo mientras ignoraba el comentario de Kaoru.

Tsubame continuo conversando con ella hasta que se reanudaron las clases, a la salida, Tsubame la espero para seguir platicando mientras caminaban a la salida.

Kyo avanzaba hacia su moto, bostezando por las aburridas clases, Yuki lo alcanzo para despedirse de él, la discusión de la mañana habia quedado atrás desde antes de la hora del almuerzo.

-entonces, ¿este fin de semana me llevaras al parque de diversiones?

-uh, bueno, yo te llamo para confirmar.

-¡Kusanagiiiiiiiiii- Saaaaaaaaaaan! – Interrumpió Shingo Yabuki con su alarido a la pareja.

Venia corriendo para lograr hablar con el antes de que se fuera.

-oh no es Shingo, no me dejara irme fácilmente –murmuro Kyo

-¡Kusanagi- San!, ¡que bueno que te alcance! – dijo recuperando el aliento –quería preguntarte si sabes como localizar al chico que llego al dojo.

-¿chico?

-sí, el que llego para ser discípulo.

-¿qué no era una?... – Yuki intento decirle a Shingo pero Kyo le cubrió la boca.

Kyo decidió aprovechar que Shingo no habia reconocido que Kaoru era una chica para jugarle una broma.

-ah, si, ya lo recuerdo, se esta quedando con nosotros, ¿querías hablar con él?

-el día que lo conocí, rompí su patineta accidentalmente y sin darme cuenta me quede con ella, asi que la repare y la he traído conmigo, ¿podrías dársela?

-¡claro!, pero, ¿por qué no se la das tu?, ahí viene.

Shingo miro para todos lados tratando de buscarlo.

-¡Oye Kaoru!, ¡ven aquí! –la llamo Kyo.

Kaoru venia a lo lejos y ya se habia despedido de Tsubame, al escuchar a Kyo llamarla ella acudió creyendo que se trataría de algo relevante.

Shingo giro en dirección a la que Kyo estaba gritándole a Kaoru y cuando la vio venir su semblante cambio, no solo fue la sorpresa de ver que era una chica, sino lo bonita que era, es mas, a Shingo le pareció hermosa.

-n-no, no puede ser –tartamudeo mirándola avanzar hacia ellos con la boca abierta.

Era como si Kaoru se moviera en cámara lenta en su mente.

Kyo reía a carcajadas por la expresión de Shingo.

-¿qué te pasa? – lo interrogo Yuki

-¡esta petrificado!

Kaoru se detuvo al lado de ellos esperando a que Kyo hablara.

-ey, Kaoru, Shingo quiere hablar contigo.

Ella lo observo y lo recordó de inmediato.

-eres Yabuki Shingo, el otro discípulo de Kusanagi ¿cierto?

Shingo quiso responder pero el sonido no salió de su boca asi que solo afirmo con la cabeza, Kaoru lo miro extrañada, ella lo recordaba como un tipo que no dejaba de hablar.

Cuando lo inspecciono con la mirada se percato que sostenía la tabla aparentemente escondida a sus espaldas.

-¡esa es mi patineta!

-eh, eh, si… -balbuceo poniéndosela casi en la cara.

La torpe actitud de Shingo dejo de ser graciosa para Kyo y se torno desesperante.

Kaoru la tomo y se dio cuenta que ahora tenia las cuatro llantas.

-¡esto!, ¡la reparaste! – dijo con Alegría.

El frio semblante de ella se torno en una gran sonrisa, ella ya la habia dado por perdida.

-¡incluso le quitaste los raspones y la limpiaste! – se giro a Shingo y le regalo una mirada tierna –muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte.

-no, no fue molestia – logro pronunciar con la cara roja.

-¡ey!, ¡no subieras esa cosa a mi motocicleta! –advirtió Kyo

Kaoru puso la tabla en el suelo y coloco un pie sobre esta.

-¿y quien te dijo que subiere a tu motocicleta? –le dijo con expresión seria.

Kyo frunció el seño

Comenzó a deslizarse en la tabla para probarla, una vez que calentó rodeo a Shingo, quien giraba la cabeza buscándola.

-quedo perfecta, ¿cómo puedo agradecerte?

-eh, no, no es nada, de hecho fui yo quien lo rompió – respondió con timidez

-bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo para agradecerte el detalle Yabuki-san.

Kaoru se despidió regalándole otra sonrisa a Shingo y se fue deslizándose en su patineta.

-¡rayos, esa chica es una imprudente! – dijo Kyo

-a mi me parece agradable – comento Yuki

-es hermosa… - murmuro Shingo mientras la seguía mirando alejarse.

-ustedes están mal de la cabeza… -dijo Kyo quien al igual que Shingo se quedo mirando a Kaoru a la distancia.


	9. Cap 7 Trabajo en equipo

Durante la noche Kaoru tuvo un sueño esparcido en diversas imágenes, lo primero que llego a su mente fue la noche en que Maki murió, los gritos de la gente y el rostro de aquel hombre que le dio fin a su maestra. La segunda imagen parecía ser ella misma dentro del cuerpo de un hombre mayor, estaba en algo similar a un laboratorio, levanto sus manos y contemplo que uno de sus brazos estaba hecho de metal y la parte final de su sueño apareció Iori, al que ella vio envuelto en oscuridad, ella lo llamaba con desesperación pero el no la escuchaba, el rostro de Iori se transformaba al punto de parecer un monstruo y se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡Iori! – grito y se despertó de golpe.

Agitada, con los ojos completamente abiertos y el sudor frio corriéndole por la espalda se quedo sentada algunos segundos tratando de reaccionar.

El estruendo de un rayo que cayo cerca daba inicio a la lluvia en ese momento.

Ella sentía un terrible conflicto cuando de tormentas se trataba, le recordaban el ataque al templo cuando era niña, pero tambien fue la noche que conoció a Iori

Kaoru se levanto y salió de su alcoba.

Kyo venia del baño bostezando y a medio dormir, arrastraba los pies por el pasillo hacia su cuarto cuando vio la silueta de Kaoru cruzar la puerta principal.

Kaoru corrió por la calle sin importar la densidad de la lluvia, no traía zapatos, solo su ropa de cama, miraba a los lados con desesperación, al encontrar una caseta telefónica se metió de inmediato y marco un numero que sabia de memoria.

Espero mientras se apartaba el agua que le corría de la cara.

Al tercer timbrazo le contestaron.

Kyo se habia puesto los zapatos, la primera chaqueta que encontró y una sombrilla, avanzaba por la calle buscándola, se miraba preocupado, estaba a punto de regresar y llamar a la policía cuando la vio en la caseta.

-esta tocando… ya veo, ¿pero se encuentra bien?, ¿usted lo ve bien?

Fue lo escucho hablar al acercarse.

-por favor dele mi mensaje, dígale a Iori que le hable y me gustaría saber de él, tambien que yo me encuentro a salvo… Muchas gracias señor Tamaki.

Kaoru colgó el teléfono con la cara triste y la cabeza baja, se giro para salir de la caseta y fue cuando vio a Kyo parado afuera.

-¡¿que rayos estabas haciendo?! – la reprendió –¡estas toda mojada!. ¡pescaras un resfriado!

-¡¿me estabas siguiendo?!

-¡por supuesto!, ¡te vi salir corriendo en la tormenta como una lunática!

Kyo le extendió el paragua a Kaoru para que lo sostuviera y se quito la chaqueta, colocándosela a Kaoru y de inmediato la levanto en brazos.

-¡bájame!, ¡puedo caminar!

-¡no lo hare!, ¡estas descalza no debes caminar asi!

Avanzaron en silencio hacia la casa, Kaoru trataba de poner el paraguas de manera que cubriera a Kyo.

-no te lo di para que me cubras a mi –dijo aun serio

-te estas mojando… bueno, ya te mojaste desde que me levantaste.

-olvídalo…

Entraron con sigilo para no despertar a nadie mas, Kaoru se quito la chaqueta y extendió la sombrilla. Fue a su alcoba con la intención de quitarse la ropa mojada cuando Kyo entro de golpe.

Ella lo miro con una ceja arriba.

-¿no se supone que debes tocar primero?

El la ignoro y le coloco una toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a secarle el pelo con un poco de agresividad.

-me estas lastimando – reclamo mientras metía las manos.

-que delicada – Kyo cambio su manera y comenzó a secarle con suavidad.

Cuando aparto la toalla del rostro de Kaoru pudo ver su semblante triste.

-¿te lastime?, lo siento – dijo con amabilidad.

-no… - susurro ella.

-¿qué te sucede?... ¿por qué corriste?

Kaoru llevo su mano hasta su cuello y sostuvo el dije de su collar.

-no es nada… fue una pesadilla.

-¿segura? –Kyo levanto el rostro de Kaoru hacia el y la contemplo a los ojos.

Otro rayo cayo con mucha fuerza y ella del susto se amparo a él, cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de Kyo, el la abrazo por instinto.

-no te asustes, solo fue un trueno.

Kyo busco el rostro de ella una vez mas, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero por alguna razón las palabras no salieron, solo la miro a los ojos de nuevo.

Fueron varios segundos que permanecieron de esa manera.

-creo que debemos quitarnos la ropa – dijo en voz baja

-¡¿qué?! – le pregunto ella apartándolo

-¡me refiero a la ropa mojada! – dijo nervioso y tambien retrocedió –¡te dejare para que te cambies!

Kyo le arrojo la toalla a la cara y salió rápidamente sin si quiera cerrar bien la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru salió para la escuela, pero de nuevo se topo con Kyo junto a su moto, sin embargo, ella llevaba su patineta.

-¡deja esa cosa en casa!, ¡vas a rayar mi moto si la subes!

-¿por qué habría de rayarla si no voy a subir a tu moto?

-¡de nuevo con eso!, ¡deja de remedar y ve a dejar eso adentro!

Kyo le arrojo de nuevo el casco a sus manos.

-pero tu dijiste ayer que…

Kyo encendió la moto con toda la intención de interrumpirla.

-¡no te veo poniéndote el casco!

Ella regreso rápido y dejo su tabla a un costado de la entrada principal, luego se puso el casco y abordo junto con él.

En la escuela, cuando ella bajo, el la tomo por el brazo y enseguida coloco de manera brusca su mano en la frente de la chica.

-parece que no te enfermaste por lo de anoche.

-estoy bien… gracias –respondió ella con voz baja.

Kyo parecía seguir a Kaoru hasta la entrada, ella lo miraba con desconcierto.

-oye… ¿quién es Iori? – le escupió la pregunta de la nada.

Ella se detuvo con solo escuchar su nombre. Demoro unos segundos en responder, nuevamente se encontraba jugando con el dije de su collar.

Kyo pensó que ella se enojaría por haber escuchado su conversación.

-el… el es alguien especial.

Kyo la contemplo detenidamente, Kaoru parecía emanar un aire cargado de nostalgia y su mirada parecía haberse fugado entre recuerdos.

-¡Kusanagiiiii-Saaaaan! –Shingo venia corriendo por detrás a una gran velocidad, pero cuando vio a Kaoru intento detenerse de golpe tropezando y terminando en el suelo.

Kyo se llevo la mano al rostro avergonzado y Kaoru fue para auxiliar al otro.

-Yabuki- san, ¿estas bien?

-s-si, ¡no me dolió! –dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y tratando de aparentar confianza.

-Buenos días Shingo.

-¡Buenos días Kusanagi- San!... bue, buenos días Kaoru-Chan

-puedes decirme Kaoru – respondió ella.

-no le gusta que le recuerden que es una niña.

-no soy una niña.

-¿a si?, pues a mi me parece que si, porque las niñas le temen a los rayos.

Cuando Kaoru lo escucho se ruborizo y frunció el seño, no esperaba que la molestara con eso.

Le hizo una reverencia a Shingo y se metió al edificio.

-Este fin de semana se instalara un parque de diversiones y la escuela fue seleccionada para presentar algunos números y proyectos, todos los alumnos de primero deben participar y presentar ideas, pueden hacerlo de manera individual o por equipo – decía el maestro encargado.

Algunos alumnos se emocionaron y otros pensaron que era aburrido.

-¡esto es excelente Kaoru!, ¡podemos hacer una pasarela! – comento Tsubame entusiasmada.

-¡una pasarela no es un atractivo para un parque de diversiones! – comento el compañero que se sentaba por delante de Kaoru.

Un chico de cabello puntiagudo y brilloso a causa del gel que usaba, traía gafas gruesas de estilo antiguo.

-¡por supuesto que no Takeo! – le reclamo Tsubame entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

-¡claro que si!, ¡en un parque de diversiones la gente llega para experimentar alguna emoción!

Kaoru solo los veía discutir con aburrimiento.

-¡¿entonces que propones bicho raro?! – continuo Tsubame

-mmm, puede ser… ¡una exhibición alienígena!

-¡eso es estúpido!

-¡claro que no!, ¿verdad Kaoru?, o ¿tu que propones?

-Em, no lo se, ¿una casa del terror? – comento encogiéndose en hombros sin darle mucho interés.

-¡alguien dijo TERROR!- grito otra compañera que de un salto llego hasta ellos.

-¡oh no ya llego la loca de Ayame! – dijo Tsubame

-¡podemos hacer la casa de terror mas espeluznante de todas!, ¡nosotros mismos podemos ser las criaturas infernales, los zombis putrefactos y los espíritus en busca de venganza! –Un brillo de tenacidad se encendió en los ojos de Ayame, un aura sombría parecía rodear su cabello de color negro intenso.

-¡ya vas a empezar con tus cosas Darks! – le reclamo Tsubame

-¡voy a comentárselo al profesor de inmediato!

-¡espera, no dijimos estar de acuerdo! – Exclamo Takeo pero fue demasiado tarde, Ayame ya se habia trasladado hasta el frente.

-¡Oh!, ¡excelente idea, y puede participar todo el salón!

Escucharon decir al maestro.

Tsubame Takeo bajaron la cabeza.

-¡bueno al menos una casa del terror es mejor que una pasarela! –comento Takeo

-¡¿Qué dijiste fenómeno?! –respondió Tsubame

-oye Tsubame, siendo la casa del terror, puedes ser una vampira de ultima moda.

-¡es verdad!, ¡buena idea Kaoru! –lo considero con emoción -¡tu puedes ser un fantasma por que estas casi por desaparecer!

Kaoru observo su cuerpo avergonzada.

Pasaron el ultimo periodo organizando las funciones de cada quien en el salón, todos debían participar en la construcción de la casa, y presentarse como monstruos pero se turnarían en dos días.

Estarían todas las tardes trabajando en la escuela construyendo la casa.

-¡no puedo quedarme!, ¡tengo que cumplir con mi entrenamiento! – comento Kaoru a los otros tres.

-¡el profesor se molestara si no participas!

-¿por qué no recorres el horario de tu entrenamiento? - pregunto Takeo.

-bien, podría planteárselo al Sensei, tal vez acepte si solo es una semana.

Cuando Kaoru se lo comento a Saisyu este decidió que para cumplir con su entrenamiento y no faltar a sus labores escolares lo mejor seria entrenar una hora mas temprano en la mañana y recorrer una hora mas su entrenamiento de la tarde.

Y asi comenzó el calvario, Kaoru entrenaba desde la madrugada, asistía a la escuela, trabajaba en el proyecto, regresaba a entrenar, hacia sus deberes y ayudaba en las tareas de la casa.

Terminaba durmiendo tarde y despertando muy temprano, asi que no era de sorprenderse que durante las clases cabeceara de sueño.

Una mañana cuando arribaron a la escuela Kyo se dispuso a bajar de la moto y no se dio cuenta que Kaoru venia dormida sobre su espalda.

-¡ey!, ¡despierta!

-eh, ¿qué?

-estamos en la escuela… espero no hayas babeado mi uniforme.

Kaoru estaba demasiado cansada para responderle.

-no tienes que esforzarte tanto, bien puedes dejar de lado algunas cosas, la casa no se caerá a pedazos por que no ayudes en ella.

-no lo comprendes ¿cierto?, aunque no es una obligación, es una forma de gratitud, tu familia es muy amable y me dan un techo, lo menos que puedo hacer es contribuir en algo.

Kyo comenzó a reflexionar con el hecho de que Kaoru era la que mas ayudaba a su mamá en la casa, ya que Souji estaba muy ocupado siempre, Aoi era perezosa y el siempre tenia una excusa, su mamá habia dejado de solicitarles la ayuda a los mayores porque Kaoru habia tomado participación en sus tareas.

Para la tarde Kaoru estaba aspirando una de las alfombras, sus ojos se cerraban mientras movía el aparato, aun le faltaban otras dos alfombras y los cojines de la estancia.

Kyo apareció y le quito el tubo de la aspiradora.

-vete a dormir, yo me encargo de esto.

Ella se lo quedo viendo

-¿qué estas mirando?

-Kusanagi Kyo, ¿te sientes bien?

-¡no soy tan inútil como piensas!, además, todos somos un equipo en casa – dijo guiñándole un ojo -¡anda vete! , la empujo.

La chica se detuvo y volteo hacia Kyo, se quedo mirando fijamente unos segundos antes de ir a la alcoba.

Esa noche le sirvió para recuperarse del gran cansancio que tenia.


	10. Cap 8 La feria del terror

Aoi estaba ayudando a Kaoru a guardar sus cosas para la presentación en la feria y Shizuka le habia ayudado con el vestuario, todo lo guardo en su mochila para ponérselo una vez que estuviera ahí.

-¿qué se supone que vas a hacer? – le pregunto Souji

-una especie de aparición.

-¿te va a llevar Kyo?

-no, Tsubame le pidió a su hermano que nos recogiera en su auto.

Kyo entro a la sala y vio a Kaoru.

-tu disfraz de espanto es muy bueno.

Kaoru solo viro los ojos ante el comentario.

-¿por qué tan arreglado Kyo? –lo interrogo su primo.

-Yuki quiere ir a esa tonta feria, casi toda la escuela estará ahí.

-tal vez pasemos a la casa del terror para reinos un rato – dijo burlonamente.

Kyo y Yuki llegaron a la feria, todo se veía muy ameno y colorido, la comida de los puestos olía deliciosa, su novia no espero para ir a los juegos, y en efecto se encontraron con varios compañeros de clase, a algunos los saludaban de lejos y a otros les hacían una pequeña conversación.

-Kyo mira, ahí esta la casa del terror de los de primero, entremos.

Él titubeo un poco.

-mejor después, tengo algo de hambre.

-¡pero si comiste hace poco!

-pero no me llene.

-anda, vamos, comerás después.

Yuki llevo de la mano a Kyo hasta donde estaba el puesto para la entrada.

Shingo estaba ahí a punto de entrar.

-no sabia que te gustaban estas cosas, Shingo – dijo Yuki

-bueno, se que Kaoru estará en la casa del terror y tengo curiosidad de saber de que se disfrazo.

-solo hablas de Kaoru, empiezas a asustarme – le dijo Kyo

La casa por dentro se veía rustica, no tenia telarañas ni murciélagos colgando de ella, su diseño se parecía a una casa tradicional.

-bienvenidos – dijo Tsubame que vestía una Yukata –yo seré su guía por la casa, les advierto que no deben separarse.

Kyo y Shingo se miraron y el primero esbozo una sonrisa confianzuda.

Tsubame corrió la puerta del estrecho recibidor y entraron a un pasillo, Tsubame iba por delante y nos le decía nada, pero tampoco veían ningún monstruo.

-¡ey niña, ¿cuándo se supone que saldrán los fantasmas?

Tsubame no les respondía

Kyo la tomo del hombro y la giro y cuando lo hizo Tsubame apareció sin rostro haciendo ademanes de que intentaba comunicarse con ellos.

Yuki se asusto Kyo y Shingo se sorprendieron.

Las luces se apagaron de repente, no podían ver absolutamente, segundos después lo único que los ilumino fue una tenue luz amarillenta.

Pero Tsubame ya no estaba.

-sigamos adelante – dijo Kyo

Un sonido como pasos parecía acercarse por la parte de tras, cuando voltearon no vieron nada, y los pasos se detuvieron, ellos caminaron y volvieron a escuchar el ruido, voltearon y de entre la sombras emergió una silueta por el piso, una criatura que no tenia nada debajo del torso, Shingo y Kyo sintieron un escalofrió. Con ayuda de sus brazos la criatura corrió hacia ellos y sujeto el pie de Yuki, provocando que ella gritara y corriera.

Los jóvenes fueron tras ella y la encontraron mas adelante, de pie observando que el pasillo se dividía en dos.

Un letrero colgaba del medio con una leyenda.

_"un camino lleva a la desgracia y el otro el otro al infortunio, pero solo uno tiene salida"_

-Creo que debemos seguir juntos – dijo Shingo, pero los otros ya lo habían dejado.

Sin saber por donde fue la pareja, el adivino para elegir el camino de la derecha.

Avanzo por el pasillo oscuro y se topo con una puerta estilo shooji

-creo que mi pasillo era el de la salida –dijo aliviado.

Una luz se encendió detrás de la puerta y una silueta femenina apareció de espaldas tras la puerta.

-si buscas la salida es por ahí – dijo la mujer sin señalar

-¿por donde?

-por ahí –insistió

Pero Shingo no comprendía

De repente el cuello de la chica comenzó a estirarse y a estirarse como si fuera una serpiente y giro la cara para mirar a Shingo.

-¡te dije que por ahí! – le grito

El otro se puso blanco y salió corriendo por donde vino.

Kyo Y Yuki sentían que estaban dando vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo y no encontraban la salida.

-esto parece un laberinto –dijo Kyo

-quizás debamos volver, pero, ya no recuerdo el camino.

-solo hay un camino Yuki, creo que debemos seguir.

Doblando por una esquina se encontraron a Kaoru quien parecía estar arreglando una de las lámparas de la casa.

-Kusanagi Kyo, Yuki-san, que bueno que vinieron a la casa.

-¿no se supone que debes ser un fantasma?

-vine a arreglar esto, creí que nadie vendría por aquí y me daría tiempo.

-¿puedes decirnos como salir?, este lugar parece un laberinto – dijo Yuki

-claro, síganme ya estaba terminando.

Kaoru iba por delante y Kyo iba vigilándole la cara para que no se convirtiera como Tsubame.

Pero de pronto Yuki se detuvo.

-¡no puedo moverme! – exclamo

Kyo tambien se congelo.

-¡¿qué esta pasando?!

-¡yo tampoco puedo moverme! – dijo Kaoru

La luz volvió a irse pero regreso de inmediato

Kyo se aseguro que las chicas estuvieran ahí.

-¿qué es ese ruido? – pregunto Yuki

-parece que proviene de… del techo dijo Kaoru

Los tres levantaron la vista y contemplaron sobre sus cabezas a una mujer colgada como una araña pero parecía que nada la sostenía, esta giro la cara hacia ellos y les mostro su desfigurado rostro arrojando un alarido.

Shingo llego corriendo en ese momento y tras de el aparecieron otros espíritus parecidos a los de la mujer.

Yuki grito y pudo moverse otra vez, salió corriendo sin esperar a los demás, no le vieron ni el polvo.

Los espíritus parecían dirigirse a Kyo y Shingo quienes tambien corrieron tras de Yuki.

-¡Kyo!, ¡¿cómo pudiste llevarme a esa casa! – le reclamo Yuki ya estando afuera intentando calmarse.

-¡¿yo?!, ¡tu querías ir ahí! – dijo el otro que se veía nervioso

-¡si, pero, no pusiste resistencia!

Shingo se sacudía para quitarse el escalofrió.

-¡¿cómo rayos hicieron eso los de primero?!

Dentro de la casa, Takeo saco la mitad de su cuerpo de un aguajero del piso, Tsubame se quito la mascara de color piel y Ayame salió detrás de las cortinas negras junto a la puerta Shooji.

Kaoru se acero a ellos riéndose.

-¡debieron ver sus expresiones!, ¡corrieron sin dejar rastro!

-ya es turno de los otros, vamos a cambiarnos y a disfrutar de la feria – dijo Takeo.

-si Chizuru supiera que use el poder de Yata para jugarles una broma me mataría –pensó la chica.

Kyo paseo con Yuki para que se relajara, Shingo se les unido después de la casa de terror.

Cosa que a Yuki no le agrado por que lo sentía un mal tercio.

-Shingo, ¿no viniste con nadie mas a la feria?

-no, estoy aquí por mi cuenta.

-¿por qué no vas a hablar con las otras chicas? – Pregunto Yuki

-bueno, no tengo interés en hablar con otras chicas.

-y ellas no se interesan en el – añadió Kyo

-¡Mira Shingo ahí esta Kaoru! –comento Yuki.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en uno de los puesto, Ayame y Takeo estaban arrojando los aros mientras que Tsubame comiendo takoyaki y Kaoru de brazos cruzados los alentaban.

-¿por qué no vas con Kaoru? – le dijo Yuki

-Em… yo… - Shingo bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Kaoru es muy chica para Shingo.

-¡claro que no Kyo, solo son dos años de diferencia!, ¡oye Kaoru! –grito Yuki.

La otra volteo al escuchar su nombre y desde donde estaba levanto un poco la mano para saludarlos.

El trio se acerco a donde estaban los chicos de primero.

-Kaoru, dice Shingo que si lo acompañas a comprar unos raspados de fruta –dijo Yuki.

-claro, no hay problema.

Al escucharlo Shingo se ruborizo pero sonrió.

-¿quieren que les traiga raspados? – le pregunto a sus compañeros de salón

-no, estamos bien, iremos a los juegos, nos veremos ahí.

-de acuerdo, bien vamos Yabuki-san.

-si…

Caminaron juntos buscando el puesto de raspados, Shingo estaba muy nervioso y no dejaba de mirarla, cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta lo miro tambien y le sonrió, provocando que se pusiera colorado.

El raspado de frutas era uno de los pocos postres que Kaoru podía consumir.

-¿cuál es tu sabor favorito? – le pregunto Shingo

-mmm, fresa.

-¿de verdad?, a mi me gusta el durazno.

-el durazno es muy sabroso, te convidare del mío, asi tendré excusa para probar el tuyo.

-no es necesario, te comprare todos los sabores que quieras –dijo Shingo

-ja, ja, ja, con uno basta – se rio Kaoru – además yo te voy a invitar esta vez, por lo de la patineta.

Kaoru sentía que Shingo le daba la oportunidad de ser una persona jovial, ella misma se sorprendía de la manera en que su expresión se hacia mas relajada al estar con él.

Shingo se sentía en una nube, caminando junto a ella compartiendo los postres, pronto comenzó a hablar de manera mas habitual con ella.

-no te he visto en el dojo, creí que entrenabas con los Kusanagi tambien.

-si, Kyo me esta entrenando, pero lo hacemos en la escuela.

-en, ¿en la escuela?

-fue el trato a cambio del almuerzo, ¡pero no importa, estoy muy feliz por eso, admiro mucho a Kyo, es un gran peleador!, ¡algún día espero llegar a ser tan fuerte como el!

Kaoru miro a Shingo impresionada de la admiración que le tenia a Kyo, le costaba creer que fuera como lo describía.

-¡mira, es un tiro de pelotas, ganare un oso de peluche para ti!

-¿ah?, Em… bueno – balbuceo Kaoru.

Se acercaron al puesto pero algo los hizo hacerse a un lado.

Un par de sujetos vestidos con chaquetas y camisas negras estaban asediando al encargado del puesto.

-¡tienen que pagar un porcentaje por estar aquí!

-¡pagamos la comisión al ayuntamiento! – dijo el dueño

-¡pero no la "comisión especial"!

Los sujetos comenzaron a golpear al hombre.

Y la gente del rededor se aparto asustada.

-¡que desgraciado le están pegando entre dos! –reclamo Kaoru

otro escandalo se escucho en el puesto de detrás, era una pandilla extorsionando a los locatarios.

-¡esto no esta bien, algunos de los puestos son de la escuela! – dijo Shingo.

Kyo y Yuki aparecieron de entra la multitud.

-¿qué sucede?

-esos hombres están robando a los puestos y están lastimando a los dueños.

Uno de los hombres saco una navaja para herir al dueño del puesto.

-¡desgraciado!

Kyo corrió y de una patada mando a volar la navaja.

-¡largo de aquí cobardes!

-¿quieres hacerte el héroe? – dijeron los hombres

-¡no tengo ningún problema con eso!

-¡Kyo, no! – grito Yuki

Kyo noqueo con facilidad a uno de los sujetos, pero otro por detrás pretendía atacarlo tambien con arma blanca.

Kaoru lo vio y de un salto cruzo la barra del puesto, y con el mismo impulso le arrojo un puñetazo al otro.

-¡oye niña, lo tenia controlado! –le reclamo Kyo

-¡no me digas! –respondió la otra.

Un sonido estrepitoso se escucho, los asistentes corrieron para abrirle paso a uno de los hombres, el que se veía mas alto y fornido de todos, habia disparado al aire para intimidar a los demás.

-¡mocosos, no se metan en lo que no les conviene!, ¡van a pagar caro!

Kyo y Kaoru cruzaron de nuevo al otro lado.

-Kaoru, ve con Yuki y Shingo.

-¡estas loco!, ese sujeto esta armado

-¡exactamente!

Kaoru retrocedió para estar cerca de Yuki, Shingo se puso enfrente de ellas.

Yuki estaba muy asustada por Kyo.

-¡a puesto que sin tu arma no eres nada! – le dijo Kyo al hombre

El otro solo lo miraba furioso.

-¿qué?, ¡¿no puedes pelear contra mi cara a cara?

El sujeto enfundo su arma y levanto los puños, el reflejo de la nudillera deslumbro a Kyo.

-¡voy a romperte esa gran boca! –le advirtió el pandillero.

Kyo peleo con el hombre, quien al parecer solo era pura apariencia, el heredero Kusanagi no tuvo la necesidad de usar sus llamas si quiera, el otro no logro asestarle un golpe.

-¡eso es Kusanagi-san! –grito Shingo.

Los otros al ver que su jefe no podría ganarle a Kyo, lo rodearon dispuestos a golpearlo con tubos de metal y cadenas.

Shingo corrió y se puso de espaldas a Kyo para ayudarlo.

-¡¿qué estas haciendo?!, ¡¿tratas de impresionar a Kaoru?!

-esos tipos pelean sucio Kusanagi-san, ¡seré tu apoyo!

Kaoru se sorprendió de ver que Shingo tambien era muy hábil, su personalidad no reflejaba en absoluto su capacidad.

El jefe de la pandilla vio que Kyo y Shingo estaban distraídos peleando con sus hombres y volvió a sacar su pistola.

Kaoru corrió hacia él, y con una patada al aire le quito la pistola.

-¡maldita!

El sujeto le arrojo un puñetazo con gran fuerza.

-¡Kaoru! – gritaron Kyo y Shingo al mismo tiempo.

Pero ella lo evadió.

Al no tener guardia ella le dio un golpe certero en el estomago, el sujeto se en congio por la falta del aire y Kaoru con las manos entrelazadas le dio un ultimo golpe directo en la cabeza, noqueándolo.

Kyo y Shingo fueron hacia ella, ya habían dejado en el suelo a los otros.

-¡Kaoru!, ¿estas bien?

Ella acento con la cabeza.

-Vamos chicos hay que apartarnos antes de que los detengan a ustedes – dijo Yuki tomando a Kyo del brazo.

Kaoru miro al hombre que estaba inconsciente en el piso y llamo su atención uno de sus tatuajes en el brazo, era una especia de ovalo de manera horizontal con varias líneas emergiendo de él, ocho en total, era un símbolo que le parecía muy familiar.

La policía llego para retirar a los sujetos, Kyo y los demás se colaron entre la multitud para evitar dar declaraciones.

-¡fue increíble! – Exclamo Shingo con emoción

-¡estas loco Shingo, pudieron haberlos matado! – dijo Yuki

-su única ventaja era el arma que tenían, de resto no representaban ningún tipo de reto – comento Kaoru.

-Kaoru tiene razón –dijo Kyo.

-este tipo de cosas nos pasaban con frecuencia a mi y a Iori.

-que horror, una chica tan joven peleando con rufianes – comento Yuki

-en realidad, Iori no dejo nunca que interviniera.

-¿quién es Iori? – le pregunto Shingo a Kyo

-es su hermano.

-¡Hermano!

-Iori no es mi hermano – dijo Kaoru

Takeo y Ayame alcanzaron a los demás, no habían presenciado la pelea pero si escuchado los disparos y las sirenas.

-¿están todos bien? –Pregunto Takeo

-si, ¿dónde esta Tsubame? –pregunto Kaoru

-se fue hace rato, dijo que tenia que irse por su sueño de belleza.

-creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo Kyo e ir a casa – dijo Yuki

-esta bien te llevare, ¿ustedes como se irán? –pregunto Kusanagi a los demás.

-yo llevare a Ayame a su casa, y después a Kaoru.

-Takeo seria ir de un extremo a otro y la casa de Ayame esta mas cerca de la tuya que el dojo, yo caminare –comento la joven Yagami.

-¡olvídalo!, ¡no puedes irte a casa tu sola! – exclamo Kyo -¡el que puedas defenderte no significa que debas exponerte.

Kaoru giro los ojos sin responderle, no quería discutir e incomodar a Yuki.

-yo puedo acompañar a Kaoru – dijo Shingo – si ella no tiene inconveniente.

-¡perfecto! – comento Yuki -¡seria estupendo asi todos estaremos tranquilos!

Kyo miro a Kaoru y a Shingo, parecía haberle disgustado la propuesta.

-bien, asegúrate de que entre a la casa, vamos Yuki.

Durante el trayecto Shingo cargo la mochila de Kaoru, procuraba darle todas las atención y muestras de caballerosidad.

-no quería decirlo frente a Kusanagi Kyo, pero tenias razón, fue estimulante pelear contra esos tipos –dijo Kaoru

-diría que hay que hacerlo mas seguido, pero no seria buena idea, ja, ja, ja.

La risa de Shingo era contagiosa para ella, su positivismos y buen humor le dibujan una sonrisa siempre, él era todo lo contrario a las personas con las que se habia rodeado anteriormente.

-Kaoru, ¿puedo decirte algo sobre esta noche?

-si.

-en verdad me impresiono lo que hiciste, y no me refiero a que derribaras a ese sujeto, sino al como reaccionaste, cualquiera se hubiera acobardado al ver una arma de fuego, lo que trato de decir… eres muy valiente.

Kaoru no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios se sintió apenada, pero contenta de que la viera de esa manera.

-gracias Yabuki-san, puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-puedes decirme Shingo…

-de acuerdo, Shingo –sonrió la chica.

Cuando llegaron al dojo Kusanagi Shingo le entrego sus cosas, sin embargo no se fue de inmediato.

-me dio mucho gusto… eh, quiero decir, me dio alegría compartir ese raspado de frutas contigo, Em… ¿te gustaría acompañarme la próxima semana al cine? – pregunto nervioso.

-Por supuesto.

-¡¿en verdad?!, ¡es maravilloso!... yo… eh… ¡afinaremos los detalles en la escuela!

-me parece bien, descansa Shingo.

Ella le sonrió y entro a la propiedad.

Shingo se fue saltando y arrojando los puños al aire como si hubiera sido una victoria que ella aceptara salir con él.


	11. Cap 9 Combate de prueba

Aoi, Kaoru y Kyo estaban de pie frente a Saisyu, los tres escuchaban atentos las recomendaciones que les estaba dando.

-Shizuka y yo estaremos dos días fuera, acompañaremos a Souji para que se instale definitivamente en Tokio, espero que durante nuestra ausencia no ocurran inconvenientes, los tres son lo suficientemente mayores para cuidarse a si mismos.

Kyo miro a Kaoru, Aoi miro a Kyo y Kaoru miro a Aoi.

-Kyo mas te vale cumplir con tus responsabilidades, Aoi mantente en la casa y Kaoru no les hagas caso a esos dos.

Los tres asentaron con la cabeza.

-¡no es justo, yo quería acompañar a mi hermano!, ¡¿por qué no puedo ir?!

-por que es día de escuela – dijo Souji bajando sus maletas.

Se despidió de sus primos y de Kaoru, dándole consejos a cada uno, especialmente a Kyo.

-no olvides pelear por lo que vale la pena, una batalla que surge de la vanidad esta destinada a ser una derrota.

Aunque el le estaba dando el consejo directamente a su primo, sus palabras llamaron la atención de Kaoru.

La mañana siguiente Kaoru preparo el desayuno, sabia que los otros dos no se levantarían temprano y no estando Saisyu solo entreno la mitad del tiempo.

Cuando sirvió los platos Aoi apareció ya con su uniforme y de inmediato se sentó.

-Kaoru, que fortuna que estas aquí – dijo saboreándose la comida.

-¿dónde esta Kusanagi Kyo?

-aun debe estar dormido, ya sabes que es el que se despierta al ultimo.

Ambas desayunaron tranquilamente y fueron a tomar sus cosas para ir a la escuela, pero Kyo no aparecía.

-creo que por lo menos debemos ver si esta bien.

-quizás decidió no ir a la escuela hoy.

Kaoru camino a los dormitorios y Aoi fue detrás de ella.

Estando a la puerta de Kyo toco dos veces pero no le respondió.

-¡¿Kyo estas ahí?! – pregunto Aoi

Kaoru volvió a tocar y nada.

-Kusanagi Kyo vamos a entrar.

Deslizaron la puerta y lo encontraron acostado en su futon con los ojos cerrados.

-te dije que estaba dormido.

Kaoru fue hasta el evadiendo las cosas que estaban regadas en el piso, Aoi la siguió pateando todo a su paso.

Kyo se veía agitado y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Creo que esta enfermo -La joven Yagami coloco su mano en la frente de él –tiene fiebre.

-es una lastima se va a morir – dijo Aoi y salió de la alcoba.

Kaoru fue tras ella.

-no podemos dejarlo asi.

-tranquila no se va a morir era una broma, mira, camino a la escuela pasare a la farmacia y pediré que te envíen un remedio para que se lo des, les tomara alrededor de una hora – comento mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-¿quedarme?, pero la escuela…

-el no se puede quedar solo y yo tengo examen.

Aoi cogió su mochila y salió rápidamente.

-¡descuida estarán bien! – fue lo ultimo que le dijo.

Kaoru suspiro mientras la veía doblar por la entrada.

Se puso manos a la obra y lleno un recipiente con agua fresca y comenzó a colocar paños húmedos sobre la frente de Kyo.

Con mucho cuidado hizo a un lado los mechones de su cabello para poder colocar la tela mojada.

Se quedo junto a el, cambiando los paños cada tanto.

A la media hora parecía que la fiebre habia bajado un poco, ya que el logro despertar finalmente.

-Y-Yuki… -Pronuncio confundiendo la silueta de Kaoru por su vista borrosa.

Al enfocar vio a la pelirroja colocar el trapo sobre su frente una vez mas.

-¿Kaoru?, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-Aoi tenia un examen y dejarte solo una era una opción.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y ella atendió.

Minutos después regreso, le dio a Kyo el remedio y lo dejo descansar.

Kyo durmió por un par de horas mas y hubiera seguido asi, pero Kaoru lo despertó.

La fiebre habia desaparecido y pudo sentarse sobre su futon.

-tienes que comer o te caerá mal la medicina.

Le habia traído una sopa que se veía muy saludable.

-esto, no lo cocino Aoi, ¿verdad?

-no, ella aun esta en la escuela.

-que bueno, su comida es horrible.

Kyo abrió la boca esperando que Kaoru le diera un bocado, ella lo miro con una ceja en alto.

-¿no piensas darme de comer?

-no estas imposibilitado para eso –respondió la inexpresiva chica.

-¡oye se supone que me estas cuidando, haz bien las cosas!

Kaoru viro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

Con mucho cuidado le dio a comer la sopa, ella soplaba de manera delicada la cuchara para que no lo fuera a quemar, y con la otra mano cuidaba que no hubiera derrame. La sopa estaba muy buena pero el no quería admitirlo.

-¿quieres que le avise a Yuki-San para que venga a visitarte?

-¡no!, ¡no me gusta que me vea enfermo!

-de acuerdo –continuo la chica.

-¿qué sucedió aquí?, todo se ve despejado.

-ordene algunas cosas… en realidad solo levante la ropa sucia y las revistas regadas, espero que no te moleste, pero mucho de eso estorbaba.

Kyo dejo los platos limpios, ella los recogió y se los llevo.

Pasado el medio día ella fue a verlo de nuevo y le llevo agua.

Ya no se veía pálido y cuando toco su frente estaba fresca, de hecho el estaba leyendo una revista cuando ella habia entrado.

-se supone que debes descansar.

Kaoru fue hasta el y toco su frente una vez mas.

-me siento bien ahora.

-bien, pero aun debes seguir tomando el remedio y alimentarte adecuadamente.

-para eso te tengo a ti – dijo Guiñándole un ojo.

Kaoru deslizo los ojos y vio las fotos que Kyo tenia pegadas por encima de su escritorio, tenia una con Yuki, otra con sus primos y otra con sus papás

-me falta una tuya – le comento al verla atenta a las fotos

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

-no me digas que nunca te haz tomado una foto.

Ella se apeno, en ocasiones se avergonzaba de ser una persona que habia sido criada al margen de muchas cosas.

-bueno… Solo una vez, pero fue diferente, nos tomamos una foto en una de esas casetas instantáneas.

Kyo se estiro hasta una gaveta y saco una cámara instantánea y la apunto a Kaoru.

-Sonríe – dijo y disparo sin darle tiempo a la otra de reaccionar.

Examino la foto y se rio.

-¡te dije que sonrieras!

Le extendió la foto y ella contemplo su expresión boba de asombro en la imagen, se ruborizo al verse tan mal en su primera foto a color.

Kyo volvió a disparar sin decirle nada y volvió a revisar la foto, ella estiro la mano para pedírsela pero el la aparto.

-salió oscura - le dijo y la puso dentro de la gaveta – te presto la cámara si quieres tomarte fotos con tus amigos.

-¿amigos?…

-si, los raritos con los que te juntas en la escuela, ¡vaya pinta que tienen!... pero, se nota que son buenos chicos, deberías pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

-¿por qué debo considerarlos mis amigos?

-que pregunta Kaoru, ¿qué no sabes lo que es ser un amigo?

Ella se lo quedo viendo esperando a que continuara.

-Ugh… un amigo es una persona que te conoce y que es leal contigo, alguien que aprecias y el te aprecia tambien – Kyo miro a Kaoru con desconcierto -¿no haz tenido amigos nunca?.

-no lo creo…

-¿y que hay del tal Iori?, ¿no es tu amigo?

-no, Iori… eso es algo diferente, desde que nos conocimos nunca nos separamos, el me ha protegido de todo aun cuando no lo necesito, me ha cuidado cada vez que me he enfermado y me a reconfortado cada vez que estoy triste… bueno, hasta que vine aquí.

Kyo noto como los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaban al hablar de él y una sutil sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios.

-oh… eso… ¡eso tambien es un amigo!

-¿de verdad? –pregunto confundida.

-¡claro!

Kaoru se quedo pensativa con eso, sentía que la descripción de amistad no encajaba del todo con Iori, pero al no tener un amplio conocimiento ni dominio del tema no volvió a comentar nada.

Cuando el Sensei estuvo de vuelta solicito a Kyo de inmediato.

-ahora que Souji no esta aquí, serás tu quien me ayude a entrenar a Kaoru.

-no sabia que Souji tambien habia formado parte del entrenamiento de ella.

-no solo Souji, tambien Aoi me a asistido.

-bien ¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿quieres que le enseñe alguno de mis movimientos?.

-¡para nada!, ¡quiero que te enfrentes en un combate contra ella!

-¿qué?...

Kaoru entro en la sala de entrenamiento en ese momento y traía puesto su traje de practica.

-¡asi es!, ¡será un combate de prueba! – Continuo Saisyu

Kyo no estaba muy seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-yo no quiero pelear contra Kaoru, es decir, no quiero pegarle, es una niña.

-no te hagas el mojigato, en el torneo peleaste contra otras mujeres sin problema alguno.

Kyo y Kaoru se colocaron frente a frente, ella hizo una reverencia y el la hizo con algunos segundos de atraso, los dos se colocaron en guardia.

-¡Sera un combate sin llamas!, usando únicamente el estilo Kusanagi.

Al escucharlo Kaoru cambio de posición.

-Kaoru, tu debes hacer el primer movimiento ya que eres a quien voy a evaluar.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza.

El Sensei dio la señal de inicio y Kaoru hizo el primer movimiento, no se arrojo a atacarlo sino que hizo un movimiento de reflejo.

Kyo no se movía de su posición.

Kaoru dudo de la manera en la que debía atacar.

-¡¿qué están esperando?!

Los dos respiraron y se lanzaron a atacar, la pelea era, floja, ambos arrojaban golpes y patadas pero sin intensidad, Kyo paso la mayor parte del combate cubriéndose.

-¡alto!, ¡es el peor combate que he visto en mi vida!

Volvieron a intentarlo poniendo mas énfasis pero ambos lanzaban sus golpes de manera en que no pudieran lastimar al otro.

El maestro Kusanagi se enfado y los reprendió.

-¡no seguiré viendo esto, mañana volverán a intentarlo y espero ver un combate!

Para la noche Kaoru estaba sentada frente a su mesita haciendo sus tareas cuando Kyo entro de golpe.

-veo que tus modales no han mejorado – dijo ella.

-¡¿por qué te contuviste en la pelea?! –le reclamo a la chica.

-tu tambien lo hiciste

-¡no es verdad!

Kaoru le lanzo una mirada a Kyo.

-bien esta bien lo admito, si me contuve – dijo echándose al futon de Kaoru con la cara a la almohada. –creo que realmente no quería pelear contigo…

-yo si quiero pelear contra ti – dijo ella tranquilamente –pero tampoco se porque no pude hacerlo –Kaoru se regreso a continuar con sus deberes.

Kyo se quedo acostado en el futon como un bulto por unos minutos.

-¡bien!, entonces ¡mañana debemos comprometernos a luchar como los peleadores que somos!

Al siguiente día en la sala de entrenamiento.

-¡nooooooo! – grito Saisyu -¡aun siguen sin pelear como guerreros!

-¿guerreros?... -dijeron los dos

-¡su combate es patético!

-¡relájate papá es un combate de prueba, no el torneo!

-¡no lo entiendes Kyo!, ¡van a quedarse aquí a entrenar juntos para volver a pelear mañana!.

Pasado el entrenamiento Kaoru volvió a recibir la irrespetuosa visita de Kyo.

-¡ya lo tengo! , mañana piensa en alguien a quien odies mucho e imagina que soy yo, asi no te contendrás – dijo él, estando de nuevo acostado en el futon de ella en la noche.

-alguien a quien odio… -murmuro Kaoru.

La imagen del hombre que habia matado a Maki apareció en su mente, el sentimiento de ira hacia ese sujeto provoco que Kaoru partiera en dos el lápiz que tenia en la mano y lo incinerara con sus llamas purpura.

-am… mejor pensemos en otra cosa – comento Kyo al verla – recordemos que es una pelea sin llamas.

Siguió recostado reflexionando en lo que podrían hacer mientras Kaoru ponía en orden sus cosas después de terminar sus deberes.

-¡lo tengo!, ¡una apuesta!

Ella se lo quedo viendo esperando su explicación

-¡vamos a pelear por algo que sea valioso!, ¡si ganas el combate mañana te daré… mi motocicleta!

-¿y yo para que quiero tu motocicleta?

-por que es algo valioso para mi, tu debes apostar algo valioso.

Kaoru pensó un momento y después bajo la mirada a su pecho.

-yo apostare mi collar entonces.

-¡ese collar no cuesta ni la mitad de lo que mi moto!

-¡dijiste que tenia que ser valioso!, ¡Y este collar es mi posesión mas valiosa!

-¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Al tercer día sus miradas eran distintas, el combate se hizo serio, aunque aun evitaban darse a la cara, el maestro parecía estar satisfecho con el combate, incluso daba indicaciones.

-¡no sedas Kaoru!

-¡Kyo aprovecha su ataque!

Kyo tomo a Kaoru para arrojarla al suelo con una técnica pero ella opuso resistencia, realmente no estaba dispuesta a ser derribada, al ver que no la movería se separaron y retrocedieron.

Ambos se miraron y se arrojaron para encestar cada uno un golpe con toda la intención de noquearse.

Lanzaron un grito al aventar el golpe, pero después hubo silencio seguido de un llamado del Saisyu.

-¡¿qué están haciendooo?!

Kyo y Kaoru habían cerrado los ojos para no encestar el golpe con precisión y lastimarse seriamente, nuevamente se habían contenido.

-¡¿qué?! – exclamaron ambos.

-¡se supone que no te contendrías! –reclamo Kyo

-¡yo supuse que tu no lo harías! –le respondió ella

-¡no puedo con esto!, ¡si no van a pelear enserio entonces no tiene caso!, ¡les daré tres días para que se enfoquen en lo que están haciendo!

-quizás no podemos enfrentarnos por que no somos enemigos – dijo Kyo

-¡pero ambos son peleadores, Souji tampoco es su enemigo y contra el han peleado los dos!... no se que les sucede pero el problema lo tienen en la cabeza, espero ver un enfrentamiento digno!, ¡dejare el Dojo abierto para que entrenen durante estos días aquí!.

Kaoru estaba durmiendo en la noche, cuando Kyo entro de repente a su cuarto, como regularmente lo hacia.

-¡¿qué sucede?! – pregunto ella somnolienta y asustada

Kyo le extendió las llaves de su moto.

-¿qué haces?, no hubo vencedor, además no quiero tu motocicleta.

-¡de acuerdo!, ¡yo tampoco quería tu tonto collar!, ¡ahora dime ¿que haremos para el siguiente combate?!

-no lo se – respondió tallándose los ojos- por el momento deberíamos descansar, y concentrarnos en…

-¡se me ocurre otra idea! –dijo Kyo

-¡no mas ideas tuyas!

-¡¿entonces que propones?!

-¡primero que salgas de mi cuarto y me dejes dormir!

-¡agh!, ¡pero mañana practicaremos por la noche!

-mañana solo entrenare por la mañana, le prometí a Shingo que iría al cine con él.

Kyo se quedo mudo e inmóvil unos segundos al escucharla.

-¿cómo?... ¿saldrás con el?

-si, ahora déjame descansar.

Kyo la miro fijamente por varios segundos, frunció el seño y acto seguido salió de la habitación corriendo la puerta con fuerza.

Cuando se hecho sobre su futon se sentía sumamente tenso, pensó en las peleas fallidas que habían tenido tratando de descifrar porque no quería pelear en serio con ella, sin sueño contemplo su alcoba en la oscuridad y vio el reflejo de las fotografías que tenia sobre su desordenado escritorio.

Encendió una lámpara y se estiro para abrir la gaveta, ahí saco la foto que no le habia dado a Kaoru, la que supuestamente habia salido dañada, pero no fue asi, ella aparecía de perfil en la foto con las mejillas ruborizadas y una mirada tierna.

Kyo contemplo la foto con una sonrisa triste.


	12. Cap 10 Primera cita

Aoi estaba en el cuarto de Kaoru revisando su armario, saco alrededor de unas siete mudas de ropa y se las hizo probar.

-¿por qué tengo que vestir de manera especial para ir al cine con Shingo?

-por que una cita es una ocasión especial.

-¿cita?, ¿esto será una cita?

-Por supuesto y por eso debes verte muy bien.

Una vez elegida la prenda Aoi saco maquillaje de un estuche.

-¿no crees que es mucho?

-¡solo voy a ponerte brillo en los labios y polvo en la nariz, algo muy sutil!

Shingo llego puntual a la hora en que debía ir por ella, estaba muy bien vestido, su ropa parecía nueva y llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores.

Kyo fue quien lo recibió, el otro lo saludo con mucho entusiasmo, como usualmente lo hacia.

-¡¿te pusiste colonia?!– le pregunto Kyo

-¿crees que fue demasiado?

-creo que todo es demasiado… -susurro.

Con un pie adentro Saisyu lo sentó en la estancia de inmediato y lo miro con seriedad.

-Kaoru vendrá en un momento, Aoi la esta ayudando.

Shingo estaba nervioso ante la mirada de Saisyu, sin embargo aun mantenía su peculiar sonrisa.

-ella esta bajo nuestro cuidado y responsabilidad, no debería permitirle salir con chicos, pero mi esposa y mi sobrina insistieron en que fuera permisivo tratándose de ti.

Shingo trataba de no mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-confió en que no harás nada estúpido ya que ella es joven aun.

-n-no, de ninguna manera le faltaría al respeto a Kaoru.

Aoi y Kaoru entraron a la sala y Shingo se puso de pie de inmediato.

Ella traía un lindo vestido color rosa como los cerezos, su cabello estaba suelto excepto por una pequeña trenza sostenida por un broche. Se veía como una muñeca de porcelana.

A Shingo le brillaban los ojos, se quedo como un bobo mirándola.

-¿qué esperas?, dale las flores –dijo Shizuka y le dio un pequeño empujón.

Shingo fue hasta Kaoru y le extendió el ramo.

-p-para ti –hablo nervioso

-Gracias – ella sonrió de inmediato, era la primera vez que le daban flores –son muy bonitas – dijo dulcemente.

-no tanto como tu… -

Aoi se coloco la mano en la boca para no reírse

Kyo se cubrió la cara con una mano y sacudió la cabeza

Pero Shizuka estaba enternecida.

-¿no son lindos? – le pregunto a su esposo

-¡si, si, debe estar aquí a mas tardar las ocho treinta ¿entendiste?!

Kaoru le entrego las flores a Shizuka y se despidió para salir con Shingo.

Kyo habia estado como una sombra en una esquina todo ese tiempo.

-te vez muy elegante Shingo– dijo ella una vez fuera de la casa –esa ropa te queda muy bien.

-¿en verdad?, ¿crees que me veo apuesto? -El se froto el cuello por la parte de atrás riéndose de manera nerviosa.

-si no fuera asi no lo hubiera dicho.

-quería verme bien para ti… tu te vez hermosa.

Kaoru se ruborizo.

-¿cuál película veremos? – pregunto ella mientras los dos contemplaban los anuncios fuera del cine.

Habia dos grandes anuncios, una era una película romántica y la otra era una película de acción, Shingo pensó que Kaoru querría ver la romántica.

-veremos esa – dijo señalando el cartel de la romántica

-Em… de acuerdo – dijo un poco desanimada.

-¿no te gustan las películas románticas?

-honestamente no mucho… preferiría ver la película de acción, parece que es de artes marciales.

-¡si!, ¡es una película sobre la vida de un antiguo guerrero!, ¡dicen que los combates son excelentes! – comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo

Shingo estaba contento de que Kaoru compartiera sus gustos y ella se volvió a contagiar de la alegría de él.

Dentro de la sala no habían muchas parejas, solo una a parte de ellos, todos estaban emocionados viendo la película, de repente Shingo observo a la otra pareja y vio como el chico cruzaba el brazo a la chica, asi que de manera sutil intento hacer lo mismo. Realizo el clásico movimiento de estirar los brazos para poner la mano sobre su hombro, Kaoru observo su mano por el rabillo del ojo, recordó que Iori solía estirar sus brazos sobre el respaldo, pero no la abrazaba, solo en ciertas ocasiones jugaba con las puntas de su cabello, por lo tanto era una situación algo diferente y no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, asi que tambien vio a la pareja y noto que la chica recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, supuso que era lo común y tambien lo hizo.

Shingo no se esperaba eso y se le puso la cara roja.

-hueles muy bien – le dijo ella

y el se puso mas colorado.

Aoi y Kyo miraban la televisión, ella estaba casi acostada entre los cojines moviendo su pie de manera relajada.

-oye Kyo, ¿qué haces?

-veo ese ridículo programa que te gusta –le respondió.

-me refiero a ¿qué haces aquí?, los días libres siempre vas a ver a Yuki.

-fui a verla en la mañana, además la veo todos los días en la escuela…. ¿no puedo pasar una tarde tranquila en casa?

Aoi lo miro de reojo

Terminada la función, la pareja fue a tomar algo.

-¿quieres algo de comer?, ¿una hamburguesa?, ¿un postre?

Ella bajo la mirada

-una taza de té esta bien.

El la miro con desconcierto.

-¿segura que no tienes hambre?

-sucede que no puedo comer ciertas cosas – dijo bajando la cabeza –te pido una disculpa, pero si quieres comer yo te acompaño con mucho gusto.

Shingo miro a su alrededor y localizo un lugar que vendía cosas saludables, tomo a Kaoru de la mano y se dirigió hacia allá.

-en ese lugar encontraremos algo que podamos consumir ambos.

Ella se percato que la estaba tomando de la mano, por un instante se apeno pero después le pareció agradar que la llevara de esa manera.

-vaya, que eres disciplinada, si me dijeran que no puedo comer una hamburguesa durante el resto de mi vida me mataría –comento Shingo riéndose mientras probaba su emparedado.

-la ventaja es que al no haberlo comido nunca, no lo extraño, pero, me agrada cocinar diferentes cosas.

-¿entonces por que lo cocinas?

-por que la comida hace felices a las personas, tener el estomago lleno da una gran paz.

Shingo miro a Kaoru con seriedad y de inmediato transformo su semblante en una sonrisa.

-el chico que se case contigo será muy afortunado…

-¿casarse?... -susurro ella.

Eran las ocho, Kyo miraba el reloj cada minuto y no dejaba de moverse.

-¡deja de moverte me desesperas! – le dijo Aoi -¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!

-¡no me pasa nada!

-si no te conociera, pensaría que estas celoso de que Shingo haya salido con Kaoru

-¡¿celoso?, ¿de que hablas?!, ¡yo tengo novia Aoi!... es solo que… no me parece correcto que Shingo salga con ella, es muy joven para él.

-el tiene quince no es mucha la diferencia, además tu tienes dieciséis y Yuki quince y nadie les esta diciendo nada.

-es solo un año de diferencia.

-¡mas a mi favor!, ¡no tienes que ponerte de esa manera!

La pareja llego a la puerta del dojo, cuando se detuvieron Shingo se dio cuenta que la sujetaba de la mano, apenado la soltó y de inmediato se disculpo por el atrevimiento.

-no me molesta – le respondió ella con dulzura -el día de hoy, fue realmente divertido.

-me alegra mucho eso, y-yo estoy feliz con tu compañía.

Hubo silencio por un momento, Shingo miraba de reojo a Kaoru como si estuviera pensando o esperando algo.

Kaoru recordó los "consejos" que le habia dado Aoi mientras la estaba ayudando a arreglarse, _-"Si te gusto la cita y te agrada la persona seria bueno que le dieras un beso al final"-_. Realmente la habia pasado bien con él y Shingo le parecía muy dulce.

Ella se acerco a el.

El de nuevo se ruborizo al tenerla tan cerca.

Kaoru se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias Shingo.

El corazón de Shingo latía a mil por hora, aun le habia quedado la sensación de los labios de ella sobre la piel de su mejilla.

-Kaoru… - susurro.

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora que habia marcado Saisyu, Kyo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la madera, mirando al reloj y a la puerta.

-¡de verdad que me estas colmando la paciencia!

-¡¿ya viste la hora Aoi?!, ¡papá dijo que a las ocho y media y faltan diez minutos!

-¡¿realmente crees que vayan a hacer algo indebido?!, ¡estas hablando de Shingo Yabuki, no puede ni decirle dos frases a la chica sin tartamudear!

Aoi decidió aprovechar el momento para fastidiar a Kyo en venganza por no dejarla mirar la televisión con tranquilidad.

-tranquilo, seguramente ya están afuera… dándose de besos – comento con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¡b-besándose! – exclamo Kyo

-¿qué tiene de malo?, mi primer beso fue a los once.

-tu por que eres una desvergonzada…

Kyo se puso de pie como una estampida y corrió a la puerta, cuando la abrió se topo de frente con Kaoru y Shingo.

-¡hola Kusanagi-san! – lo saludo el otro que se miraba muy feliz.

-¡ah justo a tiempo chicos! – dijo Aoi –le avisare a mi tío.

Shingo se despidió del Sensei y de los Kusanagi y le dio las buenas noches a Kaoru.

-¿cómo les fue? – pregunto Aoi

-bien, fue muy ameno – le respondió ella mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-¿te volvió a invitar a salir?

-solo dijo que esperaba que pudiéramos volver a salir juntos pronto.

-¿seguiste mi consejo? –pregunto con una mirada sugerente.

-am… si – dijo apenada.

-¡ja, ja, ja, entonces si atine a lo que estaba sucediendo! – Dijo Aoi mirando a Kyo.

Kyo palideció.

-¿a que te refieres? – le pregunto Kaoru.

-nada, nada – Aoi apago el televisor y se levanto –me voy a mi cuarto, que descansen.

Solos Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir la presencia de Kyo, dirigió su vista hacia el y lo encontró mirándola de manera significativa.

-buenas noches Kusanagi Kyo – le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

El corrió y la detuvo, Kaoru lo miro desconcertada.

-¿te gusta Shingo? – le pregunto sin rodeos.

Ella pensó unos segundos

-si… es agradable y muy dulce, ojala todas las personas fueran como él – le respondió y abrió la puerta.

A Kyo pareció recorrerlo una sensación de desesperación, cuando reacciono volvió a detenerla.

-¡aguarda! – la miro directo a los ojos -¿t-te beso?

Ella se ruborizo

-eso no es tu asunto – Kaoru volvió a intentar avanzar y Kyo se interpuso.

-¡solo respóndeme!

-¿que es lo que quieres?, yo no te pregunto si besas a Yuki-san, eso es algo privado.

-¡es diferente, Yuki es mi novia!

-aun asi, no tengo porque compartir esas cuestiones contigo.

Kaoru lo aparto y se metió a su alcoba.

Kyo se quedo parado reflexionando, estaba molesto por todo, pero sobre todo por no saber que fue lo que paso entre ellos, decidido a buscar su respuesta abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru de golpe.

-¡oye!...

La furia de Kyo ceso en el instante que el la vio.

Kaoru se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando el entro, asi que la habia contemplado en ropa interior, ella se apeno y se intento cubrir con su vestido.

-¡¿qué estas haciendo?!, ¡largo! – le grito ella

El se habia quedado parado de la impresión, se miraba avergonzado pero estaba petrificado.

-¡deja de mirarme!, ¡eres un mal educado!, ¡pervertido!

Kyo reacciono y escupió lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin pensarlo.

-¡ni que me interesara verte, yo tengo una novia bonita!, ¡tu tienes cuerpo de niño!, ¡no se que te vio Shingo si hasta la cara la tienes fea!

Kaoru dejo de gritar, y bajo la cabeza, las palabras de Kyo la habían lastimado. Ella camino hasta la puerta lo miro y después le cerro en la cara.

-¡y aparte loca! –remato.

Kyo se fue a su cuarto molesto y Kaoru se quedo sentada en su futon

sosteniendo su vestido.

-¿por qué tenias que arruinarlo todo?...


	13. Cap 11 Te odio!

A la mañana siguiente Kyo estaba esperando a Kaoru para llevarla a la escuela, ella salió de la casa pero ni lo volteo a ver.

-¡ey!, ¡chica Yagami!

Ella no le respondía.

Kyo fue a alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo, Kaoru lo aparto con fuerza.

-¡¿pero que te pasa?! –pregunto consternado.

Kaoru lo miro enojada y no le dijo nada, solo continuo caminando a la escuela.

-bien hecho Kyo ahora si te pasaste de la raya – dijo Aoi saliendo con su uniforme.

-¿tu sabes que le pasa?

-Claro, lo escuche a noche, ¡¿cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas?!, las chicas a la edad de Kaoru son muy sensibles con respecto a su cuerpo y su apariencia.

-¡estaba jugando!

-¡pues a ella no le pareció asi!

Aoi se marcho tambien dejando a su primo parado.

Kaoru llego a la escuela mirando al suelo con el seño fruncido, se dirigió a su salón y cuando llego, encontró un pequeño paquete envuelto en su mesa.

-¿y esto?

-no se, ya estaba cuando llegue – le respondió Tsubame.

-yo se quien lo trajo – intervino Ayame –Yabuki Shingo de tercero, fui la primera en llegar y cuando entre al salón lo vi salir.

Dentro del paquete habia fresas, duraznos, cerezas y otros tipo de frutas y una nota.

_ "para la chica mas dulce y bonita __de la escuela __ del mundo"_

_ Shingo 3_

Kaoru sonrió ruborizada

-¡uuuuuuuh, ya se supo, ya se supo! – dijo Tsubame en un tono burlón

-no sabia que tu y Yabuki-san eran novios Kaoru – dijo Takeo.

-solo fuimos al cine.

-pero esta claro que le gustas y mucho – comento Ayame –honestamente Yabuki-san no es tan a puesto como Kusanagi-san, sin embargo tiene encanto.

-¡¿e-eso piensas?! – Pregunto Takeo angustiado.

-por supuesto, aunque no es mi tipo, creo que hace una bonita pareja con Kaoru.

Takeo Exhalo de alivio.

-creo que ustedes están llevando las cosas muy lejos – comento Kaoru, pero se quedo contemplando la nota.

-¿y bueno no vas a invitarme? – pregunto Tsubame mirando la caja con frutas.

Durante el almuerzo Kyo y Shingo estaban practicando cerca de la arboleda, Yuki estaba cerca de ellos leyendo bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles.

Shingo estaba mas animado que de costumbre y Kyo parecía presionarlo mas que de costumbre.

-¿y como te fue ayer? – le pregunto Yuki a Shingo sin importarle que estuvieran entrenando.

-¡de maravilla!, ¡la pasamos muy bien!, o bueno eso me dijo Kaoru, incluso dejo que la tomara de la mano y…

Cuando lo escucho Kyo derribo a Shingo.

-no bajes tu guardia – le dijo a su alumno.

-¡tienes razón Kusanagi-san!

-Tomemos un descanso.

Shingo estaba repasando los últimos movimientos y Kyo se sentó al lado de Yuki.

-¿tu sabias que saldrían juntos?

-claro, el me pidió algunos consejos, ¿qué no te dijo Kaoru?

-lo supe una noche antes, ella es bastante reservada.

-¿y que dijo ella de la cita?, ¿sabes si le gusta Shingo?

La mente de Kyo se fugo al momento en que le habia preguntado exactamente lo mismo a Kaoru y ella habia dicho que si le gustaba.

-no le pregunte, no me interesan esas cosas – respondió Kyo y cerro los ojos.

-pues deberías ayudarle a tu amigo y averiguar algo, podrías preguntarle si le gusta o hablarle bien de él.

-¡ya basta Yuki, esos temas son aburridos!

-ugh, ¿no puedes ser un poco romántico al menos una vez?

-¡ahí esta! – exclamo Shingo -¡es Kaoru!

Los cuatro chicos de primero habían bajado y estaban jugueteando del otro lado. Generalmente permanecían en el salón durante el almuerzo, pero Kaoru habia llevado la cámara que Kyo le presto y estaban tomándose fotos.

-¡¿no es la mas bonita?!- continuo Shingo con los ojos iluminados.

-¡rayos!, ¡que cursi resultaste ser! – le dijo Kyo.

Yuki puso atención y se dio cuenta que los chicos se estaban tomando fotos.

-oye Shingo, ¿porque no le pides que se tome una foto contigo?

-¿y si no quiere? – pregunto nervioso

-¡pues vamos a preguntarle todos!

-¿y nosotros por que Yuki?

-porque yo quiero que me tome una foto contigo Kyo.

-ya tenemos una foto juntos.

-¡pero yo quiero otra!

Tsubame se coloco en el medio, abrazo a Ayame y Kaoru mientras Takeo tomaba la foto, después se tomaron una foto por parejas, luego Tsubame pidió que le tomaran fotos posando entre las flores como si fuera una modelo de revista.

-¡Mira Kaoru ahí vienen tus amigos de tercero, pídeles que nos tomen una foto a los cuatro!

Ella volteo la cara y de inmediato detecto a Kyo que venia casi siendo arrastrado por Yuki, la pelirroja trato de disimular que la presencia de Kyo le disgustaba.

-¡Yabuki-san!, ¿puedes tomarnos una foto a los cuatro? – pregunto Ayame.

El acepto sin dudarlo y con todo su buen animo les dijo que sonrieran.

Yuki le quito la cámara a Shingo

-¡muy bien ahora yo les voy a tomar una a Kaoru y a ti!

-¡si! – gritaron los otros tres chicos de primero confabulándose con Yuki.

Shingo, apenado se coloco al lado de Kaoru.

-¿pueden acercarse mas? – dijo Yuki -¡mas! –incisito - ¡Shingo, ¿por que no abrazas a Kaoru?! ¡y peguen la cabeza!.

-¡¿no quieres que tambien se besen?! – dijo Kyo en un tono molesto

Yuki lo ignoro, pero Kaoru y Shingo se ruborizaron.

-¡sonrían! – dijo Yuki y disparo.

Después del disparo los dos giraron la cara para ver al otro y al estar aun abrazados parecía que estuvieran a punto de besarse.

Yuki disparo de nuevo aprovechando.

Ellos se separaron con las mejillas rojas.

Kyo torció la boca cuando los vio tan cerca.

Yuki le dio la segunda foto a Shingo.

-ahora tómanos una a mi y a Kyo – Dijo Yuki entregándole la cámara a Kaoru.

Ella levanto la cámara apuntando a los dos, Yuki tomo del brazo a Kyo, el estaba rígido y solo dibujo media sonrisa.

Kaoru disparo la cámara dos veces consecutivas y le dio las fotos a Yuki.

-¿cuánto papel tiene esa cosa? – murmuro Kyo.

Dentro del salón de clases, los cuatro amigos de primero se dividían las fotos, Kaoru tomo la foto donde estaban los cuatro, Tsubame tomo como seis fotos una donde estaba con Ayame y Kaoru y las otras donde posaba como una diva, Ayame y Takeo conservaron dos cada uno.

-¡no olvides tu foto con Yabuki Kaoru!

Ella la miro en silencio y sonrió.

Shingo paso el resto de el día contemplando su foto con ella, la tomaba de los bordes con cuidado por temor a arruinarla o algo asi y cuando tenia que mirar al frente la guardaba en su pequeño librillo de notas.

Kyo lo miraba desde atrás con recelo, en los momentos en que le parecía ridículo viraba los ojos hacia la ventana.

Por la tarde noche Kaoru estaba sentada tranquilamente en la cubierta de madera casi en frente de su alcoba, contemplando el jardín y comiendo rebanadas de sandia, movía sus pies descalzos a modo de relajarse. A cada mordida se batía un poco la cara de la fruta que parecía disfrutar.

-¡ahí estas!- dijo Kyo y se sentó junto a ella.

Pegando su rostro al de Kaoru, saco la cámara de detrás y disparo una foto.

Kaoru no pudo reaccionar ya que el hizo todo rápido, para cuando la foto salió ella tenia una expresión de asombro y semillas de sandia en la cara.

-¡ja, ja, ja, mira tu cara!

Ella lo observo molesta.

-tomemos otra .

Cuando el se propuso a abrazarla ella se aparto y se puso de pie de inmediato, levantando su plato, no le dijo nada y avanzo por detrás.

El la quiso detener pero solo alcanzo su tobillo.

Kyo, provoco que Kaoru cayera al piso, con la cara en el plato, llenándose de sandia.

Ella alzo la cara toda batida, hasta el pelo.

-¡¿estas bien?! – dijo el acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse.

Pero Kaoru le dio un manotazo para apartarlo.

-¡¿cuál es tu problema?! – dijo furiosa -¡si no te agrado simplemente no me hables!

-¡no seas exagerada!, ¡no lo hice apropósito!, ¡solo quería que nos tomáramos una foto!

-¡no quiero una foto contigo!, ¡te odio!

Kyo se sorprendió de lo que le habia dicho, habia sonado muy enserio.

La joven Yagami recogió el tiradero del piso y desapareció de la vista de Kyo.

Por la noche el contemplaba el techo, aunque sus ojos estaban hacia arriba en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el momento en el que ella le grito que lo odiaba, -¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio! – escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, pero lo que estaba perturbándolo realmente era el rostro de ella, pues de tras de toda la sandia que se le habia embarrado el pudo ver que estaba llorando, la idea de haberla hecho llorar lo hacia sentirse una basura.

Al otro día Kyo no vio a Kaoru temprano, ella habia salido antes seguramente para no topárselo, y aun cuando fue a husmear a su salón no pudo verla.

En el camino de regreso a su casa mientras conducía su moto Kyo contemplo a Kaoru por la calle, la reconoció fácilmente por su cabello rojo y sus ojos turquesa, pero, ella no iba sola. Shingo la acompañaba a casa, el le cargaba la mochila y venia hablando.

Kyo se concentro en el rostro de ella.

Kaoru venia sonriendo e incluso reía sutilmente.

Un vehículo toco el claxon para avisar a Kyo que estaba por estrellarse, pero el freno y evito el golpe, cuando regreso la mirada ellos ya se habían perdido entre las personas.

Habían pasado los tres días que Saisyu les dio para volver a enfrentarse uno contra el otro.

Kyo y Kaoru estaban frente a frente en la sala de entrenamiento, sus miradas eran muy distintas a las ocasiones anteriores, ambos estaban concentrados en lo que habia sucedido en el transcurso de ese tiempo.

Kaoru tenia una mirada cargada de furia y Kyo de resentimiento.

-¡como dije la ocasión anterior, será una pelea sin llamas! – dijo Saisyu.

Después del saludo ambos se pusieron en guardia y el maestro dio la señal.

Casi de inmediato se arrojaron uno contra el otro, Kaoru comenzó a hacer presión sobre Kyo quien por un momento dudo, pero la imagen de ella sonriéndole a Shingo hizo que le respondiera, Kyo era mas fuerte pero Kaoru mas ágil.

-vaya, esta era la clase de pelea que quería ver – dijo Saisyu en voz baja

-¡no vas a ganarme!, ¡yo soy experto en la técnica Kusanagi! –dijo Kyo confiado.

Al escucharlo Kaoru cambio de posición a una que Kyo no identificaba y espero su ataque.

Kyo se vio un poco torpe en su ataque por no poder reconocer la técnica de Kaoru.

-¡¿que estilo es ese?!

Kyo examino con detenimiento a su contrincante, la mitad de sus movimientos eran del estilo Kusanagi y los otros parecía mezclarlos.

-esperen un momento… - dijo Saisyu al darse cuenta, pero parece que su voz no fue escuchada por los peleadores.

Kaoru corrió y después dio un gran salto, tanto que quedo por encima de Kyo, al ver el ataque aéreo Kyo no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y le respondió con otro golpe, pero debido a la intensidad del combate dejo escapar una de sus llamas, arrojando a Kaoru del otro lado.

Ella se puso de pie de inmediato y tambien lo ataco con sus llamas purpura.

-¡Les dije que no podían usar llamas!

Ignoraron al maestro y continuaron la pelea, utilizando sus llamas, el combate ahora era en serio.

Aoi entro corriendo al escuchar el grito de Saisyu y el escandalo y se quedo para observar la pelea.

Kyo presionaba con sus puños y sus llamas carmesí al frente y Kaoru atacaba por la parte baja con el fuego de Yagami.

-¡no me digas que eso es todo lo que aprendiste en tu entrenamiento! – dijo Kyo en tono burlón, y en un intento de lanzar otro puñetazo, ella coloco frente a el la palma de su mano que resplandecía de una luz blanca, Kyo se quedo inmóvil unos segundos

Kaoru elevo su ki, de nuevo corrió hacia Kyo, el pensó que saltaría nuevamente pero como si fuera arte de magia aparecieron dos Kaoru frente a el y lo rodearon, ambas golpearon al suelo arrojando sus llamas a lo mas alto.

Kyo evito el daño utilizando su propio fuego para cubrirse.

Kaoru volvió a ser una misma y en cuanto Kyo bajo la guardia ella arrojo una de sus llamas como si fuera un proyectil, Kyo logro apartarse, pero alcanzo a rosarlo.

El proyectil de fuego termino en el muro de madera y Aoi corrió a apagarlo con su chaqueta.

-¡Van a quemar la casa! – exclamo -¡tienen que parar!

El joven Kusanagi volteo a la pelirroja, sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando la contemplo. De Kaoru emanaba un ki de color blanco y en sus manos sostenía dos llamas, una de color purpura y otra carmesí.

-¡¿cómo?!... ¡¿cómo es posible?!

Ella se arrojo a el, no tenia intención de detenerse.

-¡tengo que detenerla, sino, realmente quemara la casa!

El tambien elevo su ki y se arrojo a ella y la golpeo con toda su fuerza.

Kaoru se libro de las llamas de Kyo pero no del impacto del golpe, el pensó rápido y de inmediato aplico una técnica que no era Kusanagi, una llave de Judo que le habia enseñado Goro Daimon.

Desprevenida ella recibió el ataque de lleno.

En el suelo al ver que Kyo iba a encestarle las llamas con su puño, ella cerro los ojos esperando el ultimo golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que el habia golpeado a un lado, no se habia atrevido a terminarla.

-¡se termino! – dijo Kyo mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos

La chica Yagami disminuyo su ki hasta desaparecerlo.

El se puso de pie y fue hasta donde Saisyu quien se veía molesto.

-¡¿qué rayos fue eso?! – pregunto Aoi sorprendida.

-¡Kyo, Aoi!, ¡retírense, debo hablar con Kaoru!

-¡pero papá!

-¡dije ahora!

Kyo y Aoi trataban de espiar lo que estaban hablando en la sala de entrenamiento pero parecía que el maestro estaba moderando su voz,

-¿tu sabias que Kaoru podía usar las llamas Kusanagi?

-no, cuando el tío me hizo pelear contra ella fue sin llamas y en el billar no las uso.

Saisyu tenia el rostro serio y Kaoru la mirada baja, acento un par de veces a lo que el decía y antes de que el Sensei se retirara ella le dijo algo y el pareció afirmar.

El maestro se fue por el otro lado y ella quedo sola en la sala, giro la mirada y se percato que alguien estaba espiando.

-¡ups! – dijo Aoi y empujo a Kyo quien cayo dentro de la sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando se giro Aoi ya habia desaparecido.

Kaoru se puso de pie y le volteo la cara a Kyo para retirarse.

El no sabia a quien seguir y su instinto lo hizo ir en busca de Saisyu.

-¡papá!, ¡papá!, ¡tu sabias que Kaoru podía usar ambas llamas!, ¡por eso no querías que peleáramos con ellas! –dijo una vez que lo alcanzo.

El otro solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-te haz vuelto muy observador –comento su padre.

-dime, ¡¿cómo es posible que lo haga?!

Saisyu mantuvo la vista por encima del jardín y demoro en responderle por unos segundos.

-ella es una descendiente lejana de Kusanagi y Yagami, es por eso que puede manipular ambas técnicas, su entrenamiento es parte de una vieja promesa.

-¿descendiente? … -murmuro Kyo

-lo importante aquí es cumplir con nuestro deber, tu viste la habilidad que tiene, y estoy seguro que solo es una parte de todo, pero, no olvides que ella aun es muy joven y necesitara de tu protección.

-¿mi protección? –pregunto desconcertado.

Saisyu aun no quería decirle la verdad completa a Kyo.

-como sea, fue una gran pelea, no era la ejecución que deseaba pero, ¡quede satisfechos ja, ja, ja,!

Kaoru estaba sentada dentro de la bañera, el vapor la rodeaba y el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, apoyaba el mentón en sus rodillas mientras recordaba las palabras de Saisyu:

-ahora sabemos que Kyo es quien fue elegido por el linaje para ser uno de tus guardianes, honestamente pensé que Souji seria el designado ya que Kyo aun es muy joven, su poder no ha madurado del todo, pero confió que cumplirá con su responsabilidad.

Aun le costaba creer lo que el maestro habia dicho y mas aun la manera en que se llevo el combate.

-¿por qué tenia que ser el?... murmuro Kaoru.


	14. Cap 12 La prueba de amistad

Habia pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento, Kyo aun tenia dudas sobre las habilidades de Kaoru, pero su padre siempre desviaba el tema cuando el lo interrogaba y Kaoru seguía sin hablarle.

Saisyu, Shizuka y Aoi estaban desayunando tranquilamente, era una mañana cualquiera, la única diferencia que se notaba era el silencio.

-¿dónde están Kyo y Kaoru?, estoy tan acostumbrada a que se estén peleando que siento rara su ausencia.

-deben estarse arreglando – dijo Shizuka.

-que raro, Kaoru nunca llega tarde a la escuela.

-¡hoy no irán a la escuela! –comento el maestro Kusanagi bajando su taza y recordando lo que les habia dicho la noche anterior.

_-el día de mañana les encomendare una misión importante, bueno, realmente es un favor, necesito que lleven un paquete al condado que esta al sur – dijo a Kyo y Kaoru a los que habia citado ante su presencia._

_ -¿por qué no lo envías por correo? –pregunto Kyo._

_ -¡por que el paquete es muy delicado y ultra secreto y ustedes son los mas confiables para eso!_

_ -de acuerdo– dijo Kyo y se volteo a Kaoru –saldremos en la moto, nos tomara menos._

_ -¡no!, ¡no usaran la moto!, ¡el lugar a donde llevaran el paquete esta en una zona extremamente rural y sobre una colina!, si tu moto se daña quedaran atrapados ahí._

_ -papá el viaje en autobús tomara tres horas._

_ -yo puedo llevarlo sola si el tiene un problema – propuso Kaoru_

_ -¡de ninguna manera!, ¡irán los dos en autobús!, ¡y ni una palabra mas!_

El recuerdo del Sensei se disipo cuando escucho a Kyo elevar la voz.

-¡deja de apresurarme!

-perderemos el autobús si no te das prisa – venia diciéndole Kaoru

-¡hay varias corridas!

-¡pero son cada hora, no quiero que nos tome todo el día!

Kyo se sentó en la mesa para desayunar

-¿qué estas haciendo?

-¡comer!

-¡nos vamos a retrasar!

-¡yo no saldré sin desayunar y mas te vale que hagas lo mismo, no te vayas a desmayar a medio camino por que ni creas que te cargare! –exclamo Kyo

-¡ya lo se, serias capaz de dejarme tirada en una zanja!

-¡ja, ja, ja, en eso estas equivocada, te cambiaria por comida o unas buenas refacciones, algo debes valer!

Kyo y Kaoru seguían discutiendo mientras Aoi daba un sorbo a su vaso, inhalando y exhalando de tranquilidad.

Desayunaron rápido peleando, buscaron sus cosas peleando, y salieron peleando.

-¡¿no olvidan algo?! –grito Saisyu

Los dos entraron corriendo, Kyo tomo el paquete y le sonrió de manera cínica.

-al menos ya se hablan – dijo Shizuka dándole un bocado a su platillo.

Cerca de la parada de autobús vieron como se alejaba el camión, corrieron para intentar alcanzarlo pero fue en vano.

Se quedaron de pie esperando la siguiente corrida.

-¡es tu culpa!, ¡si hubiéramos salido antes! – le reclamo ella

-¡si hubiéramos ignorado lo que dijo papá y nos hubiéramos llevado la moto ya estaríamos a medio camino!, ¡pero la señorita obediencia se rehusó!

El siguiente autobús llego, dejaron que las señoras subieran primero, habia un lugar doble vacío y en cuanto lo vieron ambos corrieron para ganar el lugar junto a la ventana, Kyo le metió el pie a Kaoru y ella trastabillo logrando que el se quedara con el lugar, ella lo miro con el seño fruncido y se sentó junto al pasillo.

Algunos hombres subieron de ultimo, uno de ellos arrojo su mirada sobre Kaoru y la mantuvo asi, la observaba de pies a cabeza con ojos de lujuria, ella no se daba cuenta pero Kyo si lo hizo.

-¡¿qué estas mirando idiota?! – le grito al hombre

Kaoru quien estaba sacando de su mochila su reproductor de música le sorprendió ver a Kyo sobre saltado.

Miro hacia el sujeto pero este ya se habia movido de lugar.

-oye, siéntate aquí – le dijo entregándole el lugar.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que él tenia el semblante serio y no se trataba de una broma, asi que sin discutir se cambio de asiento.

En el trayecto ella escuchaba música y miraba el paisaje, mientras Kyo se habia quedado dormido, el camión paso un bache a modo de sacudir a Kyo, quien termino con la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Al principio le pareció incomodo, pero después de contemplar lo tranquilo que se veía no le reclamo, incluso le quito la caja de las manos para que estuviera cómodo.

El autobús llego a la parada final, los dos terminaron por dormirse apoyándose uno con el otro, abrieron los ojos al escuchar a los ultimo pasajeros bajar.

Se separaron de un salto al verse tan pegados.

-c-creo que ya llegamos – comento y se levanto para dejarla pasar.

Una vez abajo continuaron con su labor.

-bien, ¿dónde esta el lugar al que vamos? –pregunto Kyo.

-El Sensei nos dio la dirección y dijo que estaba sobre una colina.

Los dos miraron por los alrededores y contemplaron la única elevación que parecía estar a varios kilómetros.

-¿es enserio?...

Caminaron hasta salir de la carretera y entraron a un pueblito donde no habia pavimentación, el calor comenzó a empapar la camisa de Kyo, al verlo Kaoru saco de su mochila un paño y una botella con agua.

-ten, bebe un poco –se la entrego y le seco la frente cuando se agacho –puedo ayudarte con el paquete si estas cansado.

-es una mísera caja –le respondió.

Compartieron el agua mientras caminaban.

A la mitad de la colina ambos ya se sentían cansados, la cuesta era muy empinada y el sol les daba de frente.

-¡¿cuánto mas falta?! – exclamo Kyo

-solo un poco mas…

En la cima hallaron un hermoso templo, a diferencia de lo demás, se sentía fresco. Se deslizaron al piso como si fueran un par de fideos cocidos.

-Al fin… -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡entregaremos el paquete y nos largaremos a casa! – le dijo y ella acento con la cabeza mientras se miraron con determinación.

Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie los atendió, asi que tuvieron el atrevimiento de entrar.

En la sala principal se encontraba un hombre robusto, vestido con túnicas impecables, el monje estaba sentado en un cojín y menaba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-creo que esta meditando.

-no, esta escuchando música – Dijo Kaoru señalando a sus oídos.

-¡ah!, ¡con razón no nos escucho hablar!

Kyo toco el hombro del monje, este se quito los audífonos y les dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-¡bienvenidos buscadores de la sanación!

-no buscamos nada, venimos a entregarle un paquete de parte de Kusanagi Saisyu – respondió Kyo.

Al escuchar, el hombre tomo el paquete de inmediato y se puso de pie, caminaba de manera chistosa, como si flotara por el piso.

-¡debe ser lo que le encargue!

El entusiasmado hombre se apresuro a llevar el paquete a una mesa y lo abrió.

La curiosidad atrajo a los otros dos que miraron por encima del hombro del monje.

-¡¿qué?! – exclamo Kyo -¡son postres!

-¡si!, ¡son los famosos postres de la esposa de Kusanagi-san! –comento el hombre.

-¡¿por qué nos hizo venir hasta aquí para eso?!, ¡Vámonos Kaoru!, debemos alcanzar el autobús.

Cuando se disponían a salir las puertas se les cerraron de golpe.

Otros dos monjes salieron de los costados.

-¡¿qué están haciendo?!

-oh, Saisyu Kusanagi nos envió los postres como agradecimiento, pero nuestra misión son ustedes dos.

Los jóvenes se miraron desconcertados.

-fue una trampa – dijo Kaoru en voz baja

-¡ya veo!, ¿y que quieren para dejarnos salir?, ¡¿un combate?!

Kyo y Kaoru tomaron posición de guardia ante los monjes.

-espera – dijo Kaoru -¿en verdad vamos a golpear a unos monjes?

-Em, tienes razón –respondió Kyo reflexivo.

Los hombres se comenzaron a reír de ellos.

-no pretendemos secuestrarlos, los dejaremos ir si cumplen con una serie de tareas.

-¿tareas?

-bueno, mas bien será una serie de actividades que los ayudara a crecer de manera espiritual, el maestro Kusanagi fue quien nos solicito el favor de guiarlos en un nuevo aprendizaje.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro desconcertados.

-¿y como cuanto tiempo durara este "aprendizaje espiritual"? – pregunto Kyo

-debemos alcanzar el autobús – añadió Kaoru

-quizás un par de horas, todo depende de que tambien logren superar cada prueba.

-¿prueba?, primero eran tareas, luego actividades, ahora son pruebas –comento Kyo.

Los monjes comenzaron a reírse discretamente.

-Deben estar acalorados y hambrientos ¿verdad? – dijo el monje robusto –vengan conmigo.

Ellos pensaron que les regalarían comida en algún lugar cómodo, pero estaban muy equivocados.

Kaoru y Kyo fueron llevado a un gran estanque donde habían dos troncos de madera sobre ellos, los monjes los hicieron que subieron en ellos y a cada uno les dieron un bo.

-esta es la prueba del estanque, consiste en arrojar a su oponente al agua…

al escuchar eso Kaoru aprovecho que Kyo estaba distraído y usando el bo lo hizo caer al agua.

-¿cuál es la siguiente prueba? – pregunto la chica

-¡oye!, ¡¿qué te pasa?! – le reclamo el otro.

-no habia terminado de dar las indicaciones –dijo el monje

Kyo volvió a subir al tronco y cuando el monje estaba por hablar el tiro a Kaoru.

-¡estamos a mano!

Ella lo miro fríamente.

-si ya terminaron de jugar, les diré de que se trata –el monje aclaro su voz antes de continuar –pelearan por la comida, quien caiga primero al agua no recibirá alimentos de nuestra parte ni podrá tomar alimentos por su cuenta.

Los dos chicos se miraron uno al otro y por un instante pensaron en pelear a muerte por un plato de comida.

Pero Kaoru bajo la cabeza.

-derríbame – le dijo a Kyo quien la miro con asombro –tu eres mas grande, necesitas comer mejor.

El monje dio la señal para que comenzaran, Kaoru mantuvo el bo en guardia solo para defenderse un tanto y no parecer obvio.

Kyo golpeo su vara con la de ella, pero no pudo empujarla fingió perder el equilibrio y cayo al agua, dándole la victoria a ella.

En el comedor los monjes y Kaoru fueron servidos, Kyo solo podía permanecer frente a ellos, ella intento dar un bocado sin embargo le parecía cruel comer y que el estuviera viendo.

Kaoru se puso de pie con todo y sus platos y fue hasta Kyo.

-¡¿qué estas haciendo se supone que …?!

-ellos dijeron que no recibirías alimentos por su parte ni que tu los tomaras, pero no dijeron que yo no podía darte de comer, compartiremos el plato.

Ella extendió los palillos con la comida hasta su boca.

Kyo titubeo un poco y arrojo una mirada a los monjes que los observaban pero no decían nada.

-no nos llenaremos ninguno de los dos si lo dividimos – comento mientras masticaba.

-es peor que nada, y no hables con la boca llena –dijo la chica.

-¿por qué me pediste que te arrojara?

-cuando entrenaba en la casa de los Yagami si no completábamos las pruebas del día nos castigaban encerrándonos a parte de los otros y sin comer…

Kaoru comenzó a recordar las ocasiones en las estuvo encerrada con el estomago vacío, sola en la oscuridad, asi como tambien al único que se compadecía de ella en esas situaciones, Iori, quien se escabullía por las noches para llevarle un poco de arroz y hacerle compañía unos minutos.

-no es algo agradable, pero, puede ser tolerable si tienes a alguien a tu lado… -dijo en voz baja.

Kyo puso atención en su nostálgica mirada, su relato le pareció muy triste, pues el sabia que para ese entonces era una niña.

Terminada la comida los monjes los llevaron a la parte trasera de su jardín donde habia una parte de la montaña que rodeaba el templo como un muro.

-esta es la prueba de escalar la montaña rocosa.

-¿déjame adivinar?, debemos escalar la pared rocosa –comento Kyo

-asi es, ¿cómo lo supiste? – dijo el monje asombrado.

-Intuición.

-escalaran hasta la cima para recuperar la estatua de la abundancia, pero deberán hacerlo juntos.

Los monjes ataron a la cintura de cada uno un cordel que los mantenía unidos. -deben llegar ambos a la cima, de lo contrario perderán y tendrán que repetir la prueba cuantas veces sea necesario.

Subían con esfuerzo, ya que el muro era completamente vertical, las piedras que sobresalían eran bastante ásperas y se raspaban un poco al moverse.

-¡Lo están haciendo bien! –dijeron los monjes

En eso acercaron una enorme palo hacia ellos, en la punta habia un par de dedos de goma.

-¡wow!, ¡¿qué están haciendo?! – grito Kyo.

Los monjes empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Kaoru.

-¡no te vayas a soltar! –le indico Kusanagi.

-no lo hare, no tengo cosquillas… ahí –dijo la chica.

Al ver que con ella no surtía efecto se dirigieron a Kyo

-¡no, no, no!, ja, ja, ja,!

Kyo luchaba por soportar las cosquillas pero fue inútil, termino por soltarse, al verlo Kaoru lo alcanzo a sujetar con un brazo, pero el peso de Kyo era mucho y la estaba arrastrando hacia abajo haciendo que se pelara las rodillas, los codos, el brazo y las piernas, ella apretó sus dientes para no gritar y se mantenía aferrada con su otra mano, apretaba con tanta fuerza la piedra que se rompía las uñas.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! – le grito a él.

-¡es mejor que me desate y me sueltes!

-¡no seas idiota!, ¡si te suelto te puedes caer y morir, hay piedras bajo nosotros!

Ella tenia razón, asi que el trato de esforzarse para enderezarse de nuevo.

Cuando lograron llegar solo encontraron un maneki-neko de juguete, Kaoru lo miraba con desagrado mientras recuperaban el aire, después lo guardo dentro de su blusa y se dispuso a bajar.

-¡espera! – la detuvo Kyo –estoy seguro que esos monjes psicópatas van a intentar hacernos lo mismo cuando tratemos de bajar.

-¿qué propones?

-Subirás a mi espalda y yo nos bajare a ambos.

-ellos ya saben que tienes cosquillas, volverás a soltarte.

-no, porque tu te encargaras de hacer a un lado su estúpido palo.

-¡comprendo! – le respondió la joven con determinación –hagámoslo.

Con mucho cuidado Kaoru se sujeto a Kyo y el comenzó a descender.

-despacio, toma tu tiempo.

-¡ay ya se!

Tal y como lo habia predicho, a medio camino los monjes volvieron a acercar su artefacto con el fin de hacerlos caer.

-¡aaaah!, ¡es esa cosa! – exclamo Kyo.

Kaoru lo hizo a un lado pateándolo, segundos después el objeto regreso, pero llego a acompañado de otro.

-¡¿qué?!, ¡ahora son dos! – exclamo ella

-¡¿cómo que dos?! – dijo Kyo poniéndose nervioso

-¡no te muevas! – le dijo ella y se aferro con sus piernas a la cintura de él para poder usar sus brazos.

-¡¿qué estas haciendo?!

-¡mantente asi, Kusanagi Kyo!

Kaoru alcanzo ambos objetos y encendió sus llamas para quemarlos, los monjes tuvieron que soltarlos.

Cuando llegaron al suelo ambos festejaron su victoria chocando las manos.

Los llevaron de nuevo al interior para indicarles su siguiente reto.

-Esta será la ultima prueba, será la prueba de la sinceridad.

-déjame adivinar… -susurro Kyo y Kaoru lo empujo con el codo para que se callara.

-no necesitaran hacer un esfuerzo físico, será un esfuerzo del corazón, ambos dirán algo que les moleste del otro y lo transformaran en una cualidad de esa persona.

-me molesta esa cinta que traes en la frente –dijo ella a Kyo y el otro frunció el seño

-no, no, asi no – dijo el monje –inténtalo tu le indico al joven -y mírense de frente.

Kyo suspiro mientras pensaba que decir.

-me irrita que seas tan estricta contigo, sin embargo admiro que seas una persona disciplinada.

El monje acento.

Ahora era turno de la chica.

-bien, Em… a veces eres vanidoso, pero es por que confías mucho en ti mismo .

-mmm… me desespera que seas tan callada, pero me gusta que eres una persona reflexiva.

-¿de verdad? - pregunto ella con timidez

-si, ojala mas chicas fuera asi.

Kaoru sonrió con su ultimo comentario y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-eres grosero muchas veces, sin embargo tienes un buen corazón y te preocupas mucho por los que amas

Kyo sonrió, por que nunca antes se lo habían dicho abiertamente, en ese instante olvido lo que realmente iba a decir y mientras se sumergía en sus grandes ojos turquesa dijo lo que le cruzo por la cabeza.

-cuando te enojas haces una expresión tierna y me parece adorable, por eso a veces me gusta hacerte enojar.

Al percatarse de lo que habia dicho cubrió su boca con la parte trasera de su mano, ambos tenían las mejillas rojas, Kaoru desvió la mirada nerviosa pero Kyo seguía atento a su reacción.

-¡ejem!… dejémoslo hasta aquí –intervino el monje para romper el silencio -¡felicidades!, ¡han completado todas las pruebas!, ¡que su auto descubrimiento les brinde una larga y fructífera amistad!

-¡¿qué?, ¡¿de eso se trataba todo?, ¿una prueba de amistad?!

-asi es, y las completaron de manera excelente, la prueba del estanque demostró la compasión que hay entre ustedes, la prueba de escalar la solidaridad de su trabajo en equipo y la prueba de honestidad el cariño que se profesan entre ustedes, ¡son libres de irse ahora!.

Las puertas se abrieron Kyo y Kaoru se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron.

-¡iremos a casa! – grito Kyo y tomo a Kaoru de las manos y comenzó a saltar para celebrar.

Ella tambien saltaba aunque se sentía apenada, los monjes se contagiaron de su entusiasmo haciendo una especie de danza alegre y al verlos, Kaoru se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, el se emociono tanto al verla asi que la alzo sobre sus brazos y la hizo girar.

Cuando se detuvo se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca y se separaron pero esta vez de manera jovial, conservando sus sonrisas.

Los monjes les obsequiaron un pequeño amuleto a cada uno y les desearon un buen viaje de regreso a casa.

Lograron alcanzar el ultimo autobús apenas y después de un día pesado arribaron al dojo.

Llegaron casi arrastrando los pies y cuando vieron que todos estaban cenando se abalanzaron sobre la mesa peleando los platillos.

-bienvenidos – dijo Aoi, -¿algo interesante que compartir?

Los dos engullían la comida a una increíble velocidad por el hambre y para evitar que el otro lo probara.

-¿aprendieron algo? – pregunto Saisyu

-aprendimos que los monjes no son creativos para poner nombres –dijo Kyo con la boca llena.

-y que Kusanagi Kyo tiene muchas cosquillas.

-¡no les cuentes eso!

-¿les cuento que casi golpeamos a los monjes?

-¡no, cállate!

-¡ustedes no aprendieron nada!, ¡siguen peleando! – les reclamo Aoi.

-termine, muchas gracias por la cena – dijo Kaoru y se dirigió al pasillo con prisa.

-va a darse un baño – comento Shizuka

-¡¿qué?! – Kyo corrió atrás de ella -¡te dije que me bañaría primero!

-¡nadie quiere bañarse después de ti!

Continuaron discutiendo en el pasillo.

-siguen igual… - suspiro Aoi

-eso parece, pero si no hubieran logrado afianzar su amistad los monjes no los hubieran dejado marcharse – comento Saisyu con una expresión de confianza.

Kaoru estaba en su alcoba, se habia puesto su ropa de dormir, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta larga y amplia, estaba acomodando las cosas de su mochila cuando saco los amuletos, Kyo le habia dado el suyo para que se lo guardara.

Kyo entro de golpe a su cuarto, como siempre, pero traía una caja en sus manos.

-¿qué sucede? – lo cuestiono

El tomo su brazo y lo giro un poco.

-¡mira nada mas!, ¡estas toda raspada!, ¡y de las piernas tambien!

Kyo abrió la caja que contenía vendas y artículos de curación y levanto una de las piernas de Kaoru, ella se ruborizo y la jalo para apartarla.

-no te voy a hacer nada malo.

Kyo volvió a tomar la pierna de Kaoru y saco el desinfectante, con delicadeza y ternura limpio sus raspones y coloco banditas en las partes mas graves.

El corazón de Kaoru se aceleraba cada vez que el tenia contacto con su piel, solo lo contemplo en silencio, sus ojos marrones, su cabello castaño, sus abundantes cejas, su perfil masculino, su piel ligeramente morena; por primera vez se dio cuenta de que realmente era apuesto.

-Debió dolerte bañarte en agua caliente con estas heridas.

Al no recibir respuesta el levanto los ojos y la encontró contemplándolo con las mejillas rosadas.

La observo fijamente con el semblante serio y volvió a bajar la mirada, el tambien se ruborizo.

Cuando le revisaba los brazos para saber si no quedaba una herida mas vio que ella tenia los amuletos en la mano y sonrió.

-Creí que habrías tirado esa cosa.

-no – dijo ella en voz baja.

Kyo tomo uno de los amuletos.

-¿cuál es el mío?

-son iguales, puedes tomar cualquiera.

Kyo fue al escritorio, tomo una pluma y se puso a rayar en el amuleto, cuando regreso se lo dio a Kaoru y ella lo observo con detenimiento.

Le habia dibujado un pequeño sol.

-ahora es diferente y podremos diferenciarlos.

Kaoru tomo la pluma y tambien dibujo en el otro amuleto, ella hizo un símbolo extraño.

-¿eh?, ¿qué se supone que es esto?

-es mi marca de nacimiento.

-¿puedo verla?

Kaoru frunció el seño en señal de molestia, de repente recordó lo que él le habia dicho acerca de que su expresión le parecía adorable y volteo a verlo.

Kyo la observaba embelesado.

-gracias… por no dejarme caer, por no dejar que me muriera de hambre y por el agua –dijo a la chica.

-gracias por cuidar de mis heridas y por… tus palabras… - dijo con timidez.

Kyo empezó a reírse de la nada

-¡ja, ja, ja, no puedo creer que no se les ocurriera nombres menos obvios para las pruebas!

Kaoru se comenzó a reír tambien.

-Kusanagi Kyo me sorprende que no hayas tenido un accidente con las cosquillas.

-espera, ¡ahora recuerdo!, ¡dijiste que tenias cosquillas en otra parte!

Kyo miro a Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella comprendió e intento salir corriendo pero el la detuvo arrojándola al futon.

-se me ocurre que están… ¡aquí! –dijo haciéndole cosquillas en los pies.

-¡no, no, no! ¡ja, ja, ja!, ¡basta!

Se logro zafar de el y le devolvió las cosquillas.

De tanto reírse cayeron sobre el futon y debido a que estaban agotados se quedaron dormidos, Kaoru se durmió de un costado y Kyo con la cabeza hacia la parte de abajo.

-¡Es tarde! – grito Kaoru, y se levanto de golpe a la mañana siguiente.

No habia podido entrenar, ni hacer nada de lo que acostumbraba, estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a la escuela.

Su sobre salto despertó al otro que tambien se apresuro a arreglarse.

Kaoru salió corriendo y encontró a Kyo sobre su moto, con el cabello despeinado.

-¡yo te llevo!, ¡con los raspones que traes diré que derrapamos y por eso llegamos tarde!

fingió no escuchar lo ultimo pero le tomo la palabra.

-¡¿qué haces?!, ¡vámonos!

-¡aguarda! –Dijo mientras parecía estar haciendo algo con sus llaves -¡listo!, ¡Sujétate bien!

Kyo arranco de golpe a una gran velocidad, Kaoru lo abrazo con fuerza y cerro los ojos.

Violando muchas reglas de transito y tomando algunos atajos logro que llegaran a tiempo a la escuela.

Al descender le entrego el casco, Kaoru vio de reojo que Kyo habia puesto su amuleto junto con sus llaves, las que siempre traía.

-¡¿qué miras?, date prisa!

Ella se dio la vuelta para entrar a la escuela y cuando se coloco su mochila al hombro él contemplo que Kaoru habia puesto su amuleto, el del pequeño sol, en su mochila.


	15. Cap 13 una agridulce invitación

El día transcurría de manera normal, en el almuerzo Kyo estaba echado en el césped mientras Yuki charlaba con él, pero su mente no estaba en la conversación, contemplaba el resplandor del sol que se ocultaba detrás de las hojas de los arboles, de repente comenzó a recordar como hace días Kaoru y él se pelearon haciéndose cosquillas uno al otro. Kyo recordaba haberse despertado a mitad de la noche, pero cuando la vio durmiendo no se movió de donde estaba, incluso entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los de ella aprovechando que estaba profundamente dormida.

-¡Kyo! –grito Yuki -¡¿no me estas prestando atención?!

-discúlpame, ayer no dormí muy bien, ¿qué decías?

-¡ya nada!, ¡olvídalo! – respondió enojada

Caminaron por el pasillo de vuelta a su salón y se toparon con una gran cantidad de chicos asomados a la ventana y otros mas corriendo para tratar de alcanzar un lugar.

-¿qué es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Yuki a Kyo, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Las de primero están jugando voleibol – escucharon a los chicos murmurar –la chica Yagami esta jugando.

-creo que se llama Kaoru, se ve bien en el traje de deporte – dijo otro –las esta haciendo pedazos.

Yuki y Kyo tambien asomaron sus cabezas a la ventana para unirse al alboroto.

En la cancha principal de la escuela las chicas de primero A y primero C se estaban enfrentado en un duelo de Voleibol. Ayame hizo el saque y las chicas del otro equipo respondieron, pero quien bloqueo el tiro fue Kaoru, regresándoles el balón, se veía bastante determinada, en realidad Kaoru estaba jugando con un gran ímpetu, no permitía que el balón pasara, se valía de su agilidad claramente superior y sus tiros eran tan fuertes que las otras se apartaban para evitar ser heridas.

-no sabia que era tan competitiva – dijo Yuki

-no lo es, alguien debió decirle que debía tomarlo enserio –respondió Kyo

Los del salón de Kaoru alentaban a su equipo, sobre todo Tsubame que se sentía porrista.

Las del otro salón estaban abrumadas, Kaoru parecía un demonio jugando, no se detendría hasta que acabara el partido.

-¡va a lastimar a alguien si no tiene cuidado! – grito Kyo y corrió hacia las escaleras.

El arbitro marco el final del encuentro, el otro equipo quedo aplastado por una gran diferencia, los del salón C celebraban su victoria, varias chicas abrazaron a Kaoru.

-¡es increíble!, ¡nunca le habíamos ganado a las chicas del salón A! – dijo Ayame abrazando a su amiga.

Kyo se detuvo y la vio rodeada por la mayoría de su salón, Kaoru parecía muy contenta, no tanto por haber ganado, sino por la jovialidad que le compartían los otros; él ya no se acerco, se quedo desde la entrada sonriendo como un tonto al mirarla feliz.

Una ráfaga paso al lado de Kyo, era Shingo que habia visto el desempaño de la chicha y estaba vuelto loco, corrió para unirse a celebrar con ella sin importar que fuera algo de los de primero.

-ya debería pedirle que sea su novia – dijo Yuki que apareció segundos después.

El otro no respondió, esperando que asi no dijera nada mas del tema.

En las clases normales Shingo parecía distraído sobre uno de sus cuadernillos, Yuki que se sentaba detrás de él lo espiaba por encima del hombro y trataba de aguantarse la risa al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuki le hacia ademanes a Kyo tratando de decirle pero el otro no comprendía, cuando el maestro se fue, tanto Yuki como Kyo se asomaron para espiar a Shingo.

En una hoja de su cuaderno habia escrito el nombre de Kaoru dentro de un corazón, solo que lo habia cambiado de cierta manera: _"Kaoru __Yagami__ Yabuki"_ y en la otra hoja habia hecho un dibujo con chibis de el y ella.

Kyo torció los labios y Yuki se cubría la boca para no reírse.

Finalmente el joven Kusanagi tomo acción.

-¡ey!, ¡Shingo! – lo sorprendió dándole una palmada en la espalda -¡¿qué estas haciendo?!

Del sobre salto el otro dejo caer su cuadernillo y Yuki lo levanto viendo la pagina donde estaba el corazón.

Shingo se lo pidió de vuelta.

-¿por qué no te haz declarado abiertamente?

-solo hemos salido una vez, pensara que estoy loco… además, ¿qué tal si me dice que no?

-yo creo que ella ya sabe que le gustas, es mas que obvio –comento Yuki –pero tienes mas probabilidad de que acepte si se lo pides de manera especial, no como Kyo que solo me arrojo un papel a la cabeza preguntándome.

Kyo volteo la cara.

-¿un lugar especial?

-si, a las chicas nos gustan los momentos especiales –Yuki pensó por un segundo -¡Ya se!, ¡el festival!, este año se realizara cerca del templo principal y tiene un hermoso lago que decoran con lámparas.

-¡excelente!, entonces, llevare a Kaoru al festival!

-le estaba diciendo a Kyo que fuéramos pero me ignoro, es una pena.

Cuando Kyo escucho a Yuki no perdió la oportunidad.

-a decir verdad, me gustaría ir al festival –comento

-¡¿de verdad?!, ¡entonces podemos a hacer una cita doble! – propuso Yuki

-¡si!, ¡teniendo el apoyo de Kusanagi-san todo saldrá excelente!

Al caer la noche Kaoru estaba en su alcoba haciendo sus deberes de la escuela, mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que entraba por la puerta.

-¡no puedo creer que fueras tan agresiva en ese partido!, ¡no estabas en un combate! – le reclamo Kyo que estaba acostado en su futon como de costumbre.

-no hubiera jugado si Ayame no me lo hubiera pedido, ella dijo que era importante y que debía dar lo mejor de mi – le respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacia.

-estas loca… -dijo Kyo suspirando –no tienes que tomarte todo tan enserio siempre.

-no lo hago, solo tomo enserio lo que es importante.

-¿un juego de voleibol de secundaria lo es?

-no para mi, pero lo era para Ayame y ella es importante para mi.

Kyo alzo la cabeza al escucharla, se impresiono de la manera tan contundente en que habia expresado su sentimiento hacia su amiga.

Kaoru detuvo su portaminas y alzo la cabeza reflexionando lo que el habia dicho pero no le respondió.

-¿Kyo que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto Aoi asomándose al cuarto de Kaoru

-El siempre esta aquí – murmuro Kaoru continuando con su tarea

-Kaoru, te dejaron un mensaje esta tarde antes de que regresaras de la escuela, casi olvido dártelo.

-¿mensaje?

-si, un hombre llamo y pregunto por ti, dijo que le marcaras a este numero por la noche- Aoi le entrego un papel a Kaoru con un teléfono anotado.

-¿te dijo quien era? – pregunto Kyo

-si mal no recuerdo dijo que era Iori.

Kaoru se paro de golpe y salió corriendo agradeciéndole a Aoi en la distancia.

-¡wow!, ¡si que le interesa! – comento Aoi

Kyo se puso de pie y salió detrás de Kaoru

-¡¿y tu a donde vas?! – le grito a su primo pero él la ignoro.

Kaoru corrió por la calle hasta la caseta telefónica que ya ubicaba con facilidad, por fortuna no habia nadie ocupándola, con prisa descolgó la bocina y saco las monedas, algunas se le cayeron por la desesperación, marco el numero asegurándose de haberlo hecho correctamente.

Cada timbrazo hacia que su corazón se acelerara, y se pusiera mas nerviosa.

El tono se detuvo y hubo silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Iori?... –pregunto ella en voz baja

-Kaoru…

Era él, era su voz, lo podría reconocer entre miles, y mas la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre. Kaoru apretó la bocina con ambas manos y se quedo sin aire por unos segundos.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto él

-si… lo estoy, es solo que… ¿te encuentras bien?, tiene mucho tiempo que no se nada de ti.

-no te preocupes por mi, ¿te han tratado bien?

-si, todos son muy amables conmigo.

-¿estas comiendo bien?

-si…

-la persona con la que hable menciono que estabas en la escuela.

-Em, el Sensei insistió… ha sido una buena experiencia.

-bien…

Hubo silencio por parte de ambos, Kaoru coloco mas monedas en la maquina para no perder la llamada.

-Iori…gracias por el collar.

-no tienes nada que agradecer…

-lo uso siempre, asi siento que estas conmigo… te extraño.

El demoro en responder pero claramente lo escucho suspirar a través de la bocina.

-cuídate mucho… -fue lo ultimo que dijo y colgó.

El tono del teléfono se escucho de nuevo del otro lado de la bocina, Kaoru aun lo sostenía con ambas manos, como si estuviera esperando de milagro volver a escuchar su voz.

-te … - susurro, pero se detuvo y colgó la bocina.

Kyo corrió a la calle pero termino por estrellarse con Shingo.

-¡fíjate! – le reclamo frotándose la cabeza.

-¡l-lo siento Kusanagi-san!, ¡¿estas bien?!, ¡déjame revisar!

-¡no, olvídalo! – dijo apartando las manos de Shingo. -¿viste por donde se fue?

-¿quién?

Kyo miro por los alrededores pero no alcanzo a ver a la chica.

-no importa…

En la sala de estar Shingo y Kyo estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

-supongo que tu visita tiene que ver con Kaoru ¿no?

-¡¿qué?!, ¡no se de que hablas!, ¿qué no puedo visitar a mi maestro? Ja, ja, ja, -rio nervioso.

-ella no esta aquí – dijo Aoi que estaba en la mesa hojeando una revista. –salió corriendo cuando supo que su novio la habia llamado.

-¡novio!- exclamo Shingo con un semblante abatido.

-¡cállate Aoi! – grito Kyo

-tenia una voz muy sexy, intuyo que debe ser muy apuesto – continuo su prima.

-n-no sabia que ella tenia novio – murmuro Shingo con tristeza.

La palabras de Aoi causaban la furia de Kyo.

-¡basta Aoi!, ¡deja de inventar cosas!, ¡ellos son hermanos!

-no es asi, ella lo dejo claro muchas veces y el tambien, cuando conteste su llamada le pregunte si era el hermano de Kaoru y el me dijo que no lo era.

-¡entonces, debe ser su primo!

-ni ensueños correría para llamar a mi primo – dijo Aoi riéndose.

Kaoru entro a la casa, se veía cabizbaja.

-lamento la demora –dijo de manera apática y sin mirar a nadie.

Shingo la observo con ojos de cachorrito pero ella ni siquiera noto su presencia.

-¿a dónde vas? – le pregunto Aoi

-me voy a dormir.

-¿no vas a saludar a Yabuki?

Kaoru alzo la cara y giro hacia atrás, ahí estaba Shingo con el corazón a punto de rompérsele.

-Shingo… - Kaoru camino de regreso a la estancia –discúlpame, no me percate que estabas aquí – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-n-no te preocupes – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿y qué te dijo tu novio?!– la interrogo Kyo molesto.

-¿cuál novio? –pregunto ella

-¿cuál otro?, el tal Iori.

-Iori no es… mi novio.

Al oírla los ojos de Shingo volvieron a brillar.

-¡¿entonces no tienes novio?! – pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-no.

-bueno, ¿pero te gusta Iori no? –pregunto Aoi provocando que Kaoru se ruborizara y se incomodara

-¡oye Shingo! –Alzo la voz Kyo para cambiar el tema–¡me estabas diciendo por que habías venido!

-¡ah!, si – Shingo se giro a la chica -Kaoru, habrá un festival y… se me ocurrió que quizás… Em, podamos asistir juntos.

Ella tenia el semblante inexpresivo mientras lo miraba y escuchaba, incluso demoro unos segundos en responderle.

-esta bien.

-¡¿de verdad?!, ¡es decir!, ¡muchas gracias!, ¡podremos hacer una cita doble con Kusanagi-san y Yuki-san!

Kyo echo la cabeza para tras y cerro los ojos, no parecía compartir la emoción.

-pero primo no te emociones tanto, te vas a lastimarte el cuello.

El solo miro a Aoi con expresión de irritación.

-no olviden que tienen que pedirle permiso a mis papas primero –comento Kusanagi.

-oh, por mi no hay problema y estoy segura que tu padre no tendrá objeción – dijo Shizuka que estaba en la cocina desde hace rato pero no la habían notado.

-Buenas noches Señora Kusanagi-san – dijo Shingo –muchas gracias por concederme su permiso.

-muchacho te daríamos nuestra bendición en este momento –dijo riendo discretamente.

-¡Mamá! – grito Kyo

Shingo se ruborizo y Aoi se comenzó a reír, Kaoru no comprendió a lo que se refería.

Shizuka le indico a Kaoru que acompañara a Shingo a la puerta cuando el estaba por retirarse, Kyo quiso ir tambien pero su madre lo solicito.

-¡estoy muy emocionado!, ¡podremos bailar una danza tradicional! ¡y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos!

De nuevo la alegría de Shingo le contagio a ella una sutil sonrisa.

-¡espero que el día llegue pronto! –dijo mirándola a los ojos –mientras tanto, que tengas dulces sueños Kaoru – sonrió.

-que descanses Shingo – le dijo con dulzura.

Recostada en su futon Kaoru observaba las fotos que tenia de sus amigos, se dirigió a su escritorio y las acomodo sobre este con ayuda de sujetadores, tomo la que se habia tomado con Shingo y la contemplo durante un largo rato, mientras lo hacia no se percato que con su otra mano sostenía el dije de su collar.

Kyo entro de repente, y la sorprende mirando la foto de Shingo.

-ya me voy a dormir – le indico Kaoru, dándole a entender que el debía salir.

Ella acomodo la foto con las otras y se puso de pie para caminar a su futon.

El la detuvo de la mano y con un sutil tirón la acerco un poco a él, la miro directo a los ojos, buscando sus palabras y ella lo observaba desconcertada.

-yo…aun quiero una foto contigo –le dijo en voz baja

-¿ahora?

-si, ¡ahora! –Kyo fue por la cámara, no le importo que ambos estuvieran con la ropa de dormir.

-Kusanagi Kyo, ¿por qué no esperamos a mañana?

-mañana se nos podría olvidar.

El se sentó junto a ella en el futon, levanto la cámara pero no disparo, deslizo el brazo con el que se apoyaba por detrás de la chica al punto en que sus rostros se juntaron.

-trata de sonreír – dijo a la chica, pero ella no lo hizo –sonríe –insistió.

-eso intento, pero…

-¿a caso te pongo nerviosa? – le pregunto con una voz suave

-no, me irritas.

El frunció el seño, y al verlo molesto ella sonrió, Kyo se dio cuenta que lo habia dicho para molestarlo y tambien sonrió, apretando el botón de la cámara.


	16. Cap 14 La sombra en el festival

Los Kusanagi llegaron juntos al festival, aunque los chicos habían acordado ir en pareja, el Sensei y su esposa disfrutaban mucho de las tradiciones, asi que una vez estando en el festival se dispersarían.

Aoi usaba una Yukata roja con estampados azules, Kaoru una Yukata negra con peonias rojas y blancas. Aoi le habia recogido el cabello por detrás.

Kyo tambien vestía de negro, no solía usar mucho las ropas tradicionales, sin embargo al ver que todos los demás las llevaron decidió no ser el lunar.

Shizuka se veía encantada con todas las amenidades y la decoración.

Las lámparas y los coloridos adornos creaban un ambiente mágico.

En la parte central Yuki y Shingo esperaban a los demás, con la mano en alto, Kushinada los saludo para que se reunieran con ellos.

Shingo se veía muy apuesto con su traje tradicional, en azul marino y sutiles líneas blancas, se habia quitado la pañoleta de la frente y peinado un poco su cabello.

-¡por aquí! – exclamo Yuki.

Kyo y Kaoru caminaron con tranquilidad hacia ellos, Kusanagi iba con los brazos cruzados tratando de mostrar una actitud positiva pero su intento se vio mermado al ver como Shingo se acerco a Kaoru para elogiarla por su atuendo y su peinado.

-¿tu no me vas a decir nada? – le pregunto Yuki a su novio empujándolo del brazo.

-¿uh?, te vez bonita Yuki.

Yuki sonrió y lo tomo del brazo.

-vamos a los juegos –dijo Yuki –asi podrás ganarme un premio.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hasta los puestos, Yuki iba conversando con Kyo sobre el festival pero el iba con un ojo sobre la otra pareja.

Shingo tomo un mechón del cabello de Kaoru que estaba fuera de su lugar y le ayudo a acomodarlo, pero sin darse cuenta habia rosado su mejilla, provocando que ella se ruborizara.

Kyo apretó los labios.

Yuki insistió que Kyo tratara de ganarle un premio asi que se quedaron intentando por un rato y cuando al fin habia obtenido su premio, se dieron cuenta que los otros ya no estaban junto a ellos.

-¿a dónde se fueron?

-Mira ahí están – dijo Yuki señalándolos entre los puestos de artesanías.

La parte favorita de Kaoru era esa, podía contemplar los objetos por horas, examinándolos con mucho cuidado, de entre todo lo que estaba ahí tomo un shamisen y lo contemplo. Un recuerdo llego a ella, tenia alrededor de cuatro años y estaba sentada frente a Maki, ella le enseñaba como tocaba su Shamisen y la pequeña Kaoru se veía fascinada al verla.

Kaoru comenzó a tocar el instrumento, un fragmento conocido, el mismo que Maki le enseño en aquel recuerdo.

-no sabia que podías tocarlo –dijo Shingo admirado.

Ella sonrió con ternura con los ojos aun perdidos en ese recuerdo.

-su sonido me tranquiliza– comento en voz baja.

-sabes, me gustaría escucharte cantar alguna vez, tu voz es muy bonita –dijo el joven Yabuki.

Kaoru sonrió.

Yuki y Kyo llegaron corriendo para estar junto a ellos.

-¡no nos avisaron!

-es mi culpa, me distraje viendo los objetos – dijo Kaoru poniendo en su lugar el instrumento.

-va a empezar la presentación, ¡vamos! – dijo Yuki.

Las chicas estaban al frente observando, Yuki le señalaba cosas a Kaoru como si estuviera indicando o explicando algo, la otra la escuchaba y asentaba con la cabeza.

Kyo volteo a ver a su amigo y se encontró con un chico tambaleante.

-¿qué te pasa?

-estoy… estoy … se supone que después de la presentación habia planeado llevar a Kaoru cerca de el lago para… bueno tu sabes, pero, no se si es muy pronto – Shingo parecía realmente nervioso, era difícil para Kyo pues le daba pena verlo asi, pero, una parte de el deseaba que no lo hiciera.

-si aun no te sientes listo deberías esperar un poco mas, podríamos dar otra vuelta o puedes hacerlo otro día.

-¿otro día?...

Shingo alzo los ojos para ver a Kaoru de espaldas, alcanzaba a mirar su perfil cuando ella giraba para prestarle atención a lo que Yuki decía.

-si espero otro día, algún otro chico puede pedírselo.

-lo dudo, no he visto que otros chicos se acerquen a ella de la manera en que tu lo haces, la mayoría parecen sentirse intimidados con su actitud, su único amigo es ese chico raro Takao.

-Takeo…

-como sea, pero, el no parece tener esas intenciones.

Mas tarde Kyo, Kaoru y Shingo permanecían sentados sobre una banca de madera mientras Yuki conversaba con unas amigas que se habia encontrado, Kyo suspiraba de aburrimiento.

-iré por algo para beber, ¿qué te gustaría Kaoru?

-cualquier agua de frutas esta bien para mi, gracias Shingo.

-yo quiero una soda – dijo Kyo aprovechando la oportunidad.

Estando a solas Kyo decidió entretenerse con la pelirroja, pero ella parecía estar sumergida en la lectura de un folleto.

-¿qué estas leyendo?

-Astronomía occidental.

-¿crees en esas cosas?

-honestamente no sabría que responderte –dijo sin apartar la vista de lo que tenia en las manos –Kusanagi-Kyo, ¿cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

-doce de diciembre, ¿por qué?

Observo como ella parecía buscar entre las hojas de su folleto, Kyo supuso que se habia topado con lo que estaba buscando pues alzo ambas cejas.

-¿y?, ¿qué dice?

-no creí que te interesara… los nacidos bajo el signo de sagitario son estupendos deportistas, joviales, temerarios, radicales…

Kyo sonreía confiado con la descripción.

-caprichosos y muy estudiosos... –Kaoru hizo una pausa y miro a Kyo –supongo que estas cosas no son exactas.

-¡oye!, ¡no te pases de lista!

Kaoru sonrió sutilmente

-por cierto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños chica Yagami?

-el mío es el…

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera terminar de hablar fueron interrumpidos por una cara familiar.

-¡vaya, vaya!, ¡pero que ven mis ojos!, ¡el campeón y la bella princesa! –Era Benimaru que deambulaba por el festival, con una Yukata semi abierta del pecho -¡sabia que eras una linda chica! –dijo acercándose a Kaoru y guiñándole un ojo.

-¡cuidado!, ¡no olvides que aun esta muy joven para ti! –dijo Kyo empujando a Benimaru.

-hola Benimaru-san – lo saludo Kaoru con cortesía

-realmente no pensaba encontrarlos, la ultima vez que vine no pudimos hablar, Kyo, es sobre el torneo, hay rumores de que quieren realizar otro el próximo año.

-lo dudo, Rugal ya no esta, ¿quién se atrevería a hacer un evento asi?

-eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, sin embargo, seria buena idea que esta vez entrenáramos juntos, incluyendo a Daimon, asi complementaríamos nuestras habilidades, ¿qué opinas?

-mmm, no lo se Benimaru, después de todo, solo es un rumor…

Kyo y Benimaru continuaron conversando y Kaoru solo los escuchaba.

De repente una brisa hizo volar lejos el folleto de Kaoru, los otros seguían en su charla y no se percataron cuando ella fue a buscarlo. La pequeña ventisca continuo arrastrando el papel por algunos metros, cuando por fin lo levanto y se dio la media vuelta para regresar escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Kaoru…

Enseguida giro la cabeza, habia reconocido la voz, era la de Iori, parecía provenir de entre los arboles y continuaba llamándola.

Kaoru aprovecho que Kyo y Benimaru estaban distraídos para ir a indagar.

Se alejo mucho mas, internándose en la oscuridad, el festival le parecía lejano y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse contemplo una silueta aparecer de entre los arboles.

-¡Iori! – Exclamo en voz baja al verlo de pie a un par de metros.

-Asi es Kaoru soy yo.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?! – pregunto con emoción

-he venido por ti, para llevarte conmigo y no separarnos nunca mas.

El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco de emoción, de inmediato sonrió y quiso correr hacia el, sin embargo algo la detuvo.

-pero… mi entrenamiento con los Kusanagi aun no ha terminado.

-no lo necesitas, te mostrare un poder aun mayor.

-¿un poder?, ¿qué clase de poder? –pregunto confundida

-uno que yace en todos los descendientes de Yagami, un poder que hace invencible a cualquiera que lo posee.

Kaoru permaneció en silencio y lo contemplo fijamente.

-ven conmigo Kaoru, ¿a caso no deseas darme un abrazo?, ¿no quieres estar conmigo mas que nada en este mundo?.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-tu no eres Iori… -murmuro

-por supuesto que lo soy, aquí me tienes frente a ti, ¿quién mas seria?

-no lo se, pero no eres él, solo estas usurpando su figura… y eso me molesta mucho –dijo levantando los ojos cargados de furia.

El falso Iori camino unos pasos a Kaoru y sonrió maquiavélicamente

-eres una Yagami, perteneces a nosotros.

De la nada, las llamas purpura de Kaoru se encendieron en su mano izquierda.

-¡¿qué?! -dijo asombrada.

Una fuerte palpitación golpeo su pecho, seguido de sentir algo atorado en su garganta, en un intento de aclararla tocio cubriéndose con su mano derecha, y al observarla vio sangre en ella.

Shingo regreso con las bebidas, pero solo encontró a Benimaru y a Kyo conversando.

-¿dónde esta Kaoru?

Los otros dos miraron hacia donde ella supuestamente estaba sentada.

-estaba aquí hace un momento –dijo Kyo

Comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor tratando de localizarla.

Kaoru se puso en guardia de inmediato

-¡¿eres uno de los Hakkesshu?!, ¡¿cierto?!

El otro no le respondió nada, solo comenzó a reír, de una manera aterradora. Lentamente su rostro dejo de ser el de Iori y se transformo en la de una serpiente.

Kaoru se sorprendió al punto de dar un pequeño salto atrás pero no bajo su guardia.

-yo soy el que lo acompaña siempre, su presencia en la oscuridad –Dijo la criatura con una voz distinta.

Ella arrojo hacia él una de sus llamas a modo de proyectil, la criatura recibió de lleno el ataque, parecía como si el ser mitad Iori mitad serpiente estuviera desasiéndose por el fuego, Pero lo único que se quemo fueron las ropas.

Se deslizo por el suelo, convertido casi por completo en una serpiente y la envolvió con su cuerpo.

-¡ah! – grito Kaoru al sentir como la enorme serpiente la apretaba.

-¡deja de luchar!, ¡entrégate al él! –le decía el reptil

Kaoru sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y las palpitaciones eran mas intensas y constantes.

El escalofrió recorrió a Kyo, quien de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¡tenemos que encontrarla! – Exclamo -¡tengo un mal presentimiento!

Benimaru, Shingo y Kyo se dividieron para buscarla.

Una voz dentro de Kaoru comenzó a llamarla.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡no te dejes llevar por el lado oscuro de los Yagami!

-¡Maki-Sama!, ¡eres tu!

-¡si Kaoru!, ¡estoy aquí!, ¡aférrate a mis palabras!, ¡recuerda quien eres, y que tu sangre no solo es Yasakani!, ¡posees la capacidad para controlar esa oscuridad!.

-¡por favor Maki-sama!, ¡dime como!

-¡las reliquias, recuerda que ellas forman parte de ti!

Las llamas de color purpura desaparecieron y las llamas carmesí surgieron, Kaoru envolvió su cuerpo con estas ultimas provocando que la serpiente la liberara por el dolor.

La criatura se posiciono frente a ella y se arrojo nuevamente, esta vez Kaoru la evadió.

-¡para derrotar a tu enemigo, primero tienes que saber cual es su verdadera forma! –continuo ayudándola Maki.

-¡comprendo!

El reptil giro su cola a modo de usarla como un enorme látigo y golpearla, Kaoru elevo el fuego de Kusanagi, parecía una espada hecha de las llamas rojas y corto la cola de la serpiente.

Cuando cayo al suelo la cola se deshizo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Ella lo noto y busco la cabeza de la serpiente.

Furioso, el monstruo abrió sus fauces emergiendo de el dos colmillos que parecían relampaguear y con una gran velocidad se arrojo de nuevo a la pelirroja.

Las llamas carmesí se transformaron en un claro resplandor y girando los brazos ella creo un aro con ese resplandor, un espejo, que la serpiente atravesó sin poder detenerse, dentro de este, apareció su verdadero ser.

-¡es una de las sombras de Orochi!, ¡aquella que se desliza entre la tierra de los hombres para tentarlos hacia él! –Exclamo Maki -¡es ahora!, ¡séllalo dentro del espejo!

No lo dijo dos veces, Kaoru uso el poder de Kusanagi en su mano derecha y el de Yagami en el izquierdo sobre la criatura para retenerlo y después cerro el espejo.

La chica cayo sobre las tierra y el césped de rodillas y después dejo caer sus manos para apoyarse, se veía muy agitada, estaba luchando con aquello que habia intentado despertar antes.

-lo haz hecho muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti –Dijo Maki, quien apareció de cuerpo entero frente a Kaoru, pero la otra no podía alzar la mirada –tranquila, se que tu puedes, deja que tus guardianes sean tu sostén ahora.

Maki coloco su mano sobre la espalda de Kaoru y la chica poco a poco fue recuperándose.

Kyo corrió hacia la parte boscosa, su instinto lo guiaba hacia ese lugar, mientras mas avanzaba mas sentía la imagen de Kaoru acercarse, hasta que al fin chocaron uno con el otro.

-Kusanagi-san, ¿por qué estas corriendo? – le pregunto ella de manera serena mientras se frotaba la frente por el impacto.

El la miro de pies a cabeza, vio que su Yukata estaba maltratada, con algo de tierra y su peinado de habia deshecho.

-¡¿estas bien? – la tomo por los hombros -¡¿qué te ha sucedido?!

Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos y una expresión de desconcierto.

-m-me, me perdí y me caí.

-¡¿qué?!

-pero estoy bien.

Kaoru no quería decirle la verdad para no crear un alboroto con tantas personas alrededor, además Kyo aun desconocía muchas cosas, Saisyu le habia solicitado a Kaoru ser herméticos en algunos aspectos hasta que el pudiera madurar lo suficiente al igual que su poder y ella no quería dar un paso sin antes decirle a Chizuru.

Kyo coloco su mano en el rostro de ella y la inspecciono, sabia que la chica no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡Kaoruuuu! – grito Shingo que venia corriendo junto con Benimaru -¡¿esta bien?!

-si, estoy bien.

Shingo abrazo a Kaoru de inmediato, ella se petrifico con las mejillas coloradas.

Benimaru se sobresalto pero de inmediato sonrió pícaramente.

-¡bam!, ¡ese chico es intenso!

-¡estaba preocupado de que algo malo te hubiera sucedido!, ¡jamás me lo hubiera perdonado! –le decía mientras la abrazaba

-S-Shingo… -alcanzo a murmurar ella sin saber como reaccionar.

-¡oye Shingo no seas atrevido! – dijo Kyo furioso -¡déjala respirar!

-¿qué?- Shingo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó poniéndose colorado -¡lo, lo siento…no quería ser tan atrevido! – comento nervioso.

-vamos Kaoru mejor te llevamos a casa –dijo Kyo

-¿y que hay de los fuegos artificiales?

-¡¿cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?!, mírate, es mejor que volvamos para que descanses.

-Kyo, termina de ser una mamá y deja que los chicos vean los fuegos artificiales además ella esta bien –Intervino Benimaru.

-gracias Benimaru-san.

-¡como quieran, pero si se desmaya yo no pienso cargarla a casa!

-Yo si, lo hare con mucho gusto –dijo Shingo.

Se reunieron junto al lago, Aoi y Yuki los estaban esperando con los señores Kusanagi a unos metros de ellos.

Sentados a la espera, Kaoru estaba tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello, Shingo tomo una de las flores que estaban de decoración en el festival y con esta la ayudo para que su cabello se viera bien.

-te vez muy linda.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

Shingo no pudo decirle nada esa noche, pero estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado.

-¡ya bésense! –grito Benimaru que estaba sentado por detrás al lado de Aoi.

-¡cierra la boca! – le dijeron Kyo y Saisyu al unísono.

Shingo se ruborizo y le pidió a Kaoru que mejor miraran a las estrellas.

Los demás estaban en fila, desde Shingo seguido por Kaoru, pasando por Kyo, Yuki, Shizuka y Saisyu.

El sonido lejano de una pequeña explosión anuncio la aparición de los primero fuegos artificiales, eran como enormes esferas de fuego y luz de muchos colores flotando sobre la oscuridad.

Kaoru los contemplaba con una expresión de asombro, mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el dije de su collar, Shingo dejo de observar el espectáculo por unos segundos para contemplar la expresión de Kaoru.

Con la vista de todos hacia los fuegos, la chica Yagami sintió que alguien tocaba su mano izquierda por detrás.

Era la mano de Kyo que estaba casi sobre la suya, ella pensó que quizás el no se habia dado cuenta asi que giro de manera discreta para observarlo, para su sorpresa Kyo la estaba mirando fijamente por el rabillo del ojo, el joven Kusanagi estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y se encontraba a la espera de que ella se diera cuenta. Kaoru regreso la mirada al frente mientras por detrás trato de apartar su mano discretamente, pero el no la dejo ir, entrelazando su meñique al de ella, aferrándose a este como si desesperadamente le pidiera que no lo moviera.

Kaoru desistió, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, el sonrió al notar que ella lo habia permitido.

En alguna parte…

En una oscura habitación donde solo se pude contemplar un leve resplandor, alguien observo la pelea de Kaoru a través de los ojos de la sombra.

-tiene las dos llamas y tambien los poderes de Yata… ¿a caso?, ¿a caso la leyenda es verdad? –dijo el hombre –a nacido el guerrero enviado por los dioses…


	17. Cap 15 Solo a tu lado

Kaoru estaba frente a su escritorio, redactando una carta, parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo ya que la estaba elaborando de manera extensa.

Kyo entro a la alcoba como de costumbre, el estaba diciéndole algo pero ella no lo miraba, continuaba sumergida en su escritura.

-¡Oye! –La distrajo poniendo la mano en su hombro -¡¿qué no me escuchas?!

Ella se sobre salto un poco.

-Kusanagi Kyo, ¿qué haces?... ¿qué sucede?

-estaba tratando de decirte algo –Kyo noto la carta que ella estaba haciendo -¿eso es?, ¿es japonés antiguo?

Kaoru acento con la cabeza mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-no tenia idea de que supieras japonés antiguo.

-muchos de los pergaminos que me hicieron estudiar estaban escritos de esa manera.

-¿y a quien le escribes?, ¿al tal Iori?

-no.

Kaoru bajo su pincel y espero que la tinta secara para después doblar la carta con cuidado.

Una vez terminado de hacerlo ella se reclino hacia atrás y suspiro.

-esta semana debo hacer la limpieza del salón.

-entonces regresaremos tarde a casa –dijo Kyo

-¿regresaremos?, ¿tu también harás limpieza en tu aula?

-para nada, mi turno siempre se lo doy a Shingo.

-eso es un abuso, es tu estudiante no tu vasallo, además el se ofreció para acompañarme a casa al termino de mis responsabilidades.

-¡¿qué?!, ¡yo siempre te traigo a casa!, excepto cuando vas a casa de tus amigas raras.

-pues esta vez no será así, míralo del lado positivo Kusanagi Kyo, no tendrás que sentirte agobiado por tener que cargar conmigo.

Kyo se molesto con lo que dijo, fue hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, provocando que ella cayera sobre el futon y el se coloco encima de ella.

-¡no vuelvas a decir una tontería así!, ¡y ya va siendo tiempo de que me digas Kyo!

Ella estaba nerviosa por tenerlo encima y por la solicitud de hablarle de manera informal.

-Kyo.. –susurro y él sintió latir de manera acelerada su corazón al tenerla en esa posición. -¿puedes quitarte de encima?

-¡eh!... s-si, lo siento – Cuando se movió, no pudo verla a la cara y salió de la habitación.

Kaoru lo observo marcharse, le pareció desconcertante que el hubiera salido prácticamente corriendo.

Al día siguiente Kaoru salió mas temprano de lo usual, coloco su patineta en el suelo y se colgó la mochila.

-¡ey!, ¡te he dicho que no quiero esa cosa en mi motocicleta!

Se giro para descubrir a Kyo sacando su moto de la propiedad, vestía el uniforme y traía su mochila.

-¿a caso ya se me ha hecho tan tarde? – pregunto ella

-muy graciosa – bostezo –vamos te llevo, mientras mas rápido mejor, tal vez así pueda dormir un poco mas antes de que comiencen las clases.

En el camino Kyo cabeceaba y Kaoru lo sacudía para despertarlo

Mientras Kaoru y Takeo limpiaban el salón, Kyo dormía en una de las bancas del patio, casi no había alumnos y la mañana era bastante tranquila.

Kaoru despertó a Kyo picándole la mejilla.

-despierta – le decía con voz baja

-¿qué quieres?

Kaoru le extendió una bento repleta de comida.

-es para ti, seguramente no desayunaste por madrugar.

El no desprecio la comida, sino al contrario, de inmediato comenzó a comerla.

-¿no se supone que debes estar limpiando?

-ya terminamos.

Kyo le extendió la comida para que la compartieran.

La brisa de la mañana corría entre los arboles, elevando pequeñas hojas con suavidad.

Los dos permanecían en silencio mientras comían, meses atrás a el le parecía molesto e incomodo que ella estuviera callada casi siempre, pero, habia aprendido a disfrutar de su silencio, ahora estar junto a ella de esa manera lo llenaba de paz, no se daba cuenta de las veces en que su mirada se perdía contemplándola, se habia memorizado los detalles de su rostro, asi como las sutiles manías que tenia, como cuando se colocaba detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello y este de inmediato regresaba a donde estaba. También cuando ella de repente mascaba lento mientras estaba pensando algo con mucho detenimiento.

-Kaoru… -la llamo en voz baja

-¿si?

El la miro directo a los ojos, con las palabras en su cabeza, pero al intentar decirlas se quedo sin voz.

-¿estas bien Kyo?

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre común en publico, el sonrió contento de que lo hiciera.

-si, estoy increíblemente bien…

-¡Kaoru! – grito Ayame que venia corriendo por el camino de concreto -¡Kaoru!, ¡huye!

La pelirroja la miro extrañada.

-¡el profesor acepto la propuesta de Tsubame para el proyecto musical! –dijo su amiga recuperando el aliento

-¡¿qué?!, ¡no puede ser!

-¿cuál es el alboroto? – pregunto Kyo

-¡Tsubame quiere hacernos bailar, frente a toda la escuela! – exclamo Kaoru

-eso no tiene nada de malo, los chicos estarán felices por eso.

-Kusanagi-san, Kaoru y yo somos algo tímidas con respecto a eso, además Tsubame tiene gustos muy modernos.

Kyo se comenzó a reír

-estas condenada – le dijo a Kaoru –tu no vas a poder decir que no y mas si se trata de una responsabilidad.

-no es gracioso, lo único que he bailado en mi vida son las danzas tradicionales.

-pues en ese caso comienza a ensayar, ja, ja, ja – Kyo se levanto para dirigirse a su salón mientras continuaba riéndose.

A pesar de que ella le había comentado que Shingo la acompañaría a casa Kyo buscaba la manera de hacerse el tonto y esperarla a su salida.

-Kusanagi-san, ¿por qué estas aun en la escuela? – le pregunto Shingo junto a la salida.

-Em, me estaba poniendo al corriente con algunas tareas – sabia que Shingo seria el único que podría creer semejante excusa -¿tu que haces aquí?

-le prometí a Kaoru acompañarla de vuelta a casa, de hecho ahí viene.

Yagami venia conversando con Takeo o mas bien escuchándolo, parecía prestarle mucha atención a lo que el chico de gafas le decía.

-existen muchos tipos de alienígenas pero mis favoritos son los grises, trate de conseguir un broche pero solo tenían de los verdes –decía el chico a su compañera.

-recuerdo haber visto en Tokio muchas figuritas cosas como esa –le respondía Kaoru.

-ahí esta Yabuki-San – le indico Takeo y se despidió de ella.

Cuando Kaoru se acerco a Shingo sus ojos se deslizaron a Kyo que estaba de pie junto a la moto.

-¿sigues aquí? -Le pregunto la chica

-yo puedo irme a la hora que desee, además estoy esperando a alguien.

-de acuerdo, vamos Shingo –dijo Kaoru con su semblante de siempre.

-¡nos vemos Kusanagi-san!

Kyo no podía creer que ella lo había ignorado y lo había dejado ahí parado.

-¡esperen! –les grito

-Kaoru, si vas a pie no llegaras a tiempo a tu entrenamiento.

-aun le queda una hora para su lección –dijo Shingo mirando su reloj –entonces no hay que perder tiempo – dijo tomando la mochila de la chica.

Sin otra excusa en mente Kyo se tuvo que tragar su coraje y volver solo a casa.

Aunque estaba molesto al siguiente día volvió a madrugar para llevarla temprano, fue así toda la semana, al igual de que permanecía a la salida esperándola para ver si en algún momento cambiaba de opinión.

-¿por qué lo estas haciendo? – le pregunto ella cuando Kyo entro en su habitación, un día por la tarde –te dije que Shingo me acompañaría, no tienes por que perder tu tiempo esperando.

-¡¿de nuevo con eso?! –Kyo frunció el ceño y le arrojo la almohada a la cara -¡si yo quiero estar de pie ahí es mi problema!

-¡¿por qué estas de ese humor?!, ¡yo no te he hecho nada!

-¡por que me molesta que no puedas comprender las cosas!

-¡¿qué se supone que debo comprender?! –le arrojo la almohada de vuelta

-¡olvídalo! – exclamo enojado y salió de la habitación.

Por primera vez ella se levanto y fue tras él, Kyo entro a su alcoba y cerro la puerta, Kaoru se paro en frente y toco dos veces.

-si lo estas haciendo para molestarme te suplico dejes de hacerlo, por que vas a incomodar a Shingo y el no tiene…

Kyo abrió, jalo a Kaoru adentro y cerro rápidamente, la puso contra la pared y la miro de manera intensa.

Ella se asusto, jamás la había mirado de esa forma.

-Kyo… -dijo en voz baja

-¿qué sucede?, ¿me tienes miedo? – le pregunto el chico, susurrando -¿o tienes miedo de ti misma?

No le respondió, Kaoru trataba de deslizar la vista a otro lado pero el levanto su rostro con delicadeza.

-Kaoru… -suspiro el chico- tu no tienes idea, ¿cierto?

-¿sobre que? – le pregunto ella.

Kyo se aparto con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta, la dejo salir y sin decirle nada le cerro casi en la cara.

-no comprendes… que solo quiero estar a tu lado… -murmuro una vez que ella se alejo.

El día libre Kaoru termino de entrenar y después fue a casa de Tsubame para seguir ensayando para la presentación de su baile.

-¡Kaoru!, no te adelantes! –grito Tsubame

-¡si!

-¡No estés tan rígida!

-¡si!

-¡sonríe mas!

-¡si!

-¡Tsubame solo es una presentación no tiene que actuar como si la vida dependiera de ello! – le reclamo Ayame

-¡no nos pararemos a hacer el ridículo!

-¡parece un general! – dijo Ayame a Kaoru mientras ambas caminaban de regreso a casa.

-tiene un buen punto, aunque no sea de nuestro agrado es nuestra responsabilidad y si estamos en esto debemos dar lo mejor.

-lo haremos, pero no tiene por que gritarnos de ese modo.

-sabes que a Tsubame le emocionan esas cosas.

A medio camino se despidieron para tomar rutas separadas, la noche estaba por caer y Kaoru solo pensaba en darse un baño caliente, estaba muy cansada.

Cruzando de una esquina a otra se topo con un puesto de revistas y algo llamo su atención, en una de las portadas estaba la foto de Iori con los demás chicos de "la banda", sin pensarlo dos veces Kaoru compro una copia y corrió para poder leerla pronto.

Llego casi saltando de felicidad, su rostro se miraba mucho muy diferente.

-¿pero que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Aoi

-¡Es Iori! – grito Kaoru entusiasmada -¡es su foto! –la chica Yagami corrió junto a Aoi para mostrarle la revista.

-¡es el! – le señalo

-a ver, ¡ay si!, ¡es muy guapo!

-¡claro que lo es!

La respuesta de Kaoru llamo la atención de Aoi quien la observo casi sacar chispas de felicidad.

-¿qué edad tiene?

-diecisiete, como tu.

-¿no crees que es un poco mayor para ti?

-¡¿qué?!... ¡¿cómo que mayor?!, ¡el no es!... – respondió nerviosa

-seria bueno que me lo presentaras un día –le guiño un ojo y la pelirroja reflejo desesperación en su mirada.

-¡ja, ja, ja, estoy jugando! –comento Aoi.

Kaoru se encerró en su cuarto a leer la nota que hablaba de "la banda", la leía una y otra vez y miraba cada foto con detalle.

-me alegra tanto– susurraba mientras miraba el rostro de el otro Yagami.

Cuando Kyo llego se echo junto con Aoi en la estancia.

-estoy muy cansado.

-¿de que?, si no haces nada – le dijo la otra

-para que lo sepas hoy lave mi motocicleta y tuve que ayudar al papá de Yuki a cargar unas cajas.

-pobrecito de ti.

-¡No puedo hablar contigo nunca!, ¡siempre buscas la manera de ser fastidiosa!

-¿quieres hablar querido primo?, entonces vamos a hacerlo, ¿desde cuando estas enamorado de Kaoru?.

Kyo palideció.

-¿qué?... –alcanzo a pronunciar.

-no te hagas el tonto, soy muy observadora, ¿crees que no vi como la tomaste de la mano en el festival, o como te desvives para estar siempre con ella?, nunca sales de su habitación, pervertido, ni siquiera con Yuki fuiste tan atento alguna vez.

-e-es, ¡estas loca Aoi! – le reclamo - yo tengo novia y Kaoru… Kaoru le interesa a Shingo… -dijo con aflicción

-yo no voy a juzgarte Kyo, en el corazón no se manda, por lo menos acéptalo.

-no voy a escucharte, es absurdo.

-el único absurdo aquí eres tu, que continua engañándose a si mismo.

-bien, supongamos que lo que dices es verdad, ¿qué quieres que haga?, le di mi palabra a Yuki, Shingo esta enamorado de Kaoru y ella… parece que el único chico en el que piensa es el tal Iori.

-en eso tienes razón, ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ese sujeto, lo se por que la he visto revolotear cuando se trata de él, pero, el es mayor y quizás no la vea de esa manera, asi que tu podrías tener una oportunidad, estoy segura que ella siente algo por ti y por Shingo.

-eso solo lo complica mas, quizás es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-excelente idea, Kyo –dijo poniéndose de pie y apagando la televisión –deja que ella corra a los brazos del guapísimo Iori y cuando este la rechace será Shingo quien la consuele y se quede con ella, mientras tu vivirás en una relación frustrado –Aoi desapareció por el pasillo dejando a Kyo solo y pensativo, debió estar al menos una hora sentado ahí, reflexionando las palabras de su prima.

Cuando se decidió ir a su habitación inevitablemente paso junto a la de Kaoru, ella tenia la puerta entre abierta, Kyo suspiro y se asomo por esta.

La contemplo dormida sobre su escritorio, la alzo para llevarla a acostar, pero al hacerlo vio la revista, dejo a la chica sobre el futon y reviso el impreso. Ahí, pudo leer el nombre de Iori Yagami y como si fuera una coincidencia supo quien era él de entre todos.

Pensó en romper la revista pero al ver a Kaoru solo la dejo en la mesa, si el hacia eso ella no solo se pondría muy triste, sino que no lo perdonaría.

Fue hasta la chica y la cubrió.

-desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido primero, antes que Iori, que Yuki, que Shingo… desearía ser yo a quien lleves en tu corazón…


	18. Cap 16 Video juegos

La siguiente presentación era de la alumnas del salón C de primero, sus demás compañeros estaban sentados hasta adelante listos para apoyar a sus compañeras, los otros grados eran libres de unirse para disfrutar el pequeño evento.

Algunas chicas estaban nerviosas, sobre todo Ayame y Kaoru, aunque se habían esforzado en los ensayos sentían que no seria lo mismo frente a todos, pero increíblemente Tsubame destellaba seguridad.

-¡escúchenme todas!, ¡practicamos duro estos días y se que lo haremos bien, no importa lo que suceda, solo sonrían y diviértanse!

Kaoru y Ayame se miraron confundidas; apenas ayer Tsubame parecía un sargento autoritario y ahora brindaba seguridad y bondad a todas.

-¡Ahora tenemos al salón de primero C con la presentación de un numero de baile!

Los espectadores aplaudieron, Kaoru sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, -¡vamos Kaoru, ¿puedes enfrentar pandilleros, serpientes demonio gigantes y no un ridículo baile?! –se repetía en la cabeza mientras subía a empujones al escenario.

La música comenzó a sonar, no le dio tiempo de observar al publico, como en automático ella y Ayame cambiaron sus semblantes por sonrisas radiantes.

Cantaban, bailaban y se meneaban junto con sus pompones, realmente lo estaban haciendo bien, y al parecer todos lo estaban disfrutando.

-¡las de primero parecen Idols!- dijo un chico que estaba adelante de Kyo quien por supuesto había ido a presenciar el espectáculo.

-¡es la mas hermosa! – exclamo Shingo a su lado -¡mira su sonrisa, es como la de mil soles!

Kyo quería virar los ojos ante los melosos comentarios de Shingo pero no quería perderse ni un movimiento de Kaoru.

En una parte las chicas guiñaron los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en los ojos de los chicos, también arrojaron besos y dieron pequeños saltos, pronto hubo mas chicos alrededor de ellos.

Shingo se mecía al ritmo de la canción, el solo tenia ojos para Kaoru, era como si solo fuera ella en el escenario.

Tsubame estaba en el medio, siempre fue la del medio, la que tenia los movimientos principales y la que mas energía puso de todas.

Al final las chicas arrojaron uno de los pompones hacia el publico y un beso, Shingo corrió y usando sus habilidades dio un gran salto para atrapar el que Kaoru había arrojado.

-¿cómo sabes que es el de ella? – le pregunto Kyo cuando lo vio de vuelta.

-¡nunca le quite los ojos de encima!

-Fue estupendo –dijo Takeo que traía una videocámara.

-¿lo grabaste?, no me digas que eres un pequeño pervertido Takao.

-es-es Takeo, Kusanagi-san… Tsubame me pidió que lo grabara.

-como sea…

-¿podrías hacerme una copia? –le pregunto Shingo emocionado –te pagare por ella, ¡¿cuánto quieres?!

El otro chico se puso nervioso por la presión de Shingo.

-tranquilo Shingo, deja que Takao respire.

-Takeo…

-¡silencio chico te estoy ayudando! –exclamo Kusanagi

Las jovencitas agradecieron y bajaron del escenario contentas con su presentación, festejaron cuando se habían apartado de la vista de los demás.

-¡fue increíble! – dijo Ayame -¡aquí la que merece las palmas es Tsubame!

-si, ella fue quien puso la coreografía y escogió el vestuario –dijo Kaoru

-¡ay, chicas, de nada! –respondió Tsubame.

De vuelta a las clases normales, Yuki, Shingo y otra compañera estaban platicando sobre la presentación.

-tu novia es muy bonita Yabuki –dijo la otra compañera

-aun no es su novia –comento Yuki

-¿no?, creí que estaban saliendo, y como lo veo muy entusiasmado con ella… ¿cuándo se lo pedirás?

Shingo sonrió nervioso

-bueno siempre pienso en hacerlo pero parece que nunca es la oportunidad, honestamente no se si ella acepte.

-normalmente muchas chicas de primero estarían felices de tener un novio de tercero, probablemente te diga que si.

-¿ustedes creen?

Kyo estaba desparramado en su asiento, con los auriculares del reproductor de música de Kaoru puestos, pero al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja le bajo el volumen para fingir que seguía escuchando música y atender a la conversación.

-¡Yabuki si no te apresuras otro chico se lo pedirá!, al parecer tiene muchos admiradores, sobre todo en segundo, los escuche hablando durante el numero.

-¡¿qué?!, ¡¿admiradores?!

-¡si no se le han declaro es porque seguro piensan que es tu novia, así que formaliza ese asunto! –insistió Yuki

La expresión de Shingo se torno seria, sus compañeras tenían razón, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

¡de acuerdo!, ¡mañana!, ¡mañana mismo durante el almuerzo le confesare lo que siento y le pediré que sea mi novia! –dijo de manera determinada.

Al día siguiente los Kusanagi tomaron el desayuno como de costumbre y una vez que terminaron Kaoru regreso a su habitación para buscar su mochila.

Kyo se metió como de costumbre.

-oye – le dijo en voz baja –cámbiate de ropa

-¿tiene algo de malo mi uniforme?

-no, pero hoy no iremos a la escuela.

-¿por qué?

-te llevare a un lugar de entrenamiento.

-no recuerdo que el Sensei mencionara que hoy fuéramos a otra parte.

-en realidad, iremos al dojo de un amigo, para que aprendas algunos movimientos nuevos.

Kaoru miro fijamente a Kyo.

-es inaceptable, no faltare si no lo ordena el Sensei o es una emergencia.

-¡vamos Kaoru!, es el dojo de uno de mis compañeros de equipo del torneo pasado, el es maestro también, tendrá mucho que enseñarte.

Al escuchar eso Kaoru se sintió tentada.

-mmm… bueno, en realidad quería llevar esta carta al servicio postal, tiene varios días que la redacte y no he tenido la oportunidad, tal vez podría llevarla y después ir contigo a ese lugar del que hablas –medito en voz alta.

-¡si!, ¡excelente yo te acompañare a dejar tu carta y después nos iremos!

-esta bien Kyo, accederé a tu irresponsable propuesta.

-bien, esperemos que Aoi se vaya para escabullirnos.

Fueron a dejar la carta a la oficina de correo, Kyo la espero afuera mientras ella lo hacia.

-¡listo! – dijo Kaoru mientras bajaba los pequeños escalones del lugar.

Kyo condujo mas haya de la urbe, a la zona donde comenzaban las casas del lado este.

-¡sujétate bien, tengo que ir rápido!

Ella hizo caso y lo abrazo con firmeza

Se detuvieron en un gran local, que tenia el anuncio de ser un dojo de Judo.

-¡Kusanagi Kyo!, ¡que gusto verte!

-¡Hola Daimon!, ¡cuánto tiempo!

-desde el torneo no te había visto… ¿a quién tienes ahí? – pregunto refiriéndose a la chica que tenia el rostro serio.

-Ella es Kaoru, es discípula de mi padre.

-¡oh!, ¡una entusiasta de las artes marciales! –dijo Daimon a la chica -¿te gustaría que te enseñe algunos movimientos?

-de hecho eso es lo que esperaba, Kyo prometió que usted lo haría, solo por eso falte a clases hoy.

Daimon se rio

-¡no tienes que ser tan transparente Kaoru! – le reclamo Kyo

Kaoru estaba en el centro mientras los maestros que seguían por debajo de Daimon le estaban explicando algunos movimientos, mientras Kyo y su ex compañero de equipo charlaban.

-¿te visito Benimaru para hablarte sobre el torneo?

-si, me dijo sobre ese rumor

-pues es mas que un rumor, algunos ya han recibido sus invitaciones, los Sakazaki por ejemplo.

-entonces, ¿quién estaría organizando el torneo ahora?

-solo espero que no sea otro loco como ese tal Rugal –dijo Daimon moviendo el cuello.

-¿participaras?

-por supuesto, tenemos el honor de representar a Japón, ¿y tu?

-no, no tengo razones para ello, además es probable que papá me pida que continúe entrenando a Kaoru.

Los hombre voltearon y vieron que Kaoru ya había derribado a uno de los maestros.

-¿era de esa manera? – preguntaba la chica al que estaba en el suelo

-sinceramente esperaba contar contigo para formar de nuevo un equipo, será una lastima no incluirte –continuo Daimon

-no te sientas mal, aun podremos enfrentarnos en los torneos regionales –dijo Kyo.

-¡bien!, ¡ahora es mi turno! – dijo Daimon a los que estaban en el centro.

Kyo espero paciente que el maestro le enseñara un par de movimientos a Kaoru.

-¡Kyo!, ¡tenias razón!, es un excelente maestro – dijo ella contenta de haber ido.

-¡oye Daimon pero no te confíes, la chica es buena!

-¡eso veo!, ¡ja, ja, ja, tal vez deba pedirle a ella que se una al equipo en tu lugar!

-ja, ja, ja, si… muy gracioso –respondió Kyo con sarcasmo

Kyo y Kaoru estuvieron un rato mas y se despidieron del maestro Daimon.

-Fue bastante educativo – comento Kaoru con un sutil tono de emoción –vaya, debe ser un gran peleador en vivo.

-te dije que te agradaría visitarlo.

-¿iremos a casa ahora?, aun es temprano, la hora del almuerzo apenas estaría por comenzar en la escuela.

En ese momento Kyo recordó la palabras de Shingo del día de ayer y se imagino que para ese momento ya sabría que ella tampoco asistió.

-¿qué te parece si vamos al centro y buscamos algo para comer?, yo te invito.

-de acuerdo – respondió la chica poniéndose el casco.

Durante el trayecto de regreso al centro hubo menos trafico y pudieron ir disfrutando del paseo.

No llegaron directo a comer, estaban dando unas vueltas para ver que había de nuevo o que les llamaba la atención.

Miraron los aparadores e hicieron bromas y comentarios sobre lo que veían, a Kyo le llamo la atención una chaqueta y Kaoru insistió en que se la probara y así lo hizo.

-te queda muy bien – le dijo ella –si no supiera que eres tu pensaría que eres una estrella de rock.

-creí que ese era tu novio Iori

-no es mi novio… pero si, el es un gran músico.

Kyo torció la boca.

-¿por qué no te pruebas algo?

-no quiero probarme nada –respondió ella volviendo a poner la cara seria.

Continuaron caminando, Kyo la hizo comer un helado de frutas para que el pudiera comer uno de vainilla sin sentir culpa.

Parecía una cita y así lo sentía él, la estaban pasando de manera formidable.

Kaoru se quedo observando un vestido en un aparador, que recordaba haber visto en una de las revistas de Tsubame.

-seguramente te verías muy bien en él.

-mmm… no lo creo el escote es muy amplio y yo… bueno mi cuerpo es diferente.

Kaoru bajo la mirada y continuo caminando.

Kyo recordó la ocasión en la cual la había hecho sentir mal con ese tema.

-¿video juegos? –pregunto ella al levantar la vista hacia uno de los locales

-si así es, ¿haz jugado antes?

-algunas veces, no soy muy buena,

Kyo tomo a Kaoru de la mano, ella se ruborizo

-con mas razón hay que ir, no puedo esperar para ganarte, "señorita perfección".

El lugar estaba casi vacío por la hora, la encargada tenia puesta música a un volumen decente, sin mucho esfuerzo y sin levantarse de su asiento, esta les cambio las fichas.

-¡vamos al de motos! – dijo Kyo

-¿en serio?

-¡anda ven!

Kyo venció a Kaoru en el primero, después se dirigieron a la mesa de hockey, el fanfarroneaba de ser muy bueno en el hockey de hielo pero al momento de jugar contra ella terminaron empatando ya que el juego requería destreza y Kaoru se lo tomaba en serio.

-¡estuviste cerca!, ¡pero aun no eres tan buena!

-me conformo con haberte hecho esforzar – le dijo sonriendo.

-Juguemos uno mas.

El ubico un juego de peleas que estaba en uno de los costados.

-¡ey!, ese me gustaba, vamos, barreré el suelo contigo chica Yagami.

Y así fue, Kaoru no era muy buena para ese tipo de juegos, Kyo celebrara sus victorias mientras ella fruncía el ceño y solo lo miraba de reojo.

-¡vamos!, sonríe, deberías estar alegre por mi.

Kaoru viro los ojos, pero luego sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-una ultima ronda, yo te ayudare.

Kaoru trataba de seguir los consejos de Kyo pero no podía hacer mas, comenzaba a molestarse.

-¡te dije que apretaras el botón!

-eso hice, pero no funciona.

Al verla frustrada dejo su mando y coloco su mano sobre la de ella que estaba en la palanca de movimiento y la otra en la de los botones los botones.

-tranquila, solo hazlo de esta forma – le dijo en voz baja y serena para calmarla.

Pero Kyo no se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba poniendo atención al juego, tener el rostro de el cerca de su oreja hablándole en voz baja, sus manos bajo las de él y sentir su pecho cálido en su espalda provocaron que Kaoru se ruborizara.

Nerviosa se giro esperando que el se apartara pero no fue así, Kaoru quedo en el medio, entre la maquina y Kyo, cercada por los brazos de este.

El podía sentir su aroma y ella su respiración, los dos estaban a un par de centímetros uno del otro.

Ella mantenía la cabeza abajo, apenada, el olía bien y la sensación de sus brazos rozando los de ella la había abrumado.

-oye… - le dijo en voz baja -quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que dije anteriormente, no pienso que seas fea ni mucho menos… tu sabes, en realidad es todo lo contrario…

La pelirroja levanto despacio la cabeza para contemplarlo.

-me pareces una chica realmente linda y sumamente atractiva…. La verdad, creo que eres hermosa – susurro a lo ultimo.

Kaoru permanecía en silencio su corazón palpitaba sin control, Kyo iba acercándose muy despacio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con una expresión de deseo.

-no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo… - Kyo entre abrió los labios acercándose a los de ella lentamente –ni de cuanto… de cuanto te…

Ella reacciono haciéndose para tras golpeando con la maquina y sacudiéndola.

Kyo se aparto por el sonido, fue cuando ella aprovecho y salió corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás.

-¡Kaoru! – la llamo, pero ella no volteo.

La chica corrió por la calle a toda velocidad, no sabia a donde se dirigía ni que era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, solo quería poder perderse, su desesperación fue tanta que termino chocando con alguien familiar para su suerte.

-¡Kaoru!

-¡Benimaru! – grito al verlo

Pero no le dio tiempo de disculparse, temiendo que Kyo la alcanzara se metió corriendo a la cafetería que estaba al lado.

Benimaru la noto muy nerviosa y preocupado, la siguió.

Kaoru se había sentado en una de las mesas de atrás, tomo una carta y se cubrió la cara con ella, Benimaru se sentó junto a ella e hizo lo mismo.

-¿y?, ¿de quien nos escondemos?

Ella no le respondió, aun estaba agitada

El rubio levanto los ojos para mirar a través del cristal del local y contemplo a Kyo caminando por las calles moviendo la cabeza a los lados buscando a la chica, de inmediato él capto todo.

-no vayas a alzar la cabeza – le susurro y Kaoru confió en él.

Benimaru miro a Kyo hasta que el se marcho.

-se ha ido – le dijo para que pudiera bajar la carta, pero al girar para verla, noto que ella estaba por quebrarse.

-casi… casi nos besamos… ¡estuve a punto de besar a un chico con novia!, ¡¿qué clase de persona soy?!

-escucha linda no seas tan dura contigo…

-¡lo soy!, ¡soy una horrible persona!, ¡por que una parte de mi quería hacerlo!, ¡pero después pensé en Iori! y en Shingo y… -Kaoru comenzó a llorar -¡soy una mala persona!

-¡linda, linda tranquila no llores! – Dijo Benimaru nervioso por que la gente empezaba a mirarlos -¡acaba de terminar con su novio! –le dijo a los otros para que no siguieran volteando.

Kaoru aun lloraba, Benimaru tuvo que llevarla a un parque que estaba desocupado para que ella pudiera desahogarse.

-no eres una mala chica Kaoru, si así fuera no estarías aquí llorando por ello.

-¡Benimaru!, ¡no puedo volver a verlo!

-lo siento, pero eso no podrás evitarlo, vives en su casa, lo único que puedes hacer es ponerle un limite… - Suspiro –escucha, eres muy joven todavía y tu corazón aun es inquieto y es fácil confundirse de esa manera, pero no haz hecho nada malo.

-claro que si, fui mala por si quiera pensar en atreverme.

-no te culpes por eso, hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos, lo importante es que tu misma te diste cuenta, Kaoru, en lugar de atacarte, es mejor que busques en tu corazón que es lo que deseas en realidad.

Ella comenzó a controlar su llanto y convertirlo en pequeños sollozos.

-puedo decirte con seguridad que no deseo besar al novio de otra chica, ni tampoco lastimar a otros.

-deja de pensar en los otros, ¿qué es lo que tu deseas?

-yo… yo quiero regresar a Tokio…

Kaoru volvió caminando hasta el dojo Kusanagi, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse mientras ella subía la cuesta, los tonos naranja se reflejaban en su piel y ropa, cabizbaja aun pensaba en todo, en Kyo, en las palabras de Benimaru.

Un par de metros antes ella contemplo la casa dudando en entrar.

En el trayecto de la entrada a la puerta vio que la motocicleta de Kyo estaba en su lugar, eso la puso mas nerviosa.

Shizuka y Aoi estaban preparando la cena.

-Kaoru, ¿estas bien?, tu no llegas tarde sin avisar.

-si, estoy bien, es solo que… me siento un poco enferma.

Shizuka se acerco a tomarle la temperatura, la chica tenia la frente tibia probablemente por pensar demasiado.

-creo que lo mejor será que comas algo y descanses.

-¿puedo descansar sin cenar?, no tengo apetito.

-claro cariño – dijo Shizuka.

Kaoru fue a su alcoba temiendo abrir la puerta y toparse con el joven Kusanagi, pero en su lugar encontró una bolsa de regalo.

Kyo estaba en su habitación con la mirada al techo y el corazón aun acelerado de haberla tenido tan cerca. Escucho su voz al llegar a casa, tenia ganas de salir corriendo para verla, pero como sabia que su mamá y Aoi estaban con ella, permaneció adentro, oyó la puerta de Kaoru deslizarse y después de un buen rato se cerro, entonces se puso de pie y salió para ir a la alcoba de ella, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar la bolsa de regalo frente a su propia habitación.

Le había comprado el vestido que vio en aquel aparador, sin embargo Kaoru lo rechazo.

Los Kusanagi cenaron tranquilamente, sin la integrante Yagami.

-¿dónde esta Kaoru? – pregunto Saisyu

-se durmió temprano, se sentía un poco mal

-¡ya veo!, con razón no entreno por la tarde.

Todos en la mesa hablaban con normalidad, todos menos Kyo que solo miraba al pasillo con tristeza pensando en Kaoru.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto en vuelta en su futon Kaoru estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, para su desgracia el futon, tenia el perfume de Kyo.


	19. Cap 17 1er beso y el vacío del corazón

De alguna manera Kaoru se las ingenio para evadir a Kyo la mayor parte del tiempo posible, el no podía calcular como lograba irse antes que él a la escuela, la chica no seguía las mismas rutas, y a la salida era lo mismo, Kyo corría fuera de su salón con la intención de encontrar a Yagami afuera pero solo se topaba a sus amigos quienes le decían que ella ya había salido. En la casa solo la podía ver en la mesa a la hora de comer, cosa que Kaoru no podía evitar para no ofender a sus anfitriones, ahí no le dirigía la palabra ni la mirada, no hablaba salvo que le hicieran alguna pregunta y con los únicos que sostenía media sonrisa era con los otros tres habitantes, pasaba horas entrenando, mas de lo normal y cuando debía hacer la tarea generalmente lo hacia en casa de alguno de sus amigos.

Fueron días muy desesperantes para Kyo, la extrañaba a todas horas, el tampoco parecía ser el mismo, sentía que su corazón le pesaba siempre, pasaba largos ratos contemplando su foto, suspirando, y cuando estaba a solas sus poemas eran melancólicos.

Pero el no era el único que fue evadido por la chica, Shingo llevaba días sin verla o hablar con ella, ni de lejos podía percibirla, preocupado se acerco a su maestro para saber al respecto.

-¿qué ha sucedido con Kaoru?, no la he visto en mucho tiempo, ayer pase por su salón y aunque parecía que estaba ahí, era como si fuera invisible, ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto con un semblante de tristeza

-esta bien, es solo que… se esta concentrando mas en su entrenamiento –respondió el otro con la misma cara.

-ayer sus amigos bajaron para el almuerzo y les pregunte por ella, me dijeron que se había quedado en el aula, cuando fui solo sus cosas estaban ahí, parecía que ni siquiera estaba en la escuela.

-bien… ya sabes como es, se toma las cosas tan enserio que olvida otras.

-¿estaría bien si voy a visitar?

El quería decirle que no, pero estaba tan desesperado por dentro que pensó que quizás Shingo podría hacerla salir de su escondite, así que le dio luz verde para que lo hiciera.

Kaoru fue a casa de Tsubame esa tarde para hacer los deberes, la otra no noto mucho su semblante debido a que el silencio y la seriedad eran normal en la pelirroja, después de hacer la tarea, Kaoru se quedo un rato mas con su amiga mientras la otra veía su novela, no entendía mucho, pero a Tsubame le gustaba explicarla.

-esa chica es la novia del protagonista, pero el no la quiere por que ella es una persona fea por dentro y además esta enamorada de la chica protagonista –comentaba Tsubame.

-¿y por que no termina con ella si quiere estar con la otra?

-por que le dio su palabra a la novia y esta le dijo que esta embarazada… -continuo.

-oye Tsubame, ¿y si la novia no fuera mala persona, pero el chico estuviera enamorado de otra chica?

-pues… el debería ser honesto y decir lo que siente a su novia para no lastimarla, aunque, si la otra chica tiene principios no aceptaría a un chico con novia.

Kaoru suspiro profundamente, era exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

Al estar cerca la hora de su entrenamiento se despidió de su amiga y se retiro.

Caminaba despacio, con la cabeza abajo, solo la alzaba para mirar por donde cruzar al atravesar las calles.

Una gota cayo sobre su nariz, Kaoru levanto la cabeza y vio que el cielo estaba pintado en gris, comenzaba a llover y ella aun estaba a medio camino, la gota se volvieron dos y después cuatro, corrió pero fue inevitable que la lluvia la alcanzara y se guareció bajo el toldo de un puesto, al lado de otras personas que habían pensado lo mismo.

Se quedo de pie mirando las gotas caer, la lluvia le provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos y recuerdos encontrados, sin embargo estaba bien mientras no hubiera truenos. Estiro la mano para sentir el agua fría caer sobre su mano, las gotas eran gruesas y densas, seria del tipo de lluvia que permanecería el resto del día.

Suspiro pensando que perdería el entrenamiento de ese día.

Una sombra cubrió su rostro de inmediato y las gotas dejaron de caer sobre su mano pero la lluvia aun continuaba.

-Podemos compartirlo, de ese modo no llegaras tarde a tu entrenamiento.

Ella giro un poco su cabeza para descubrir a Shingo de pie, sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre ella, obsequiándole una sutil pero dulce sonrisa.

Kyo estaba en su cuarto a punto de escuchar música en el reproductor de Kaoru, que aun no le había devuelto, el sonido de la lluvia lo distrajo de aquello, salió y se quedo apoyado junto a una de las vigas contemplando el agua caer, esperando que ella no se estuviera mojando.

Shingo caminaba al lado de Kaoru, los dos estaban en silencio, el la observaba tratando de descifrar su semblante, ella se dio cuenta que su acompañante se estaba mojando por que estaba poniendo casi todo el paraguas sobre ella, entonces camino de mas pegada a él.

-hace mucho que no te veía.

-ha sido poco mas de una semana –dijo la chica.

-¿de verdad?, me han parecido meses.

Ella no respondió.

-¿haz estado bien estos días? – insistió

Kaoru solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Avanzaron un poco mas sin decir nada, a un par de calles antes de llegar al dojo el decidió arrojar la pregunta.

-Kaoru… ¿he hecho algo que te ha molestado?

Ella se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-¿dije o hice algo que te incomodara de alguna manera?... se que soy muy efusivo y a veces ridículo, pero si hice algo que…

Shingo no pudo terminar su oración, ella coloco sus dedos sobre la mejilla de él para dirigir su mirada triste de vuelta al frente.

-no lo eres, no eres ridículo, si eres efusivo es por que es parte de tu personalidad y me parece lindo, es lo que mas me gusta de ti... – Ella hizo una pausa y bajo su mano mirando al suelo -he estado tratando de arreglar algunas cosas y también concentrándome en mi entrenamiento, pero no se trata de ti… eres un chico maravilloso con un corazón de oro, si todas las personas fueran como tu, no existiría la desdicha…

-Kaoru, tu… -murmuro Yabuki con la cara de asombro, nunca espero que ella pensara de esa forma acerca de él y mucho menos se lo expresara de manera abierta.

Mientras ella daba un paso de nuevo para avanzar, Shingo vio de reojo que un vehículo se venia de frente a una velocidad considerable, en un movimiento de reflejo la tomo por el brazo para evitar que siguiera caminando y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Shingo se empapo por detrás a causa del vehículo que paso sobre un charco.

-¿no te mojaste? – le pregunto mientras le sonreía aun con la cara salpicada.

Ella quedo inmutada, solo pudo estirar su mano de nuevo para tratar de quitarle las gotas de las mejillas mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Estaba oscureciendo con anticipación, no hubo otros vehículos que pasaran por un momento, no hubo personas caminando cerca, el sonido de la lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba, el agua venia como un pequeño arroyo desde la cuesta arrastrando la sombrilla de Shingo que había dejado caer por tener sus manos ocupadas rodeando la cintura de Kaoru mientras la besaba, un beso que ella correspondió; cálido, suave y muy húmedo por las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por sus rostros y entre sus labios, duro lo suficiente para que al despegar sus ambos suspiraran con las mejillas coloradas por excitación. Abrieron los ojos lentamente sin separarse mucho y se miraron uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, sin embargo no parecía que se arrepintieran.

-fue perfecto –pensó asombrada.

Kaoru se estiro un poco para darle un pequeño beso solo con sus labios presionando suavemente los de él, como si estuviera agradeciéndole su gesto.

-debemos avanzar… -dijo en voz baja.

Shingo sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho, no quería soltarla, no quería moverse, no quería que dejara de llover nunca.

Ella se movió despacio para liberarse de sus brazos, Shingo la tomo de la mano y caminaron cuesta arriba, empapados de pies a cabeza.

La lluvia trajo el frio, pero ellos no lo sintieron.

Kyo seguía contemplando la lluvia en el pasillo.

De repente vio a Kaoru entrar por la puerta del costado, completamente empapada, ella se quito los zapatos y las calcetas una vez que estuvo a un escalón de subir al pasillo, se exprimía el cabello y la falda, no se percato de la presencia de él hasta unos segundos después, ambos se miraron estando a unos metros uno del otro, Kaoru solo bajo la cabeza como saludo sin decirle nada y se metió a su alcoba. Se comenzó a quitar el resto de la ropa húmeda y a ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento, escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, al voltear encontró una toalla sobre el piso, Kyo se la había puesto ahí para que se secara, pero seguía detrás de la puerta.

Sabiendo que el no se iría ella termino de ponerse la ropa y abrió para dejarlo pasar.

El joven Kusanagi se paro frente a ella como a metro y medio de distancia, Kaoru lo miraba seriamente esperando a que hablara.

-¿por qué me estas evadiendo? – pregunto sin titubear.

Ella levanto la ceja.

-no haz querido dirigirme la palabra en días, tu ausencia me… te extraño… lamento haberte hecho sentir incomoda el otro día, pero yo… ya no puedo ocultar lo que…- Kyo dio un paso al frente y ella dio uno hacia atrás.

Al ver la acción de esta, el volvió a dar otro paso al frente y ella retrocedió uno mas.

Conforme el se iba acercando ella giraba la mirada al saber que se quedaba sin espacio.

-¡¿de quien huyes?, ¿de mi?, ¿o de ti?! –insistió Kyo.

Kaoru se puso nerviosa, cerro los ojos esperando que el desistiera, pero permaneció de pie.

-Kaoru, tu indiferencia esta volviéndome loco… por favor, solo mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi y no volveré a molestarte.

Kyo tomo el rostro de la chica con delicadeza para dirigirlo hacia él.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, abrió los labios pero no pudo decirle nada, en ese momento recordó lo que había sucedido con Shingo hace apenas un instante, así como también lo que Tsubame dijo.

La chica Yagami lo aparto y camino hasta la puerta.

-Voy a trabajar el doble, esforzarme mas en mi entrenamiento para poder regresar a Tokio, al lado de Iori – hablo dándole la espalda.

Kyo frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada.

-comprendo… -pronuncio con un leve tono de coraje y salió de la habitación.

Kaoru dejo correr algunas lagrimas que cayeron sobre la duela.

-¿por que no puedo decirlo?... –dijo en voz baja llevándose las manos a la cara.

Durante las comidas ya no se miraban ni de reojo, Kyo mantenía una expresión de molestia siempre y ella volvió a su inexpresivo semblante.

Aoi hacia comentarios para molestar a Kyo pero este ni se molestaba en responderle o seguirle el juego.

Los dos pasaban los momentos a solas suspirando con el corazón vacío. En la escuela fue lo mismo, sin embargo él, en ciertas ocasiones se quedaba junto a su moto con la esperanza de que ella de la nada corriera a él, pero no sucedio.

Nuevamente Kaoru solo se la pasaba mirando a la ventana o recostando la cabeza sobre el pupitre calmando por unos segundos sus pensamientos.

El beso que habían compartido dejo a Shingo en un estado reflexivo, hasta hace unos días el estaba realmente atraído y sabia que sentía algo por ella, pero después de haberse besado comprendió la magnitud de ese sentimiento, ella paso de significar un romance colegial, a ser alguien sumamente especial.

Yuki no podía creer la actitud de ambos, trataba de hacerles conversación y los chicos solo le respondían con monosílabos.

-¡¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!, ¡se están volviendo aburridos!, ¡¿se enfermaron de lo mismo?!

Kyo solo le lanzo una mirada rápida y giro la cabeza de nuevo al frente.

-¡oye Kyo te estoy hablando! – dijo arrojándole un papel arrugado a la cabeza.

El lo tomo y se lo arrojo de vuelta y así estuvieron arrojándose el papel un par de veces.

Durante la tarde Kyo decidido entrenar ya que el ejercicio lo mantenía distraído, para cuando termino no se dio cuenta que Kaoru estaba dentro de la sala esperando su turno. Lo observo en silencio apoyada en la pared.

-¿por qué no me avisaste que estabas ahí?

-no quería distraerte, puedes continuar si así lo prefieres, volveré mas tarde.

-¡oye!

Kaoru se detuvo de espaldas a el.

-¿quieres practicar conmigo?, necesito un rival.

-¿por qué no le dices al Sensei?

-el no esta, y además hace mucho que no me puede llevar el ritmo.

-¿qué te hace creer que yo lo lograre?

-hemos peleado antes, ven, tu también necesitas enfrentarte a alguien que no sea papá de vez en cuando,

Kaoru le tomo la palabra y se acerco al centro.

-¿sin llamas? –pregunto después de hacer una reverencia al joven Kusanagi.

-sin llamas.

El enfrentamiento fue distinto a los que habían tenido con anterioridad, no estaban peleando por obligación o por rencor, estaban calculando sus movimientos y estudiándose uno al otro, buscaban que su ataque fuera certero pero sin lastimarse realmente.

-cuando te muevas de esa manera procura elevar mas la rodilla – le aconsejo –inténtalo de nuevo.

El combate termino siendo una clase, Kyo la corregía de manera paciente, y ella lo escuchaba con mucha atención, incluso dejaba que el la ayudara a mover el ángulo de su cuerpo algunas ocasiones.

-Apóyate de esta manera – le decía

-¿a si?

-si, perfecto.

Cuando se trataba de técnica el era serio y categórico, realmente era muy buen maestro.

-tu fuerza tiene que venir de todo el brazo no solo de una porción, así será mas efectivo el golpe.

Fue la primera vez en varios días que ambos interactuaban de manera cordial.

El tiempo se les paso sin darse cuenta, habían estado en eso todo el día y fue Aoi quien los interrumpió cuando les indico que era hora de la comida.

-iremos en un momento.

Kyo miro a Kaoru, ella tenia la mirada baja, pero sus ojos arrojaron una vista rápida hacia el.

-Gracias por la practica – dijo fríamente, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Durante la cena volvieron a las mismas de no hablarse ni mirarse, pero Aoi aprovecho la oportunidad para tratar de hacer algo por ellos.

-tío, hoy mientras no estuviste Kaoru y Kyo estuvieron entrenando juntos.

-¿en verdad?, ¡eso es una buena noticia!, curiosamente el otro día estaba meditando que Kyo debe hacerse responsable de ella después de mi.

Kaoru y Kyo levantaron la mirada hacia Saisyu.

-¿A que te refieres?, ella es tu estudiante.

-si, pero llegara un momento en el que ya no tendrá nada mas que aprender de mi y tu, al ser el líder de tu generación tienes la obligación de continuar con su entrenamiento, confio en que lo harás bien cuando ese momento llegue.

Los dos chicos se miraron uno al otro de manera nerviosa.

El no rechazo la idea pero no parecía convencido.

Ella meditaba el como podría ser su futuro maestro si ni siquiera tenían una buena relación como personas.

-¿qué opinas Kyo? .pregunto su prima

-pregúntale mejor a ella que opina –dijo dándole un bocado a la comida entre sus palillos.

-Ky… Kusanagi Kyo ha demostrado ser buen maestro y si el Sensei Saisyu considera que es necesario… -respondió Kaoru.

Después de la cena, Kyo y Aoi se quedaron en la sala mirando la televisión, pero esta vez ella lo estaba usando de excusa para indagar mas sobre la situación.

-¿y bien? –le pregunto

-¿y bien que?

-no se, tu dime que ha sucedido, Kaoru y tu se sientan en la mesa con la cara que hace parecer que están en un funeral, ¿discutieron?

-no… no exactamente.

Kyo le contó a su prima lo que sucedió, desde aquel día que fueron a los videojuegos.

-¡ay Kyo eres un tonto!, ¡pues obviamente te iba a rechazar, ya que tienes novia!, contento deberías estar de que no te dio un golpe, la idea era que hablaras con Yuki y terminaras esa relación para poder ser libre de confesarle a Kaoru lo que sientes.

-si, pero de todos modos no es para que me evada y deje de hablarme.

-eso es por que ella definitivamente siente algo por ti y teme que sus impulsos la traicionen.

-lo dudo, cuando le pregunte que era lo que sentía por mi ella me dijo que quería terminar su entrenamiento pronto para regresar con el tal Iori.

Aoi miro a Kyo con una sonrisa burlona.

-de verdad eres un tonto.

-¡¿yo por que?!

-Kyo, dijo eso para desanimarte, pero nunca negó tener sentimientos hacia ti.

-¿de verdad?, ¿lo crees?

-por supuesto, mira, cuando a una chica realmente no le gusta un chico lo dice claramente, pero ella se a reservado sus comentarios.

-¿debería confesarle mis sentimientos abiertamente?, ¿insistirle?

-ugh, no torpe.

-¡¿entonces que hago?! –dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza en desesperación.

-¡cálmate!, tu complicaste las cosas no esperes que se arreglen tan fácilmente, necesitaras esforzarte para arreglar la situación.

Kyo suspiro echando la cabeza para atrás.

-odio las cosas que llevan mucho esfuerzo.

Aoi observo a Kyo sentirse derrotado

-en ese caso deja las cosas así –dijo mientras regresaba la vista a la tele - si para ti Kaoru no vale la pena para que hagas el esfuerzo de componer tu desastre, entonces, mejor déjala tranquila para que llegue un chico que se de cuenta que ella realmente vale el esfuerzo.

-¡¿qué estas diciendo Aoi?!

-digo, que creí que realmente estabas enamorado de ella, pero al parecer me equivoque, solo quieres que ella te corresponda como si fuera cualquier chica.

Kyo arrugo el entrecejo.

-¡primero, ella no es cualquier chica y segundo, el hecho de que haya metido la pata no significa que mis sentimientos no sean reales, es solo que yo!… yo nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera…

-¡entonces arregla las cosas! –le respondió Aoi aventándole un almohadón con fuerza.

Kyo camino al pasillo y se detuvo frente a la alcoba de Kaoru, la puerta estaba abierta, ella no se encontraba en el interior, ya que se estaba dando un baño, el aprovecho y se acostó boca abajo en el futon de la chica.

-que bien huele… -murmuro –han pasado tantos días que temía olvidar su aroma…


	20. Cap 18 Malos amigos

Kaoru entro al sanitario para lavarse las manos antes de la hora del almuerzo, lavaba desde sus codos hasta la punta de sus dedos para sentir que realmente estaban limpias, mientras lo hacia dos chicas se encontraban hablando en el interior los cubículos.

-¿crees que quiera adelantar los planes?

-¡ay no, aun somos jóvenes!, pero, tengo el presentimiento de que quiere formalizar la petición, es decir, su voz sonaba seria por teléfono y me dijo que tenia "algo importante" que hablar conmigo.

-¡que suerte tienes!

-¡aun no es seguro!, sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?, ahora comprendo por que estos días estaba tan callado y reflexivo.

Kaoru cerro la llave y se acerco para tomar una de las servilletas de papel, cuando lo hizo vio salir a las chicas de los cubículos.

-¡¿entonces ya puedo llamarte Yuki Kusanagi?! –dijo la otra chica a Yuki en broma.

-¡ay, no exageres, aun es pronto, hablaremos después de la escuela!

Kaoru se quedo helada al ver a la novia de Kyo reflejada en el espejo.

-Hola Kaoru no te había visto -la saludo Kushinada.

Ella seguía perpleja

-¿me escuchaste? –la cuestiono poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Kaoru encogió los hombros y se despabilo.

-hola Yuki-san, disculpa… -se dirigió a la salida pero Kushinada la detuvo.

-¡Kaoru aguarda!, quería preguntarte si Kyo no te ha dicho nada sobre mi estos días.

-¿como que?

-no lo se, ayer me hablo por la noche para decirme que tenia algo importante que decirme pero no me dio ninguna pista.

-le pedirá que adelanten su compromiso –dijo la otra chica.

Kaoru cerro los ojos dándole la espalda a Yuki.

-el no me ha dicho nada, pero, si es verdad… les doy mis mejores deseos.

-te lo agradezco sin embargo aun no he confirmado nada, el y yo habíamos platicado de eso hace algún tiempo pero no de manera tan formal.

Kaoru salió aprovechando que las chicas volvieron a hablar entre ellas.

Una vez mas en su asiento suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-es mejor así… es como debe ser -susurro.

A la salida Kaoru vio desde lejos a Kyo y a Yuki partir en la motocicleta juntos.

-no debería afectarme tanto –pensó –debería estar contenta de que el comprendió que su felicidad esta con Yuki.

De repente sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡¿qué haces ahí parada?! – dijo Tsubame -¡todos iremos al centro y vendrás con nosotros!

-pero…

-¡pero nada!, te hemos visto gimotear desde hace días, por eso nos divertiremos en el centro comercial!

Kaoru volteo y vio a Ayame y a Takeo darle una sonrisa.

-¡vamos por un helado y después a la tienda de curiosidades! –dijo Takeo

-¡no!, ¡iremos a la galería a ver los nuevos bolsos! – exclamo Tsubame.

-¡Tsubame eso hicimos la vez pasada!

La pelirroja contemplo a sus amigos discutir por una trivialidad.

-¡anda Kaoru!, ¡apresúrate!

Ella sonrió, mientras los observaba.

-¡voy! –dijo corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Los amigos la estaban pasando bien en el centro comercial, no había lugar para entrenamiento ni para chicos complicados, solo cuatro compañeros divirtiéndose, Kaoru se sentía ordinaria y eso le agradaba.

Ayame, Takeo y Kaoru compraron helados mientras que Tsubame ordeno una hamburguesa.

-¿a dónde iremos ahora?

-hay una librería que abrió a dos cuadras de aquí, podemos ir a dar un vistazo.

-eso me parece aburrido – dijo Tsubame

-seguramente también venderán revistas de moda –comento Kaoru para animar a su amiga

-mmm.. bueno esta bien, pero no se queden ahí mucho rato – añadió Tsubame.

Caminaban en pareja, Kaoru junto a Tsubame y Takeo al lado de Ayame, el chico iba contándoles un chiste que escucho de los de segundo año y ellas iban riendo.

-¡oh Dios mío no puede ser! –grito Tsubame apretando el hombro de Kaoru

-¡Tsubame me lastimas!

-¡es, es, es Benimaru-sama!

El apuesto rubio estaba parado fuera de una tienda mientras buscaba sus gafas de sol.

Ante los ojos de Tsubame el parecía una obra de arte, con un rostro como los ángeles y un torso de Dios griego.

-vaya, si que es apuesto –comento Ayame –creí que las fotos estaban arregladas pero en verdad es guapo.

-ahora entiendo por que Tsubame le dice Beni-sama –dijo Takeo

Benimaru se percato del cuchicheo a unos metros de él y giro la cabeza en dirección a los chicos.

-¡esta mirándome! – exclamo Tsubame que se puso roja.

El modelo levanto ambas cejas y se dirigió a ellos.

Tsubame parecía que le daría un infarto, Takeo y Ayame prácticamente la sostenían.

-¡miren nada mas!, ¡pero si es la linda Kaoru! –dijo una vez estando frente a ellos.

-hola Benimaru-san –lo saludo la pelirroja.

-¿qué haces aquí?, ¿ya no huyes del cabeza dura?

Kaoru se rio

-no, estoy con mis amigos, ellos son Takeo, Ayame y Tsubame.

-un placer – dijo Benimaru a los chicos de manera cordial

-el, el placer es mío – dijo Tsubame nerviosa

-no sabia que aun estabas en Japón –comento Kaoru

-ya que Kyo no participara en el torneo estoy en busca de otro compañero de equipo así que decidí permanecer aquí hasta encontrar a alguien.

-espero que tengas suerte.

-gracias preciosa.

Al escuchar eso Tsubame comenzó a molestarse.

-bien, los dejare ahora, tengo un compromiso mas tarde, me dio gusto conocerlos- dijo a los chicos –por cierto Kaoru…

Benimaru levanto el rostro de la chica Yagami con su dedo índice.

-me da gusto verte sonriendo – Le guiño el ojo y se despidió con un ademan y su esplendorosa sonrisa.

-hasta su voz es perfecta –dijo Takeo

-oye Tsubame ¿qué sucedió contigo?, creí que le pedirías su autógrafo o algo por el estilo–dijo Ayame.

Cuando los tres se voltearon a Tsubame ella tenia un semblante serio.

-¡¿qué rayos te pasa Kaoru?!, ¡creí que eras mi amiga!

-¿qué? – dijo la otra

-¡como pudiste dejar que te llamara así, sabes que el me gusta!, ¡además lo conocías y no me lo presentaste!

-Tsubame cálmate, ¿qué querías?, ¿qué Kaoru lo llevara a la escuela?

-lo siento Tsubame, yo solo me lo he encontrado algunas ocasiones, ni siquiera se donde vive o como contactarlo, lo conocí por que tiene amistad con los Kusanagi.

-¡aun así!, ¡pudiste haberme dicho!, ¡no eres mas que una farsante que intenta robarme el amor de Beni-sama!

Kaoru estaba en shock al ver la actitud de Tsubame

-Tsubame eso es absurdo.

-¡el te coqueteo!

-¡el le coquetea a todas!

-¡no es verdad!, ¡eres una mala amiga!

Tsubame salió corriendo lejos de sus amigos, sin embargo Kaoru la alcanzo fácilmente, incluso corría de espaldas mientras le hablaba de frente.

-bien Tsubame tienes razón, debí habértelo comentado, ahora detente para que hablemos.

-¡no quiero oírte serpiente venenosa! –dijo empujándola

Tsubame cruzo la calle con esfuerzo y se subió al autobús que estaba en la parada.

-¡esa es la ruta industrial! –dijo Takeo –Tsubame no tiene idea a donde se dirige.

-¡Hay que alcanzarla!

Kaoru cruzo rápido y Ayame fue detrás, Takeo se retraso un poco al evadir los vehículos.

El autobús ya había arrancado, pero Kaoru corrió detrás de él y se sujeto en la parte de atrás, extendió la mano y ayudo a subir a sus compañeros.

-¡subiremos al autobús en cuanto haga la siguiente parada!

-no Kaoru, este autobús va directo a la terminal industrial, se detiene en la parada del centro solo una vez.

-¡¿qué clase de ruta es esa?!

Fueron todo el camino sujetos de la parte de atrás y cuando el autobús llego a su terminal vieron bajar a Tsubame que parecía algo preocupada de no saber como regresar.

-¡Tsubame! – le gritaron sus amigos a la distancia, pero ella volvió a correr lejos de ellos.

-¡no deja de correr! –exclamo Ayame

-¿y ahora a donde piensa ir?

-hay que seguirla

Los chicos fueron tras Tsubame, ella corría nerviosa con la mano en el pecho de tan agitada.

-¡no se dan por vencido! –dijo jadeando

Tsubame avanzo dentro de unos callejones, cansada y habiendo reflexionado un poco decidió dar marcha atrás, pero cuando se volteo se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, había dos hombres tras de ella.

-¿a dónde se fue?, la vi dar vuelta por aquí –dijo Kaoru

-¡miren! –Takeo recogió algo del suelo –es el prendedor de Tsubame, ella nunca se lo quita.

Comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor buscando algún otro indicio de la ubicación de su amiga y lo segundo que hallaron fue su mochila.

-creo que debemos avisar a la policía –dijo Takeo

En ese momento escucharon el grito de Tsubame provenir del fondo del callejón.

Los chicos corrieron en dirección del alarido de su amiga hasta contemplar una deteriorada y lúgubre fabrica, antes de entrar una fuerte ventisca paso entre ellos, levantando las hojas y el polvo a su alrededor.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su espalda, algo no estaba bien, dentro de ese lugar había algún tipo de energía negativa.

-es mejor que ustedes esperen aquí – le dijo a los otros

-no, debemos mantenernos juntos, además Tsubame nos necesita –dijo Ayame.

Kaoru los miro un poco insegura de continuar, pero el grito de Tsubame no les dejo alternativa, entraron por la puerta que estaba en un costado, la única que parecía estar abierta.

El lugar era oscuro y olía a humedad, caminaron por un largo pasillo, Kaoru iba por delante y Ayame en el medio, avanzaban de manera sigilosa y sin hablar. Contemplaron un resplandor proveniente de una puerta que estaba del lado derecho, Kaoru les indico que se pusieran de espalda a la pared y ella se asomo con cuidado.

Ahí estaba Tsubame, atada a una silla, al parecer se había desmayado del susto.

Ayame quiso ir corriendo para ayudarla, pero la pelirroja la detuvo y moviendo su cabeza le dio a entender que era una mala idea.

-es probable que no este sola – susurro Kaoru.

-¿qué haremos entonces?

-yo iré, ustedes permanezcan aquí y si algo sucede corran por ayuda.

Kaoru se quito la mochila y se la entrego a Takeo, avanzando por la orilla y aprovechando las partes oscuras trato de llegar hasta su amiga, cuando se encontraba cerca comenzó a desatarla.

Sostuvo a Tsubame del brazo con el hombro para llevarla hasta donde estaban los demás.

-¡creo que tenemos una ratas! – dijo un sujeto apareciendo por el costado, seguido de otros.

De la puerta donde estaban escondidos Ayame y Takeo fueron empujados hacia el interior, los habían estado vigilando.

Pronto era media docena de hombres que los tenia rodeados.

-¡¿qué es lo que quieren?! – les grito Kaoru

Y ellos señalaron hacia ella, la chica Yagami pensó que intentaban secuestrar a Tsubame por que su familia gozaba de tener una buena economía.

Ayame, Takeo y Kaoru fueron llevados al centro de la fabrica, Kaoru coloco a Tsubame en el suelo y se mantuvo atenta al movimiento de los hombres.

Ayame estaba asustada y abrazaba a Takeo.

-¡déjenos ir! – gritaba el joven

-no lo harán – le respondió Kaoru con la mirada seria – no te separes de ellas, indico a su amigo.

-¡no tienen escapatoria niñitos! –se burlaban los tipos.

Kaoru se puso en guardia y los hombres comenzaron a reír.

-¡¿realmente vas a intentar pelear con nosotros niña?!

-no soy una niña… soy una Yagami y ustedes no son mas que matones de quinta.

-eso esta por verse.

Dos fueron sobre ella, Kaoru los evadió y en ese mismo instante les propino varios golpes fluidos, un tercero se acerco, ella se agacho velozmente y haciendo un movimiento giratorio con la pierna derribo al suelo para después aplicar un golpe con el codo.

Pronto se vio peleando contra los seis hombres al mismo tiempo, realmente no eran mas que simples pandilleros y no le tomo mucho ir noqueando a cada uno de ellos.

Cuando cayo el ultimo sus amigos celebraron.

-¡Kaoru eso fue increíble! – dijo Takeo

-¡si!, ¡ahora se porque entrenas tanto! – lo secundo Ayame.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de regresar a donde estaban ellos cuando algo llamo su atención, aquel tatuaje que había visto en uno de los sujetos de la feria se repetía en el brazo de todos esos hombres, no sabia que significaba, pero si le daba una sensación incomoda.

-hay que irnos – dijo Kaoru quien rápidamente junto con Takeo levantaron a Tsubame sosteniéndola uno en cada brazo.

No habían avanzado ni la mitad cuando vieron que la puerta por donde habían entrado se cerraba por el viento.

Ella se alarmo

-tranquila, solo fue el viento – comento Ayame

-Ayame… no hay viento aquí adentro –respondió consternada.

Una enorme ventisca les vino de frente, era tan fuerte que los arrastro con todo y Tsubame hasta golpear uno de los muros del lugar.

-¡¿qué rayos?! – dijo Takeo poniéndose en pie.

Kaoru miro en dirección a la puerta, podía percibir una silueta en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡muéstrate!

De entre las sombras apareció un hombre sosteniendo una enorme y macabra sonrisa, vestido con un uniforme parecido al de los sacerdotes, de cabello de dos colores y un rostro que ella de inmediato reconoció.

Kaoru quedo perpleja, al tener al sujeto frente a ella un recuerdo la golpeo, el de la noche que le cambio la vida por completo.

-es el… - murmuro mientras aun escuchaba los truenos de la tormenta en su cabeza –eres… - ¡eres el hombre que mato a Maki-sama! –grito.

El rostro de Kaoru se desencajo en ese instante.


	21. Cap 19 EL VIENTO SALVAJE

-¡eres el asesino de mi maestra! –grito Kaoru al reconocerlo.

-¿hablas de la guardiana del sello?

Ella solo lo observaba con ira.

-entonces estuviste esa noche, vaya, eso confirma mis sospechas… - El hombre dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

Kaoru se planto frente a sus amigos.

-vi tu pelea contra la sombra, eres quien posee el poder de las tres reliquias, el guerrero de la leyenda que le hará frente a mi Dios… el Okami formado por los tres principales, "Tsukamatsu".

-Prefiero mi nombre ordinario – le respondió ella.

El hombre comenzó a reír de manera sardónica

-¡¿es esto una broma?!, ¡esperaba a alguien imponente, alguien que reflejara el perfil de un verdadero guerrero digno de posarse ante la presencia de mi Dios!, y ¡en lugar de eso tengo a una niña de escuela!

Kaoru entre cerro los ojos disgustada por su comentario.

-lamento decepcionarte.

-¡¿y quiénes son ellos?!, ¡¿a caso tus guardianes?! –señalo a sus amigos riéndose.

-¡suficiente!, ¡¿quién diablos eres?!

-que modales los míos, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Leopold Goenitz siervo devoto de mi Dios Orochi…

-¡Hakkesshu! –añadió ella.

Goenitz sonrió

Ayame y Takeo no tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando, solo sabían que estaban en el medio de una peligrosa situación.

-¡¿para que diablos quieres a mis amigos?!

-¿esas basuras?, ja, ja, ja, ellos solo fueron mi carnada para traerte aquí, mi objetivo eres tu y probar que tu poder es insignificante para enfrentar a mi Dios, así que no te iras de aquí a menos que logres acabar conmigo, que es algo que no sucedera…

Realmente ella queria acabar con el por lo que le había hecho a Maki, pero ella misma presentía que el poder del otro sujeto estaba por encima de lo que habia enfrentado anteriormente.

Goenitz lanzo otra ráfaga hacia sus amigos, ella se dio cuenta que lo hacia con toda la intención de matarlos, asi que se coloco enfrente cubriéndolos con los brazos cruzados y ambas llamas extendidas, creando un muro de fuego que se elevo aun mas por la ventisca de su rival.

-solo quería sacar la basura, para que no estorbase –dijo Goenitz.

Kaoru guardo silencio un segundo antes de hablar.

-¡Takeo, Ayame!, tomen a Tsubame y salgan de aquí..

-¡pero Kaoru!, ¡no te dejaremos aquí con ese loco!

-¡¿Qué no escucharon?!, ¡largo! – les ordeno con una mirada irreconocible.

Los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que hacer lo que ella les dijo, con esfuerzo levantaron a su compañera y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¡tu pelea es conmigo! – le grito a su oponente –¡deja que ellos se marchen!

Goenitz sonrió confiado pero lo permitió.

-bien, de todos modos son insignificantes.

Una vez que vio cruzar por la puerta a sus amigos, Kaoru trago saliva y se puso en guardia.

Fuera de la fabrica Ayame se dejo caer al suelo con Tsubame

-¡Takeo, no podemos dejar a Kaoru ahí!, ¡tu lo escuchaste, al parecer ese hombre es un asesino!

-¡si!, ¡no se que esta pasando pero jamás había visto a Kaoru de esa manera!, ¡tenemos que volver!

-¡nosotros no podremos hacer nada! – exclamo la chica -yo me quedare aquí con Tsubame, tu debes ir por ayuda.

-¡comprendo!

Dando un paso al frente Ayame lo detuvo.

-¡la ayuda de ya sabes quien! – le recalco y el chico salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ayame giro la vista para contemplar el viejo edificio, preocupada por su amiga.

Kaoru peleaba intensamente contra su rival, y aun cuando dominaba sus movimientos de manera ágil y golpeaba con toda su fuerza, el otro solo la enfrentaba usando uno de sus brazos, la sonrisa confiada que sostenía el hombre la hacia enfurecer.

-¡Ryusei! –era la técnica en donde arrojaba sus llamas a manera de proyectil.

Goenitz se desplazaba casi como si levitara con ayuda del viento para evadirlo.

-¡¿esto es todo lo que tienes?!

Para evitar que el se moviera de esa manera Kaoru creo replicas de ella, cuatro en total que lo rodearon y todas se abalanzaron sobre él con las llamas púrpura, cada una de las Kaoru hacia un ataque y técnica diferente, Goenitz borro la sonrisa de su boca al tener que usar sus dos brazos para bloquear sus ataques.

Pero no era suficiente, el era superior.

Manteniendo sus replicas Kaoru utilizo otra habilidad de Yata, la teletransportación, las Kaoru aparecían para lanzar un golpe y desaparecían cuando el intentaba regresarlo, esto causo presión en Goenitz quien comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero al sentir de lleno uno de los golpes en su rostros enfureció y creo un gran tornado para lanzar a las Kaoru por los aires.

Al caer, todas regresaron a formar una, la cual no titubeo para ponerse de pie y en guardia.

-¡veo que manejas bien muchas de tus habilidades!, tal vez te subestime un poco –dijo con un semblante serio.

Ella no le respondía, mantenía su concentración en el próximo ataque.

-¡Kaoru! –escucho nuevamente la voz de Maki llamarla desde su interior –no uses tu teletransportación como ataque, es una técnica que aun no haz dominado completamente y consume mucha de tu energía, empléala solo si debes protegerte.

-entiendo –murmuro

Desde el golpe que él había recibido por parte de joven Yagami, la sonrisa le desapareció de los labios.

Volvieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, el era notablemente superior en fuerza, ella se esforzaba en su velocidad, pero sus golpes eran bloqueados en su mayoría.

Aprovecho tenerlo cerca para hacer uso de sus llamas, Kaoru cargo sus llamas carmesí, en el brazo derecho -¡Satsu ken fire! Y como si fuera una espada lanzo el golpe con mucha fuerza comenzando desde el codo elevando la llama al momento de estirar el resto del brazo.

El fuego logro golpear a su oponente y ella decidió no detenerse continuando con el shiki kai usando llamas carmesí en los pies y el shiki saika con los puños y las llamas púrpura.

Al ser envuelto por la llamarada el retrocedió.

Esta vez lo había hecho enfadar de verdad.

Kyo y Yuki estaban caminando por el parque que estaba cerca del centro, ella venia con una gran sonrisa mientras el otro parecía reflexivo.

-¡gracias por invitarme a comer!

-por nada.

-por cierto, aun no me haz dicho que era eso tan importante que querías decirme.

-bueno, em… ¿por qué no nos sentamos en aquella banca?

Yuki trataba de disimular sus nervios pensando que Kyo le propondría que se comprometieran formalmente.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados el la miro de reojo.

-¿cómo se lo voy a decir sin que se enoje?, o peor aun, ¿sin que se ponga triste? – pensó.

Kyo quería a Yuki pero irremediablemente se había enamorado de Kaoru, sin embargo no quería ser cruel con Yuki, solo quería ser honesto y explicarle que las cosas se dieron de esa manera y que no tenia que ver con ella.

-supongo que no hay manera fácil de decirlo – reflexiono.

-¿Y bien? – insistió la otra

-Yuki, hemos estado juntos algún tiempo, y realmente te quiero… -dijo mirando al frente.

La cara de Kushinada se ilumino al escucharlo, apretaba los labios para no interrumpirlo esperando el momento en el que se lo preguntara.

-sin embargo… estos días he pensado sobre ciertas cosas, una situación que no esperaba y para la cual no estaba preparado, pero paso… -Kyo suspiro tratando de mantener la imagen de la pelirroja en su mente –Yuki, yo me he ena…

-¡Kusanagi-san! – escucharon un grito a la distancia.

-¿qué ese no es el amigo de Kaoru? – comento Yuki al mirar en dirección de la voz.

Takeo venia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, se veía que no le quedaban muchas energías para continuar haciéndolo pero aun así no desfallecía.

-¡Kusanagi-san!, ¡Kaoru!

Al escuchar el nombre de ella se levanto y alcanzo al chico.

-¡Takao!, ¡¿qué es lo que sucede?!

-¡Kaoru!, ¡Kaoru esta!... –trataba de hablar pero no tenia suficiente aire -¡Kaoru esta en peligro en la zona industrial! –exclamo con esfuerzo.

-¡¿qué?! –Kyo salió corriendo hacia su motocicleta mientras escuchaba a Yuki llamarlo a la distancia.

-¡busca a Ayame en la entrada! –le grito una ultima vez el chico esperando que haya podido escuchar su indicación.

Kaoru fue inpactada en uno de los muros de la fabrica, su cuerpo golpeo la pared y reboto hacia el suelo, su rostro reflejaba haber recibido muchos golpes, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado. Aun asi la chica se levanto para continuar enfrentando a su enemigo.

Goenitz habia dejado de jugar después de recibir los ataques de ella, se percato que era mejor no permitirle otra oportunidad para que ella ganara terreno.

Avanzo acorralándola entre sus ráfagas de viento.

Usando Shiki Ya Sakazuki de manera desesperada ella pudo ganar terreno y replegarse sobre el área.

Kaoru jadeaba por estar agotada, los combates en los torneos duraban unos cuantos minutos, ella había perdido la nación del tiempo, además que el uso de algunos poderes de Yata consumían mucha de su energía.

-¡no te dejara escapar! – le dijo Maki

-lo se…

Ella estaba nerviosa, no tenia como terminaría todo.

El se giro y a una gran velocidad comenzó a atacarle de nuevo, Kaoru se cubría y usaba sus ataques a modo de crear espacio entre ellos y seguir resistiendo.

-¡no tienes lo suficiente para ganar! – Goenitz volvió a desplazarse y la tomo de la cabeza en una fracción de segundo mientras la envolvía en un tornado, el viento que la rodeaba parecían ser látigos golpeando su cuerpo, Ella arrojo un alarido de dolor y el volvió a arrojarla con toda su fuerza a una distancia considerable.

El cuerpo de Kaoru retumbo en el piso y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, él la pateo con fuerza en las costillas para arrojarla aun mas lejos.

-¡vamos Kaoru levántate! –la animaba Maki

Los golpes fueron muy dolorosos, ella se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de sangre que entro en su ojo antes herido haciendo que perdiera la visibilidad con el.

-¡Diablos! –decía quejándose la joven.

-a pesar de que su fuerza no es comparable con la mía, ha logrado infligir daños en mi, por lo tanto no puedo permitir que viva y represente una amenaza para el despertar de mi Dios -dijo el hombre en sus adentros.

-¡tengo que!... ¡tengo que atacarlo, no podré salir de aquí si continuo defendiéndome!

Kaoru elevo su ki para obtener un segundo aire.

Corrió hacia su enemigo de frente y cuando intento atacarla con su poderosa ventisca ella se dividió de nuevo, pero esta vez solo en dos y aprovechando que el estaba realizando su ataque ambas Kaoru se cargaron en llamas, una de cada color y lo envolvieron en ellas.

Goenitz volvió a enfurecer, el cubrio su cuerpo en un poderoso tornado enviando a volar a las dos chicas por varios metros sobre el aire.

Kaoru volvió a ser una al caer al suelo, estaba mal herida.

El fue a ella antes de que se levantara y con el peso de su enorme bota comenzó a aplastarle la cabeza.

-¡aah! – grito la joven.

-¡¿quién te haz creído?! – le gritaba a la chica mientras continuaba ejerciendo presión.

Después la tomo por la raíz del cabello a manera de cortarle el cuello pero con los sobrantes de su energía ella logro teletransportarse unos metros lejos de él.

-¡este hombre va a matarme! – solo eso podía pensar

-¡resiste Kaoru!, ¡la ayuda viene en camino! –decía Maki

-no creo poder aguantar mas…

Goenitz volvió a patearla pero esta vez repetidamente en el estomago y luego la volvió a mandar a volar al otro extremo con una ráfaga.

Estando boca abajo Kaoru escucho como el dije de su collar que se deslizo un poco caía sobre el piso, haciendo un sutil sonido de metal contra metal.

-Iori… -susurro – no puedo…

El rostro de él se dibujo en su mente.

-Iori… quiero verte una ultima vez…

Golpeando los puños sobre el suelo y apoyándose en ellos Kaoru se reincorporo.

-admiro tu perseverancia, realmente pareces disfrutar que te torture – Le dijo el hombre –es una lastima que deba matarte, si no fueras quien eres lo habría pensado dos veces.

-lo siento… pero no pienso morir aquí… - decía recuperando el aire- ¡no sin antes verlo una ultima vez!.. -exclamo la chica.

Kaoru comenzó a elevar su ki, sin embargo, era de manera distinta a las otras veces, su poder solo subía y subía, Goenitz comenzó a sentir que su poder era demasiado.

-¡vas a sobre pasar tu limite físico! – le advirtió Maki -¡detente!

Pero Kaoru la ignoro.

Su poder sobre pasado el máximo con el que ella habia enfrentado a Goenitz.

-¡¿qué es esto?! – pronuncio perplejo

El brazo izquierdo de la chica se cubrió en llamas purpura, el derecho en llamas carmesí y el resto de su cuerpo deslumbraba con un resplandor, sus ojos se tornaron en un tono violeta y el color de su cabello comenzó a oscurecer.

Kyo se detuvo al sentir la cantidad de poder, incluso Chizuru y Iori detuvieron sus actividades cotidianas al percibir la energía de la chica.

Ambas llamas y el resplandor se elevaron tanto que terminaron fusionándose, envolviendo por completo el cuerpo de la chica en una enorme Flama de color blanquecino, la cual, concentro entre sus manos y arrojo hacia el Hakkesshu.

-¡Ryusei ken!

Goenitz reacciono y creo un enorme tornado que termino chocando con el ataque de ella, en el centro ambos ataques impactaron formando una enorme ola de fuego blanco que se elevo mas haya del techo de la fabrica.

Ayame junto con Tsubame, que ya se había despertado, se alejaron al ver el fenómeno muy cerca de ellas, avanzaron hasta la calle donde casi fueron atropelladas por Kyo.

-¡Kusanagi-san! –dijo Ayame desesperada.

-¡¿dónde esta Kaoru?!

El choque de los poderes provoco una explosión dentro del lugar, había humo por todas partes, Goenitz lo disipo un poco para buscar su objetivo, pero debido a la explosión la fabrica comenzaba a derrumbarse, sin poder ubicar a la chica no le quedo mas remedio que retirarse del lugar.

-¡Kaoru esta ahí adentro! –grito Ayame al escuchar la explosión

Kyo corrió dejando su moto y aventando el casco, entro a la fabrica llamando a la chica y haciendo a un lado el humo. Partes del techo aun caían y hacia que se preocupara aun mas.

Finalmente la vio, el cuerpo de Kaoru estaba tirado cerca de una esquina, inconsciente.

-¡Kaoru!

Se barrio para evitar ser golpeado por los trozos de metal que retumbaban al caer, llego hasta ella y la cargo en brazos para sacarla de ahí.

Regreso hasta donde estaban sus amigas y la bajo sin soltarla.

Kyo y las chicas contemplaron el cuerpo maltrecho de la pelirroja, estaba mal herida y su cuerpo se sentía frio.

-¡vamos Kaoru despierta! –exclamo con desesperación tratando de reanimarla.

Ayame se acerco y tomo la muñeca de su amiga herida.

-¡no tiene pulso! – dijo asustada

-¡y tampoco parece estar respirando! –añadió Tsubame angustiada

-¡Cállense! –les grito Kyo producto de la desesperación

El joven Kusanagi corrió a su moto y se las ingenio para arrancar con la chica en brazos dirigiéndose al hospital.

-¡resiste Kaoru, vas a estar bien, lo estarás! –se repetía mientras conducía a alta velocidad.

Kyo no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, no quería creer lo que Ayame y Tsubame habían dicho, pero su subconsciente temía que fuera verdad.

-¡no me puedes dejar!, ¡no ahora! – le decía.

Takeo se reencontró con las chicas en el centro, ellas le informaron lo que sucedió y los tres se dirigieron al dojo Kusanagi, pero antes se toparon con Benimaru quien les pregunto por Kaoru al verlos tan acelerados.

-¡¿qué ha ocurrido con Kaoru?!

-¡Kusanagi-san la llevo al hospital, esta herida!

-¡¿qué?!

-¡iré a alcanzarlo!

-¡nosotros le avisaremos a la familia Kusanagi!

Kyo entro con todo y la moto a la sala de urgencias, los médicos, enfermeros y asistentes se asustaron, pero no le importo, bajo de inmediato cargando a la joven exigiendo ayuda para ella.

Una camilla llego enseguida, varios se arremolinaron alrededor de ella mientras la trasladaban a donde intentarían reanimarla, Kyo corría junto a la camilla, buscando el rostro de la chica.

-no tiene signos vitales –decían los médicos

-¡¿cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?! –le preguntaron a Kyo

-¡no lo se! – no supo responder.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta con la camilla uno de los doctores detuvo a Kyo.

-¡no puede entrar ahora!

-¡pero, ella!

-¡esta en nuestras manos ahora, le prometo que haremos todo lo posible, pero tiene que esperar afuera!.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás del doctor, el sonido que hicieron retumbó en la cabeza de Kyo junto con la imagen de la mal herida joven, estaba aterrado de que no pudiera volver a verla.


	22. Cap 20 LAS CUATRO ESENCIAS

Kaoru se despertó percibiendo algo frio y húmedo en su mejilla, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar desconocido, todo se veía resplandeciente y etéreo, bajo sus pies miro su reflejo a través de un cristalino suelo de agua, se contemplo sin un solo rasguño o herida, incluso su ropa estaba intacta.

Se puso de pie y mirando a su alredor trato de buscar cualquier cosa que le indicara que era ese lugar.

-Hola Kaoru – escucho que le hablaban por detrás

-¡Maki-sama! –Su maestra estaba de pie ante ella, se veía tal cual la recordaba -¿dónde estamos?, ¿a caso estoy muerta?

-no, pero falto poco.

-entonces, ¿qué es este lugar?

-esta es la dimensión astral, los poderes de Yata trajeron tu espíritu y tu conciencia aquí como un mecanismo de defensa debido al estado de tu cuerpo.

-eso suena igual a estar muerto…

-Solo haz sido apartada de tu cuerpo

-¿y como puedo volver a él?

-lo harás, cuando este recupere la suficiente fuerza para volver a albergarte.

Kyo caminaba de un lado al otro junto a la puerta esperando a que alguien saliera a decirle como estaba la chica, conforme mas tiempo pasaba mas se desesperaba pues temía que no hubieran podido hacer nada por ella. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por contener las lagrimas, solo podía pensar en todas aquellos gestos y momentos que compartieron juntos y que habían hecho que el se enamorara de ella, en su mano tenia las llaves donde estaba puesto el amuleto que intercambiaron, se aferraba a el con la esperanza de poder volver a verla despierta.

Benimaru llego al poco tiempo, también lucia alarmado, en cuanto vio a su compañero se acerco a él.

-¡¿cómo esta Kaoru?!

El otro sacudió la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabia nada.

-aun no me han dado respuesta… ella, estaba muy mal…

Benimaru se dio cuenta de la angustia en el rostro del joven Kusanagi y trato de darle esperanzas.

-estoy seguro que en cualquier momento nos darán buenas noticias, ella, es una chica fuerte.

-lo es… -murmuro Kyo.

El medico salió por la puerta, Kyo y Benimaru lo rodearon en el instante.

-logramos recuperar sus signos vitales, sin embargo son débiles, además de que ella aun esta inconsciente presenta múltiples golpes y heridas en casi todo el cuerpo, una costilla rota y una enorme contusión ocular… honestamente no se como pudo sobrevivir.

-¡¿qué podemos hacer?!

-por ahora solo esperar, tiene que despertar para que podamos confirmar que no haya daño cerebral, vamos a trasladarla a terapia intensiva para tenerla en observación.

-¡¿cuándo podré verla?! –pregunto Kyo

-la enfermera le dará las indicaciones mientras toma los datos de la jovencita.

Kaoru caminaba detrás de Maki, mientras seguía admirando el lugar.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-a reunirte con tus esencias.

-¿mis que?... –murmuro

frente a sus ojos contemplo un enorme torii y mas delante de este parecía haber tres personas sentadas mirando al frente.

Al acercarse para ver mejor se llevo una enorme sorpresa, las tres personas que estaban adelante eran ella misma.

-¡se parecen a mi!… pero, diferentes.

De lado izquierdo su igual tenia los ojos completamente rojos y estaba formada de las llamas púrpura.

-¿por qué tiene los ojos así?

-es la porción de Orochi que heredaste por tu linaje Yasakani.

La que estaba a la derecha estaba hecha completamente de las llamas carmesí, chispeando salvajemente entre tonos rojizos y naranjas, y la ultima, la del medio resplandecía sosteniendo el espejo de Yata, su cabello parecían las olas del mar por el tono y los movimientos que se generaban debido a la energía que emanaba.

-¿quiénes son exactamente?

-tu conciencia esta formada por cuatro esencias, estas representan las tres reliquias de tu interior.

-¿y donde esta la cuarta esencia?

-justo a mi lado, tu eres la cuarta esencia, tu espíritu humano, fuiste elegida para contener el espíritu sagrado del guerrero legendario, el cual permanece dormido hasta que puedas alcanzar la madurez necesaria de tus habilidades.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que detrás de sus otras esencias se encontraba una especie de cueva que estaba sellada por una piedra sagrada.

-se lo que estas pensando, y si, ese lugar es una representación de donde esta aquel espíritu –dijo Maki.

-la piedra ha sido movida –comento la chica al observar que una pequeña parte de la entrada estaba descubierta.

-eso sucedió cuando incrementaste tu ki forzando su despertar.

-¿eso quiere decir que ha quedado libre?

-no, solo una porción de poder fue liberada, pero como tu cuerpo y tu mente aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes no pudiste resistir esa carga… -Maki se volvió a ella para tener su atención –Kaoru, mi deber es decirte que fuiste irresponsable, pero, comprendo las razones que te llevaron a eso, sin embargo en el futuro deberás apoyarte mas en tus guardianes, ellos son quienes enfrentaran a los Hakkesshu para abrirte el camino a tu destino real una vez que estés lista.

-pero Maki-sama, tu eras mi guardiana y ese sujeto…

-piensas que debes acabar con el para poder vengarme, pero no hay nada que vengar, yo perdí mi existencia física con honor, cumpliendo con mi deber y no me arrepiento de ello.

Kaoru bajo la mirada apenada.

-¿qué sucederá si Orochi regresa antes de que yo pueda estar lista?

-si ese es el caso deberás confiar en tus guardianes y trabajar en equipo con ellos…solo esperemos que no sea así.

Cuando le permitieron a Kyo verla le costo mucho trabajo contemplarla en la cama del hospital, su cuerpo estaba vendado en su mayoría, incluso no habían podido vestirla bien debido a los vendajes, solo podía ver una pequeña porción de su rostro gracias a la mascarilla de oxigeno y la curación de su ojo, era realmente duro contemplarla entre los tubos y aparatos alrededor. Su respiración era profunda y lenta al igual que su pulso, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento dejaría de sonar.

Camino para poder tomarla de su mano.

-Kaoru… -susurro Kyo con tristeza

-¿qué sucede? – le pregunto Maki a Kaoru en el mundo astral

-me pareció escuchar mi nombre.

-deben ser del otro lado, ellos están preocupados por ti.

La pelirroja pensó en sus amigos, no supo que había sucedido con ellos y esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Kyo se mantuvo al lado de ella, acariciando su cabello y suspiraba de manera melancólica.

-tienes que despertar, aun hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer juntos, me gustaría mucho llevarte a una cita de verdad… aun hay movimientos que debo enseñarte y… tengo que mirarte a los ojos cuando te diga que te…

Un golpe en el cristal de la parte exterior lo interrumpió.

Aoi y Benimaru estaban con sus papas observándolos y aunque no quería soltarla tuvo que hacerlo para hablar con ellos.

-¡¿qué fue lo que sucedió?!

-no estamos seguros, sus amigos dijeron que unos sujetos querían secuestrarlos y que un hombre muy extraño y peligroso estaba entre ellos.

Shizuka entro a verla mientras los demás permanecían del otro lado, Kyo observo a su mamá acariciar la cabeza de la chica y besarla con afecto.

Sabia que su mamá la había llegado a querer mucho ya que Kaoru siempre la ayudaba en todo sin excusa, jamás le decía que no a ella ni a su maestro y sabia que Kaoru era una chica de buen corazón.

La siguiente en entrar fue Aoi quien a pesar de su carácter regreso llorando de verla mal herida.

-¡es una tonta, tiene que despertar, ella y yo somos un equipo contra Kyo!

Benimaru genuinamente trato de confortar a Aoi.

Saisyu no entro, solo la observo desde el otro lado con la mirada seria.

Shizuka se acerco a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-estoy segura que ella despertara y mejorara, es una jovencita muy fuerte y determinada, mientras haya gente de este lado que la ame ella volverá.

Kyo contemplo a su madre quien le dio a entender que sabia todo lo que el estaba sintiendo, su madre era una mujer admirable, su fortaleza era impresionante, después de todo era la esposa y madre de peleadores. El abrazo a su mamá con afecto por las palabras de consuelo.

Los Kusanagi y Benimaru permanecieron en la parte de afuera, esperando cualquier reacción de la chica.

-Maki-sama, debo regresar con los otros, si demoro mucho tiempo se preocuparan.

-se paciente, es necesario que tu cuerpo se recupere lo suficiente, además, primero debes volver a unir tus esencias para poder buscar el camino a de regreso y cruzar de vuelta con ellas.

-¿el camino de vuelta?.

-estamos en otra dimensión, una de tantas y si no controlas tus poderes puedes quedar atrapada en ellas, incluso por siempre.

Kaoru la miro con asombro

-tu poder de teletransportación no solo funciona de manera física, con ayuda de el puedes trasladar tu conciencia, a otras dimensiones, y es justamente lo que yo hice, mi cuerpo, mi contenedor, fue lo que Goenitz destruyo pero mi espíritu y conciencia fueron traídos a este mundo, pero tu tienes un cuerpo al cual regresar, solo debes aprender a dominar la teletransportación de manera astral.

Aun después de los años que la preparo y le enseño a usar los poderes de Yata, Maki seguía teniéndole algo nuevo.

-¡bien, dime, ¿que hacer para volver a casa?! –pregunto con determinación

Maki camino alrededor de las tres esencias junto con la chica y se sentó en el medio indicándole con un ademan que la acompañara.

-unir y separar tus esencias es una técnica complicada, ya que todas deben llevar un orden especifico.

-¿para que querría separarlas de nuevo?

-para mantenerlas en equilibrio… esta será una lección en la cual todo tu esfuerzo recaerá en tu espíritu.

Ambas se sentaron como si fueran a meditar.

La noche había caído horas atrás, Kyo le sugirió a sus padres que fueran a descansar, que el estaría al pendiente, Aoi se negó a marcharse y Benimaru también decidió quedarse para acompañar a sus amigos.

Benimaru se ofreció para ir a comprar algo de beber a todos pero cuando estaba por salir del área escucharon un escándalo.

-¡señor no puede pasar!, ¡la hora de visita ya termino! –decía una de las enfermeras

-¡no estorbes!

De el pasillo apareció un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello rojo y semblante de pocos amigos.

-¡es Iori Yagami! – dijo Aoi.

Iori los paso de largo y fue directo al cristal para ubicar con la vista a Kaoru.

Kyo se puso de pie y se acerco para hablar con el, pero Iori ni lo volteo a ver, cuando identifico la cama donde estaba la chica de inmediato ingreso al área.

-¡ey!, ¡espera! –Dijo Kyo pero la puerta le había cerrado en la cara.

-¿cómo supo que ella estaba aquí? – pregunto Benimaru

-ni idea –respondió Aoi.

Iori fue directo a Kaoru, su expresión de agresividad se disolvió, para darle lugar a una mirada llena de tristeza y angustia.

Kyo entro detrás de Iori y permaneció en silencio contemplando lo que el otro hacia.

Yagami tomo la mano de la chica y la beso.

-tus manos están frías – dijo en voz baja y la coloco entre las suyas, justo como cuando la conoció.

Suspiro y le acomodo el cabello con delicadeza.

-¿quién te hizo esto?... -pregunto en voz baja.

-no lo sabemos aun, pero lo averiguaremos – comento Kyo al escucharlo.

Iori giro un poco la cabeza al oír a Kusanagi, pero la regreso de nuevo a la chica para mirarla unos segundos mas, después se giro hasta Kyo.

Sin esperarlo, Yagami lo tomo de la camisa y casi lo arrastro a fuera del área, una vez del otro lado lo arrojo hasta las sillas.

Aoi y Benimaru se desconcertaron.

-¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! –exclamo Kyo poniéndose de pie de inmediato

-¡se supone que ella era su responsabilidad!, ¡estaba a su cuidado y mira como ha terminado!

-¡nosotros la cuidamos! -comento Aoi para defender a su familia

-¡claro!, ¡por eso esta casi muerta en esa cama!

-¡lo que sucedió no estaba en nuestras manos!

-¡déjense de excusas!, ¡aunque sea una persona fuerte Kaoru sigue siendo una joven!

Benimaru se colocó entre Iori y Aoi.

-es mejor que nos calmemos, este no es el lugar ni el momento para discusiones.

-¡¿y tu quien demonios eres?! –interrogo al rubio.

-Yagami tiene razón – dijo Kyo –fue mi culpa… yo debí ser quien la protegería – Kyo recordó lo que su padre le había comentado aquella vez que combatieron Kaoru y él –mi responsabilidad era esa, y termine alejándome de ella…

Aoi y Benimaru contemplaron a Kyo con compasión, pero Iori le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Kyo reacciono y le arrojo otro.

-¡basta! – grito Aoi

Ella y Benimaru intentaron separarlos.

-¡creo que a Kaoru no le gustaría presenciar esto!, ¿quieren que sea lo primero que vea al despertar? –decía Benimaru tratando de contener a Yagami.

Los dos se miraron con una enorme furia a través de sus ojos.

-¡la hora de visita se termino hace mucho! –dijo uno de los doctores de guardia -¡voy a pedir que solo un familiar permanezca en esta área y los demás se retiren!, si gustan pueden ir a la sala de espera.

-¡yo me quedare! –dijeron Kyo y Iori al mismo tiempo.

-soy su hermano – dijo Iori con una sonrisa confiada, sabia que al llevar el apellido Yagami tenia todas las de ganar.

-correcto, los demás pueden retirarse –dijo el Doctor y entro a revisar a los pacientes.

-¡creí que no eras su hermano! –exclamo Kyo

-no lo soy, pero ella lleva el apellido Yagami, ¡así que cierra la boca!

Kyo abandono el área casi empujado por Benimaru, Aoi miro fijamente a Iori antes de marcharse.

-intenta hablarle – le dijo la joven Kusanagi y el otro la miro extrañado –eres la persona a la que mas quiere, de eso no tengo duda, quizás, si tu le hablas ella pueda encontrar el camino a casa.

Iori hecho un vistazo a Aoi y luego regreso la mirada a Kaoru que estaba del otro lado del cristal.

-se que estas molesto por lo que le paso, pero es necesario que sepas que ella se ha vuelto un miembro de nuestra familia y la queremos mucho, sobre todo Kyo, ellos comparten un lazo especial.

-¿un lazo especial?… - murmuro Iori sin mover un solo músculo de donde estaba.

Kaoru mantenía su concentración, guiada de las palabras de Maki comenzó a intentar fusionar sus esencias en una sola.

-tu esencia central debe ser el de Yata, por que su poder es el necesario para unir tu fragmentado ser.

Aunque sonaba algo sencillo, era bastante difícil lograrlo, sus otras tres partes parecían mantener un conflicto de quien obtendría el primero puesto, al sentir que ella las trataba de regresar.

-mantén tu mente en blanco, no te pierdas ante el poder de los otros.

-¡No funciona, todas rivalizan entre ellas! –pronuncio con disgusto

Cada una de sus otras partes parecían elevar su poder, intensificando sus llamas.

-¡de acuerdo! –exclamo Kaoru, ¡será del modo difícil!

Maki observo que su alumna mantenía apretados sus puños y lentamente recobraba su compostura, deslizo sus ojos hasta las otras esencias de la chica y vio que estas ya no se encontraban en su sitio.

-¡lo lograste!, ¡es impresionante que pudiera hacerlo tan rápido!

Una vez que la chica se vio estable abrió sus ojos.

-¿cómo lograste controlarlas?

-solo les dije que ninguna de ellas seria esencia principal, ya que yo soy el pilar de ese cuerpo, y si querían regresar a el debía ser por detrás de mi.

La guardiana Kagura no supo que responder, ella pensaba que el espíritu humano de Kaoru seria el rezagado, pero se había equivocado.

-ahora, busquemos el camino de regreso –le dijo a su maestra.


	23. Cap 21 El camino a casa

Esa noche en particular hacia frio, no habían podido encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse por lo que terminaron en un parque que jamás habían pisado en sus vidas.

Asediados por maleantes locales y pese a sus advertencias no tuvo mas remedio que noquear a cada uno de ellos, lo hizo con tal facilidad que su acompañante no se inmuto de verlos caer al suelo.

-Vamos Kaoru – dijo el chico de aproximadamente unos catorce años.

-¿los dejaremos ahí?, podrían congelarse – le pregunto la pequeña de manera tranquila

-que sea su castigo por intentar hacer estupideces.

-solo querían que yo fuera con ellos.

-ellos querían aprovecharse de ti.

Caminaron otro poco alejándose del parque, él llevaba su instrumento y una mochila y con su mano libre sostenía la de la niña que solo llevaba una mochila de tela.

-No hay remedio de nuevo nos quedaremos en el metro –comento el chico.

Se acomodaron en una de las bancas cerca de las maquinas expendedoras y una vez que se instalaron, con sus ultimas monedas, compro una bebida caliente para la niña.

Ella la destapo y bebió un poco, después se la ofreció a él.

-yo no, gracias- lo había dicho para que ella aprovechara todo el producto.

Aunque trataba de disimular, estaba preocupado, no pensó ni por un segundo la decisión que tomo días atrás, llevarse a la pequeña consigo, sin dinero, sin un techo ni un plan, había sido una locura. Comenzaba a creer que deberían regresar y aprovechar que las cosas aun podían tener solución, probablemente a el lo dejarían todo el día sin comer bajo un entrenamiento extremo, pero aun así no le parecía un castigo tan grande como la idea de no volver a verla.

-Iori… bebe un poco - insistió la niña

-te dije que no quería.

-pero hace mucho frio.

-¡estoy bien!

La niña ya no le insistió mas, solo bajo la mirada.

Era mas de media noche, Kaoru se quedo dormida en la banca y el se hizo a un lado para que estuviera cómoda, tenia mucho frio, pero no permitiría que ella pasara mas molestias de las que le había provocado por su impulso.

La necesidad de permanecer alerta hizo que el chico no pegara el ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente tenia una idea, tomo a Kaoru de la mano y la llevo por el centro de aquella ciudad.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-buscaremos una casa de empeño, nos darán algo por el bajo.

Cuando lo escucho la niña se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Vas a venderlo?

-no tenemos otra opción, ya no nos queda nada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-no lo vendas, a ti te gusta mucho tocar.

-¡entiende Kaoru, no hay otra manera!

la niña se encogió de hombros.

En la casa de empeño Iori trataba de negociar la mayor cantidad posible.

-es de buena marca – le decía el encargado –y no tiene detalles.

Al sujeto le llamo la atención ver que venia con la niña.

-¿ustedes son hermanos?

-si – le respondió el chico para que no sospechara.

El encargado también se percato de la cara pálida de ambos, sobre todo la de él y las mochilas que traían consigo.

-¿por qué quieres venderlo?

-si piensa que es robado no es así, es solo que… ya me aburrí de él.

Al oír eso ella bajo la mirada de tristeza, sabia que estaba mintiendo y que le dolería perder el instrumento.

El encargado se quito las gafas y coloco el instrumento de vuelta en el estuche, -podría darte una buena cantidad, pero necesito saber si funciona correctamente, ¿podrías tocar un poco?.

Conectaron el bajo y Iori le comprobó que funcionaba, sin embargo se dejo llevar por el sentimiento de ser la ultima vez que lo tocaría y se explayo en su demostración.

Al finalizar Kaoru le comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa y el encargado también.

-lo haces muy bien, sabes, mi hermano abrió un restaurante aquí cerca y todas las noches presenta una banda local, pero uno de los integrantes se lesiono, tu habrías sido un buen sustituto, es una lastima que ya no quieras tocar, el te hubiera pagado la noche.

Iori se quedo mirando el instrumento y después a Kaoru.

-no… realmente necesito el dinero.

El encargado lo miro y suspiro

-bien, pasa a la caja para que hagamos el papeleo.

Mientras el ponía el bajo de vuelta en el estuche, Kaoru corrió hacia el.

-¿por qué no aceptas su propuesta?

-por que solo será por una noche, con el dinero que nos den podremos sobrevivir hasta dos semanas o mas.

Cuando el se dio la vuelta ella lo abrazo por detrás.

-¡me voy! –exclamo -¡me voy de regreso!, ¡no quiero ver que lo hagas y menos si es por mi!... ¡si estando lejos logro que lo conserves, entonces!..

-¡Kaoru!, ¡¿eso es lo que quieres?!, ¡¿quieres que nos separen?!

-¡no!, ¡pero no quiero verte triste por perder tu instrumento!... prefiero… prefiero.

Ella lo abrazaba con firmeza, poco a poco el se fue ablandando y le devolvió el abrazo.

-eres una tonta… nunca debiste aceptar venir conmigo –murmuro

-jamas me hubiese negado… eres la persona mas importante para mi.

Iori Yagami abrió los ojos, se quedado dormido sujetando la mano de Kaoru, cuando la observo nada había cambiado, sus signos vitales seguían de la misma manera y sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

-estas si son heridas de verdad... son peores que las que te hacia la anciana y ni hablar de las que te hacías al practicar en el parque –le dijo como si ella lo estuviera escuchando –desde que encontraste esa estúpida patineta y te propusiste aprender a usarla no hubo día que no te encontrara con las rodillas y los brazos raspados o amoratados, quería romper esa cosa, pero jamás olvidare cuando llegaste corriendo al restaurante y casi saltando me dijiste que habías podido hacer una acrobacia, traías un enorme golpe en la mejilla pero sonreías de emoción.

Iori mantenía vividos los recuerdos en su mente como si hubieran sucedido hace unos cuantos días.

-se que despertaras y me sonreirás estúpidamente a pesar de tus heridas.

-¡¿por qué rompiste tu concentración?! –le pregunto Maki a Kaoru.

-Esa voz… es Iori… - no había podido reconocer todo lo que decía pero sin duda ella sabia que se trataba de él –Iori me esta hablando…¡el esta ahí esperando!.

-en ese caso, si quieres verlo de nuevo deberas concentrarte.

Kaoru tomo como motivación el poder ver de nuevo a su querido Iori.

-¡lo hare!, ¡encontrare el camino a casa!

Alguien toco el hombro de Iori, se trataba de Aoi

-¿por qué no vas a buscar algo de comer?

-no me moveré de aquí -le dijo Yagami.

-claro, y cuando Kaoru despierte estarás como un zombie por no ingerir alimento, yo me quedare con ella y al menor movimiento les avisare.

-¿avisarnos?

-Kyo esta afuera, no se fue del hospital anoche, el quería relevarte pero es mejor que yo lo haga antes de que se vuelvan a pelear.

Iori se levanto, no podría comer nada pero si beber algo.

Caminando de espaldas escucho a Aoi hablarle a la chica.

-mas vale que despiertes Kaoru, sino ¿quién me ayudara a pintarme las uñas y a molestar a Kyo?

Un recuerdo golpeo a Iori de repente, de un par de años atrás.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – le pregunto Kaoru con la cabeza y el pecho recostados sobre la mesa de su pequeño departamento

-pintándome las uñas –respondió él

-las mujeres se pintan las uñas.

-cualquiera puede pintarse las uñas, solo es pintura.

Ella miraba como pasaba la brocha de manera despreocupada.

-¡lo estas haciendo mal! –le indico -¡mira!, ¡te esta quedando todo feo!

Iori la observo extrañado.

Ella le quito el pincel del barniz color negro y tomo su mano entre las de ella, con mucho cuidado le pinto cada una de las uñas.

Al principio le molesto, pero al darse cuenta que ella sostenía su mano no le dijo nada mas y solo la contemplo mientras ella cuidaba los detalles.

Fue inevitable toparse con Kyo afuera y los dos se arrojaron una mirada retadora.

-¿alguna noticia? –le pregunto Kusanagi

Iori sacudió la cabeza, y se quedo de pie a un par de metros de él tomando del envase que había comprado.

-si ustedes no son hermanos, ¿entonces cual es su relación?

El otro lo miro de reojo.

-¿eso que te importa?

-me importa y mucho –Kyo sabia que Kaoru sentía algo por Iori, pero quería saber la postura de él con respecto a ella –todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es de relevancia para mi.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?, ¿crees que eres parte importante de su vida ahora?

-eso aun no lo se, pero ella es parte importante de la mía.

Iori redujo el envase de un apretón.

-Kaoru es huérfana, nunca conoció a sus padres, ni el lugar donde nació, cuando llego a la casa Yagami aceptaron albergarla con la condición de que ella llevara el apellido.

-mi padre dijo que ella era una descendiente lejana de ambos clanes.

Iori se dio cuenta que Kyo no estaba del todo inmiscuido en la verdad.

-lo es, pero desconozco con exactitud de que parte.

-entonces simplemente eres su amigo.

El pelirrojo volvió a contemplar a la chica a través del cristal

-ella y yo nos conocimos desde que tenia seis años y terminamos viviendo juntos.

En el fondo Iori menciono esa parte de la historia a Kyo para demostrar su cercanía a ella.

Kyo quedo asombrado, lo que le dijo le dejo mas preguntas y desconcierto, pero sobre todo, celos.

-ya veo por que ella solo habla de ti – dijo molesto –pero aun así debió ser incomodo para ella estar sola con un hombre durante años.

Iori recordó la única vez que Kaoru había sentido vergüenza por estar a solas con él.

-¡Kaoru sal de ahí!, ¡llevas horas en el baño y necesito usarlo! –Le reclamo Iori golpeando a la puerta del baño de su departamento

-¡no puedo salir! –le contesto la otra

-¡¿por qué no?!, ¡¿estas enferma?!

-¡¿qué?!, ¡no!, ¡no lo repitas!

-¡entonces sal! O ¡tirare la puerta! –la amenazo

-¡si lo haces te golpeare!

-¡¿qué rayos te sucede?!, ¡¿desde cuando me hablas de esa manera?!

Ella no respondió y el escucho un sonido provenir de adentro.

-¿estas llorando? – la cuestiono

-¡déjame tranquila! –le grito entre sollozos

-¡lo haré si me dices que te pasa!, ¡así podrás salir y yo entrar al baño!

-¡no quiero decirte!, ¡m-me da pena!

-¿por qué?

-¡por que eres un chico!

El confundido Iori se aparto de la puerta y comenzó a reflexionar la situación, contemplaba el calendario que tenían en una de las paredes cerca de la cocineta cuando algo vino a su mente.

Kaoru estaba contra la puerta del baño, nerviosa, se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, y se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara con las mangas de su suéter.

Paso un largo rato desde que Iori le había exigido salir, de pronto él deslizo una nota por debajo de la puerta.

-¡saldré por un rato! – le dijo desde el otro lado.

A Kaoru le pareció extraño, y reviso la nota.

_"no llores, pasara" _

Después de asegurarse que estaba sola abrió la puerta y se encontró con un paquete de compresas sobre la mesa.

-¡Si!, ¡recuerdo ese día! – pensó Kaoru estando junto a Maki, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara roja… -¡quería que me tragara la tierra!

Kaoru pudo conectarse con una parte de Iori y por ende al otro lado.

-Puedo verlas –dijo en voz baja –puedo ver algunas imágenes en su mente de manera intermitente.

-eso es por que tu energía aun no ha sido restaurada por completo, sin embargo, debes mantener la conexión con el otro lado –le indico Maki. –aunque, dependerá mas de ellos –pensó la guardiana.

Los médicos regresaron para la revisión y Aoi salió para reunirse con Kyo y Iori

-Kyo creo que puedes entrar una vez que ellos se marchen.

-no es necesario, yo seré quien permanezca con ella –comento Iori

-¡no puedes impedir que la vea! –exclamo el otro

-¡claro que puedo!

Kyo y Iori se pararon frente a frente de nuevo con la mirada retadora.

-¡no de nuevo! – dijo Aoi -¡si van a romperse la cara háganlo afuera!, ¡en verdad, si ella los viera pelear seguramente se enfadaría con ambos!

-Kaoru nunca ha intervenido en ninguna de mis peleas, ella sabe que no debe involucrarse –dijo Iori

-quizás por que eran peleas insignificantes, pero si se trata de alguien a quien ella estima por supuesto que intervendría, por eso termino de esta manera – comento Aoi.

Iori giro la mirada a Aoi esperando a que continuara.

-Ella peleo para proteger a sus amigos, es una chica muy fiel y ahora me doy cuenta que incluso es capaz de arriesgar su vida por sus seres queridos y eso incluye al tonto de mi primo.

-¿Kaoru tiene amigos? –pregunto desconcertado.

-así es, tiene varios amigos en la escuela y es una chica popular, aunque no se da cuenta – Kyo camino hasta el cristal para contemplar a la pelirroja –siempre cumple con sus deberes y es muy disciplinada, su materia favorita es historia y aunque no le gusta bailar lo hace muy bien.

Iori permaneció pensativo, en el fondo el quería que ella fuera una chica ordinaria, pero temía que eso la alejara de él, Kaoru no solía sonreírle a nadie que no fuera él y pensaba que conocía todas las facetas de ella.

-¿por qué estas empacando cosas en mi mochila? – le pregunto Kaoru a Iori, -¿piensas echarme?

-no digas tonterías, saldremos de la ciudad, solo por hoy.

-¿y tu ensayo?

-hoy no habrá, arréglate, nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Kaoru se coloco su ropa holgada y la gorra, y cuando pretendía tomar su patineta el otro le dijo qué no podría llevarla.

-¿a dónde iremos?

-deja de hacer preguntas.

Se trasladaron en autobús, Iori paso la mayor parte del trayecto escuchando música y Kaoru iba leyendo, el la observaba de reojo mientras ella permanecía sumergida en su lectura.

Acercándose a su destino ella percibió que el aire tenia un aroma diferente, para nada desagradable.

Caminaron por al menos treinta minutos hasta que al fin llegaron a una hermosa playa.

Kaoru se quedo asombrada, sin palabras por un instante, era la primera vez que veía la playa y el mar.

-se que tu cumpleaños fue hace varios meses, pero no podíamos venir durante la época de frio.

Le había prometido que una vez que tuviera doce años la llevaría a la playa por primera vez, y cumplio con su promesa.

-podemos acercarnos para que sientas el agua con los pies y te familiarices.

Iori volteo pero Kaoru ya no estaba a su lado, había dejado la mochila y corría en dirección al mar quitándose la ropa a como iba avanzando, alarmado fue tras ella pues desconocía si sabia nadar, pero al parecer ella no tenia miedo, con solo su ropa interior se arrojo al agua riendo de emoción.

El recogió sus prendas y busco un lugar con sombra donde la observaba, después de al menos unos veinte minutos salió del agua y fue hasta él.

Por un instante Iori la miro a detalle, parecía una sirena con su cabello largo y húmedo, hacia mucho que el no contemplaba la figura de la chica ya que ella siempre usaba ropa grande, su busto estaba creciendo al igual que sus caderas, Kaoru ya no era una niña.

-¡esto es increíble!, ¡la playa es divertida!, ¡vi a un sujeto que patinaba en una tabla sin ruedas sobre el agua!

-se le dice surf

-¡quiero intentarlo!

-quizás en otra ocasión

-¡ven a nadar conmigo!

-no, yo descansare un poco, ve a divertirte

-¡de acuerdo!

Kaoru iba de nuevo al agua pero se detuvo y regreso hasta donde estaba Iori, se puso de rodillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡gracias! – le dijo y salió corriendo al mar.

El se quedo con una media sonrisa.

Pasaron horas ahí, Kaoru solo salía eventualmente para decirle a Iori sobre algo nuevo que había descubierto.

-se hará tarde es mejor que ya salgas del agua.

-esta bien, además tengo hambre.

-te comprare algo que puedas comer por aquí.

La chica se quedo secando su cabello mientras el otro iba a traerle algún refrigerio.

Al regresar vio que junto a ella estaba un chico alrededor de su misma edad, el parecía hacerle conversación y ella tenia la cabeza abajo apenada, se estaba cubriendo con la toalla el cuerpo.

-¿dime como te llamas? – le pregunto el chico -yo me llamo Hachiro

-K-Kaoru –le respondió en voz baja y de manera tímida.

-mucho gusto Kaoru, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros a la fogata que haremos?, mis hermanos estarán ahí.

-¡Kaoru! – la llamo Iori

Ella lo miro con una expresión de alivio.

-disculpa pero no puedo – le dijo al chico recogiendo sus cosas y fue hasta donde estaba Iori.

Buscaron otro lugar para contemplar la puesta del sol juntos.

-¿por qué no me pediste ir con ese chico?

-por que no me interesa ir con ese chico

-eso dices ahora.

-no estoy en contra de hacer amigos, sin embargo… no me interesan los chicos

-¿te gustan las chicas?

-no… ¿por qué me preguntas tanto?

-ya no eres una niña, pronto vas a querer estar con otros chicos – dijo mirando al frente

Kaoru lo observo y después ella tomo su brazo con afecto.

-eres el único chico con el que quiero estar.

El no le respondió, continuaron observando la puesta del sol.

-Iori… ¿eres feliz?

Iori no novio su vista del atardecer y demoro unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿tu eres feliz?

-si –le respondió con seguridad.

Kaoru dibujo una sonrisa, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la postura de concentración.

-ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, siempre hacíamos muchas cosas juntos pero ese día fue diferente… me di cuenta que solo quería estar contigo sin importar nada… Iori –dijo a su interior.

Iori estaba solo de nuevo junto a Kaoru, contemplaba con pena su rostro vendado casi a la mitad, la idea de que pasara mas tiempo y ella no abriera los ojos le angustiaba. Tomo la mano de la chica y la beso con ternura.

-cuando me preguntaste si era feliz, no supe que decirte, pero después que tuviste que alejarte lo comprendí… – por eso debes despertar, por que no seré feliz si te quedas dormida.

Maki se dio cuenta que la presencia de Kaoru comenzaba a desvanecerse a su lado.

-Kaoru… - murmuro –ella, lo logro – dijo asombrada.

-Maki-sama, gracias por ayudarme y permanecer junto a mi, realmente te extraño.

-no lo hagas, aun estaré por aquí, recuerda que siempre seré tu guardiana, ahora ve a casa.

Iori estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre la camilla, una sutil sensación casi igual aun cosquilleo en el rostro lo despertó, era Kaoru que estaba moviendo su mano.

De inmediato se puso de pie.

-I-Iori… -escuchaba llamarlo

-¡Kaoru!

Ella abrió el ojo lentamente y al verlo levanto la mano con mucho esfuerzo para tocar su rostro, el la sostuvo con la suya.

-e-eras… eras tu, tu voz… me trajo a casa.


	24. Cap 22 Visitas

Una vez que Kaoru despertó y los médicos confirmaron que no tuviera ningún otro tipo de lesión fue trasladada a una habitación. Sus heridas aun estaban en recuperación y debía permanecer varios días en el hospital, Iori no se movió de su lado, pero al verla despierta pudo sentir alivio, Kyo y Aoi se quedaron un poco mas y después se retiraron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Kyo regreso junto con Aoi y Benimaru.

-es un alivio que estés despierta, realmente te hubiera extrañado linda.

-Gracias Beni-sama –dijo con su aun débil voz

-¿Beni-sama? – pregunto Kyo

-asi lo llama Tsubame

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja, me gusta, creo que lo conservare! – comento Benimaru

-por cierto, ¿alguien sabe como están los chicos?, me refiero a Ayame y los demás.

-supongo que están bien – respondió Kyo

-¿supones?, ¿no los viste en la escuela?

-si, bueno, yo…

-mi primo no ha ido a la escuela desde que te trajo aquí.

Kaoru miro a Kyo con el unico ojo entre cerrado.

-¡oye no me mires asi!, ¡me pondré al corriente después!, además ¡deberías agradecer que vine a cuidarte!

-Yagami la estuvo cuidando la mayoría del tiempo, tu solo estaba aquí sobrando.

Kyo le volteo la cara a su prima.

Iori se mantenía en silencio a un costado, tratando de no ser parte de la conversación.

-Les agradezco a todos por sus atenciones y les ofrezco una disculpa si los hice preocuparse – dijo Kaoru.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, somos tus amigos – dijo Benimaru ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Un alboroto se escuchaba por el pasillo, no parecía ser del tipo que había armado Iori cuando llego, era mas bien como un relajo.

-¡oh, lo siento!, ¡disculpe!, ¡con permiso!

Cuando todos se asomaron a la puerta vieron entrar a Shingo o eso suponían, no se le podía ver la cara debido a que venia cargando un enorme arreglo de flores al igual que un muñeco de peluche y otros obsequios. Aparto las flores un poco para poder buscar a la chica, pero al verla recostada y con todas esas vendas dejo caer las cosas que por fortuna Aoi y Benimaru lograron atrapar.

-¡Kaoru! – exclamo y se acerco de inmediato a ella -¡Dios, no creí que fuera tan grave! –continuo y de inmediato le tomo la mano.

Iori y Kyo levantaron una ceja mientras que Benimaru y Aoi se miraron uno al otro con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Kaoru se ruborizo un poco, sobre todo por que Iori estaba presente.

-hola Shingo…

-¡lamento no haber venido antes, apenas me entere hace unos minutos!... ¡soy el peor!

-no te preocupes yo…

-¡mira, te traje esto, espero pueda hacerte sentir mejor! – dijo quitándole las flores a Benimaru y poniéndoselas casi en la cara.

-m-muchas gracias son muy lindas…

-no tanto como tu – dijo sonriéndole y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La chica se puso colorada.

Kyo frunció el ceño pero su expresión fue pasada desapercibida debido a lo que continuaba.

Yagami tomo a Shingo del cuello de la camisa en un instante.

-¡¿quién diablos te crees que eres para atreverte?! –le reclamo agresivamente

-el es Shingo Yabuki, también es amigo de Kaoru – dijo Kyo, pero no lo ayudo.

-¡es su novio! – comento Aoi desde el fondo.

-¡Novio! – grito Yagami y los ojos se le encendieron en furia

-me encanta que hagas las cosas mas interesantes – le dijo Benimaru a Aoi.

-¡no, no somos novios! – comento Shingo –bueno aun… - murmuro –solo hemos salido un par de veces.

Iori estaba por arrojarle un golpe a Shingo pero la voz de Kaoru lo detuvo.

-¡Iori! – con eso hizo que el pelirrojo se paralizara –¡no lo lastimes!, el es una buena persona, es un chico amable, solo es un poco efusivo.

El otro bajo el brazo pero demoro un tanto en soltarlo mientras aun lo veía con ira.

-¡¿Iori?! – ¿tu eres el Iori que Kaoru menciona con frecuencia?, ¿su hermano verdad?, ¡oh!, ¡ja, ja, ja! Ya veo por que te molestaste –le hablo como si ya le tuviera confianza -¡es un gusto por fin conocerte!

Iori no cambio ni por un instante su expresión hacia él, cuando Yabuki termino de hablar el pelirrojo le envió un vistazo rápido a Kaoru.

-no somos hermanos.

-¿son primos?

-¡eso no te incumbe, y mas te vale mantener tu distancia!

-¡claro, claro!, no seré tan atrevido la próxima vez, prometo comportarme – respondió sonriendo.

Yagami solo se dio la media vuelta y lo dejo hablando solo.

-apropósito –Shingo se giro de nuevo a la chica pero esta vez su semblante era un poco serio -¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Kaoru miro a todos los presentes que también estaban ansiosos por saber.

-no lo se –respondió –lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos buscando a Tsubame y unos sujetos la intentaron secuestrar, es todo lo que viene a mi memoria.

-imagino que fue por la explosión, salió en el periódico, el impacto debe haber hecho que perdieras los detalles – dijo Aoi

-es probable.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que Kyo no le había creído, ella no sabia que el estaba presente en el choque de poder y fue quien la saco de ahí, pero no la quiso desmentir en ese momento, esperaría el tiempo adecuado.

Shingo comenzó a entregarle los demás obsequios a Kaoru.

-se que no puedes comer cualquier cosa, así que te traje fresas, también te traje este libro que encontré sobre el periodo Sengoku, se que te gusta mucho leer sobre samurais e historia, además te traje una tarjeta con un mensaje que escribí yo mismo, se que te gusta la caligrafía así que use un brush pen, no es lo mismo pero parece.

-¡si, si ya nos dimos cuenta que sabes mucho sobre ella!– dijo Kyo con su expresión de molestia.

Las acciones de Shingo irritaban a Iori, pero se contenía.

-muchas gracias Shingo, lo leeré después, los médicos dijeron que no debo forzar mi visión ya que solo tengo un ojo en uso.

-¡no te preocupes, yo puedo venir a leerte diario hasta que te recuperes!

Ella desvió la mirada buscando una excusa para cambiar de tema, de repente su ojo aterrizo en el oso de peluche.

-¡cierto!, ¡lo estaba olvidando! –Shingo coloco el osito en las manos de Kaoru, este estaba vestido igual a el, tenia una bandita en su frente y era del color del cabello de Shingo.

Ella de inmediato sonrió fue algo que no pudo controlar, el osito era muy tierno y ella jamás había tenido uno.

Kaoru lo contemplaba y tocaba con cuidado.

-es adorable –dijo en voz baja.

-¡¿en verdad te gusta?!... –pregunto con emoción.

-si, es muy lindo, muchas gracias.

Iori contemplo la expresión de Kaoru al tener el osito en sus manos, verla sonreír a otro chico le causo una desagradable sensación, provocando que abandonara la habitación.

Los demás no se dieron cuenta pero Kaoru si, y bajo la mirada pensando que había sido su culpa que el se hubiera marchado.

Aoi y Benimaru se retiraron, Kyo permaneció mas tiempo, no se iría hasta que Shingo lo hiciera y el otro parecía que tenia planes de quedarse hasta la noche, pero Kyo llego al rescate.

-Kaoru tiene que descansar, vamos Shingo.

-cierto… bueno, nos veremos mañana Kaoru, haré todo lo posible para que te sientas mejor –Shingo se acerco y antes de intentar otro beso recordó la reacción de Iori y tuvo que conformarse con un ademan.

Una vez que se fueron Iori se recostó en el sillón de la habitación, de manera que ella no pudiera ver su rostro.

Kaoru coloco su osito al lado de su cama y decidió averiguar las cosas.

-¿estas molesto? – le pregunto a Iori

-no.

-mentiroso – le dijo ella

-si lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-para oírlo de ti… ahora dime, ¿por qué estas molesto?

-sabes que no me gusta estar rodeado de tantas personas y menos si son tan irritantes como tu "noviecito"

-el no es mi novio.

-parece lo contrario, han salido juntos, tiene atrevimientos y sabe mucho de ti al igual que Kusanagi Kyo, incluso te ha visto bailar, jamás habías bailado.

Parecía mantener un tono de voz sereno pero ella se dio cuenta de lo irritado que estaba.

-eso fue un evento escolar, era algo que debía hacer… parece… ¡parece como si tuvieras celos! –exclamo ella

Iori se incorporo y la miro, Kaoru tenia la mirada baja y la expresión seria.

El no le respondió nada, se levanto y se marcho de la habitación de nuevo, sin volver a mirarla.

Kaoru suspiro, esperaba que el pudiera darle una respuesta que ella estuviese deseando.

Encendió el televisor para tratar de distraerse y lo primero que apareció fue la noticia sobre la fabrica.

_"Tres jóvenes estudiantes habían sido secuestrados por una banda de delincuentes, pero una falla provoco una explosión en la fabrica, hubieron seis muertos, todos pertenecientes a la banda, por fortuna los jóvenes lograron escapar ilesos" _

La noticia estaba claramente alterada, en las imágenes aparecían el rostro de los matones pero ninguna foto de Goenitz y tampoco la mencionaron a ella.

Tocaron a la puerta en ese momento y apago el televisor.

-adelante.

Una enfermera de cabello negro y corto entro, tenia una dulce sonrisa.

-es hora de su revisión señorita

-ya hicieron la revisión –dijo mirando fijamente a la enfermera –no tienes que actuar, solo estamos tu y yo.

La enfermera cerro la puerta de inmediato y se acero a ella, mientras avanzaba su aspecto cambiaba.

-no pensé encontrarte sola.

Era Chizuru quien había usado su poder para disfrazarse.

-no pensé que vendrías.

-iba a hacerlo desde el día que sucedió, esa energía no era fácil de ignorar, pero supuse que los Kusanagi estarían a tu alrededor.

-lo de las noticias, ¿fuiste tu quien lo arreglo?

-¿y quien mas lo haría?, no podíamos correr riesgos de que ellos te mencionaran.

-Tampoco lo mencionaron a el, al Hakkesshu, Goenitz… - pronunciar el nombre de este hacia que la mirada de Kaoru pareciera el filo de una espada.

-probablemente huyo…- suspiro antes de continuar -¡¿Cómo te atreviste a pelear contra el?!, ¡tu fuerza aun no es suficiente!

-primero Maki y ahora tu… fue una trampa, y si no lo hacia mataría a quienes eran inocentes.

-esto en parte es mi culpa, debí hablar contigo desde que recibí tu carta y advertirte que era posible que ya te hubieran encontrado, pero aun contamos con el hecho de que el no sabe si sobreviviste, así que de ahora en adelante debes mantenerte en un perfil bajo.

Kaoru acento con la cabeza pero no le dirigía la mirada, la visita de Chizuru era principalmente para reprenderla.

-me alegra que estés viva – le dijo en voz baja

-gracias.

Iori entro en ese instante y al ver a Chizuru cerro la puerta de inmediato

-¿Yagami?, ¿qué haces?... olvídalo, pregunta estúpida, era obvio que estarías aquí, bueno, vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, ahora debo volver, si alguien me ve contigo podrían sospechar.

Chizuru volvió a transformarse en la enfermera antes de despedirse de Kaoru.

-recibirás indicaciones mías pronto, lo buscaremos antes de que el te encuentre primero.

Iori abrió la puerta a Chizuru y la siguió al pasillo.

-¿quién exactamente la esta buscando?

-shh, no en voz alta – le indico –La persona que enfrento Kaoru, uno de los Hakkesshu, el la encontró e intento eliminarla.

-entonces me llevare a Kaoru de vuelta a Tokio para protegerla.

-¡de ninguna manera!, ella esta a salvo aquí en Osaka, los Kusanagi la rodean!

-¡ellos son unos inútiles!, ¡además yo soy su guardián!

-¡uno!, eres uno de sus guardianes, y Kyo Kusanagi también lo es – Iori se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿ella lo escogió?

-no, a diferencia tuya que te adjudicaste esa responsabilidad, Kyo paso la prueba de su linaje, por lo tanto, oficialmente es su guardián y estoy segura que se convertirá en uno de los mas fuertes.

Mientras la escuchaba en silencio Iori apretaba su puño con furia.

-y esa es la razón por la cual Kaoru debe permanecer al lado de Kyo.

Chizuru contemplo la expresión de frustración en el semblante de Yagami.

-si realmente quieres que este a salvo dejaras que se quede aquí.

-ella estaba a salvo conmigo.

-¿pero por cuanto tiempo mas?... no olvides la herencia de Orochi que corre por tus venas.

Yagami paso el resto de la noche sin poder dormir bien, reflexionando todo lo que había sucedido, no solo las palabras de Chizuru sino ademas su discusión con Kaoru.

Los días pasaron, Shingo y Kyo llegaban diario por las tardes, algunas veces Shingo se adelantaba y para cuando el otro llegaba ya estaba platicando con la chica.

Kaoru se fue recuperando poco a poco, sus amigos no llegaron a visitarla pero le enviaron muchos mensajes, cartas y dibujos de aliento.

Iori se percataba de la calidez de las personas que la rodeaban y podía apreciar que ella estaba contenta con ellos, sin embargo no dejaba de irritarlo ver la manera en que Shingo y Kyo interactuaban con ella, el verla reír por las ocurrencias de Shingo y que hiciera ese gesto tan adorable al enojarse cuando Kyo la molestaba hizo que los pensamientos negativos lo rodearan. Era como una voz en su interior que le repetía el hecho de que Kyo la estaba alejando de él, sobre todo por que era su nuevo guardián.

La mañana del día en la cual saldría del hospital se encontraba sola, aun le costaba moverse de cierta manera, pero debía cambiarse de ropa, mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que su vendaje del pecho se había zafado, entonces se lo quito para poder arreglarlo, sin embargo no le estaba quedando muy bien.

Iori entro y la observo teniendo problemas.

-¿quieres que llame a una enfermera?

-no – dijo cubriéndose con la faja–solo debo girar esta cosa.

El la asistió pacientemente y cuando termino de vendarla noto el collar que él le había dado.

Iori llevo su dedo índice hasta el dije y trazo el contorno de este.

-te queda bien –le dijo en voz baja

ella sintió el roce de su piel y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, lo tenia tan cerca que se puso nerviosa y al intentar ponerse de pie tropezó. Iori la sostuvo para que aterrizara sobre el.

-¿estas bien?

-si…

El no la soltó, tomo el rostro de la chica y lo levanto hacia el suyo.

-en cuanto termines tu entrenamiento vendré por ti para llevarte de nuevo a Tokio y buscaremos un apartamento mas grande, solos…

-Iori… -susurro la chica casi perdiendo el aliento.

-no van a volver a separarnos - dijo al oido de la chica.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos comenzaron una lucha interior.

Kyo llego de repente y los encontró de esa manera.

Kusanagi aclaro su garganta fuertemente, al escucharlo ambos giraron a él y se separaron.

-¿interrumpo algo?

-¿no sabes tocar la puerta? –le pregunto Iori con el entrecejo arrugado

-el nunca toca –murmuro Kaoru

-¿qué rayos quieres? –le pregunto Iori

-vine por Kaoru, para llevarla a casa, ¿ya estas lista?

-me estoy cambiando de ropa, ahora, si me pudieran dar un poco de privacidad…

Los dos se retiraron al pasillo, pero Iori de inmediato se acerco al joven Kusanagi

-¡debo hablar contigo, afuera!

-¡¿no puedes pedirlo, "por favor"?!

Yagami solo lo miro enojado.

-bien de acuerdo…

Fuera del hospital los dos se detuvieron frente a frente para hablar.

-¡si por mi hubiese sido me llevaría a Kaoru en este momento de regreso a Tokio, pero ella terminara su entrenamiento con ustedes, sin embargo te advierto que si a ella le vuelve a suceder algo como esto, serás tu quien pague!

-¡estas loco!, ¡para comenzar yo no voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a lastimarla!, y ¡no eres nadie para amenazarme!

-¡yo soy su guardián y he estado a su lado durante siete años!

-¿guardián?, que dramático eres Yagami – rió.

-¡realmente no comprendo como un cretino como tu puede ser el heredero de su linaje! –exclamo con desprecio

-¡mucho cuidado!, ¡no querrás que te lo demuestre! –dio Kyo enfurecido.

-¡acabaría contigo antes de que toques el suelo! –respondió Yagami

La intensidad de sus palabras y sus miradas cruzadas llenas de furia no demoraron en encender las ganas de enfrentarse uno contra el otro.

-¡bien, ¿quieres intentarlo?, ¡adelante!

Kyo y Iori estaban por comenzar a pelear enfrente del hospital, los dos tiraron un golpe uno contra el otro cuando de repente…

-¿qué están haciendo? –pregunto Kaoru cruzando la puerta -¿a caso están locos?

Ambos se detuvieron pero no dejaban de mirarse de manera retadora.

La chica corrió y tomo de la mano a Yagami.

-Iori ven conmigo –le insistió y lo hizo ir hasta la otra esquina dejando a Kyo esperando.

-¡¿por qué estaban peleando?!

-¡por que es un idiota insolente!

-eso ya lo se, pero no es una razón para querer golpearlo

-¡pues a mi me parece una excelente razón!, ¡además, es un fanfarrón!, ¡¿como puede pensar que es mas fuerte que un Yagami?!

Kaoru giro los ojos.

-Escucha, Kyo me logra sacar de mis casillas a mi también pero es una buena persona, además, realmente no quiero despedirme de ti de esta manera…

Iori respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

-de acuerdo…

Ella le sonrió y de inmediato lo abrazo.

-no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias –dijo con dulzura.

Iori cruzo uno de sus brazos firmemente por la espalda de Kaoru para devolverle el abrazo, y acercarla mas a él.

Por un rato no se dijeron nada, ambos disfrutaban del momento.

Kyo trataba de voltear la cara pero era inevitable para él no observarlos, cada segundo que ellos pasaban abrazados le desesperaba.

Iori la fue soltando lentamente para darle a entender que era le momento de separarse de nuevo.

-no quiero despedirme – dijo ella

-no seas ridícula, es temporal…

Ella le dio su mejor sonrisa pero no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas.

-Iori… tu, tu eres…

El coloco su mano en su hombro antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

-es tiempo.

De puntillas Kaoru le dio un beso en la mejilla a Iori y para evitar hacer mas largo todo cruzo corriendo al otro lado donde estaba Kyo.

Antes de darse la vuelta Iori le lanzo una ultima mirada desafiante a Kyo y viceversa.

Tomaron una taxi para regresar, se sentaron apartados uno del otro, ella miraba por la ventana mientras se aferraba a su collar, Kyo estaba muy enojado, sobre todo por el beso, pero al tenerla a su lado no pudo evitar contemplarla de reojo.

-así que ese es Iori, ¡todo un personaje! – comento para romper el Hielo.

Pero ella no le respondió.

-¿siempre es así de encantador?

Las palabras de Kyo provocaron que ella lo volteara a ver molesta.

-seguramente le hubiera podido ganar, suerte para el que tu nos interrumpiste- continuo.

-¿a que estas jugando?

-¿yo?, ¿no se de que hablas?

Kaoru le volteo la cara de nuevo y contemplo su propio reflejo en el cristal del vehículo cuando vio a Kyo deslizarse junto a ella, sabia que lo estaba haciendo para irritarla aun mas, por lo cual decidió no voltear a verlo. Pero luego lo sintió, el le estaba tomando la mano y no de manera simple, había entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Ella giro despacio y vio como la sostenía, temiendo a encontrar los ojos de Kyo se quedo congelada por unos segundos.

Kaoru miro de nuevo por la ventana, esta vez sosteniendo la mano de Kyo de manera firme.


	25. Cap 23 Sonrisas y una promesa

Capitulo 23

"SONRISAS Y UNA PROMESA "

Kyo salió de alcoba por la mañana y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar el desayuno, ahí, encontró a Kaoru con el uniforme de la escuela comiendo con el resto de la familia.

-¡buenos días Kyo! – le dijo su mamá con alegría

-b-buenos días –respondió sin dejar de ver a Kaoru -¿y tu que haces vestida así? - pregunto a la chica

Aoi y Kaoru se miraron extrañadas.

-es el uniforme de la escuela, ¿qué otra cosa debería usar?

-no lo se, quizás tu pijama por ejemplo y con eso regresar a tu cuarto para descansar.

-me siento mejor, además he faltado mucho a clases, debo ponerme al corriente.

-¿oíste Kyo? –dijo Aoi.

-¡yo ya me puse al corriente! Y se que ella también lo estuvo haciendo, la vi varias veces por la tarde, desde que llego hace días no ha parado de hacer cosas y por lo tanto no ha descansado lo suficiente.

Nadie le respondió, todos continuaron comiendo

-¡Papá!, ¡¿vas a dejar que ella vaya a la escuela en esas condiciones?!

-¿de que hablas?, ella esta mas sana que yo, incluso reanudaremos el entrenamiento esta semana, deja de preocuparte Kyo, ella estará bien.

-¡¿soy el único que intenta hacer algo responsable?! –continuo

-Si tanto te preocupa llévala a la escuela – le contesto Saisyu con la boca llena.

En el trayecto Kyo iba despacio, tratando de causar el menor movimiento posible a Kaoru.

-vamos a llegar tarde, hubiera llegado mas rápido con mi patineta.

-eres una ingrata, lo estoy haciendo por ti.

-pero yo estoy bien.

-debes tomar tus precauciones.

Cuando llegaron ella se quito el casco y a diferencia de otras veces que se retiraba lo espero para entregárselo en las manos

-gracias – dijo con su inexpresivo semblante.

-oye, si llegas a sentirte mal o te duele algo, no dudes en avisarme.

Kaoru viro los ojos.

-de acuerdo…

-¡Kaoru!

Escucharon gritar su nombre a la distancia.

Ayame, Tsubame y Takeo se acercaron corriendo y la abrazaron.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡estas bien!, ¡que alegría verte!

Los chicos la recibieron con una gran calidez y cariño

-¡te extrañamos mucho! –dijo Ayame

-¡estábamos preocupados! –comento Takeo.

-¡íbamos a visitarte, pero Tsubame nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos por que a ella le daba mucha vergüenza!

Ayame y Takeo miraron a Tsubame quien tenia la mirada baja.

-Tsubame, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto la pelirroja.

Tsubame no resistió mas y corrió a abrazar a Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡lo siento mucho Kaoru!, ¡fue mi culpa que tuviéramos ese accidente, si no hubiera corrido de ustedes!

-en realidad no corriste, tomaste un autobús – dijo Takeo.

-esta bien Tsubame, no fue tu culpa, de hecho, me alegra que ustedes estén bien.

-¡cielos Kaoru, fue increíble la manera en la que peleaste contra esos sujetos, no cabe duda que los Kusanagi son excelentes maestros!

-lo son, el Sensei Saisyu es una eminencia y Kyo también es muy buen maestro, ojalá pudiera entrenar mas tiempo con él– dijo sin saber que Kyo la estaba escuchando por detrás.

Paso rosándola por el hombro apropósito para que se diera cuenta que la había escuchado.

Kaoru se ruborizo, y él volteo hacia atrás con una sonrisa de confianza hacia ella mientras continuaba caminando.

-es un presumido –murmuro.

Para recibir de nuevo a su amiga durante el almuerzo los chicos hicieron una especie de picnic en los jardines, compartiendo su almuerzo, pero quien había llevado mas comida era Tsubame, prácticamente una canasta.

-¡ay Tsubame es mucha comida! –exclamo Ayame

-hice suficiente para todos.

-¿para todos?, pero esto es como para diez personas y solo somos cuatro.

-no, somos siete –dijo Tsubame señalando a los chicos de tercero que venían hacia ellos.

-¡s-son… Kusanagi-san, Yuki-san y Yabuki-San!

-¿tu los invitaste Tsubame? –pregunto Kaoru

-no, le pedí a Takeo que lo hiciera.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡que bueno saber que te encuentras mejor! – dijo Yuki

-muchas gracias Yuki-san.

-Shingo se la paso hablando de ti todo el tiempo y de lo mucho que te cuido en el hospital durante tu recuperación.

Kaoru miro a Shingo quien sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-de hecho es verdad, Shingo fue muy dulce, el iba todos los días a leerme y a conversar conmigo, sus atenciones hicieron que me recuperara rápido.

-¿d-de verdad? –pregunto él

y ella acento con una sutil pero genuina sonrisa.

Los ojos de el brillaron, se sentía como un héroe.

-bueno ¿y a que hora comemos? –dijo Kyo

Comieron, platicaron, se rieron y hasta se pelearon un poco por trivialidades, pero la pasaron muy bien. Kaoru guardo silencio un momento, observo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y una enorme paz llego a ella.

-valdrá la pena –pensó –me esforzare mas por ser mas fuerte y poder cumplir con aquello para lo que nací, mi deber será preservar esto…

Sin percatarse habia sonreído como pocas veces solía hacerlo, Kyo fue el único que se dio cuenta y en silencio la contemplo disfrutando de verla feliz.

-¡Shingo! – dijo Kaoru persiguiéndolo por el pasillo después de que regresaron de los jardines -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-por supuesto, ¿qué sucede?

Ella hizo que lo acompañara a su salón y de su mochila saco dos objetos, uno era un osito de color claro vestido con el uniforme de chica de la escuela, le había pintando los ojitos del mismo color que los de ella y el otro era un obsequio pequeño.

-Quiero confesarte que de niña nunca tuve un muñeco de peluche y ahora el que tu me haz dado duerme conmigo por las noches, pero, luego pensé que quizás se sentiría solito cuando regresara a la escuela, entonces le hice esta amiguita, pero decidí que tu la cuidarías mejor, como lo hiciste conmigo.

Shingo se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir, la osita incluso olía al perfume de Kaoru.

-y tambien te traje esto – dijo entregándole el segundo objeto.

El lo abrió, era un cuadernillo nuevo, pero este tenia la pasta en rojo, cuando la hojeo descubrió un pequeño texto en una de las esquinas de la parte final, diciéndole que mantuviera el animo.

-espero sea de tu agrado.

Shingo se puso serio y bajo los regalos al escritorio de ella.

-Kaoru, esto… nunca nadie me había dado algo así

-¿no te gusta? – pregunto preocupada

-¡¿qué?! – la miro a los ojos

Ella se comenzaba poner triste pensando que había hecho el ridículo.

-si no te gusta puedo devolverlos –dijo en voz baja.

La tomo por los hombros y sin importarle que sus compañeros estuvieran dispersos en el salón, la beso, fue un beso corto pero apasionado.

Todos los que estaban en el salón, incluyendo a sus amigos se quedaron estupefactos, ella estaba boquiabierta y sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas rojas.

-¡me encantan!, ¡todo lo que venga de ti es un tesoro para mi!, ¡la próxima vez que salgamos juntos trae al pequeño Shingo para que este con mi Kaoru y así ellos también se diviertan juntos!

Ella aun no podía articular palabras.

-gracias Kaoru… eres, ¡eres la chica mas especial y maravillosa que he conocido! – dijo tomándola de las manos y dándole otro beso en la mejilla y después se retiro feliz con sus obsequios.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras de él los chicos comenzaron a hacer sonidos de burla, algunos como si se insinuara que eran pareja, otros se lamentaban de saber que Kaoru tenia novio.

-¡Wow Kaoru eso fue tan romántico! – dijo Tsubame

-¡Nunca imagine que fuera hacer eso en publico! – exclamo Ayame emocionada.

-y-yo tampoco… - logro pronunciar la pelirroja aun en shock.

-¡no se ustedes pero Yabuki-San ya debe estar planeando la boda con Kaoru! – comento Takeo.

Al terminar las clases la chica Yagami caminaba a la salida aun pensando en el beso que recibió de Shingo, podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los que la veían pasar.

-¡es ella!, ¡si!, es la novia de Yabuki de tercero.

No volteo a ver a nadie y comenzó a avanzar mas rápido con la cabeza abajo, cuando de repente se choco con alguien.

-¡súbete! – dijo Kyo dándole el casco, con su expresión mas que seria.

Ella se puso el casco y se comenzó a acomodar en la parte de atrás.

-¿no vas a despedirte de Yuki-san?...

Kyo no le respondió y arranco la moto de inmediato, iba bastante rápido.

-¡vas muy rapido!

-¡en la mañana querías ir rápido!

Ella se agarro mientras el otro conducía como loco.

-¡Kyo detente!

El freno de golpe, cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta estaban en la casa.

Durante la cena la expresión del joven Kusanagi continuaba siendo la misma evitando mirar a Kaoru, ella lo ignoro y se dedico a ayudar a Shizuka a levantar la mesa y limpiar los platos.

Kyo se puso de pie y se disculpo diciendo que iría a casa de Yuki, al hacerlo miro a Kaoru esperando su expresión pero ella se mantuvo con la misma cara, eso lo irrito mas.

Sin embargo no fue a casa de Yuki, en lugar de eso se dedico a dar unas vueltas hasta llegar a casa de Shingo.

-¡Kusanagi-san!, ¡que honor tenerte en mi casa!

-disculpa por venir sin avisar

-¡no, no, siempre serás bienvenido sin importar la hora o el día!

-em, si gracias…

Le ofreció asiento en la mesa y rápidamente se puso a su disposición.

-¿quieres una taza de te?, ¿agua?, ¿jugo?...

-estoy bien Shingo solo quería charlar un poco.

Sentados frente a frente a Kyo se le hizo difícil comenzar a hablar, sobre todo por la sonriente y positiva cara del otro chico.

-¡Kusanagi-san, he estado practicando los nuevos movimientos!, ¡¿crees que pronto podamos repasarlos mañana?

-¿eh?, ¿qué?, si esta bien…

-¡genial!, ¡estaba pensando…

-Shingo, ¿besaste a Kaoru? -lo interrumpió.

El otro se sorprendió un poco por su cambio de tema

-bueno, yo… si – dijo apenado pero con una sonrisa –ella, ella me dio un obsequio hoy y dijo cosas tan lindas que no pude contenerme.

Kyo lo escuchaba en silencio eludiendo el contacto visual.

-pero sabes, me di cuenta de algo cuando nos besamos, creí que ella solo me gustaba, sin embargo es mas que eso, yo, yo realmente estoy enamorado de Kaoru.

El otro lo observo con frialdad.

-¿estas consiente que a ella le gusta otra persona?

-¿qué? – de un momento Shingo perdió su sonrisa.

-ella esta enamorada de Iori Yagami, el sujeto desagradable que viste en el hospital.

-entonces… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella acepto salir conmigo?

-no lo se, supongo que debes agradarle, pero su verdadero interés esta en ese sujeto.

Shingo apoyo su mentón en la mano y giro la cabeza para ocultar su semblante.

-me estas diciendo todo esto por que a ti te gusta, ¿verdad?

Kusanagi demoro un poco en responder.

-si, también la… siento algo por ella… sin embargo te digo esto por que no quiero que guardes esperanzas como yo lo he hecho.

Shingo suspiro.

-lo siento pero no pienso rendirme, si es como dices, que yo le gusto o por lo menos le agrado sigue existiendo una oportunidad para mi, y aun si al final Kaoru elige a otro chico no me sentiré mal por ello, siempre y cuando ella sea feliz.

Kyo se quedo sin palabras de la respuesta de Shingo, no imagino que el fuera de esa manera.

-¡creo que deberíamos dar lo mejor de nosotros Kusanagi-San! –dijo con su característica sonrisa de optimismo.

De regreso a casa ya no se veía molesto, pero aun tenia un semblante serio, cuando cruzo la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Kaoru que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien.

"ah, es Kyo, acaba de llegar" – la escucho

-¿estará hablando con Yagami? – pensó –no, cuando lo hacen ella habla en un publico.

-¡Kyo!, ¡teléfono! – le dijo –es Souji-san – le entrego el aparato y se fue por el pasillo.

-hola, ¿Souji-sama?

-Kyo, que gusto escucharte, ¿cómo te portas?

-pues…

-escucha hable para saber como estaba Kaoru, me siento apenado de no haber podido ir a visitarla al hospital pero me alegra que ya este en casa.

-si ella esta bien ahora

Souji hizo silencio prolongado antes de continuar.

-escucha, tal vez el tío no te lo ha mencionado antes, pero, Kaoru no es una chica ordinaria, ella… bueno lo que trato de decir es… es alguien importante y la debes cuidar.

-¿qué le habrá dicho ella a Souji? –pensó.

-¿Kyo?

-si, sigo aquí…

-confió en ti, se que eres capaz de protegerla, bien, me despido pero nos veremos para las fiestas.

-de acuerdo Souji-sama, que estés bien.

-gracias tu también, ¡ah y Kyo!, dile a Kaoru que gracias por querer a Aoi.

El joven Kusanagi quedo confundido con toda la conversación.

Después de colgar Aoi apareció por el pasillo junto con Kaoru.

-¡Te lo dijo, ¿verdad?! – exclamo Aoi

-¿decirme que?

-¡que me dejara ir a Tokio con el para el siguiente año! –grito contenta -¡esto lo tenemos que celebrar!, ¡iremos al cine yo invito!

-¡¿a esta hora?!

-¿qué tiene de malo?, aun hay funciones, además será divertido ir solo nosotros tres.

-es noche de escuela –dijo Kaoru

-¡ay, solo nos desvelaremos un poquito!, ¡anda ve a cambiarte!

Kaoru miro a Kyo y viceversa

-esta bien –dijeron al unísono.

Kyo se vistió con una chaqueta, camisa blanca y jeans, lucia bastante apuesto.

-ir al cine con Kaoru… de noche – pensó sonriendo –ugh… pero Aoi estará ahí y seguramente no se callara.

Cuando salió de su habitación paso por la de la pelirroja que tenia la puerta abierta, ella se había puesto un vestido corto negro con medias del mismo color que le llegaban poco después de las rodillas, estaba haciéndose dos coletas hacia abajo y él la contemplaba desde la puerta.

-¿qué estas mirando? – le pregunto ella con seriedad

-lo bonita que te ves – le respondió evadiendo su frialdad

-ah – viro los ojos -¿ya no tienes esa cara de la cena?, eres bastante voluble Kyo.

-¡no soy!… eso que dices.

-ni sabes que es lo que dije –murmuro

-¡estaba molesto!, ¡lo había olvidado pero ahora me lo recordaste!

-¿y ahora que te molesto?

Kyo la observo sorprendido a Kaoru, después fue hasta ella y la miro cara a cara.

-¡se que tu y Shingo se besaron!, ¡toda la escuela lo supo!, ¡eso me molesto!

Ella se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

-¡¿de verdad te gusta tanto?! –la cuestiono

-eso no es asunto tuyo, disculpa.

En ese momento Kyo pensó en todas las cosas que le habían dado vuelta por la cabeza durante esos días, las palabras de Souji, las de Shingo, cuando la había sacado de la fabrica.

Sin pensarlo mucho Kusanagi la arrojo al futon y se coloco sobre ella.

-¡suéltame! – exclamo irritada

-¡fue mi culpa, no debí distanciarme de ti nunca!

-¡¿a que te refieres?!

-tuve mucho miedo aquella vez… no respirabas, no tenias pulso, pensé… pensé que te perdería para siempre… fue horrible, ese sentimiento hacia que me ahogara de miedo…

Kaoru escuchaba la pena en la voz de Kyo y el comenzo a abrazarla de manera estrecha.

-¡no quiero volver a sentirme así!, ¡Y mucho menos verte de esa manera!...te prometo que de ahora en adelante, voy a protegerte siempre.

-Kyo…

Mirándola a los ojos y sin soltarla continuo.

-tu no eres ordinaria… eres especial, la persona mas especial para mi…

El corazón de Kaoru palpitaba muy rápido, en ese momento lo encontró sumamente apuesto, la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el de ella la hizo sonrojarse, y su perfume la hipnotizaba. Los labios de él fueron acercándose lentamente, pero esta vez ella no parecía querer apartarse.

-Kaoru, yo te a…

-¡¿Ya están listos?! – Pregunto Aoi desde la estancia -¡dense prisa o nos quedaremos sin función!

La interrupción logro hacer que la chica recobrara la conciencia y apartara a Kyo, pero con suavidad.

-debemos irnos, Aoi esta esperando –comento aun con la cara roja.

Kyo bajo la mirada y fue tras de ella

-estúpida Aoi… -murmuro.

Camino al cine Kyo y Kaoru actuaban como regularmente lo hacían, para no hacer sentir incomoda a Aoi.

-¡voy a comprar las entradas!

-no hemos decidido que película veremos

-¡solo hay una función Kyo, no hay de donde escoger!

Kaoru y Kyo se quedaron de pie esperando a la otra.

-oye, Souji me dijo que te diera las gracias por "querer a Aoi", ¿a que se refería con eso?

-simplemente le dije que Aoi se estaba portando bien desde que el se marcho, que ha mejorado en sus notas y no ha escapado por problemas.

-¿en verdad?, no me había dado cuenta

-ella estaba muy triste por que Souji-san le dijo que no la dejaría ir a Tokio con el, así que subconscientemente se empezó a portar bien, sin embargo no se lo decía a Souji.

-Kaoru vio que Aoi deseaba ir con Souji y le contó de su cambio para que le diera otra oportunidad –dijo Kyo en sus adentros

-pero no le digas nada a Aoi, le daría mucha pena.

-no diré nada –sonrió –gracias por preocuparte por ella.

-¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?, la quiero… como a todos en el dojo…


	26. Cap 24 No me voy a rendir

La mañana estaba tranquila, la lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado una sensación de humedad y frio, lo mejor era estar entre las cálidas cobijas y seguir dormitando.

Kaoru apago su despertador, pero no se puso de pie de inmediato como solía hacerlo.

-mmm… no quiero levantarme… tengo frio –dijo en voz baja y somnolienta.

-yo tampoco quiero ir a la escuela…

Se giro sorprendida de escuchar a otra persona, al hacerlo encontró a Kyo dentro de su futon junto a ella.

-mejor vamos a quedarnos aquí, mis brazos pueden darte calor si tienes frio –dijo con una voz seductora y guiñando un ojo.

La cara de la chica se puso mas roja que las llamas carmesí.

-¡¿qué estas?!.., ¡largo!, ¡I- Idiota! – grito Kaoru -¡fuera de aquí!

-¡no grites, ni que te estuviera haciendo algo!

Al escuchar los alaridos Aoi abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a Kaoru de pie alterada

-¡Kyo maldito pervertido infiel!, ¡¿qué le estas haciendo a Kaoru?!

-¡no le hice nada!

-¡es un degenerado, se metió en mi futon mientras dormía!

Aoi y Kaoru lo sacaran a empujones de la habitación

-¡que vergüenza Kyo! –exclamo Aoi

-¡no la toque!

Camino a la escuela la chica Yagami estaba tan molesta que se fue a pie, sin embargo Kusanagi no demoro en alcanzarla con su motocicleta.

-¡oye sube!, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!

-¡a la escuela y lejos de ti!

-¡¿sigues molesta?!

-¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! –le grito Kaoru

-solo quería ver tu rostro al despertar.

Al escuchar eso ella se detuvo, era como si se hubiera congelado por aquella frase.

-¡n-no, no vuelvas a… decir eso, ¡y no me sigas! – dijo y salió corriendo en otra ruta.

-¡espera Kaoru! – la llamo pero ella se alejo rápidamente por una calle en sentido contrario.

A la hora del almuerzo Kyo busco a Kaoru a su salón, algo que no era nada común, aun tenia la espinita de aclarar la situación.

-¿qué quieres? – le pregunto ella

-vamos a hablar

-creo que no es buen momento…- comento deslizando los ojos hacia un costado.

Kyo volteo y aprecio los rostros de los amigos de la pelirroja que estaban muy atentos a la discusión.

-si, bueno… supongo que será después.

Yagami suspiro mientras el otro se marchaba y sus amigos comenzaron a murmurar.

Cuando Kyo estaba por cruzar la puerta se encontró con Shingo de frente.

Ambos se miraron de una manera un poco incomoda, pero de inmediato Shingo cambio su semblante.

-¡Kusanagi-San!, qué extraño encontrarte por aquí –le dijo.

-ey, supongo que comerás con ella –le dijo a su alumno.

-¡ja, ja, algo así! –Shingo miro a los lados esperando a que nadie lo viera y después le susurro a Kyo al oído –si quieres hablar con Kaoru en privado te aconsejo que esperes al tercer periodo, generalmente pierde un poco de tiempo en los lavabos.

Después de eso Yabuki entro como si nada.

Kyo quedo muy confundido, el pensaba que Shingo seria su rival con respecto al corazón de la chica, pero el otro lo estaba ayudando al mismo tiempo a pesar de sus sentimientos.

Haciendo caso de su amigo, se oculto por los lavabos poco antes de que iniciara el tercer periodo..

-rayos, ojalá no haya sido una trampa de Shingo… aunque el jamas ha sido de ese tipo de persona.

Un rato después Kaoru apareció y llevaba algo en sus manos, tratando de no ser descubierta miro a su alrededor, se acerco a los lavabos y saco un objeto que se encontraba debajo de estos; era un pequeño tazón, avanzo entre un par de arboles y ahí de rodillas sirvió lo que traía en las manos, era leche y de inmediato un gatito pardo corrió al tazón para beberla.

Ella lo observaba beber la leche con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿te gusta tu leche pequeño Iori? – le decía al gatito –mañana traeré algo mejor, te lo prometo.

-¿Iori?, ¿enserio ese nombre le pusiste? –Dijo Kyo al acercarse.

El gatito se erizo al ver a Kyo y Kaoru trato de calmarlo.

-¡¿me estabas espiando?!

-casualmente pasaba por aquí - le respondió en un tono despreocupado.

-a otro con ese cuento – dijo mientras cargaba y acariciaba al gatito.

-solo quiero hablar contigo, civilizadamente.

-lo dice el que se metió a mi futon como un depravado…- murmuro –no te preocupes pequeño Iori no dejare que este cabeza dura te asuste –continuo abrazando al gatito.

-¡¿depravado?!, ¿y que hay de ti?, ¡la chica que vivía con un hombre!, ¡Y ahora tiene a Shingo de novio!

-¡¿qué?!, ¡yo no tengo novio!, ¡ademas el que viviera con Iori no significa que!..

-¡¿no significa que?!

Kaoru hizo una pausa antes de responder.

-¡estas loco Kyo!, Shingo y yo no somos novios y Iori… el… -Kaoru cambio su expresión a una triste.

-se que estas enamorada de él y el de ti.

-eso… no es verdad – respondió de manera melancólica.

-¿no estas enamorada de él?

Kaoru guardo silencio de nuevo mientras se veía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡eso no te incumbe Kyo!, ¡y si de eso querías hablar mejor me voy!

El la detuvo antes de que ella se fuera con todo y gatito.

-solo quiero que sepas que, estoy muy molesto de que hayas besado a Shingo, sin embargo, yo no soy nadie para reclamarte… yo… ¡Kaoru, no me voy a rendir contigo!

-Kyo, tu tienes novia…

-el día que sucedió lo de la fabrica yo cite a Yuki para terminar mi compromiso con ella –comento con seriedad

La chica Yagami se quedo sorprendida.

-pero no pudimos hablar bien ya que tu amigo Takao llego

-Takeo…

-me gusta mas Takao.

Kaoru se quedo en silencio de nuevo reflexionando lo que el le acababa de confesar.

-no quiero… no quiero ser la razón por la cual termines con Yuki, además, eso no significa que voy a aceptarte.

-lo se… pero, también me hiciste darme cuenta que realmente no amo a Yuki, la quiero, mas no de la misma manera que a ti y creo que ella merece a alguien que la ame.

La otra se aferro al gatito sin saber que decir.

-¡haré que me aceptes ganándome tu corazón, aun que Shingo también lo intente y aunque Yagami este enamorado de ti!..

-¡deja de decir eso de Iori!... –exclamo de nuevo con tristeza en su mirada -ese asunto… ¡tu no lo entiendes!

Bajo al gatito y salió corriendo de ahí.

Kyo y el pequeño Iori solo la vieron alejarse a toda prisa.

La joven corrio por los pasillos hasta encontrar refugio en la azotea de la escuela, ahí, agazapada en la sombra volvio a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

-estúpido Kyo, ¿a caso de burla de mi?... el no sabe nada – decía para si misma –pero la verdad… yo…

-¡dame eso!, ¡es mío! –Exclamo una pequeña Kaoru a otro chico dentro de la habitación de la casa Yagami.

-¡los futones no tienen dueño Kaoru!

-¡ese futon es mío y de Iori, es el que usamos para dormir!

-¡Iori ya no va a dormir aquí!

-¡pero aun así!, ¡es mío!, ¡dámelo o te golpeare! -reclamaba la pequeña con tenacidad.

-¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunto el maestro.

-¡Sensei Moriya, él me ha quitado mi futon!

-Kaoru, los futones son de quien los va agarrando en esta alcoba

-¡pero este es el que siempre usaba Iori, esta marcado de una esquina!

-entonces le diré a Iori que venga por el, pero tu debes usar otro

El hombre salió, Kaoru y el otro chico se miraron con furia, después de eso a como pudo la niña se llevo el futon de ahí, atravesando los pasillos hasta la parte de las recamaras de los jóvenes.

-¡¿Kaoru que estas haciendo?! – le pregunto Iori al encontrarla por el pasillo

-traigo tu futon, ese Idiota de Hayato quería quedárselo.

-yo tengo un futon nuevo, no tenias que traerlo hasta aquí.

La expresión de la niña era de enojo contenido.

-¿qué te sucede?, tu nunca actúas de esta manera -la cuestiono el chico

-¡¿por qué ya no quieres dormir conmigo?! –exclamo mirando al suelo -¡¿a caso te molesta que este a tu lado?!

Iori levanto una ceja

-no se trata de eso, ahora tengo doce y me han asignado una habitación propia.

-¿y puedo dormir contigo en esa habitación?

Iori se ruborizo sutilmente.

-no es correcto que sigamos durmiendo juntos.

Ella levanto los ojos que estaban llenos de rabia contenida.

-tu vas a crecer también y lo entenderás Kaoru, los hermanos no deberían dormir juntos a esa edad.

Escuchar eso la golpeo demasiado y sin darle una respuesta bajo el rostro para que el no la viera y salió corriendo de ahí, esa noche ella se cubrió hasta la cara con las cobijas para que no la vieran llorar.

-Iori solo me ve como una hermana, aunque el diga que no lo somos… solo piensa en mi de esa manera – meditaba aun en el techo de la escuela –cuando escapamos juntos pensé que el realmente me quería de otra forma, pero al crecer… me di cuenta que la diferencia de edad era determinante.

Recordó una de varias ocasiones en las cuales estaba en el restaurante por la noche escuchando a la banda tocar, al finalizar un par de chicas que al parecer eran fanáticas de los músicos rodearon a Iori, todas eran muy lindas y atractivas. Iori solo las escuchaba con su semblante de costumbre, mientras ellas eran risa y risa tratando de coquetear.

Kaoru lo miraba en la esquina detrás de la barra, cada vez que sucedía era algo muy doloroso para ella.

La mirada de Iori se deslizo hasta la pelirroja quien volteo a otro lado para que el no se diera cuenta.

-esas noches yo me iba sola a casa, no esperaba que el me dijera nada, aun si me reclama después por hacerlo, pero no quería ver mas… el llegaba mas tarde de lo usual o a veces hasta el amanecer, sucedía siempre con una chica diferente…

Patinando por las calles de Tokio para llevar unos mandados Kaoru se topo con una chica en un cruce.

-¡oye, tu eres el hermano de Iori, ¿verdad?! –dijo la joven.

-no somos hermanos –le respondió con seriedad

-bueno pero eres el chico que esta siempre con el – La joven dama se agacho para ver la cara de Kaoru por debajo de su gorra y le miro el rostro directamente, provocando que la otra se incomodara -¡ay!, pero si también eres muy guapo, tus rasgos son muy delicados.

-¿necesitas algo? – pregunto ruborizada y haciendo los ojos aun lado.

\- como sea, ¿cómo esta Iori?, ¿te ha dicho algo de mi?

La otra solo se le quedo viendo, ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la chica y temía decir algo que la hiriera.

-¿podrías decirle que me llame?, no se nada de el desde la otra noche.

La pelirroja afirmo con la cabeza y partió de nuevo.

-hoy me encontré a una chica al medio día, la rubia de la otra noche, me pregunto por ti – le decía a Iori mientras comían –me pidió que te dijera que la llamaras.

El otro no respondía, solo seguía comiendo.

-es muy bonita – continuo Kaoru –y parece agradable.

-¿quieres ver una película? – le pregunto él, evadiendo la conversación.

-El nunca menciono esos temas, era como otro mundo que quería que yo desconociera de él –seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos -Era tan confuso… siempre lo ha sido, podía pasar una noche fuera con una chica pero después sentarse a comer y mirar una película conmigo, mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro o el la suya en mi regazo…

-sabes, creo que es hora de que consiga un empleo – dijo Kaoru a Iori apartándose de él –con lo que gano de los mandados no será suficiente

-nadie te dará empleo a esta edad, eres una niña ¿y para que quieres uno?, ¿deseas algo en especial? Yo puedo comprártelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-no soy una niña y eventualmente tendré que vivir por mi cuenta y necesito comenzar a ahorrar para tener mi propio lugar.

Iori apago el televisor y miro a Kaoru con el entrecejo arrugado y la cara seria.

-¿de que demonios estas hablando? –pregunto fríamente

-no lo tomes a mal, tu algún día conocerás a alguien, querrás estar con esa persona y será incomodo que vivas conmigo, aunque digan que eres mi hermano no será igual… después de todo tenias razón, ahora que he crecido un poco mas comprendo a que te referías aquella noche cuando te dieron tu propia alcoba…

Iori bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, después se puso de pie y salió del departamento casi azotando la puerta.

Ella solo se quedo ahí abrazando sus piernas hacia su pecho y apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas.

Kaoru se puso de pie y camino de regreso a su salón una vez que la campana sonó marcando el final del el tercer periodo.

Yuki miraba a cada rato el lugar vacío de Kyo, desde el inicio del tercer periodo no lo había visto.

-¿tu sabes donde se ha metido, Shingo? –pregunto al tenerlo al frente

-mmm… no ni idea – mintió

Shingo también contemplo el asiento de Kyo, pero lo hizo con tristeza.

-espero estés dando lo mejor Kusanagi-San, yo tampoco me voy a rendir – pensó.

A la salida Yuki iba caminando del brazo de su novio conversando de los planes para el fin de semana, el otro la escuchaba pero su atención se desvió de inmediato a la pelirroja que estaba al frente cruzando la salida.

-¡ey! – le grito Kyo –disculpa Yuki debo alcanzar a Kaoru –fue lo único que le dijo y corrió hacia la otra.

Yuki solo pudo ver como Kyo iba detrás de ella.

-¿no te molesta? – le pregunto una amiga –a mi me molestaría que mi novio pasara demasiado tiempo con otra chica.

-ellos viven en la misma casa es imposible que no pasen tiempo juntos – respondió confiada –además, estoy segura que Kyo ve a Kaoru como una hermana pequeña.

-bueno, pero la escuela es otra cosa, el la lleva y la trae a todos lados, y siempre anda corriendo tras ella.

Las palabras de su compañera comenzaron a incomodar a Yuki.

-el solo esta preocupado, ya sabes que ella tuvo un accidente horrible, por eso el la cuida, es lo que cualquier hermano haría.

-mi hermano me dejaría a mi suerte – dijo la amiga.

-Kaoru tiene interés en Shingo y es mas que obvio que el esta enamorado de ella así que no me preocupa, Kaoru y Kyo son solo amigos.

-pero Yabuki aun no se lo ha pedido, así que cualquier otro chico puede acercarse a ella.

En el trayecto a casa Yuki seguía pensando en todo lo que su amiga dijo, nunca había puesto mucho atención al tipo de relación que tenían Kyo y Kaoru.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que visite la casa de los Kusanagi – medito –siempre espero que Kyo vaya hasta mi casa, debería pasar mas tiempo en su la suya.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia.

-¡¿a dónde vas?! –pregunto Kyo

-voy a casa de Ayame, a ver películas de terror –dijo Kaoru poniéndose los tenis

-¿no harás tus deberes de la escuela?

-los haremos juntas.

-entonces te llevare

-no.

-entonces dime a que hora iré a buscarte

-¡¿de nuevo con eso?!

Kyo tomo a Kaoru de la mano

-no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta

-¿Kyo? …– pronuncio Yuki que estaba de pie en la entrada.

Kushinada se fijo de inmediato en la mano de Kyo sosteniendo la de Kaoru.

Kaoru soltó a Kyo.

-¡Y-Yuki!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡qué pregunta Kyo!, ¿qué no puede tu novia venir a visitarte?

-eh… si, c-claro…

-además traje un postre –sonrió -¿nos acompañaras a comerlo Kaoru?

-disculpa Yuki-san pero quede con una amiga, disfruten la comida.

-bien.

Kyo y Yuki entraron a la casa, Kyo dejo pasar primero a su novia pero al hacerlo miro hacia la puerta donde pudo contemplar a Kaoru que también volteo a verlo con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿estará celosa? – pensó.

En casa de Ayame se les había unido Takeo para ver la película, los chicos estaban muy relajados disfrutando de la compañía entre ellos, o al menos eso parecía.

-es una lastima que Tsubame no haya podido acompañarnos.

-dijo que tenia clases de modelaje – comento Ayame.

Kaoru no prestaba mucha atención, se había fugado en sus pensamientos.

-¿por qué pienso tanto en lo que podrían estar haciendo?... cuando vi que entraba a su lado sentí ganas de correr a él y jalarlo del brazo… es, es esa misma sensación que siempre tuve cuando veía a Iori rodeado por chicas –reflexionaba.

-¡El planeta hablando a Kaoru!- exclamo Takeo

-¡¿eh?!, lo siento, ¿qué estaban diciendo?

-qué si querías rosetas de maíz.

-n-no gracias…

-¿qué te pasa Kaoru?, haz estado en las nubes desde hace rato.

-lo lamento estoy algo cansada, debo ir a casa.

Kaoru se despidió de sus amigos y camino de regreso al dojo, durante el trayecto se tomo su tiempo para continuar cavilando.

-no debería pensar en Kyo de esa manera, no es correcto… además, ¿qué hay de Shingo? El es tan lindo, realmente lo quiero… pero Kyo… ¡ese idiota es como Iori, tan confuso!

Aquella noche que Iori había dejado el departamento enojado, Kaoru paso horas de esta preguntándose por que él se había molestado tanto.

-quizás… es por que insistí en el tema, si, debió ser eso, pero era necesario que lo dijera, es mejor que sea ahora a que la situación nos tome por sorpresa… además, no se si podría manejar el hecho de ver a Iori con otra chica bajo el mismo techo…

Mientras ella continuaba meditando en la oscuridad, escucho el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, sabia que era él, y como generalmente lo hacia se fingió dormida.

Pudo oír como se despojaba de su gabardina y algunas otras prendas, aun sin zapatos sus pisadas eran pesadas, de repente sucedió algo que ella no esperaba.

Iori se había acostado en su cama y la abrazo por detrás.

Kaoru se puso muy nerviosa, hacia ya un tiempo que ellos no compartían la cama asi que no sabia si debía mostrar que estaba despierta o simplemente dejarlo ya que detecto olor a alcohol.

-¡esta… esta ebrio! –pensó –¡Iori jamás se ha puesto realmente ebrio!

-Kaoru… - le susurro a su oído –se que estas despierta.

Ella se helo, se puso aun mas nerviosa, pero no le respondió, trataba de mantener su charada.

Iori la abrazo con firmeza y la acerco a él.

-t-tu no, no te vayas… no me dejes– le dijo y se quedo dormido.

Ella se giro despacio para contemplar su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol.

-mientras tu no me apartes de tu lado yo siempre estaré contigo, aun cuando se que no pueda aspirar a nada – dijo casi susurrando.

Estando ya mas cerca del dojo, Kaoru contemplo el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Osaka.

-parece que hoy va a llover otra vez…

Al entrar a la casa de los Kusanagi se topo con el gatito de la escuela.

-¡pequeño Iori!, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-yo lo traje, lo encontré después de que lleve a Yuki a su casa, por que tu, mala mujer lo dejaste en la escuela – Le dijo Kyo que tenia toda la cara arañada

-¡¿qué rayos le hiciste?!

-le di un baño pero parece que no le gusta

Kaoru se acerco a Kyo y le reviso el rostro.

-no haz tenido mascotas nunca, ¿verdad?- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo por el pasillo, hizo que se pudiera cómodo y le examino la cara–mira como estas…

Saco de uno de los cajones una botella de desinfectante y se acerco de rodillas al otro.

-te va a arder.

Coloco un algodón con el producto en uno de los rasguños y Kyo se aparto.

-¡ouch!

-te dije que te ardería –Kaoru soplo con delicadeza sobre la herida -¿mejor?

Él contemplaba su rostro tan cerca del suyo mientras ella continuaba curando sus heridas, a esa distancia podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, incluso podía percibir la textura suave de su piel.

-¿el maestro no se molestara porque trajiste al pequeño Iori?

el otro estaba embobado con el rostro de la chica, no le prestaba atención a nada mas

-¿Kyo?

El tomo el rostro de Kaoru con sus dos manos, ella se ruborizo

-me estas volviendo loco – le dijo con una voz suave

Ella intento apartarlo pero el fue muy rápido.

Kyo quiso besarla en los labios, moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero se abstuvo, en su lugar, le dio un beso entre el nacimiento de su labio y la mejilla.

-gracias por limpiar los rasguños, te dejare para que descanses.

El se levanto y se retiro de la habitación de ella, Kaoru estaba perpleja, ni siquiera le pudo dar las buenas noches, su corazón aun latía intensamente.

-se que me voy a arrepentir de no haberte besado, pero te prometí que primero me ganaría tu corazón… no me voy a rendir –pensó Kyo al regresar a su cuarto.


	27. Cap 25 la fiesta del desastre

El cumpleaños de Tsubame estaba muy cerca y había pasado meses planeando su fiesta, al parecer su familia se involucro demasiado en la organización.

-¡este fin de semana será mi fiesta y deseo que vayan! –le dijo a sus tres amigos extendiéndoles una invitación formal en la mesa de cada uno.

Tsubame invito a todos los chicos del salón y algunos mas de segundo.

-¡será una fiesta súper moderna así que vístanse para la ocasión!

-por supuesto que iremos, no nos la perderíamos – Dijo Takeo.

-¿no sabia que te gustaban las fiestas? – le pregunto Kaoru al chico

-bueno Tsubame no ha hablado de otra cosa en estos días y ha terminado por intrigarme.

-entonces esta decidido – comento Ayame

-Kaoru quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿de que se trata Tsubame?

-quiero que le entregues esta invitación a Beni-sama, tu lo conoces y quiero que este en mi fiesta.

-¡¿qué?!, pero Tsubame, yo ni se donde vive, además no crees que se sentirá incomodo con chicos de secundaria.

-mis hermanos invitaran a sus amigos de la universidad, habrá gente adulta también y puedes invitar a tu novio de tercero y sus amigos.

-¡no es mi novio!.. pero supongo que si Kyo va, es mas probable que el acepte.

-¡vamos Kaoru realmente deseo que Beni-sama este en mi fiesta!, ¡seria un sueño hecho realidad!

Kaoru se sentía culpable por la ocasión en la cual Tsubame le reclamo por no haberle dicho de Benimaru, así que acepto.

-de acuerdo, supongo que te lo debo…-suspiro - haré mi mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo la decisión será de él.

-¡gracias! – dijo Tsubame abrazando a Kaoru.

Poco antes de que finalizara la hora de comer la chica Yagami se asomo por los salones del tercer grado.

-¡oye Yabuki! ¡¿no es esa tu novia?! -gritaron los otros del salón.

Shingo volteo a la puerta y vio a Kaoru de pie, que estaba ruborizada pero molesta por el comentario de los otros compañeros.

-¡Kaoru! – exclamo con emoción y de un brinco se dirigió a ella -¡que maravillosa sorpresa verte aquí!

-hola Shingo.

-¡ven entra! – la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el interior del aula.

Los otros chicos de tercero comenzaron a silbar y hacer ruidos de burla.

-¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – le pregunto el otro sin soltarla de la mano.

-bueno yo…

-¡¿qué es este escándalo?! –exclamo Kyo cuando entro al saló y de inmediato todos guardaron silencio, como si le temieran.

Lo primero que capto su atención fue a Kaoru y a Shingo.

Yuki entro detrás de él.

-que bueno que están los tres aquí, mi amiga Tsubame me pidió que les entregara estas invitaciones para su cumpleaños.

-¿a nosotros?, ¿por qué? – pregunto Yuki.

-ustedes le agradan… supongo.

-¿será una fiesta llena de niños de primero?

-eso mismo pensé Yuki-San, pero al parecer también habrá chicos de la universidad, amigos de los hermanos de Tsubame.

Shingo y Kyo se miraron al mismo tiempo como si hubieran pensado lo mismo.

-¡¿y tu iras?! – le preguntaron a Kaoru

-por supuesto, es mi amiga.

-entonces supongo que tendré que ir – dijo Kyo

Yuki lo miro extrañada

-p-por que seguramente mis papas se preocuparan si vas sola a esa fiesta con universitarios.

-bien entonces yo voy -dijo Yuki -así no tendrás que aburrirte como niñero.

Kyo viro los ojos

-no soy su niñero – dijo molesto.

-¡yo también iré!, ¡quiero bailar contigo Kaoru! –dijo Shingo emocionado y sin contenerse en absoluto.

La pelirroja sonrió apenada

-bueno, entonces le comentare a Tsubame.

Por la tarde Kyo entro al cuarto de Kaoru como de costumbre, pero esta vez se la topo justo en la entrada, ella estaba cargando al pequeño Iori.

-que curioso iba a buscarte en este momento- le dijo ella

Kyo hizo una expresión de contento.

-¿podrías decirme donde vive Benimaru?

-¿qué? –pregunto transformando su expresión anterior

-necesito ir a verle, ¿podrías llevarme o indicarme como llegar?

-¿para que quieres ver a Benimaru?, ¡¿no me digas que te gusta?!

-¡no digas tonterías!, Tsubame me pidió que lo invitara a su fiesta y prometí hacerlo.

-¿y por que quiere invitar a Benimaru?, eso es extraño

-a ella le gusta.

Kyo se carcajeo

-¡tu amiga esta loca!

-¡cállate!, ¡¿vas a ayudarme o no?! –Dijo Kaoru sacudiéndolo

-¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo!, sabes que no te negaría nada, pero iremos después del entrenamiento, hoy tendrás el honor de ser entrenada por mi.

-¿y a que debo el honor? -pregunto con ironía

-honestamente algunos movimientos del viejo son un tanto obsoletos así que te ayudare con eso.

-no deberías expresarte de esa forma de lo tradicional.

-suficiente señorita, cámbiate porque aunque este loco por ti no voy a tenerte consideración – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Kyo había logrado robarle una sonrisa a la chica.

En el salón Kyo cumplió con su palabra, realmente fue exigente, pero Kaoru estaba contenta, ella disfrutaba de los entrenamientos arduos, detestaba perder el tiempo durante ellos.

-¡vaya es excelente verlos entrenar juntos! – dijo Saisyu -ahora que lo pienso, debería ser con mayor frecuencia, ya que Kyo eventualmente se convertirá en tu maestro.

Kaoru giro la mirada a Kyo quien mantenía un semblante serio.

-tal vez no lo sepas Kaoru, pero Kyo logro superarme cuando cumplió los quince años.

-¿en verdad? – dijo ella –no lo pareciera.

-¡oye! – exclamo Kyo

-¡ja,ja, algún día lo veras pelear con toda su fuerza y te darás cuenta del porque te lo digo! –exclamo Saisyu.

Camino a casa de Benimaru Kaoru seguía pensando en las palabras del Sensei.

Llegaron a un enorme y moderno edificio.

-wow, ¿en verdad aquí vive Benimaru?

-si, es el apartamento que ocupa cuando esta en Japón.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso y llegaron a la puerta mas grande.

Kyo toco el timbre y unos segundos después se escucho en el intercomunicador la celestial voz de Benimaru.

-¿quién es?

-soy Kyo, abre ya.

Una de las puertas se abrió y apareció ante sus ojos el apuesto rubio.

-¿Kyo?, oh, veo que trajiste a la linda Kaoru.

-lamentamos haber venido sin avisar antes pero Kaoru quería darte algo.

-no te disculpes, no estoy ocupado ahora, adelante.

Ingresaron al apartamento, este era flamante y lujoso, los muebles estaban impecables y prácticamente nuevos.

-tu apartamento es muy bonito Beni-sama – dijo Kaoru

-gracias linda, eres bienvenida cuando lo desees, hay una alberca en la parte posterior si el verano es muy caluroso para ti puedes venir a nadar un rato.

-ni lo sueñes – dijo Kyo

-no te pongas celoso, no pienso robártela, solo deleitarme la pupila.

-¡oigan estoy aquí!- dijo Kaoru

-no le hagas caso a este playboy, Kaoru.

-¿y que es eso que querías darme linda?

La pelirroja le extendió el sobre con la invitación.

-¿a caso tu confesión de amor?

-¡ya cálmate Benimaru! – exclamo Kyo irritado mientras Benimaru se reía.

-mi amiga va a hacer una fiesta y desea que asistas.

-¿yo?... ¿por qué?

-por que le gustas mucho, creo que simplemente quiere verte ahí, será una gran fiesta moderna o al menos es lo que ella dijo.

Benimaru llevo su mano hasta su mentón de manera reflexiva.

-habrá chicas de universidad – añadió Kyo

Los ojos de Benimaru brillaron

-entonces cuenta conmigo.

-¡muchas gracias Beni-sama!

-¡deja de llamarlo así! – le dijo Kyo

-Tsubame lo llama de esa forma y a él le gusta.

-¡si, pero no lo digas, me incomoda!

-oh, ¿ya son novios ustedes dos? –pregunto Benimaru para molestarlos

Kaoru volteo con la cara roja.

-¡no lo somos!, ¡no seria novia de este infiel!

-¡no me digas así!

Los dos se quedaron un rato mas para conversar con Benimaru y una vez entrada la noche se retiraron.

Poco antes de llegar al dojo otro motociclista los emparejo de manera agresiva.

-¡sujétate! – le indico a la chica y Kusanagi hizo una maniobra para evadirlo.

Pero el otro termino por cerrarle el paso.

-¡¿qué diablos te pasa?! – reclamo Kyo quitándose el casco.

El otro motociclista bajo, al parecer era una mujer y solo levanto el visor de su casco.

-Kusanagi Kyo, he venido para entregarte esto.

La mujer extendió un sobre a Kyo, era la invitación para el siguiente torneo.

-Mi jefe, el organizador del torneo desea verte ahí para enfrentarte – hablo con una voz bastante fuerte.

Kyo observo el sobre y sin siquiera abrirlo lo quemo con sus llamas.

-dile a tu jefe, quien quiera que sea que no me interesa.

La mujer parecía enfadada.

De inmediato Kaoru percibió una sensación similar a la que tuvo cuando coincidió con Yamazaki, al igual que el sutil aroma a tierra y sangre.

-Kyo, esta mujer no me agrada en absoluto -le dijo en voz baja

El noto la preocupación en el tono de voz de la chica.

-¡¿pretendes burlarte?! –reclamo la mujer.

-¡no tengo ninguna razón para pelear en ese torneo!

La mujer comenzó a acercarse a ellos y Kaoru, mantuvo su mano en el brazo de Kyo indicándole que no debían pelear.

-lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme a aclararte las cosas ahora, debo llevar a mi princesa a casa.

Kyo arranco de golpe dejando a la mujer atrás.

-¿así que no tienes una razón?, bueno, entonces, será por las malas –dijo la mujer quitándose el casco y revelando su tez morena y su cabello corto.

-¿estas bien? – le pregunto a Kaoru cuando llegaron al dojo

-si… -dijo con la mirada baja.

-no te preocupes no iba a dejar que nada te sucediera.

-Kyo, ¿por qué no quieres participar en el torneo realmente?

-no hay ninguna razón, simplemente no lo deseo, el año pasado gane y estoy satisfecho con eso, aunque no te negare que me gustaría pelear contra oponentes mas fuertes, pero no esta ocasión… a veces hay que pelear por algo realmente importante.

Kaoru lo observo con detenimiento, un aire de grandeza parecía rodearlo.

-sabes, me daría mucho gusto que fueras mi maestro en el futuro.

-¿de verdad?

-si, nada me gustaría mas que entrenar con alguien admirable como tu.

Kyo y Kaoru sonrieron uno al otro mientras entraban a la casa.

La noche de la fiesta de Tsubame Kyo se vistió con una camisa negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, sobre sus pantalones de color gris, sentía que debía arreglarse de manera especial, tenia el presentimiento de que seria una gran noche.

-¡oye Aoi abre la puerta! – dijo tocando en la habitación de Kaoru

-¡largo! – exclamo Aoi desde el interior

-¡espero no estés exagerando a Kaoru con tus influencias!, ¡descarada!

Aoi abrió solo un poco la puerta para hablar con el.

-¡¿qué rayos quieres?!, ¡aun estoy arreglando a Kaoru!

-solo quería ver si no necesitaba nada antes de irme – dijo Kyo tratando de espiar el interior de la habitación

-¡no es verdad, solo quieres ver como luce!, ¡pervertido!, además, ¿no se te hace tarde para recoger a t A? –dijo su prima en tono de burla –es una pena para ti que sea Shingo quien la llevara a la fiesta, ¿no?, pero eso te pasa por no hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

-¡ya basta Aoi!, ¡solo quería hablar con Kaoru!

-¡pues no se va a poder, ahora largo! – dijo cerrándole de golpe.

Kyo frunció el ceño y habiendo fracasado se dirigió a la salida donde se topo con Shingo que venia llegando para recoger a su cita.

-¡Kusanagi-San!, ¡buenas noches!

-hola Shingo, ella aun no esta lista.

-bien la esperare un poco.

-de acuerdo yo iré por Yuki, supongo nos veremos ahí.

Kyo iba a dar un paso adelante cuando Shingo arrojo las palabras.

-hoy le pediré a Kaoru que sea mi novia…

Kusanagi se detuvo dándole la espalda al escucharlo pero no dijo nada.

-yo, creí que era importante que lo supieras, Kusanagi-san.

-te lo agradezco Shingo – dijo con sinceridad y después se marcho.

-¡y aquí esta Kaoru! –dijo Aoi abriendo la puerta del pasillo revelando a la chica.

Kaoru estaba algo apenada por el atuendo que Aoi le había terminado por elegir, pero su pena se vio disipada al ver a Shingo en su camisa azul media noche, su saco azul marino y sus pantalones de color negro.

-Shingo luce… muy guapo – se le escapo

Pero el otro se había quedado mudo y sordo cuando la contemplo en un vestido negro de tirantes con algunos toques en lentejuela del mismo color.

-¿oye estas bien? – le pregunto Aoi a Shingo pasando su mano por enfrente para sacarlo del trance.

-Kaoru se ve demasiado sexy para su edad con ese atuendo – pensó- pero si se lo digo puede sonar terrible, aunque me gusta mucho como se ve.

-cielos Aoi, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo a Shingo? –pregunto preocupada la pelirroja

-ja, ja, ja, creo que esta impactado, lo que significa que logre mi objetivo -dijo Orgullosa la joven Kusanagi.

-te dije que era demasiado atrevido para mi.

-¡ay no seas mojigata!

Aoi aplaudió con mucha fuerza frente a Shingo

-¡despierta!

-¡eh!, ¡¿qué?!

-¡vaya hasta que salió del trance!

-¿estas bien Shingo?

-si, y-yo, ¡Kaoru te ves increíblemente atractiva!, ¡no!, ¡digo si!, ¡pero muy linda! –dijo nervioso.

-sabes, ¿por que mejor no nos vamos?

-¡si!

-¿oye Aoi segura que no quieres acompañarnos?

-nah, me estoy portando bien, Souji aun me tiene a prueba, ustedes diviértanse.

La pareja camino hasta la esquina donde Shingo pidió un taxi para llegar.

-pudimos haber ido caminando –dijo ella

-luces muy linda, para que te canses caminando.

Ella sonrió ante su gesto de amabilidad.

En el trayecto Yabuki iba callado, lucia nervioso, veía a la chica e reojo y se ruborizaba.

-tiene que ser esta noche, vamos Shingo, ármate de valor y pídeselo – decía en sus adentros.

-¡cielos! – exclamo Kaoru -¡¿esa es la fiesta de Tsubame?!

Cuando bajaron del taxi quedaron boquiabiertos, la familia de Tsubame rento un club completo para la fiesta, había luces y decoración llamativa por todos lados, la música se podía escuchar desde la entrada.

-no bromeaba cuando dijo que seria un evento grande… y moderno.

-¡Kaoru, Yabuki-San! – dijeron Ayame y Takeo llamándolos a unos metros cerca de la entrada.

-¡hola chicos!

-¡wow Kaoru ustedes se ven geniales!, ¡parecen la pareja perfecta! –comento Ayame.

-ustedes también se ven muy bien…¿b-bueno no vamos a entrar?

El interior era aun mas sorprendente, también había luces por todas partes, algunas tipo láser otras neón, una esfera disco y un dj, había una barra abierta de bebidas e incluso una piscina. Abundaban personas adultas y jóvenes, todos disfrutando de la música y las bebidas.

-ahora me siento una niña – dijo Ayame y los otros dos chicos de primero asentaron con la cabeza.

-quizás nos confundimos de fiesta.

-no Yabuki-san, esta es la dirección que decía la invitación –respondió Takeo.

-¡Chicos! – grito Tsubame desde el fondo -¡que bueno que pudieron venir!

La cumpleañera traía un vestido dorado que destellaba con las luces del lugar.

-¡Tsubame!, ¡luces fabulosa! –dijo Kaoru alzando la voz por la música

-¡es por que soy fabulosa!

-¡esta fiesta es… increíble!, ¡gracias por invitarnos! –dijo Shingo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡lo se!, ¡siéntase a gusto chicos, y diviértanse mucho!

La festejada los abrazo y después se dirigió a recibir a otros invitados.

Los jóvenes no sabían por donde comenzar, todo era demasiado, querían experimentar todas las emociones que les ofrecía la increíble fiesta de Tsubame.

-¡Ayame! – grito Takeo -¡¿q-quieres bailar?! – dijo extendiendo su mano temblorosa.

-creí que no te gustaba bailar Takeo.

-¡no!, es decir… ¡yo creo que esta noche es especial y debemos hacer cosas a las que no estamos acostumbrados!- respondió nervioso y con la cara roja.

Ayame miro a Takeo con sus enormes ojos negros y acepto su mano para ir a bailar.

-¡Takeo tiene razón Kaoru!, ¡esta noche debemos hacer que se recuerde! – dijo Shingo a la pelirroja tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora.

Yuki y Kyo arribaron a la fiesta con la misma expresión con la que entraron sus otros amigos.

-¡realmente imagine esta fiesta diferente! – dijo Yuki

-no parece una fiesta de secundaria – añadió Kyo

Avanzaron al interior admirando el lugar.

-¡mira ahí esta Shingo con los chicos de primero! –señalo Yuki.

Los ojos de Kyo se clavaron en Kaoru y Shingo que bailaban en la pista, la pelirroja se movía despacio tratando de llevar el ritmo y aunque sus meneos eran algo tímidos lucían atractivos.

Kyo se quedo con la boca abierta al verla de esa manera con todo y el atuendo.

-¡maldita sea, sabia que Aoi iba a exagerar! –dijo para si mismo.

-¡Se ven bien juntos, ¿no?!

-¡¿qué?!... ah, si… - respondió cortante

-¡vamos a bailar Kyo! – dijo Yuki tomándolo de la mano.

El se acomodo de modo que pudiera mirar a la chica Yagami de reojo.

-¿me pregunto si Shingo ya le habrá dicho algo?...¿pero a caso Kaoru lo aceptara?

La otra pareja no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kyo y Yuki y cuando la música cambio después de un rato se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa seguidos por Ayame y Takeo.

-será mejor que vayamos con ellos –dijo Kyo

Al fin reunidos se saludaron los seis, Kyo no dejaba de observar a Kaoru y ella solo le lanzo una mirada rápida.

Conversaron durante un rato sobre la increíble fiesta, a mitad de la noche realizaron una especia de numero donde presentaron a "La Diosa Tsubame" junto con algunos bailarines profesionales, ahí fue donde todos se podían acercar a felicitarla.

-¡es Beni-sama! – Dijo Takeo

Con una expresión de asombro todos se giraron y vieron al apuesto Rubio acercarse a la cumpleañera para felicitarla, este la saludo guiñándole un ojo provocando que Tsubame se ruborizara y aun a pesar de su gran confianza ella solo pudo darle las gracias en voz baja.

-no estaba del todo seguro de que vendrías – le dijo Kyo a su amigo cuando el se acerco a su mesa.

-es curioso, un amigo me dijo que estaba en una gran fiesta y resulto que era la misma, no imaginaba que fuera de esta manera, pero hazte a un lado Kyo debo saludar a las bellezas.

-gracias por venir Beni-sama, esto significa mucho para Tsubame – le dijo Kaoru

-ni lo menciones linda, te invitaría a bailar pero veo que traes acompañante y con uno solo que este celoso es suficiente –dijo lanzándole una mirada a Kyo –bueno, si me disculpan iré a buscar algo que sea legal por ese lado.

El rubio se despidió con su clásica y espléndida sonrisa.

Shingo comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído a Kaoru y Kyo sentía que la fiesta le daba vueltas.

-¿estas bien?, te ves pálido – dijo Yuki a su novio

-estoy… bien.

-¡ahí están Hime y su novio! –dijo Yuki -¡vamos a saludarlos Kyo!

Yuki tomo a Kyo del brazo y lo hizo pararse pero al hacerlo derramo por accidente una bebida sobre Shingo y Kaoru que estaban en frente.

-¡lo- lo siento! –se disculpo.

-esta bien fue un accidente – respondió Kaoru, iré al baño a limpiarme.

-iré contigo – dijo su acompañante –bueno no es como que entrare al baño de mujeres… te acompañare hasta la puerta – dijo nervioso.

Mientras Yuki platicaba con sus amigos Kyo estaba a su lado mirando hacia la parte de los sanitarios, lentamente se fue alejando de su novia hasta quedar fuera de su vista.

Kaoru fue la primera en salir

-¿todo bien?- le pregunto Kyo

-si, solo era agua mineral con un poco de limón.

-oye, ¿quieres bailar?

-¿de verdad?, Yuki esta aquí y yo vengo con Shingo

-no vamos a hacer nada malo, solo vamos a bailar -el la tomo de la mano sin siquiera esperar a que ella reaccionara y la llevo a la pista, pero al poco tiempo bajaron las luces y cambiaron la música a un baile lento.

-no te tomare de la cintura si no lo deseas.

-creo que es mejor esta distancia – respondió ella.

Bailaron unos segundos, Kaoru evitaba mirarlo directamente.

-¿de nuevo me evitas?

Ella no respondió

Kyo giro su rostro con delicadeza

-te vez realmente hermosa, siento una gran envidia de Shingo, lo cual suena muy extraño.

Kaoru se ruborizo, Kyo también lucia muy atractivo, pero se contenía para no decírselo pues le daría cuerda.

-ah, se lo que estas pensando – dijo él –si hay algo que me lastima de ti, es que no puedes ser abierta y admitir que también sientes algo por mi.

-bien, lo admito, siento algo por ti, , me atraes y me confundes … pero, hay muchas cosas de por medio…

-no me importan, no me importa nada de eso, solo deseo estar contigo… -Kyo se acerco a la chica –eres realmente importante para mi…

Kaoru pudo ver los labios de Kyo acercarse a los suyos y por un momento cedió, pero su mirada se deslizo hacia Yuki y Shingo que los estaban observando.

Entonces empujo a Kyo

-Shingo… -murmuro ella

Kyo volteo y los vio también, Shingo y Yuki se dieron la media vuelta y parecían alejarse.

-¡Shingo! – exclamo Kaoru y corrió para alcanzarlo pero Kyo la detuvo del brazo

-¡Kaoru espera!

-¡suéltame!, ¡lo que estamos haciendo esta mal!, ¡estamos lastimando a otros! –dijo liberándose con fuerza.

Kaoru corrió fuera de la fiesta con Kyo detrás.

-¡a guarda!, Kaoru!

La chica fue veloz y se escabullo entre los invitados perdiendo a Kyo.

En la calle el miro a todas direcciones para buscar a la pelirroja, pero a la única que encontró fue a Yuki, parada junto a su moto.

-¿buscas a alguien? – le pregunto enfadada

-Yuki…

-¡¿qué estabas haciendo?!, ¡ibas a besarla!, ¡frente a todos!

-yo… -bajo la mirada

-¡quiero la verdad! –dijo empujándolo con fuerza pero no logro moverlo

-bien, te lo diré… Yuki te quiero y eres una gran chica, pero me enamore de Kaoru.

Kushinada dio dos pasos atrás sin decir nada, esperando a que Kyo terminara de hablar.

-lo lamento, pero sucedió, iba a decírtelo el día que ella tuvo el accidente… creo que mereces a un chico que te ame y te haga feliz.

Se hizo silencio entre ambos, Kyo no podía ver la expresión que tenia Yuki en ese momento, debido a que mantenía el rostro hacia abajo.

-no lo acepto… -murmuro Yuki –no aceptare esta tontería Kyo… se que esto es pasajero, tal vez ella… solo te atrae por que es llamativa...

-no es así Yuki.

Kushinada comenzó a llorar y Kyo se sintió una basura.

-no quería lastimarte, por eso quería decírtelo, para hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

-¡no!, ¡esto no es así!, ¡ella pertenece a Shingo y tu!.. ¡tu me diste tu palabra! –exclamo entre lagrimas -¡no lo acepto, no voy a deshacer el compromiso!

-pero Yuki, esto es lo que…

-¡te daré tiempo para que pienses las cosas y te des cuenta de lo que estas haciendo! –Yuki se limpio la cara con la manga de su vestido -¡ahora llévame a casa!

Kaoru corrió por los alrededores, tropezando un par de veces así que se quito los zapatos.

Corrió tanto que llego a un parque cercano, ahí, en una banca estaba Shingo sentado contemplando el cielo.

-Shingo… - dijo agitada y se acerco a él –Shingo yo lo siento…

-no te disculpes, ven siéntate, debes estar cansada de correr – dijo sonriendo

Ella lo miraba desconcertada.

-sabes, no me sorprende, sabia que te enamorarías de Kusanagi-San, si fuera chica yo también lo haría, ¡el es tan genial! Pero... – Yabuki giro un poco la cara para que ella no pudiera ver su expresión –solo esta ocasión deseaba ser yo quien fuera el genial para ti – después regreso de nuevo a verla con una sonrisa.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de la tristeza que estaba detrás de los ojos de Shingo quien luchaba por mantener su semblante.

-Shingo, te quiero, tienes un corazón de oro y por eso mereces la verdad… no negare que tengo sentimientos por Kyo.

-el puede terminar con Yuki-san para estar contigo -añadió el otro.

-aunque lo hiciera no lo aceptaría, para comenzar, es terrible la idea de estar con alguien de esa forma y segundo… ay alguien importante en mi corazón –Kaoru levanto la mirada hacia la luna.

-¿Iori Yagami?

-si… yo… amo a Iori, no se si el me ve de la misma manera, pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón, lo amo desde que lo conocí, él y yo habíamos estado juntos desde entonces y creí que siempre seria así, pero tuve que venir aquí… sin embargo no me arrepiento de haber venido por que he conocido personas maravillosas, eso te incluye a ti.

Shingo giro la mirada hacia la chica

-¿realmente crees todo eso de mi?

-por supuesto, me gusta mucho tu manera de ser y sobre todo por que siempre das lo máximo y no te rindes nunca.

Shingo se quito su saco y lo puso alrededor de la chica.

-Kaoru, si hay una pequeña porción de mi en tu corazón entonces… quiero seguir luchando por eso, aun si amas a Iori no perderé la esperanza hasta que te vea por completo feliz a su lado.

Ella lo observo sorprendida.

-mientras tanto quisiera que pudieras tenerme en cuenta, ¿lo harías?

Kyo llego al dojo Kusanagi, se estaciono afuera y se quito el casco, su rostro reflejaba pena y confusión, le había dolido ver llorar a Yuki de esa manera, pero aun mas que ella no pudiera aceptar el hecho de que el no la amaba.

Después de estar un rato sobre su moto meditando se bajo para llevar su vehículo adentro cuando vio a Shingo y Kaoru llegar, tomados de la mano.

Los tres se miraron fijamente, la situación era por mas incomoda.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidos.

-¡al fin regresaste! – dijo Aoi esforzándose por mantenerse de pie desde la puerta

Lucia herida, como si hubiera tenido un enfrentamiento.

-¡Aoi! – gritaron los demás y corrieron a ayudarla -¡¿qué sucedió?!

-¡se lo llevaron, se llevaron al tío!


	28. Cap 26 La decision forzada

-¡¿quién se llevo a papá?!, ¡¿dónde esta mamá?!

-¡esta adentro! -respondió su prima

Kaoru corrió para ver a Shizuka mientras Shingo y Kyo ayudaban a Aoi.

-¡dos personas aparecieron y amenazaron al tío, los enfrentamos pero tomaron a la tía como rehén, y el accedió a ir con ellos para que no nos lastimaran! – explico la chica.

-¡mamá Kusanagi! – dijo Kaoru y la abrazo al verla sentada con un par de lagrimas de entre sus ojos

-¡¿quiénes son?!, ¡¿por qué se lo llevaron?! –grito Kyo a su prima

-¡dijeron que si queríamos volver a ver al tío debías aceptar esto! –Aoi señalo un sobre en la mesa

-¡es la invitación al torneo!

El sobre era igual al que la mujer de la otra noche le había dado, pero tenia algo mas escrito en él.

_"preferiste que fuera por las malas, si quieres volver a ver a tu padre deberás llegar a la final"_

-¡estoy segura que fue esa mujer! – exclamo Kaoru -¡ella apestaba a Orochi!

-¡¿Orochi?!...

Kyo abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido

_"Las reglas para el combate entre equipos son las mismas del año pasado, damos la bienvenida a ambos, nuevas y antiguas víctimas… rómpanse una espina –R"_

-R… ¡¿Rugal?!, ¡¿qué?!, ¡pero ese tipo murió! –exclamo Kyo

Kaoru recordó su sueño en ese momento

–¿de verdad será ese hombre que vi en mi sueño?, ¿por qué pude verlo?, ¿qué relación tiene él con Orochi? –pensó –debo hablar con Chizuru, ella no me dio respuesta sobre eso cuando me visito.

La joven Yagami se encargo de cuidar a Shizuka y Aoi hasta la madrugada.

-¿lograste que se durmieran? – pregunto Kyo

-si, les di un calmante en el te, necesitan descansar.

Shingo los acompaño hasta el amanecer, los tres pasaron el resto de la noche en la estancia haciendo guardia, cuando los primeros rayos de sol estaban por salir Kaoru acompaño a Yabuki a la puerta.

-lamento no poder ser de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

-no te preocupes, gracias por quedarte –respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

-si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

Kyo se quedo dormido unos minutos en su alcoba, cuando se levanto encontró a Kaoru haciendo el desayuno.

-creí que te habías dormido

-solo por un momento, estoy muy tenso para tener un sueño profundo.

Ella coloco los platos sobre la mesa.

-ven, come algo.

-gracias – Los dos se sentaron a comer en silencio –iré a ver a Benimaru para decirle que formaremos el equipo después de todo.

La chica acento

-no te preocupes por ellas, yo las cuidare.

Kyo miro fijamente a Kaoru

-si no estuvieras aquí no sabría por donde comenzar.

-comienza por prepararte para el torneo, por lo demás no te preocupes, mamá Kusanagi y Aoi son fuertes, se recuperaran.

Kusanagi solo dio algunos bocados y después se marcho a casa de Benimaru.

Las otras seguían durmiendo, Kaoru ordeno y limpio mientras lo hacían y cuando termino se sentó en el pórtico junto al pequeño Iori, pensando en la situación.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto pequeño Iori, pero no podemos decírselo, el tiene que estar concentrado para traer al Sensei de vuelta.

El gatito levanto sus orejas en señal de percibir algo, cuando Yagami giro encontró a Yuki en la entrada.

Ambas se miraron fijamente por un segundo, pero fue Yuki la que torno su expresión de enfado.

-vengo a ver a Kyo –dijo tajante

-salió al amanecer, ¿quieres esperarlo adentro?

Cada palabra de que salía de la boca de la pelirroja parecía disgustarle.

-no, vendré después.

Kaoru se puso de pie para hablar antes de que Yuki se fuera.

-Yuki-san, te ofrezco una disculpa por lo de anoche.

La otra se detuvo

-Kyo me dijo… me dijo que tenia sentimientos por ti –hablo fríamente

la otra bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-pero, yo creo que el esta confundido… simplemente no eres mas que una novedad para él…

Kaoru seguía sin responderle.

-tal vez él no te lo haya dicho… estamos comprometidos.

Al escuchar a Kushinada levanto la vista con asombro

-cuando seamos adultos nos casaremos… lo prometió frente a mi padre.

Yuki se volteo para mirarla a la cara.

-por eso quiero pedirte que te vayas de aquí.

Se hizo completo silencio, la chica Yagami regreso a su semblante serio y demoro un poco en responder.

-no vine aquí por que lo haya deseado en aquel entonces, estoy aquí porque es mi responsabilidad, mi deber es concluir con mi entrenamiento –le respondió contundentemente.

-¡mentirosa!, ¡esas son excusas!, ¡bien puedes entrenar en otra parte, tu solo quieres arrebatármelo! –dijo mientras empujaba con fuerza y le lanzaba golpes a la pelirroja.

Al ver la furia y el dolor en los ojos de Yuki, Kaoru solo aparto la mirada y cruzo los brazos para cubrirse de los golpes de Kushinada, sus golpes no eran para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero ella dejo que se desahogara, que la insultara y le gritara, de alguna manera sentía que se lo merecía.

-¡el y yo estábamos bien hasta que apareciste!, ¡creí que eras una buena persona!

Una vez que se colmo de atacar a la otra Yuki retrocedió y aun con lagrimas de coraje camino hasta la entrada.

-¡aléjate de Kyo! –le grito y se marcho.

Kaoru bajo los brazos por completo y con la mirada fría y vacía contemplo marcharse a Yuki.

Kushinada se limpio las lagrimas con el brazo y apretando los dientes se sentó en una banca del parque que estaba cerca.

-¡¿por que lo hice, por que le dije que estábamos comprometidos?!, ¡¿por que mentí de esa manera?!, ... ¡es solo que yo no quiero renunciar a el tan fácilmente!, ¡aun si soy un poco egoísta!.

El heredero Kusanagi regreso casi al anochecer, Shizuka y Aoi estaban sentadas con Kaoru, la cena estaba servida pero nadie la tocaba.

-esta hecho, el equipo de Japón ira al torneo - comento y se sentó con la cara sobre la mesa.

-¿por qué no te bañas y te vas a dormir? –le dijo Kaoru –no dormiste nada anoche

-tu tampoco – le respondió con la boca en la madera

-primero debemos comer – dijo Aoi.

-Iré a Kioto, después de las fiestas, Daimon tiene un lugar donde podremos entrenar sin contenernos – Kyo levanto la cabeza y miro de reojo a la chica –Kaoru, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿yo?, ¿por qué?

-por que papá hubiera querido que siguiera entrenándote, además, nos servirá así podremos entrenar entre cuatro.

-¿crees que tenga el nivel para eso?

-bueno, aun no lo se, pero es algo que me gustaría descubrir.

-creo que deberías ir – dijo Aoi – un entrenamiento de ese nivel te favorecería.

Kaoru bajo la mirada y los palillos

-¿puedo pensarlo un poco?

-claro –dijo Kyo y se levanto de la mesa –estoy muy cansado.

La expresión del joven era muy distinta a la que tenia normalmente, aun lucia tenso.

-¡es todo!, ¡debemos dejar las caras largas! – exclamo Aoi aporreando la mano en la mesa -¡Kyo necesita nuestro apoyo!

-¡tienes razón! – dijo Kaoru –mamá Shizuka, Kyo traerá de vuelta al maestro – la abrazo, se que el estará bien, el Sensei es de roble.

Esa noche la joven Yagami tuvo otro sueño, no podía ver nada, pero el nombre de Iori resonaba en su mente, una débil imagen de el apareció de repente y poco a poco se desvanecía, -¡Iori!, ¡Iori! -ella lo llamaba en la oscuridad.

La chica se despertó de golpe y lo primero que escucho fue un fuerte trueno seguido de lluvia y otros mas.

Era una tormenta, los truenos eran tan fuertes como aquella noche en la que murió Maki, asustada se cubrió por completo con las cobijas y tapo sus oídos con las manos pero aun a si podía escuchar.

La puerta se deslizo dos veces y de repente ella sintió que algo la rodeo de la cintura.

-tranquila, todo estará bien – dijo Kyo en voz baja

Ella se destapo los oídos y se giro para verlo.

-¡¿qué estas?!.. –otro rayo cayo y ella se estremeció

-recordé que le tienes miedo a los truenos y no quería que pasaras la tormenta sola.

El la abrazo firmemente mientras ella ocultaba su rostro.

-no debes estar aquí - le decía ella empujando.

Pero con cada trueno ella perdía fuerzas por el miedo.

Así estuvieron sin decir nada hasta que después de un rato la tormenta ceso.

-¿estas mejor? – le pregunto con su voz masculina.

Kyo parecía diferente, un poco mas maduro desde que se habían llevado a su padre.

-a veces pareces una niña… pero me gusta esa ternura en ti.

Ella de nuevo se ahogo con sus pensamientos –debo apartarlo, debo hacerlo… pero… - pensaba.

-realmente quiero que vengas conmigo a Kioto… solo así podré protegerte, teniéndote a mi lado…

Al escucharlo lo primero que vino a su mente fueron las palabras de Kushinada.

-Yuki estuvo aquí en la mañana – arrojo –ella cree que estas confundido y pienso que quizás sea cierto.

Kyo aparto un poco a Kaoru para observarla a la cara.

-yo no estoy confundido.

-¿cómo estas tan seguro?... –Las palabras de Yuki golpeaban una y otra vez su cabeza, sobre todo cuando le dijo que estaban comprometidos.

Kaoru miro fija y seriamente a Kyo.

-creo… creo que lo mejor será que solo seamos amigos de aquí en adelante.

-no, no me pidas eso… yo no puedo verte solo como amiga Kaoru.

-¡Estos no son tiempos para eso, si quieres que vaya a Kioto contigo será en calidad de amigos, únicamente para entrenar, y aparte debes prometerle a Yuki-San que cumplirás con tu palabra!

El entre abrió la boca pare responderle, pero los ojos de la pelirroja reflejaban determinación.

Kyo cerro los ojos

-esta bien… -se puso de pie con tristeza y salió de la alcoba de la chica.

-si es la única manera en la cual pueda tenerte cerca… - murmuro al cerrar la puerta.

Algunos días pasaron…

Aoi se recupero totalmente y aun con la ausencia de Saisyu trataban de mantener todo en orden para no preocupar a Kyo, las vacaciones por las fiestas se acercaban y después de eso el equipo de Japón partiría para entrenar.

Kaoru y Kyo regresaron a la escuela, con la única intención de despedirse de sus amigos.

-¡te iras! – exclamo Ayame

-si, debo comenzar un entrenamiento en otra parte

-¡¿pero volverlas?! – pregunto Takeo

-aun no lo se, quizás…

Respondía con tristeza, realmente le dolía dejarlos ya que ellos eran sus primeros amigos de verdad en mucho tiempo.

Tsubame abrazo a Kaoru

-¡no vayas a llorar tonta, se que volverás, y si no, siempre serás mi amiga!

-Tsubame… -dijo la pelirroja conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-¡ella tiene razón!, ¡Kaoru volverás estamos seguros! –continuo Takeo

-¡mientras tanto esfuérzate mucho en tu entrenamiento, no te preocupes por nosotros! –añadió Ayame.

Todos le ofrecieron una enorme y cálida sonrisa.

-¡ya cállense van a hacer que llore! –exclamo Tsubame

Los cuatro amigos se abrazaron afectuosamente y durante el almuerzo actuaban como si fuera otro día normal, algo que la joven Yagami agradeció por dentro.

-los voy a extrañar tanto… son maravillosos – pensó.

-¿oye por que no te despides de Yabuki?

-pensaba hacerlo durante las fiestas, pero no se cuales sean sus planes

-entonces ve y pregúntale, se que no querrás irte sin decírselo.

-tienes razón Ayame, me daré prisa.

La chica cruzo los pasillos hasta el salón de tercero para buscar a su amigo, pero antes de doblar se detuvo en una esquina al ver a Kyo y Yuki hablando.

-no será muy agradable para Yuki-san que me vea pasar.

-¡lo estas inventando!, ¡seguramente es por que quieres escaparte con ella! –le reclamaba

-¡no es así!, ¡esto es muy importante Yuki, trata de comprender por favor!, además…. Kaoru me ha pedido que solo seamos amigos.

Yuki lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-no… no deben ser amigos, ¡Kyo!, ¡quiero que te alejes de ella, solo así te darás cuenta de la verdad!

Al oír eso la pelirroja se retiro.

-¡debo seguir el entrenamiento de Kaoru hasta que mi padre regrese… de su viaje…

-¡ella puede entrenar con Aoi!, me dijiste que tu prima también tiene conocimiento.

-no es como tu piensas, tengo una obligación con mi familia y ellos con Kaoru.

-¡entonces envíala con Souji!

\- ¡Yuki, escucha!… voy a dejar claras las cosas, continuare con nuestro noviazgo, pero solo porque Kaoru me lo pidió y si acepte ser su amigo fue por que quiero estar cerca de ella, aun si es de esa manera, ¿no se que te parezca a ti?, en lo personal creo que es algo terrible que tengamos que estar de esta forma, porque realmente te estimo y no quiero que sufras mas por esta situación.

Kushinada sintió un dolor en el pecho y con un semblante ensombrecido continuo.

-lo acepto, porque se que con el tiempo te darás cuenta que ella no es tu felicidad –fue lo ultimo que dijo y regreso a su salón

-Yuki ojalá pudieras aceptar las cosas…

Kaoru se había salido de la escuela para aclarar su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando, arrastraba los pies por las calles del centro junto con su mochila, reflexionando sobre Kioto.

-esto no esta bien – dijo para si misma.

-¡Hola linda Kaoru!

Benimaru venia de frente sobre la acera, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho su nombre.

-Benimaru, ¿cómo estas?

-eso mismo te pregunto, aunque con esa cara y ese tono de voz supongo que aun están tensas las cosas en la casa de los Kusanagi.

-podría decirse…

-es curioso, pero justamente estaba pensando en ti y lo digo enserio, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Benimaru llevo a Kaoru hasta un pequeño café, donde ordenaron solo una taza de te.

El saco un papel de su bolsillo, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo deslizo hasta la chica.

-¿qué es eso? –pregunto ella

-es la lista de los equipos para el torneo.

-¿no se supone que esta información es secreta?

-conozco a alguien.. pero, revísala con cuidado.

Kaoru lo miro extrañada, ya que no sabia que relación podría tener ella con el torneo.

-equipo de Brasil… Ralf… china… Asamiya….Sakazaki… -murmuraba mientras leía –Eiji… Billy Kane y ….- Kaoru bajo la hoja de papel con una expresión tal como si hubiera visto un fantasma –Iori Yagami…

Benimaru sacudía la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-sabia que te sorprendería pero no creí que pondrías esa expresión.

-es solo que… esta haciendo equipo con Billy Kane.

-eso si me asombra, ¿cómo una dulce chica como tu conoce a ese delincuente?

Kaoru miro a Benimaru con preocupación.

-fue hace algunos años…

Iori estaba ensayando en el restaurante con su banda, Kaoru limpiaba su patineta en unas sillas cerca de la entrada, el lugar estaba vacío para esa hora ya que abrían por las noches.

-Señor Tamaki cuando termine de limpiar esto le ayudare a acomodar las mesas –dijo la chica

-gracias Kaoru – respondió el hombre lavando los vasos.

La campana de la puerta sonó y entraron dos hombres rubios, uno de ellos el de mediana edad era imponente, y traía un traje muy elegante, el otro vestido en denim usaba un pañuelo con la bandera de Inglaterra que cubría la mayor parte de su cabello.

-buenas tardes caballeros, me temo que aun no contamos con servicio –dijo el señor Tamaki.

-¡cállate!, ¡¿no sabes con quien estas tratando?! –exclamo el del paliacate -¡ahora sírvenos unos tragos si no quieres que te tire los dientes de tu estúpida cara!

La banda dejo de tocar al escuchar el alboroto, Kaoru miro a los sujetos con el entrecejo arrugado, principalmente al hombre de denim y acento extraño.

-¡¿y tu que me estas viendo mocoso?!, ¡mas te vale voltear a otro lado!

El escandaloso hombre apunto al rostro de Kaoru con el arma que traía en las manos, una especie de bo color rojo.

Como un visaje Iori se puso en el medio de su arma y la pelirroja.

-¡¿no escuchaste?!, ¡no hay servicio!

-¿quién es este idiota? –dijo el del paliacate

El otro hombre, el elegante, observo a Iori con una expresión de curiosidad.

-¡largo! – exclamo Yagami

Kaoru y los demás estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder.

-¡¿quién te crees para darme ordenes?!

El sujeto del pañuelo intento golpearlo con su arma, Iori lo evadió pero en ese instante parecía que había transformado el bo, en realidad era un sansetsukon, sin esperarlo Iori recibió de lleno el ataque, pero en un instante se recupero.

-¡no lo viste venir! – se burlo el otro y volvió a arrojar su arma a Iori.

Yagami no lo evadió, al contrario, espero el ataque de frente y en un movimiento rápido no solo desarmo al otro sino que lo hizo caer al suelo justo enfrente de la chica.

El imponente hombre que estaba junto a la barra levanto una ceja al ver la habilidad de Yagami.

El pelirrojo uso el sansetsukon y lo puso alrededor del cuello de su adversario y comenzó a apretarlo.

Kaoru miraba cara a cara al hombre que estaba luchando por liberarse.

-¡así esta bien! – le dijo ella a Iori para que se detuviera.

Iori lo había hecho por la forma en que el sujeto se dirigió a ella con anterioridad.

Yagami lo libero y el otro se incorporo mirándolo con furia mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-¡maldito!

-¡es suficiente Billy! – por fin hablo el segundo hombre –no queremos causar un alboroto mayor.

Iori se mantuvo firme mientras los hombres se retiraban del establecimiento, uno con la expresión de coraje y el otro con una sonrisa perniciosa.

Esa misma noche cuando caminaban de regreso a casa, fueron interceptados por un lujoso vehículo.

El conductor se bajo corriendo y le abrió la puerta a su pasajero, era el hombre elegante del medio día.

Los pelirrojos se detuvieron, Iori cubrió a Kaoru con su mano haciendo que se mantuviera detrás de él.

-tranquilo muchachote, no vengo a causar problemas – hablo el rubio –¿sabes quien era el hombre que golpeaste esta tarde?, era mi campeón, el vencedor del torneo, Billy Kane.

-¿de verdad?, a mi me pareció un idiota inútil – le respondió Iori con su rostro frio.

-me agrada tu actitud –el sujeto dio unos pasos hacia los Yagami –permíteme presentarme, soy Gesse Howard y me gustaría poder contratar tus servicios, un hombre de tus cualidades físicas siempre será útil –Los ojos del hombre se deslizaron a Kaoru –puedes traer a tu hermanito, quizás aprenda del negocio, y pagare bien a ambos.

Kaoru apretó el brazo de Iori como si fuera una suplica mientras él la miro rápido de reojo.

-no me interesa – dijo Iori de manera contundente al hombre –vamos- indico a la chica.

Yagami camino rebasando a Gesse por un costado.

Este extendió un papel a Iori antes de que diera otro paso

-esta es la cantidad que te ofrezco como salario… mas otras "prestaciones"

El joven pelirrojo vio el papel y Kaoru lo alcanzo a mirar de puntas, era una gran suma de dinero, podrían comprar incluso una casa con eso.

-dije que no me interesa –respondió arrugando el papel.

Continuaron caminando, Kaoru iba sujeta de la gabardina de Iori y al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver a Gesse sosteniendo su sonrisa perniciosa, como si estuviera seguro de que los volvería a ver.

-¡no lo aceptes! – exclamo Kaoru una vez que llegaron al departamento -¡se quien es ese sujeto, es un criminal!, ¡Iori por favor no te involucres con esas personas!, ¡si es por el dinero no lo necesitamos!

-¡cálmate Kaoru!, ¡¿a caso no pusiste atención a lo que le dije?!, a mi nadie me compra.

La chica se detuvo y observo que Yagami estaba muy fresco ante la situación, ella corrió y lo abrazo del cuello por detrás.

-¡estoy feliz de que tengas orgullo!

-¿qué crees que lo haya hecho cambiar de opinión? –pregunto Benimaru después de escuchar el relato de ella.

-no lo se… pero imagino que debe ser una razón muy poderosa…

La chica lucia desconcertada.

-¡debo ir a Tokio!, ¡debo hablar con Iori!, ¡no puedo dejar que se involucre en algo así!

-bien… supongo que no iras a Kioto con nosotros.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-discúlpame Benimaru, pero Iori…

-el solo te tiene a ti, lo se – le compartió una sonrisa compasiva

-entonces debo irme, gracias por el te y la información

-¿te iras justo ahora?

-debo recoger mis cosas con los Kusanagi y tomar el tren, ¡mientras mas tiempo gane será mejor!

-en ese caso te acompañare linda.

-gracias Benimaru.

-no hay de que, además, de esa manera podemos charlar de otra cosa en el camino, como por ejemplo ¿qué sucede con Kyo ahora?

-em…

Kyo estaba sacando ambos cascos mientras esperaba junto a su moto.

-¡Kusanagi-San! –grito Shingo para alcanzarlo -¿haz visto a Kaoru?, quería hablar con ella sobre las fiestas.

-no la he visto, de hecho también la estoy esperando, ah mira ahí vienen sus amigos raritos, preguntemos si la han visto.

-eso mismo les íbamos a preguntar, Kaoru se despidió de nosotros hoy y cuando regresamos del almuerzo ella ya no estaba, y tampoco su mochila –comento Ayame cuando los de tercero los interrogaron.

Yabuki y Kusanagi se miraron preocupados.

-no desesperen quizás esta en el centro o regreso a casa por algo – dijo Takeo

-bien, yo iré a casa a buscar, Shingo tu ve al centro, el primero que la encuentre la llevara a…

-¡es Beni-sama! – grito Tsubame

-¡hola! –Benimaru venia agitando su mano desde la distancia.

-¿Benimaru?, ¿qué estas haciendo en la escuela?

-estaba buscando a un par de tontos y curiosamente me tope con ustedes.

-lo siento, no puedo charlar ahora, no encontramos a Kaoru.

-eso es otra coincidencia, yo acabo de verla.

-¡¿dónde?! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez que la vi, me estaba despidiendo de ella en la estación del tren –dijo pensativo con el pulgar en el mentón –si, fue después de que la acompañara a casa por sus cosas.

-¡¿qué estas diciendo?!, ¡¿a dónde va esa tonta?! –exclamo Kyo

-de regreso a Tokio, para buscar a Yagami, se ha enterado que ira al torneo y no le agrado la junta que tendrá para entonces.

-¡¿qué hora es?! –le pregunto Shingo

Benimaru miro su reloj con mucha tranquilidad

-mmm… si te das prisa podrás alcanzarla antes de que llegue la corrida.

Shingo le aventó la mochila a Takeo y salió corriendo en dirección a la estación.

Kyo encendió su moto pero Benimaru coloco su mano en el acelerador para impedirle avanzar.

-¿a dónde vas Kyo?, ahí viene tu novia, ¿no la llevaras a casa? –dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo – es mejor que lo dejes así por el momento.

Kusanagi bajo su casco y la mirada, sabia que Benimaru estaba al tanto ahora.

La joven pelirroja estaba de pie sosteniendo con una mano la maleta con la que había llegado hace varios meses y con la otra su patineta, ya no usaba una gorra que ocultara su cabello y su atuendo era diferente, no eran las antiguas ropas de Iori.

Pero su expresión era similar al de aquella vez, cerro los ojos un instante recordando lo que Benimaru dijo cuando llegaron a la estación.

_-linda, se que estas enamorada de ese sujeto y al parecer el tiene un interés en ti, pero como amigo debo decirte esto: no cierres tu corazón a otros, porque no sabes si Iori es realmente quien te hará feliz, aun queda mucho por vivir… -Benimaru coloco con afecto su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica._

-¡Kaoru!

El grito de Shingo la despertó de sus adentros, ella lo busco con la mirada.

-¡Shingo! – exclamo al darse cuenta que el estaba del otro lado de las vías.

Se había equivocado de entrada.

Yabuki retrocedió para tomar impulso y corrió con una gran velocidad para saltar del otro lado.

-¡¿qué haces?! – grito asustada.

Ella soltó sus cosas y fue a la orilla donde Shingo estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y lo sostuvo del brazo.

-¡estas loco!, ¡eso fue peligroso el tren podría!..

Shingo la abrazo de inmediato.

-Kaoru… -dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

-por favor no me pidas que me quede…

-¡no lo haré!, ¡no vine para detenerte! –dijo sin soltarla –se que debes irte, pero no quiero que lo hagas sin habértelo dicho.

-¿decirme que?

Shingo la miro directo a los ojos aun agitado por el salto

-que te amo… - Sin titubear ni un instante Shingo Yabuki arrojo sus labios sobre la chica y la beso, al principio ella estaba conmocionada pero se dejo llevar por él. La gente se los quedaba viendo principalmente por el uniforme, pero ellos ni lo notaron. Cuando se apartaron lentamente parecía que habían perdido el aliento.

-Shingo… - susurro ella aun ruborizada.

El tenia las orejas rojas pero sonreía de manera encantadora.

El chico fue y recogió las pertenecías de ella y se las entrego de vuelta.

-no te preocupes por mi, resuelve las cosas con Iori Yagami.

En ese momento el tren llego y la gente comenzó a abordar.

Kaoru observo los asientos ocuparse, pero no se movía de donde estaba, miro a Yabuki y este traía un semblante alegre.

-¡date prisa, no pierdas la corrida! –dijo empujándola con delicadeza un poco hacia la puerta.

Camino despacio hasta el interior del vagón.

La puerta se cerro detrás de ella y giro para ver a Shingo, el le estaba levantando la mano y regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

Kaoru sonrió de vuelta.

El tren se alejo y el agito la mano hasta donde la pudo ver.

-te estaré esperando Kaoru –dijo en voz baja

Kyo regreso al dojo y lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la habitación de la pelirroja, un vacío lo golpeo en el instante, se dejo caer sobre el futon, el aroma de la chica aun seguía ahí, al percibirlo sintió un nudo en la garganta. Miro alrededor de la alcoba y se dio cuenta que su mochila aun seguía en la habitación pero faltaba el amuleto que habían intercambiado, al igual que todas sus fotos y el osito Shingo, no se había llevado muchas cosas, solo lo que considero valioso.

El pequeño Iori entro a la alcoba y brinco sobre Kyo, este tenia puesto algo en su collar.

Kyo se lo quito, y reconoció la escritura, era un mensaje de Kaoru.

_"sin importar contra quien te enfrentes te apoyare, ¡da lo mejor de ti y gana!"_

Los recuerdos de la pelirroja lo llenaron por completo, desde la primera vez que la vio con su gorra y su expresión de ratón nervioso, cuando lo miraba con sus fríos ojos, aquella vez que tuvieron que pasar el reto de los monjes, todos y cada uno de esos instantes.

Kyo sonrió al tenerlos presentes.

-¡voy a pelear y voy a ganar!, traeré de vuelta a papá y también a ti, te lo prometo!.


	29. Cap Especial EL OTRO YO

Iori regreso a Tokio después de haber cuidado de ella en el hospital. Al cruzar la puerta de su apartamento la oscuridad lo recibió en ese momento, había sido siempre así desde que ella se fue a Osaka, le resultaba inquietante lo mal acostumbrado que estuvo en el pasado, de que Kaoru lo recibiera al llegar con su resplandeciente rostro o lo acompañara en el trayecto y fuera quien encendiera las luces al cruzar la puerta.

Estaba cansado, no había dormido particularmente bien desde el primer día en el hospital. Tiro sus cosas por donde se le antojo y se echo a la cama, cerro los ojos de inmediato cayendo en un sueño profundo y desagradable.

"-¡Kyo es su guardián mas fuerte!, ¡tu no puedes protegerla!, ¡mientras tu linaje tenga el pacto con Orochi no podrás protegerla!, ¡el esta destinado a ser su guardián principal!, ¡estará mas a salvo con él! –" eran las frases que le repetía la imagen de Chizuru en sus sueños.

Iori se despertó sin saber que hora era, no había sido un sueño reparador, se levanto y fue hasta su pequeño refri para buscar algo para beber, se empino una botella de jugo de Dios sabe que, y mientras lo hacia miro una tira de fotos, de esas que se toman en las cabinas instantáneas, cuatro fotos de Kaoru y é, aquellas que le pidió que se tomaran juntos hace algún tiempo.

-¡Mira Iori! Vamos a tomarnos una foto!

-¿para que quieres eso?

-¡para ponerlo en el refri!

Iori viro los ojos pero no puso mucha resistencia cuando la chica lo tomo de la mano y entro con el a la cabina.

En la primera toma el se sentó con su expresión de siempre mientras Kaoru sonrió sutilmente.

-debemos sonreír –dijo ella

-no quiero sonreír

-bueno te haré sonreír

Kaoru hizo una cara chistosa que solo provoco que Iori terminara por mirarla de manera extraña para la segunda foto.

-esto es difícil pon de tu parte.

Para la tercera ella lo abrazo del cuello cosa que a el le molestaba.

-bien tu lo pediste, si no quieres reír…

Para la cuarta imagen la pelirroja lo beso en la mejilla, provocando que el se ruborizara un poco, claro que no se aprecio en la foto, pero si salió su expresión de sorpresa cuando ella lo hizo.

-¡son ridículas! – exclamo Iori cuando las vio –¡deberíamos tirarlas!

-¡no!, ¡por que si desaparezco un día ¿cómo me vas a recordar?! – dijo la chica arrebatándole las fotos.

-¡no digas tonterías! –respondió irritado

Después de mirar con detalle cada una de las fotos Iori las regreso al refri, donde Kaoru las habia puesto.

-son terribles… le diré que nos tomemos una cuando regrese.

-¿a quien engañas?, ella no regresara –susurro alguien a su oído.

Cuando Iori volteo de inmediato se encontró con la nada, supuso que lo había imaginado.

Se quito la camisa planeando darse una ducha, pero al pasar frente al espejo de su baño llamo su atención que su reflejo estaba de frente y no de perfil

Volvió a girar pero vio que todo estaba de la manera normal.

-debo estarme volviendo loco de cansancio.

Volviendo a su ritmo normal, fue a desayunar a una cafetería de los al redores, Kaoru era quien siempre le habia preparado la comida, la que mantenía todo limpio y le recordaba comprar los comestibles, pero ahora dependía de los pequeños restaurantes, ya que detestaba cocinar.

Mientras tomaba un trago a su café escuchaba la noticia que estaban dando por la televisión en un canal local.

_"estoy en la arena que se esta preparando para un nuevo torneo donde peleadores de artes marciales de diversas partes del mundo, demostraran sus habilidades una vez mas"…. "el torneo pasado el equipo que resulto vencedor fue el equipo de Japón conformado por, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon y Kyo Kusanagi, siendo la sorpresa este ultimo debido a su joven edad"._

Cuando escucho el nombre de Kyo no pudo evitar sentirse irritado y mas aun al escuchar como lo alababan por su desempeño.

-"¡Kyo será su guardián mas fuete!" – esas palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez –"¡ella debe estar con los Kusanagi!"

Iori aporreo la taza en la mesa, derramando un poco de la bebida.

Salió del lugar con el disgusto en el estomago.

-¡es absurdo!, ¡el no tiene la capacidad!, ¡el poder de los Kusanagi no puede ser comparado con el de un Yagami de linaje puro! –pensaba

-¡estas en lo correcto!, ¡el no puede ni debe! – volvió a escuchar aquel susurro

Una vez mas Iori solo se encontró solo por detrás, las personas de la calle solo caminaban a los costados.

-¡¿qué fue eso?!

-no te asustes –volvió a escuchar

Iori volteaba buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-¡¿quién diablos eres?!

-¿no lo sabes?, digamos que soy tu conciencia, oh para ser exacto tu otro yo…

Yagami paso la palma de su mano sobre su rostro.

-ese maldito café debió tener algo.

Abrumado regreso al departamento y trato de calmarse, al igual que ayer fue por un poco de agua y cada vez que tomaba algo en la cocina, lo hacia observando sus fotos con Kaoru.

-¿la quieres de vuelta?

Volvió a escuchar

-¡¿qué demonios?! – soltó el recipiente de donde estaba bebiendo, derramando el liquido por el suelo..

-no puedes dejar que se quede ahí… el querrá robártela.

-¡¿quién?!

-Kyo Kusanagi… el quiere el corazón de la chica…

-¡no!

-¿no?, recuerda como la miraba en el hospital… como fue a verla todos los días… el dijo que la protegería… ¿no eras tu quien seria el único que la protegería?

-¡asi es!, ¡solo yo puedo protegerla!

Iori tomo la foto del refri y la contemplo mientras su mirada se volvía apagada.

-Ella solo puede estar conmigo…

-ella ya esta empezando a preferirlo… incluso lo defendió cuando estaban peleando, al final se quedara con él, te lo robara todo…

Contemplando el rostro de la chica Iori pego la espalda al muro y fue resbalándose hasta caer al suelo.

Las semanas pasaron y la mirada de Iori se tornaba sombría la mayor parte del tiempo, pasaba largos periodos sentado en la oscuridad contemplándola sumergido en sus pensamientos, acompañado solo de aquella voz que le susurraba cosas que lo hacían volverse loco a ratos.

Una noche lluviosa el salió del restaurante en su ruta de siempre, a falta de un paraguas lo único que lo protegía era su gabardina.

Goteando los remanentes de la lluvia se dispuso a meter la llave en el cerrojo pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba abierto, bajo su instrumento y empujo con cautela la puerta.

-Bienvenido, ha pasado tiempo.

Era nuevamente Gesse Howard y Billy Kane quienes habían irrumpido en su departamento, pero el primero se veía deteriorado, a diferencia de Billy, habia tomado asiento y mantenía en su mano un bastón.

-¡¿qué demonios hacen aquí?! –pregunto enfadado

-veo que nos recuerda –comento Billy

-vengo a hacer negocios -respondio Gesse.

-te dije que no me interesa tu dinero.

-¿de verdad? – dijo Billy mirando el apartamento -quizás deberías pensarlo dos veces.

-la vez pasada me di cuenta que eres un tipo con orgullo, se que no hay cantidad que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero lo que quiero ofrecerte es algo diferente, digamos que es un trabajo a corto plazo para comenzar.

Iori no se movió, espero a que Gesse continuara explicando.

-¿haz escuchado del torneo que se llevara acabo?

Yagami acento

-bien, estoy buscando alguien pueda hacer equipo con Billy y otro recluta, el plan original era que yo me uniera a ellos, pero como podrás notar, estoy recuperándome de una severa lesión.

-¿por qué yo?

-he investigado un poco sobre ti y se que vienes de un poderoso clan, eres un verdadero peleador, y no un golpeador cualquiera, asi que se que serás una apuesta segura.

Gesse puso sobre la mesa el sobre de la invitación al torneo.

-¿qué es lo que quiere exactamente?, se que no hace esto solo por la gloria de la competencia.

-creo que eres muy preguntón – dijo Billy

Iori lo miro con desprecio.

-vaya, no eres estúpido – comento Gesse –bien lo explicare de manera breve, escuche un rumor, que el organizador del torneo anterior, al que se creyó muerto no lo esta del todo y es quien esta detrás de este nuevo torneo, pero no termina ahí, tambien se especula que posee un poder impresionante proveniente de una antigua fuerza.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho a lo lejos, producto de un rayo que venia junto con la lluvia.

-mi deseo es que ustedes se encarguen de enfrentar a ese hombre y consigan ese poder para mi.

Yagami miro detenidamente a Gesse, ahora le parecía que no era solo un traficante hambriento de dinero.

-¡¿vas a aceptar o no?! –dijo Billy que se estaba desesperando por el silencio de Yagami.

-se que esta no es una decisión a la ligera, te daré unos días para que me des tu respuesta – dijo Howard –andando Billy.

Iori se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a los hombres.

Después de quitarse la ropa húmeda y darse un baño se sentó en la mesa con la toalla sobre la cabeza contemplando el sobre.

-si aceptas podrás enfrentarlo… podrás demostrar que eres el mas fuerte –susurro la voz de nuevo.

-es una muy buena razón, seria la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar la inferioridad de los Kusanagi y cerrarle la boca a Kagura… sin embargo… - la imagen de Kaoru se dibujo en su mente -ella no querría… que peleara en equipo con ellos…

Esa noche Iori tuvo otro sueño, sus pesadillas eran mas constantes, algunas eran una terrible y exagerada distorsión de la realidad, pero ese en particular era simplemente un recuerdo que se habia albergado en lo recóndito de su cabeza.

Se encontraba corriendo atreves de la hierva y entre los arboles como si fuera un animal salvaje, no podía verse pero sabia que era el, alguien estaba por delante y huía de su presencia a toda prisa, era Kaoru, pero parecía ser muy pequeña, alrededor de unos siete años. Por alguna razón en ese instante no podía comprender de quien se trataba aunque claramente era ella.

Finalmente la pequeña tropezó con sus propias sandalias y el se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja, por un segundo se vio reflejado en sus atemorizados ojos, su rostro era como el de un demonio sediento de sangre.

-¡Iori!, ¡no! – grito la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos y de inmediato solo puedo ver un resplandor blanco.

-¡Kaoru! – se despertó gritando.

No pudo volver a dormir esa noche, paso el resto de las horas sentado a la mesa con aquel recuerdo de hace años, donde habia estado a punto de lastimarla gravemente.

-tal vez Kagura tenga razón… es mejor que ella no este cerca.

-existe una forma en que puedes tenerla de vuelta y no volver a herirla… solo debes sellar el pacto que tu linaje hizo hace cientos de años –comento la voz de su interior –solo asi podrás liberarte y vivir con la mujer.

-si hay una manera, ¿por qué Kagura no lo menciono?

-por que la única manera de hacerlo es matando al heredero de los Kusanagi… aquel que fue designado como guardián del guerrero…

-no puedo matarlo, no si es su guardián tambien.

-no lo necesitara, por que tu serás el único que la proteja –la voz se deslizaba por toda su cabeza como si fuera una serpiente arrastrándose, susurrando con su viperina lengua –serás el mas poderoso y lograras terminar con la maldición de tu linaje… heredero Yasakani de sangre pura…

Iori miro sobre la mesa los dos objetos que tenia, uno era la invitación al torneo y la otra las fotos con Kaoru.

Días mas tarde, después de que aceptara la propuesta de Gesse la voz parecía ser su compañía todo el tiempo, recordándole que debía acabar con Kyo para poder tener la vida que el deseaba, atacándolo en su orgullo para que no permitiera que los Kusanagi se declararan los mas fuertes.

Iori ya no era dueño de si mismo, pero no se había dado cuenta, su propio ser estaba siendo reducido por la influencia de la oscuridad.

Dejo de preocuparse menos por las cosas ordinarias, tenia solo un propósito en su mente.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la luz de su apartamento estaba encendida esa noche de vuelta.

Entro como de costumbre pero su sorpresa fue encontrar el lugar limpio, comida servida en su mesa y a Kaoru a unos pasos del pequeño refri.

Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-Kaoru… ¿qué estas?, ¿estoy soñando?

-no.

Iori contemplo su maleta a un costado de la puerta.

-¿qué paso con Osaka y los Kusanagi?

Kaoru se desato el mandil y lo dejo cerca del lava manos.

-preparándose para el torneo.

Los dos parecían estar muy serios, como si estuvieran guardando algo uno del otro.

Pero ella camino hasta Iori y lo tomo de la mano.

-ven, comamos juntos, debes tener hambre.

Consternado se dejo guiar, él no lo dijo pero disfruto mucho la cena, hacia meses que no probaba comida de esa manera, era como si la chica añadiera algo especial al momento de prepararla.

-viene a dejar mi maleta para irte a buscar al restaurante, pero al ver como estaba todo preferí arreglarlo –dijo ella en un tono de voz normal –cielos Iori, el que yo no este aquí no significa que debas vivir en un chiquero.

-¡¿qué?!

-¡no te hagas el sorprendido!, todo estaba sucio, y no tenias nada en la alacena ni en el refri y además de eso, ¡¿habías lavado tu ropa desde que me fui?!, ¡era demasiada! –le reprocho la pelirroja.

-¡disculpa por no tener las cosas en orden! – dijo en un tono de burla -¡estaba ocupado!

-¡oye no te burles!, ¡deberías ser agradecido!, además ¡¿ocupado?!, ¡estoy muy consiente de lo que haces en tu tiempo libre!

-¡¿por qué me estas reclamando tonterías?!

-¡por que no me gusta ver que todo se viene abajo si no estoy aquí!

Iori frunció el ceño pero al escucharla respiro profundamente para serenarse, era verdad lo que ella decía, pero no lo admitiría.

-vi la lista de equipos… -escupió la pelirroja sin rodeos -¿por que harás equipo con Billy Kane? –pregunto fríamente mirándolo a la cara.

-¿por eso viniste?

-no me desvíes el tema Iori

El alzo una ceja, Kaoru jamás le había hablado de esa manera, así que intuyo que estaba realmente molesta.

-no es lo que crees, no estoy trabajando para el, solo me ofreció formar equipo con ese idiota para participar en el torneo, era un lugar disponible.

-¿y a que se debe ese repentino interés en participar en el torneo?, el año antepasado ni siquiera te acercaste a mirar por las regionales.

-¿por qué debo darte explicaciones?

Ella se mantenía fija en él con su semblante de hielo, no iba a dejarlo que se librara de su cuestionamiento.

-quiero enfrentar a Kusanagi.

Al escucharlo Kaoru no movió ni un músculo, se mantuvo tal cual, pero por dentro un escalofrío la recorrió.

-simplemente quiero demostrarle a ese hocicón, quien es el mas fuerte, tal cual la cuenta pendiente que dejamos en Osaka.

Kaoru lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos antes de responderle.

-¿solo un enfrentamiento?, ¿no hay otra cosa?

-¿qué otra cosa habría? – dijo Iori evadiendo la mirada de la joven.

Kaoru suspiro profundamente y después se puso de pie para ir hasta donde estaba el, de inmediato lo abrazo del cuello por detrás.

-¡Estupida, sabes que eso no me gusta!

-cállate – le dijo ella y le dio tres besos en la mejilla

Iori estaba perplejo y un tanto colorado

-¡¿y eso por que?!

-por que confió en ti, Idiota – y lo soltó para regresar a su silla

Ahora fue Iori quien se levanto pero la jalo del brazo para abrazarla por detrás.

-¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – le pregunto a la chica en voz baja

-no lo se… pero es seguro que me quede hasta que termine el torneo -respondió también en voz baja y con las mejillas coloradas.

Iori no le dijo mas, la abrazo durante un rato en silencio.

-he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa… pude percibir ese aroma desde que estabas en la puerta, el mismo que tenia la serpiente y Goenitz… a tierra y sangre… el olor de Orochi – pensó Kaoru.

-seguramente metías a muchas chicas aquí mientras no estaba -le dijo a Iori para molestarlo.

El otro le dio una palmada en la nuca

-deja tus tonterías Kaoru.

Una hora después ellos estaban como si nada hubiera pasado durante esos meses, se bañaron como de costumbre y se sentaron a ver la tele.

-este programa es una basura – dijo ella

-estoy de acuerdo.

Kaoru bajo la mirada para buscar el control remoto y se dio cuenta que Iori habia tenido una porción de su mano sobre la suya todo ese tiempo.

-¿cómo puede no sentirlo? – se pregunto y lo miro de reojo –quizás es por que Iori me es tan familiar… -pensó

Se olvido del control y continuo mirando la televisión con él, hasta que finalmente llego la hora de dormir.

Las luces se habían apagado pero antes de meterse entre las cobijas regreso a donde estaba él.

-¿qué quieres? – le pregunto medio dormido

La chica se sentó a su lado y se reclino un poco.

-olvide decirte algo – ella le dio otro beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo –te extrañe mucho.

-¿me voy a morir? – dijo él -¿por que demonios estas tan cariñosa?

Kaoru puso una cara molesta.

-tenias que arruinarlo… -respondió incorporándose y dándose la vuelta para ir a su cama pero Iori la volvió a jalar, esta vez la recostó sobre su pecho y le cruzo su brazo.

-solo un rato – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Kaoru se sentía aliviada, el olor de Orochi parecía irse desvaneciendo.

_"-ella estará a salvo conmigo._

_ -¿pero por cuanto tiempo mas?... no olvides la herencia de Orochi que corre por tus venas"…_


	30. Cap Extra La final del Torneo

La gente llego desde muy temprano, se arremolinaban en distintas secciones, algunos no habían logrado alcanzar un lugar en las gradas, los revendedores vendían las entradas tres veces el precio de estas.

Ese día en particular todos parecían estar emocionados, al fin había llegado la final del torneo.

En una pequeña caseta de teléfono que estaba por los alrededores se podía ver a un joven sosteniendo la bocina.

-¡te dije que no fueras!, ¡me desobedeciste! - exclamo la voz atreves del aparato.

-lo se Chizuru lo siento mucho, pero realmente tenia que hacerlo.

-¡sabes que Goenitz aun no tiene la certeza de que hayas muerto y podría estar rastreándote!

-no te preocupes, no vine de un modo en que puedan reconocerme, además, quería saber mas sobre aquel poder del que Rugal presume, estoy segura que esta relacionada con el poder de Orochi, he podido sentirlo desde el primer día que pise este lugar.

-¿cómo podría el haberse hecho de ese poder?

-es lo que debo averiguar, hasta el momento lo único que se es que no esta solo, y que probablemente, este acompañado por Hakkesshus.

-no comprendo, los Hakkesshu piensan que solo ellos son merecedores del poder de Orochi - puntualizo la sacerdotisa.

-también se que desde el torneo pasado ha mantenido ese poder con el, lo que no me queda del todo claro, es el porque no lo manifestó en aquel entonces…

-quizás… -Chizuru hizo una pausa como si estuviera sacando conclusiones en su cabeza. –Kaoru, sin importar lo que suceda, debes protegerte a ti misma, no olvides que eres un ser valioso para el futuro, así que ¡mantén el perfil bajo!.

-lo haré, te llamare en cuanto todo haya terminado.

Colgó la bocina y salió de la caseta, había cambiado de nuevo su vestimenta por esta ocasión, la gorra estaba de vuelta para ocultar su cabello, y una gran camisa a cuadros verde y negra cubría gran parte del resto de su atuendo.

-Disculpa Chizuru se que estas preocupada, pero siento que mi deber es estar aquí, y sobre todo presenciar esta pelea – pensó mientras se acercaba al contingente.

La joven Yagami alzo la vista hacia donde estaban las enormes pantallas anunciando el combate final, aquel que se llevaría a cabo entre "el equipo de Japón" y el denominado "equipo rival" , contemplo los rostros de sus amigos en las fotografías que corrían una y otra vez, pero sobre todo los de Iori y Kyo.

Mientras permanecía observando repetir el anuncio algo se estrello contra ella.

-¡oye no te atravieses en mi camino! -exclamo una vocecita chillona.

Kaoru contemplo detrás de ella a una pequeña y hermosa niña rubia, que había caído hacia atrás por el impacto del choque.

-disculpa, no me atravesé, pero, ¿estas bien? – le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡no me toques!- exclamo la niña empujando a la otra -¡no te di permiso para que lo hicieras!

La pelirroja se froto el cuello tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-de acuerdo… -dijo y se dio la media vuelta.

-¡¿a donde crees que vas?! –volvió a gritar la pequeña -¡por tu culpa me perdí de mi hermano, ahora tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo!

-¡¿qué?!, no tengo tiempo para esto - dio un paso adelante pero la niña de inmediato la jalo de la camisa -¡oye! – le reclamo.

Pero se dio cuenta que la niña tenia una mirada nerviosa, a pesar de tratar de mantener un semblante de dignidad.

-ugh… bueno supongo que puedo acompañarte por un rato hasta que encuentres a tu hermano.

Kaoru la intento tomar de la mano pero al niña la empujo

-¡¿por qué me agarras de la mano?!, ¡solo los novios hacen eso y no eres mi novio!

-¡no seas ridícula, es para que no te vuelvas a extraviar!, aquí hay mucha gente, además, los hermanos también se toman de la mano.

-hermanos… es verdad mi hermano lo hace.

-anda ven – le sonrió para que ella se sintiera mas confiada y extendió la mano a la pequeña.

La otra dudo un instante pero al ver la sonrisa de Kaoru la acepto.

-¿cómo te llamas? – le pregunto la niña

-Kaoru… ¿oye y como es tu hermano?, tienes que decirme para poder encontrarlo.

-mi hermano es muy guapo, es rubio al igual que yo y es solo un poco mas bajo que tu.

-mmm bueno, ¿alguna otra descripción?

-¡el es el mejor!

-no me refería a eso… -Kaoru observo a la niña que iba vestida finamente.

-seguramente proviene de una familia acomodada, ya se, deben estar en los palcos especiales – dijo para si misma.

-oye, ¿tu estabas sentada en los palcos verdad?

-¡Si!, ahí estábamos con los demás – comento la niña

-bueno entonces buscaremos por esa entrada.

Una vez cerca de la entrada platino no demoraron en toparse con el hermano de la chica.

-¡Rose! –exclamo el chico al ver a la niña.

-¡Adel! – dijo feliz de verlo

El chico era tal cual lo había descrito su hermana, tendría uno o dos años menos que Kaoru.

-¡te estaba buscando por todos lados, no debiste soltar mi mano!

-¡todo es culpa de este chico! – dijo ella –asi que hice que me ayudara a buscarte.

Adel miro a Kaoru de pies a cabeza.

-te lo agradezco y disculpa si ella te causo alguna molestia –hablo en un tono sosegado.

-esta bien, me alegra que se pudieran encontrar –expreso la joven Yagami antes de marcharse.

Rápidamente, Rose murmuro algo al oído a su hermano.

-¡aguarda! – dijo Adel deteniendo a la pelirroja

-Rose me ha pedido que te invite al palco con nosotros.

-gracias, pero ya tengo mi boleto, Adiós.

Los hermanos vieron como se perdía entre la multitud.

-¡ese chico!… ¡era muy guapo! – grito Rose ruborizada -¡y me sostuvo de la mano!

Adel la miro extrañado.

-es una lastima no supimos su nombre.

-Kaoru… dijo que se llamaba Kaoru.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de la entrada la pelirroja ingreso al área de las gradas, el lugar desbordaba, estaba segura que muchas personas habían logrado meterse a hurtadillas. Mientras esperaba que el combate iniciara, giro la vista para contemplar a todos los presentes y se percato que muchos de los peleadores de otros equipos también estaban en el lugar, los jóvenes del Psyco soldier se habían mezclado entre las gradas mas altas, cerca de ellos estaban las féminas que formaban equipo junto a la grandiosa King.

-no es de sorprenderse que estén interesados en saber quien será el ganador - pensó mientras fijaba la vista en los hermanos Bogard que lucían bastante atentos a la arena, al igual que Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia y Kim Kaphwan.

Veinte minutos después el anunciador se hizo presente, al verlo ingresar la gente guardo silencio.

-¡…y es hoy que finalmente conoceremos al equipo campeón del "The King of Fighters"! –la gente grito y aplaudió con emoción - ¡dos equipos que han logrado vencer a los demás en el trayecto de estos días se enfrentaran para obtener la gloria!... ¡Presentamos ante ustedes, al actual campeón, el equipo de Japón!

Cuando los tres arribaron al centro de la plataforma las ovaciones desde las gradas estallaron, era el equipo favorito.

Kaoru contemplo a Kyo con su confiada sonrisa y su corazón latió rápidamente, al igual que todas las veces que lo vio subir a la arena durante todo ese tiempo, pero no habían cruzado palabra alguna, la joven Yagami evito acercarse a ellos durante el transcurso del torneo.

-¡y ahora con ustedes, el equipo novato que ha dado la sorpresa este año, a quien ustedes han apodado "el equipo de los rivales"!

Iori apareció en la plataforma junto con Billy Kane y un tercero, un ninja llamado Eiji Kisaragi, y tambien fueron ovacionados pero no con la misma intensidad que sus contrarios.

El primer encuentro fue de Billy Kane contra Benimaru, en cuanto el modelo piso la plataforma los gritos de las damas no se hicieron esperar.

-Beni-sama me ha dejado impresionada, desde su primer combate el a demostrado ser un gran peleador, jamás creí que fuera así, ahora veo porque tiene tantos admiradores…. Seguramente Tsubame estaría gritando también – sonrió la chica –aunque… no me gustaría pelear nunca contra él, desconozco si puede hacer grandes truenos…

Con una notable ventaja Benimaru derroto a Billy Kane y después de agradecer al publico y arrojar un beso a sus admiradoras el dejo la plataforma seguido por mas ovaciones.

El presentador anuncio la siguiente pelea y a la chica se le borro la sonrisa de la boca, Iori y Kyo se presentaron al centro de la arena y aunque Kyo mantenía su vanidoso semblante sus ojos reflejaban el deseo de que la pelea comenzara.

Kaoru se llevo la mano al cuello, pasara sostener su dije, su corazón latía aun mas rápido, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-me pregunto… que estará cruzando por sus cabezas… –

-¡Llego el momento Kusanagi!, ¡de que arreglemos la cuenta pendiente de Osaka! – exclamo Iori.

-¡solo no llores después de que te derrote Yagami!

Al sonar el inicio del encuentro Kaoru perdió el aliento por un instante.

Ambos estaban combatiendo formidablemente, ella seguía a cada uno con la mirada, cada golpe cada movimiento, en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas púrpura y Carmesí que los peleadores utilizaban uno contra el otro.

El publico estaba en silencio total, algunos con la boca abierta, era un increíble espectáculo.

Este era el combate que mas le interesaba a los otros peleadores, ya que ellos tampoco despegaron el ojo del encuentro.

Quedaba menos de un minuto en el reloj, el combate parecía parejo.

-Ese sujeto Yagami es brutal, si Kusanagi se descuida lo puede acabar – comento alguien del publico cerca de la pelirroja.

-es posible… -pensó Kaoru sin quitar la mirada del frente, pero, no se han dado cuenta que Iori se ha estado esforzando un poco mas desde los últimos segundos y Kyo, el luce confiado todavía… Iori, este combate no debió ser de esta manera… Kyo, aunque parezca presumido, tiene una razón importante para ganar, mas haya de saber quien es el mas fuerte de los dos…

Aquellas palabras que Souji dijo alguna vez a Kyo resonaron en la cabeza de Kaoru.

-_"no olvides pelear por lo que vale la pena, una batalla que surge de la vanidad esta destinada a ser una derrota"_

Los dos peleadores se arrojaron uno sobre otro, las llamas se estrellaron una contra la otra y se elevaron por encima de los combatientes.

-Iori… siempre te he admirado, para mi eres el mejor… sin embargo, esta pelea ya tenia un ganador desde antes de comenzar… - Kaoru apretó con fuerza su dije –bajaste tu defensa… -susurro mientras cerro los ojos, no quiso ver como Iori recibía el ataque de lleno.

Yagami cayo herido con una rodilla al suelo, y con esfuerzo intento incorporarse, pero en ese instante el reloj marco el final del tiempo.

-¡aun no me haz derrotado!,–exclamo Iori.

-Yagami el tiempo se termino… perdiste –dijo Kyo

\- ¡no me interesa el tiempo ni el torneo, aun se debe decidir quien es el mas fuerte! –continuo gritando con la mirada encendida

-¡cuando quieras Yagami! – respondió el otro antes de bajar de la plataforma para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Con dos victorias el equipo de Japón fue anunciado como ganador del torneo, el publico enloqueció de emoción, celebraban desde los asientos a los aun campeones.

Y mientras todos los ovacionaban de pie, Kaoru tenia la mirada en Kyo con un semblante serio.

-una gran pelea – Dijo Maki dentro de la mente de la chica

-lo fue –respondió la otra que ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a sus apariciones.

-no cabe duda que tus guardianes son muy fuertes.

La joven Yagami aun mantenía la mirada en Kyo.

-pero no es momento de celebrar, tienes que advertirle antes de que se vean cara a cara.

-Lo se –dijo con determinación.

Aprovechando el desenfreno de la gente ella se desvaneció sin que la notaran.

Kaoru se teletransporto hasta la entrada de los vestidores y con mucha cautela entro al lugar, ahí permaneció oculta unos minutos.

Kyo y los otros aparecieron con una sonrisa en la cara, parloteando sobre su victoria; Daimon y Benimaru entraron al vestidor pero antes de que Kyo lo hiciera Kaoru se teletransporto de nuevo hasta el.

-¡Kyo! –lo sorprendió

-¡ah! –grito del sobre salto -¡Kaoru!, ¡eres tu!

-así es, deja de gritar.

-¡¿viste la pelea?! – le pregunto entusiasmado

-¡siii!, ¡fue increíble! – respondió ella dejándose llevar por la emoción un momento.

Sin embargo recobro la compostura de inmediato.

-pero no estoy aquí para eso, necesito decirte algo importante.

-¿de que se trata?

-Kyo estas a punto de enfrentarte a un gran poder, el poder de Orochi.

-¡¿Orochi?!, ¿te refieres al de la historia? - coloco su mano en el menton.

-exactamente y no es una historia, ese poder es real y esta presente hoy en día, como heredero de tu clan, tienes que saber que…

-¡usted no puede estar aquí! –

Como si provinieran de la nada, un grupo de hombres del cuerpo de seguridad del torneo aparecieron ante ellos.

-¡debe retirarse, a esta zona solo pueden acceder participantes!

Uno de los hombres la tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarla

-¡¿qué hacen suéltenla?! –les grito Kyo.

-no se preocupe señor solo lo conduciremos a la salida – dijo otro mientras empujaban a Kyo al interior del vestidor.

Kaoru intento forcejear.

-¡Kyo! – dijo y estiro su mano hacia el

-¡Kaoru! –el también hizo lo mismo pero solo pudieron rozar la punta de sus dedos

-¡no dudes de tu poder! – le grito ella mientras la sacaban entre cuatro.

-¡¿y ese alboroto?! – le pregunto Daimon cuando cruzo la puerta del vestidor.

Kusanagi se giro para volver a salir pero en ese momento una especie de gas se libero por todo el lugar.

-¡¿qué demonios?!... –Dijo Benimaru sintiéndose adormecido –es gas somnífero…

Los tres cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-¡suéltenme! – gritaba la chica mientras era sacada del lugar.

-_"perímetro asegurado, procedemos al traslado del cargamento"_ –escucho de la radio de uno de los guardias.

-¡¿Traslado?!

Kaoru se libero de los hombres encendiendo sus llamas y acto seguido procedió a noquearlos.

Regreso corriendo a los vestidores pero los chicos no estaban.

El peculiar sonido que provocaba un helicóptero la hizo dirigirse al techo pero cuando llego este ya estaba unos metros por encima, ella cubrió su rostro por el golpe de aire que le voló la gorra de la cabeza.

-¡diablos! –dijo agitada por el uso de su energía

Observo al objeto alejarse, corrió hasta la parte mas alta del lugar y ahí, a la distancia pudo divisar una peculiar construcción, las imágenes de aquel laboratorio con el que había soñado tiempo atrás re aparecieron en su cabeza.

-¡¿puedes sentirlo?! – dijo Maki -¡debes alcanzarlos, Kusanagi debe saber contra que esta peleando!

Los miembros del equipo de Japón abrieron los ojos lentamente aun con la cabeza pesándoles.

-hombre, ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto Benimaru.

Una luz se encendió en el centro

-Parece que mis asiáticos amigos ya despertaron…

-¡Rugal! – Exclamo Benimaru

-¡lo sabia! – comento Kyo

Rugal permanecía sentado en un imponente trono dentro del laboratorio.

-la revelación final antes de la muerte –dijo Rugal con una sonrisa perniciosa.

-bueno, casi nos tomas por sorpresa –comento Benimaru

-¡Rugal!, ¡arderás con las llamas de los Kusanagi! -exclamo el heredero.

-¡Fuertes palabras para un insecto! – le respondió –sin embargo, para ti Kyo Kusanagi, tengo algo que no podrás dejar pasar.

De entre las sombras con un paso al frente apareció ante los ojos de Kyo el maestro Saisyu.

-tiempo sin verte...Kyo –dijo a su hijo.

El Sensei tenia la mirada distinta, sus ojos parecían no estar del todo enfocados, sus palabras no se articulaban del todo bien, era como un robot.

-¡papá!

-he reencarnado por Rugal y ahora conozco el verdadero poder, únete a mi y también lo conocerás…

Kyo quedo atónito al escuchar a su padre.

-¡parece que le lavaron el cerebro! –comento Benimaru al percatarse de las palabras de Saisyu.

-¡¿qué le hiciste a mi padre maldito monstruo?!

-una cálida reunión de padre e hijo –dijo Rugal sosteniendo su maquiavélica sonrisa –Saisyu acaba con ellos – indico al maestro como si le estuviera dando ordenes a un perro.

El Sensei Kusanagi se dirigió hasta los otros, Benimaru y Daimon se prepararon para pelear, Kyo puso un pie adelante, pero ver a su padre de esa forma lo hizo dudar, realmente no quería enfrentarlo de esa madera.

-¡parece que dependerá de nosotros! – dijo Daimon -¡el chico esta inmóvil!

Kaoru logro entrar por la parte superior del lugar, y lo primero que contemplo desde el barandal fue a su maestro dándole una paliza a Benimaru y a Daimon.

-¡No es su poder verdadero! – exclamo Maki –¡Han usado la energía de Orochi para intensificar su fuerza!

La chica Yagami busco con los ojos a Kyo y lo vio paralizado, la impresión de ver a su padre de esa manera no le permitía saber que hacer.

-¡Kyo!, ¡despierta!, ¡el esta bajo el control de la oscuridad! – Kyo parpadeo al escuchar la voz de la chica pero no quito la vista del frente -¡puedes traerlo de vuelta!, ¡usa tu reliquia!

-¡¿mi reliquia?!

-¡usa tus llamas!, ¡solo así salvaras al Sensei!

Rugal lanzo una mirada a la chica.

-¡¿quién es esa basura impertinente?! –pensó.

-¡ella tiene razón!, ¡no puedo dejarlo de este modo!

Benimaru y Daimon cayeron al suelo heridos, no podían volver a levantarse, pero a Saisyu no le importo, estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

-¡Benimaru, Daimon! –grito Kyo quien de un salto le hizo frente a su padre -¡despierta papá!.

El joven Kusanagi arrojo el primer golpe a su padre

-¡tienes que reaccionar!, ¡soy yo, tu hijo!

Las llamas carmesí ardieron en su puño y Kyo las extendió sobre su padre, envolviéndolo en el fuego.

Saisyu cayo al suelo.

Benimaru, Daimon y Kaoru estaban a la expectativa de la reacción del viejo Kusanagi.

Sosteniéndose la cabeza Saisyu se medio trato de incorporar, pero Kyo noto que sus ojos eran los de antes, tal cual dijo la chica, había logrado traerlo de vuelta con el fuego de Kusanagi.

-¡papá!, ¡eres tu de nuevo! –corrió a auxiliarlo.

-parece que mi fuerza ya no es suficiente… -hablo con esfuerzo –te haz vuelto mas fuerte Kyo…

Saisyu se quejo llevándose la mano a la cabeza de nuevo y cayo inconsciente.

-¡¿qué sucede?!

Kaoru se teletransporto hasta su maestro y coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de este las cuales se iluminaron con un resplandor blanco.

-¡¿qué estas haciendo?!

-¡terminado de liberarlo de la oscuridad!–dijo concentrada en su tarea.

-¡así que, terminaste de pasar el examen de la escuela de Kusanagi! – dijo Rugal de burla.

-¡tu!, ¡maldito! – grito Kyo apretando los dientes -¡acabare contigo miserable!

-¡es momento de que pruebes mi furia! -exclamo Bernstein

El anfitrión se puso de pie y arranco la parte de arriba de sus vestiduras, al mismo tiempo que elevaba su poder.

-¡ese poder! – exclamo Kaoru -¡es la energía de Orochi que lo controla!, ¡Kyo, debes pelear con toda tu fuerza!

-¡¿controlarme?!, ¡a mi nadie me controla!, este poder, ¡fui yo quien lo absorbió y ahora me pertenece! –le respondió Rugal

-ingenuo… - pensó Kaoru al escuchar las palabras del sujeto.

La chica se quedo junto al cuerpo de su maestro para cuidar de él.

-Orochi eh… bueno, ¡mis llamas no mostraran piedad entonces! -afirmo Kyo.

-¿Orochi? – dijo Benimaru -¿qué rayos es eso?

-es la primera vez que lo escucho – comento Daimon.

-es la entidad que se sello hace cientos de años gracias a los tres clanes… como el de los Kusanagi –les respondió la chica sin dejar de observar a Kyo y a Rugal.

-suena complicado – dijo Benimaru.

-mira la expresión de Kyo, es la primera vez que veo al chico con esa mirada – comento Daimon.

-Kyo… - susurro Kaoru -¡puedes hacerlo!.

El joven heredero encendió sus puños con las llamas carmesí.

-¡adelante Kyo Kusanagi! -exclamo Rugal.

Con una gran energía y determinación, Kusanagi ataco a Rugal sin piedad.

-¡lo esta logrando! – dijeron sus compañeros al verlo doblegar a Rugal

El centro del lugar no dejaba de iluminarse con el fuego de Carmesí.

-¡esto se termino Rugal! – Kyo arrojo su ataque de lleno a su oponente quien al parecer cayo al suelo envuelto en una nube de humo.

-¡¿se acabo?! – murmuro Daimon

De repente las manos de Kaoru se encendieron de forma abrupta con ambas llamas.

-¡ah! – grito la chica al verse sorprendida por su propio fuego

-¡¿linda estas bien?! – le pregunto Benimaru sorprendido

-¡es una aviso! – dijo ella

Los tres voltearon al centro y por detrás de Kyo contemplaron emerger la silueta de Rugal

-¡Kyo ese sujeto aun esta de pie! – le dijo su amigo.

-¡eres el digno heredero de tu clan!, ¡tendré que usar todo mi poder para liquidarte!

-¡te dejare hecho cenizas! – dijo Kusanagi a su oponente.

Rugal elevo de nuevo su poder.

-¡esta loco!- dijo Kaoru -¡no tiene idea de lo que esta haciendo!

Benimaru y Daimon observaron a la chica.

-no lo controla… no puede hacerlo – dijo la joven Yagami con el rostro desencajado.

-¡Kaiser Wave! -Con el desenfreno de su energía Rugal comenzó a reducir a Kyo -¡¿qué pasa?!, ¡¿ya no puedes moverte como antes?! – se jacto mientras tenia arrinconando a Kyo con sus ataques y en un instante lo tomo por el cuello. -¡¿dónde esta tu poder ahora Kusanagi?!

Rugal concentro su energía formando un enorme pilar de poder que golpeo al joven de lleno.

Cuando el terrible hombre lo soltó el cuerpo de Kyo cayo de golpe sobre el suelo.

-¡Kyo! – gritaron sus tres amigos al verlo.

-¡mi poder!, ¡mi poder es el mas grande de todos!, ¡soy el nuevo Dios! – vocifero Rugal riéndose de manera demoniaca.

-¡No puede ser hermano! – exclamo Benimaru -¡Kyo no puede estar!..

-¡No lo esta! – grito Kaoru y se puso de pie -¡Kyo levántate!, ¡vamos hazlo!, ¡este no es tu limite! –la chica dejo caer algunas lagrimas mientras seguía gritando para animarlo.

Daimon empujo a Benimaru del brazo para indicarle que mirara a la pelirroja.

Ella estaba envuelta en una especie de aura blanca, y esta parecía dirigirse a Kyo, la joven Yagami no se daba cuenta, era como si no pudiera verlo.

-Kaoru… -dijo Kyo dándose la vuelta al escucharla llamarlo.

Rugal volteo hacia la chica al escuchar sus gritos a Kyo.

-¡no te atrevas si quiera a mirarla! – le exigió Kyo que estaba puesto en pie

-¡se levanto! – dijeron Daimon y Benimaru.

-¡lo sabia!, ¡sabia que te recuperarías, Kyo! – dijo Kaoru dentro de si con una sonrisa y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¡¿todavía estas con vida?! –vocifero Rugal

-¡tu poder nunca será rival para mis llamas carmesí! – había recuperado su sonrisa confiada.

En su brazo derecho se encendió una llama que se extendió por todo su ser, como si el mismo estuviera formado por el fuego.

-¡Shiki Orochinagi!

El fuego que se había concentrado en el cuerpo de Kyo impacto a Rugal, envolviéndolo en una ola de llamas carmesí.

-¡argh! – grito Rugal arrojándose al suelo por el ataque, con el brazo mecánico destruido y gravemente herido.

Kyo sonrío apagando la pequeña llama sobre la punta de su dedo con un soplido.

-¡No! – vocifero Rugal -¡aun tengo mas poder!

En su desesperación elevo aun mas su energía, sobrecargando su ki.

-¡no lo resistirá!, ¡el no tiene la capacidad por naturaleza! –dijo Kaoru al ver como el cuerpo de Rugal se iba consumiendo con su propio poder.

-quien sea el que le haya dado una parte de la energía de Orochi, sabia que esto sucedería – pensó la chica mientras continuaba contemplando a Rugal desaparecer.

Daimon miro hacia Kyo y vio que el joven parecía desvanecerse, pero logro sostenerlo antes de que cayera de nuevo inconsciente en el suelo.

Debido a la intensidad de la batalla el laboratorio comenzó a sentir los estragos.

-¡este lugar va a estallar! –grito Benimaru

Con ayuda del poder de Yata, Kaoru trazo un portal en el medio.

-¡deprisa crucen por aquí! –les indico

asombrados pero motivados por escapar Benimaru, y Daimon con Kyo en brazos cruzaron por donde la chica les indico.

-¡¿qué hay de ti?! – le pregunto Daimon a ella viendo que el portal comenzaba a cerrarse.

Kaoru corrió hasta el maestro y sosteniéndolo entre brazos se teletransporto junto con el a través del portal, de inmediato este se cerro y la chica se dejo caer sentada en el piso por el uso de su energía.

-¡linda! – dijo Benimaru que se acerco a ella

-lo siento, solo pude traerlos hasta aquí – se disculpo

Los había llevado algunos metros fuera del laboratorio, lo suficiente para que no sufrieran el impacto.

Un estruendo sacudió el lugar, del medio del laboratorio se disparo un pilar de energía como una sombra que formaba una calavera y después el lugar estallo.

-¡¿qué rayos fue esa sombra?! –dijo Benimaru impactado.

Metros atrás un sombrío Iori Yagami contemplaba desde lo alto lo ocurrido en el laboratorio.

-¡iluso!, ¡aquellos que no sean del linaje puro, no podrán usar los poderes de Orochi!

-¡¿qué es eso de Orochi?! – pregunto Billy Kane

-¡eso no es su asunto! – Respondió Yagami

-¡aun tenemos que darle explicaciones a "ya sabes"!, así que si no lo dices nosotros lo averiguaremos -continuo Billy.

-¡no me interesa lo que hagan, inútiles!

Mientras seguía contemplando la nube de humo que dejo la explosión Iori vio a lo lejos al equipo de Japón que venían de regreso, asistiéndose unos a otros en el trayecto, pero su atención cayo en aquel punto rojo.

-¡Kaoru!... ¡con Kusanagi! – dijo en sus adentros

-te dije que él te la robaría… no lo destruiste ahora… tienes que acabar con él – susurro la voz en su cabeza.

Kyo abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Kaoru contemplándolo.

-Buu, tonto – le dijo ella

-Kaoru… ¿qué sucedió?

-Usaste una gran cantidad de energía y te desmayaste, ahora estamos en el hospital.

Girando la cabeza, se vio recostado sobre una cama y a la chica sentada sobre el borde de esta.

-¿y papá?

-el maestro esta bien, se recupero y se marcho, dijo que tenia cosas que hacer pero que te vería en Osaka.

-¡¿qué?!, ¡¿cómo que se fue?!, ¡¿y tu lo dejaste?!

-¿qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿qué lo envistiera?... no te preocupes se veía bastante bien y se comunico con mamá Kusanagi.

Kyo se volvió a recostar sobre la cama y suspiro de alivio.

-bueno te dejare para que descanses un poco mas – dijo la pelirroja.

Al verla ponerse de pie Kyo la tomo del brazo y la jalo, casi recostándola sobre él.

-¡¿qué rayos haces?! – dijo colorada y nerviosa

-¡algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo! -Kyo le dio un apasionado y hambriento beso a la chica, mientras la envolvía con sus brazos -fue todo lo que imaginaba – le susurro a ella una vez que se separaron.

-eh…. -Kaoru estaba de color rojo y no podía articular sus palabras.

-no me digas que te quedaste sin aliento – dijo guiñándole un ojo

La expresión de la chica se torno en irritable y de inmediato en ira contenida

-¡¿como te atreviste?!, ¡tu!.. -le comenzó a reclamar.

-¡Oh!, ¡veo que ya te recuperaste! –dijo Benimaru que entro junto con Daimon -¡que mejor medicina que el amor!

Kaoru quería que la tragara la tierra e intento liberarse de Kyo

-¡ey!, ustedes también se ven bien – les dijo mientras aun retenía a Kaoru en sus brazos y sin importarle que estuvieran los otros.

-¡suéltame!, ¡Idiota! –dijo furiosa.

-de ninguna manera, no he olvidado lo que paso durante lo de Rugal, estabas llorando por mi – dijo Kyo echándoselo en cara

-¡eso no es verdad! – exclamo la chica

-¡Kaoru estaba tan preocupada por ti que no se separo de la cama hasta que despertaste! – Comento Benimaru

-¡¿de verdad?! –Kyo alzo una ceja sorprendido- lamento haberte preocupado – le dijo a ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

Kaoru se ruborizo pero tenia el ceño fruncido y aprovechando que este bajo la guardia se teletransporto fuera de los brazos de Kyo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-¡no seas tan vanidoso! – le dijo y haciendo una reverencia a Daimon y Benimaru salió del lugar.

A con pudo, el otro se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzar a la chica camino a la salida del hospital

-¡Kaoru!, ¡¿a dónde vas?!

-tengo que buscar a Iori, no se si ya regreso a Tokio, el no sabe que vine.

-¡¿te iras de nuevo con él?, ¿qué hay del entrenamiento?!

Ella deslizo la mirada a un lado.

-el maestro no estará en Osaka por el momento y tu no estas en condiciones de entrenar.

-¡no lo pospongas!, ¡regresa a Osaka!

Kaoru lo miro con tristeza a los ojos.

-lo siento Kyo, Iori… me necesita

-¡yo también te necesito! – dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Tu no estas solo Kyo, tienes a tu familia y amigos, Iori solo me tiene a mi y hasta antes de ir a Osaka yo solo lo tenia a él… regresare para terminar mi entrenamiento, pero no será por ahora.

Kaoru cruzo la puerta tratando de no mirar atrás pero Kyo volvió a alcanzarla, esta vez la giro de repente y aunque quería volver a robarle un beso se contuvo.

-te estaré esperando en Osaka… Kaoru - la dejo ir.


	31. Cap Extra 2 Obsequio de Invierno

Capitulo Extra

"OBSEQUIO DE INVIERNO"

Desde que Kaoru regreso a Tokio, Iori se sentía algo desconcertado con respecto a ella, a veces parecía ser la de siempre, callada y seria, pero, en ocasiones actuaba cariñosa y algunos momentos… irritante. Como cuando ella se quedaba en casa y el, al cruzar la puerta a su regreso, se disgustaba un poco al notarla en la cocina, con su ropa de chica y el mandil puesto.

-¡Bienvenido! – lo recibía en ocasiones con una media sonrisa o la mera expresión.

El no le contestaba.

Pero si había un momento del día en el que Iori se sentía mas incomodo con ella, era cuando Kaoru salía de bañarse, el agradable aroma de la chica lo hacia sentirse tenso.

Cuando estaban juntos en el sillón el no podía soportar el olor a recién bañada de la joven, y sin nada de sutileza se deslizaba para apartarse.

Kaoru comenzó a notar su extraña actitud y discretamente ella olía su cabello o su mano, pensando que algo lo estaba ahuyentando.

-¿me habré impregnado de algún olor desagradable? –pensaba un tanto acomplejada.

Al estar incomodos optaba por ir a su cama y fingía distraerse en otra cosa, para no empeorar la situación.

Una de tantas noche en las que tuvo que refugiarse en su pequeño espacio comenzó a pensar que con cada día que pasaba el torneo estaba mas cerca, así como la posibilidad de volver a Osaka, y esa idea le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Podría volver a ver a sus amigos, pero, tendría que alejarse de Iori nuevamente, con lo ultimo en mente, decidió que haría que esas fiestas fueran especiales.

-creo que este año prepare algo para navidad –comento la chica a los pocos días.

-¿que? -dijo el otro mientras secaba el sudor después de ejercitarse.

-esta vez iré al supermercado y traeré mucha comida

-¿qué tanto planeas comprar?

-quiero hacer una buena cena

-solo somos nosotros dos, a demás siempre pasamos ese día donde Tamaki.

Los Yagami no celebraban las fiestas como las familias "comunes", pasaban la noche entera en el restaurante que abría para los solitarios y de ahí volvían a casa, comían lo que había y se echaban a dormir, en pocas palabras, era un día cotidiano para ambos.

-¡pero este año quiero que sea diferente, también me gustaría ir al templo a orar! –continuo la chica.

-¿al templo?... ¡no me interesa! –le respondió volteándole la cara y continuando con lo suyo.

Kaoru se sintió un poco triste de ver su actitud, ya que aunque Iori era frio, si ella le pedía algo el generalmente se lo cumplía, por que casi nunca le exigía nada.

Ella lo observo fijamente unos segundos y no le dijo mas, tomo su patineta y salió del departamento.

-¡¿oye a donde?!..

Antes de que él pudiera interrogarla, la otra ya había cruzado la puerta.

-estúpido Iori –murmuraba mientras iba deslizándose por las calles –solo quería que esta vez fuera de otra manera, ya que el próximo año probablemente… no este aquí.

De entre sus vueltas termino por llegar al restaurante del señor Tamaki, el cual estaba comenzando a limpiar.

-¿necesita ayuda? – le pregunto la chica

-¡hola Kaoru!, aun me cuesta reconocerte con ese atuendo.

Ella medio sonrió.

-los empleados están limpiando el lugar, podrías ayudarme a sacar las sillas para sacudirlas.

La pelirroja termino asistiendo en el local a manera de pasar el tiempo.

-¿todo bien? – le pregunto el señor Tamaki –me refiero a ustedes.

-si… creo –respondió la chica con su expresión seria.

-no me lo parece, ¿discutieron?

-no, nosotros… es solo que… -ella no sabia como explicar la situación, ya que el señor Tamaki los tenia en el concepto de hermanos –yo solo quería celebrar las fiestas de otra manera, el dijo que no le interesaba y, y ¡últimamente esta siendo un idiota! -grito lo ultimo con el entrecejo arrugado.

El hombre abrió los ojos perplejo por su expresión.

-el también dijo algo parecido la otra noche, por eso te preguntaba si estaban bien, Iori generalmente no dice nada a nadie, pero ese día no paro de quejarse de ti.

Kaoru apretó los labios al enterarse.

-¡¿y por que rayos quería que regresara si se iba a quejar de mi?!

-por que eres especial para él, realmente quería que regresaras, aunque no lo admito ni una sola vez.

De repente, ella recordó aquel día que tomo el tren para ir a Osaka, el rostro frio de Iori y el como la ignoro durante el trayecto a la estación.

-no lo creo… quizás solo es por costumbre…

-a mi me parece que las cosas no son como ustedes lo están viendo, Kaoru, tu y Iori no son hermanos, ¿cierto?

Ella se quedo muda, si las autoridades descubrían que estaban viviendo juntos tendrían problemas.

-lo imagine, sabes, creo que la actitud de ambos puede ser producto del hecho de que tu estas creciendo, ya no eres una niña y tal vez Iori se ha dado cuenta.

-no comprendo a que se refiere.

-es sencillo, simplemente ustedes están conteniendo sus sentimientos y al estarse forzando por eso, terminan discutiendo.

-¿como esta tan seguro?

-la prueba esta en el tiempo que te marchaste a Osaka, Iori parecía un fantasma desde que te fuiste, muchas veces Oda tuvo que cantar de corrido por que el no parecía tener la energía para hacerlo.

La pelirroja bajo la vista

-¿Iori estaba triste?

-mucho… no se exactamente que tipo de relación tengan ustedes, pero se que existe un gran cariño de uno hacia el otro, solo es cuestión de que vuelvan a comprenderse ahora que están enfrentando tantos cambios.

La chica Yagami se había pasado casi todo el día en el lugar y cuando termino de ayudar al señor Tamaki, se topo con Iori que venia entrando al restaurante.

-¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿a caso no puedo estar aquí?

-vete a casa, antes de que sea de noche por completo.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente, estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero se marcho en silencio.

Cargo su tabla, prefirió caminar y aprovechar el trayecto para reflexionar las cosas.

-tal vez el señor Tamaki tenga razón… las cosas han cambiado y nosotros, quizás estamos forzando todo por mantenernos como antes, pero, si las cosas cambian demasiado, ¿seremos capaces de?...

A pesar de darle vuelta a sus pensamientos, Kaoru se detuvo repentinamente en un aparador, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención. Minutos después salió de aquella tienda, sostenía algo entre sus manos y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-solo espero que le guste - pensó

Mientras guardaba el objeto en su mochila y esperaba que la señal de peatones se activara, no pudo evitar escuchar a dos chicas conversar a su lado.

-entonces, ¿iremos a "ese lugar" de nuevo? - dijeron refiriéndose al restaurante del señor Tamaki

-sí, hoy tengo todas las intenciones de que ese chico me de su autógrafo, y sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo una de ellas en un tono sugerente.

-¡que envidia!, ¡ese bajista es muy varonil! - respondió la otra.

Kaoru pudo haber tenido muchas reacciones al escucharlas, sin embargo, se mantuvo seria y con la mirada baja, tratando de no quebrarse al imaginar otras cosas.

Esa noche Iori regreso tarde, la pelirroja estaba acostada en su cama con la luz encendida, no lo saludo ni nada, solo le había dejado la comida en la mesa.

-¿aun no te haz dormido? –la interrogo desde el otro lado

-no – respondió cortante

-¿y ahora que sucede contigo?

-no me sucede nada.

Iori se froto la cara para mantener la paciencia, sabia que a veces las chicas decían eso cuando realmente algo estaba pasando.

-solo dime que te pasa, Kaoru.

Ella se puso de pie y lo miro fijamente.

-¡si tanto te molesta convivir conmigo solo dilo!, ¡si haz cambiado de parecer con respecto a eso puedes expresarlo!, ¡prefiero que lo hagas a que me trates de esta manera!

El otro la miro desconcertado.

-¡¿de que rayos hablas?!

-¡crees que no me he dado cuenta?!, ¡desde que volví todo el tiempo estas irritable!

-¡por que actúas como un fastidio!

Al escucharlo ella se quedo muda y solo lo miro fijamente, aunque su expresión era seria, sus ojos parecían que retenían el llanto.

-entiendo… -murmuro

La chica apretó los puños y los dientes, y se dirigió a la salida de nuevo.

-¡aguarda! - intento detenerla Yagami.

Pero la otra le aparto la mano y le arrojo algo a la cabeza.

-¡diablos¡ ¡¿que te pasa Kaoru?! –le reclamo enfadado.

-¡ya lo dejaste claro, tu no quieres que este aquí! -La chica se dio la media vuelta y volvió a salir del departamento.

-¡estúpida!, ¡es de madrugada vuelve aquí!

Iori se tallo donde había recibido el pequeño golpe, cuando bajo la mirada vio que era una especie de caja, envuelta como un regalo.

Intrigado se sentó en el sofá cama para abrirlo, era una caja de joyería, pequeña y negra, en su interior estaba un anillo grueso de color plata, justo a la medida de él, al examinarlo con cuidado noto que en el interior tenia grabado una fecha, era la misma del día en que se conocieron.

Kaoru camino por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar al paseo del muelle.

-¿qué rayos hice?... ¿Por que estoy actuando así?… quizás, quizás debí permanecer en Osaka, después de todo a el realmente no le intereso, tal vez solo me vea como una carga… –dijo para si misma.

De repente la chica se golpeo la cabeza en el barandal en el que estaba apoyada.

-¡tonta!, ¡deja de pensar de ese modo!, ¡¿que esperabas?!, ¡entiende de una vez, que el nunca te vera de esa manera! –exclamo volviéndose a golpear –se supone que me conformaría con solo estar a su lado, aun si el nunca…pero no me quiere a su lado…

-¡tranquila! – la detuvo Yagami que la había alcanzado.

-¿cómo me encontraste?

-no lo se, solo pensé que estarías por aquí –le respondió mientras le revisaba la frente.

Los dos se miraban mas serenos, la forma en que el le sostenía el rostro hizo que ella se ruborizara.

-lo lamento –se disculpo la chica –no debí haberte gritado, no se que me sucedió, te prometo que después de las fiestas buscare algún lugar para alojarme…

-¡¿deja de decir tonterías?!, ¡tu no iras a ningún lado!

-pero, tu dijiste que yo era un fastidio…

-¡¿me vas a obligar a decirlo?!

Ella lo observo confusa.

-decir, ¿que?

Nuevamente Iori se comenzó a poner molesto.

-¡esto es a lo que me refiero!, ¡¿por que no puedes simplemente comprender la situación?!

-¡por que tu esperas que te lea la mente!

Iori dirigió sus ojos a los de ella, manteniendo ese inexpresivo e impávido semblante mientras la escuchaba con atención.

-siento que las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros –continuo la chica en voz baja –no quiero que sean diferentes tratándose de ti y de mi…

Un pequeño copo de nieve se poso en la nariz de la pelirroja, convirtiéndose en una gota de agua.

El la acerco y la envolvió con el frente de su gabardina mientras comenzaba a nevar.

-esta situación… no me desagrada -le respondió en voz baja -ahora puedo saber como te sientes de una manera mas clara, me gusta que puedas enojarte conmigo, también el que seas… afectuosa.

Iori levanto la cara de la chica.

-la razón por la cual me irrito muchas veces con respecto a ti es por que, me frustra…

-¿yo te frustro?

-si, bueno, no… no eres tanto tu, sino… tu atuendo, tus nuevos modos y tu olor.

-¡¿qué?!

-¡no lo digo como ofensa!

Iori entre cerro los ojos y desvió la mirada, luchando para que ella no notara que se empezaba a avergonzar.

-me frustra que estés junto a mi y yo no pueda…

-¿no puedas que?

El pelirrojo regreso la mirada a ella y contemplo su rostro de muñeca.

-olvídalo… ven, quiero mostrarte algo -dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo para colocarlo sobre ella.

-¡¿qué ibas a decir?! – lo interrogo mientras lo intentaba alcanzar.

-¡dije que lo olvidaras!

Los Yagami llegaron aun edificio que parecía nuevo en un vecindario que se veía por mucho, mejor que en el que vivían.

Subieron hasta el ultimo piso y abrieron la puerta de uno de los departamentos. El lugar tenia algunas cajas, un refrigerador grande nuevo y otras cosas pero desordenadas.

Kaoru miro el lugar de esquina a esquina.

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el hospital?

Ella lo observo asombrada mientras sus palabras de aquel entonces pasaron por su mente.

_-"en cuanto termines tu entrenamiento vendré por ti para llevarte de nuevo a Tokio y buscaremos un apartamento mas grande… solo tu y yo". _

-se que debí esperar a tu regreso, pero se me ocurrió que fuera… de esta manera, sin embargo no contaba con que regresaras de improviso.

Iori abrió la primera habitación, la cual tenia una atmósfera acogedora.

-Quería tenerlo listo para tu cumpleaños… espero aun te guste ese color.

La tomo de la muñeca y la llevo por todo el lugar, incluso tenia una escalera que daba al techo, donde había una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa, planeada para entrenar.

La joven iba en silencio observando con atención y asombro.

Bajaron de nuevo y concluyeron en el balcón que estaba después de la estancia, ahí Kaoru alcanzo a ver la luna sobre un cielo que comenzaba a tomar un tono azul claro por el amanecer.

-esto… ¿rentaremos este lugar? –pregunto con la voz baja.

Iori sacudió la cabeza.

-es nuestro –dijo colocando las llaves en las manos de la chica -me molesto el que quisieras hacer una cena en el otro departamento por que te imaginaba aquí.

Quedo perpleja, no sabia que responder.

-Iori… yo… esto… -pronunciaba algo nerviosa.

Kaoru miro las manos del joven Yagami, traía puesto el anillo, al percatarse él levanto la mano para que ella pudiera contemplarlo mejor.

-tu me diste un obsequio antes y por eso te doy el tuyo.

La chica no pudo contenerse mas y se llevo las manos a la cara.

-¡¿estas llorando?!, ¡¿serás una chillona ahora?!

-¡cállate, es tu culpa! – le reclamo la otra entre sollozos aun con las manos en la cara.

-no creí que te desagradara… -comento el otro un poco decepcionado.

-¡¿qué te hace pensar que no me agrada?!

-¡evidentemente el hecho de que estas llorando!

-¡también se llora de felicidad, ¿sabes?!

Yagami trato de disimular un poco su expresión de contento por lo que ella había dicho, y usando como excusa el que ella seguía llorando se acerco para cruzarle los brazos.

Una vez rodeada por él, Kaoru empezó a tranquilizarse un poco, sobre todo por el hecho de estar apoyada sobre su pecho.

-¿puedo poner un árbol de navidad?. –pregunto aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

La pareja Yagami tomo una decisión, en realidad había sido Kaoru pero el otro no se opuso, ocuparían los días antes de la víspera para tener listo su departamento nuevo y amanecer en este, el día de navidad.

Solo había un problema, ambos detestaban comprar… y para colmo había mucha gente en las calles durante esas fechas. Los dos se sentían agobiados de recorrer los lugares infestados de gente, cada escaparate, cada local, era un suplicio para ellos.

-no necesitamos tantos muebles nuevos –dijo la chica con el afán de que se apartaran de las tiendas lo mas pronto posible.

-yo quiero una cama decente y ahora que estas creciendo necesitaras un espejo y esas tonterías.

-no lo necesito.

-¡si lo necesitas!

Kaoru arrugo el entrecejo y torció la boca.

-hay muchas cosas que podemos llevar del antiguo lugar -continuo la pelirroja.

-solo llevaremos nuestra ropa y cosas inmediatas.

-¡Iori no seas derrochador!, ¡serás un irresponsable cuando tengas hijos!

El giro la cara por un momento y demoro otro poco en hablar.

-con respecto a eso… ¿tu no piensas en tener hijos? – le pregunto aun sin regresarle el rostro.

Ella lo miro de reojo y después se mostró reflexiva.

-no lo se, soy muy joven para preocuparme por eso… ni siquiera se si lo tengo permitido… -susurro lo ultimo

-¿no?, deberías pensarlo con anticipación si quieres tener varios hijos.

Iori la miro de reojo y por encima del hombro

Kaoru hizo una expresión extraña, que él tocara el tema era por mucho raro.

-¿y que hay de ti?, ¿piensas tener hijos?

Iori volvió a hacer una pausa y de nuevo le volteo la cara.

-Diez…

-¡¿queeeeeeeee?!, ¡¿Diez?! –exclamo asombrada.

-tengo que preservar mi linaje -sonrío diabólicamente.

-¡pero Diez es demasiado!, ¡¿cómo vas a meter Diez niños en el departamento?!

-¡no seas tonta Kaoru, para eso compraríamos una casa!

-¡¿y como los vas a mantener?!

-mi carrera va muy bien, por si no te haz dado cuenta.

-¡pero, pero, con tantos niños uno debe estar de tiempo completo en casa!

-por supuesto, ¿o qué?, ¡¿pensabas trabajar?!

Kaoru estaba impactada de las respuestas de Iori, le asombraba que el tuviera interés en tener hijos, cuando en definitiva no aparentaba ser ese tipo de persona.

-¡¿que rayos?! - murmuro la chica -¡seguramente esta jugando conmigo!

El se detuvo y giro a la pelirroja, que estaba aun sumergida en lo anterior.

-¡¿a caso no lo haz comprendido?! –le reclamo.

-¿qué? –pregunto la otra.

Iori la observaba con seriedad, esperando su reacción.

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos.

-espera, ya entendí… ¡no quieres que trabaje por que me quieres de niñera de tus diez hijos que seguramente tendrás con distintas mujeres! -le reclamo con ira.

El chico Yagami abrió los ojos por completo, no podía creerlo, le hervía la sangre de disgusto, tanto que se froto la cara con ambas manos a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡¿cómo puedes ser tan?!... ¡olvídalo!.

-¡¿por que te molestas?!, ¡tu eres el que comenzó con tonterías!

El pelirrojo solo le arrojo una mirada rápida de disgusto mientras la dejaba atrás.

Kaoru corrió y tomo la mano de Iori

-de acuerdo, acepto cuidar de tus diez Yagamis, pero porque serán tuyos y solo por eso los voy a querer –comento irritada

Iori respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-a veces olvido la edad que tienes – susurro apretando la mano de la chica.

Era víspera de navidad, los pelirrojos aun estaban moviendo cosas en su nuevo departamento, y faltaban otras.

-¡rayos!, sabia que no traerían mi cama para antes de navidad –dijo Kaoru

-dormirás en la mía.

Kaoru se asomos sigilosamente a la habitación de Iori.

-tu cama es muy grande.

-es por que soy grande

-pero es exageradamente grande… como si pensaras compartirla –dijo molesta.

-no de nuevo, Kaoru, haz odiado esa cama desde que viste que la escogí.

-es por que no comprendo para que quieres una cama tan grande, ahí pueden dormir dos Ioris cómodamente –dijo la pelirroja.

Iori le arrojo una expresión de irritabilidad.

-si tanto la odias, dormirás en el sofá.

-¿cuál?, si aun no lo han traído.

-¡pues en el suelo!

Kaoru le arrojo una mirada de enfado y sin decirle nada mas llevo un par de cajas a la cocina. Una de ellas traía pocas cosas de su antiguo apartamento, algunos trastos que a ella le gustaban.

-no puedo creer que trajeras esta cosa –dijo Iori sacando la tira de fotografías que habían tenido en su otro refrigerador.

Ella se la arrebato y la llevo hasta su cuarto.

-solo creo que deberíamos tomarnos una mejor –comento el heredero Yagami estando bajo el marco de la puerta de la alcoba de la chica.

-creí que te parecía ridículo -le respondió mientras acomodaba las fotos en su espejo grande y nuevo, junto a las otras de sus amigos de Osaka.

Los ojos de Iori se deslizaron a las imágenes que tenia con Kyo y Shingo, y en ese instante sintió la gran necesidad de romper el espejo de un puñetazo.

-ah… que rápido acomodaste la foto de tu "noviecito"

-¿vas a comenzar? -Ella lo miro de reojo.

-solo digo que te ves muy feliz ahí, mientras el te abraza.

La pelirroja giro la cabeza despacio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿qué es lo que te pone celoso?, ¿el hecho de que tenga una foto con él o que me este abrazando?

-¡yo no estoy celoso!, ¡¿por qué habría de estarlo de ese par de Idiotas?!, ¡tu eres la que se pone molesta por estupideces, a demás no seas absurda no hay razón para que me ponga celoso!

-¡bien!

-¡bien!

Continuaron acomodando todo en silencio, con las caras serias y sin siquiera mirarse.

-¡estúpida Kaoru, como se atreve a creer que estoy celoso de Kusanagi, no se ni siquiera que es lo que ella le ve, con su cara de imbécil arrogante! –pensaba Iori

-¡Iori Idiota, de seguro esa cama la compro para tener espacio para otras chicas, imbécil mujeriego!- pensaba Kaoru.

Ella llevo unas cosas a la habitación de Iori, y solo de ver la cama nueva torcía la boca.

-¡voy a darme una ducha! – vocifero Iori

-¡aun no hemos terminado! – le respondió la otra

-¡¿y eso que?!, se hace tarde y saldremos a comer.

-¡yo no quiero salir contigo!

-¡pero si fuera Kusanagi irías saltando, ¿cierto?!

-¡¿qué?!, ¡¿el que tiene que ver?!

-¡de acuerdo, si no quieres salir, iré yo solo!

Esperando un grito como respuesta por parte de la pelirroja el se cubrió los oídos, pero no hubo sonido alguno.

Cuando se asomo al cuarto la observo sentada en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada baja.

-no me digas que ya estas llorando de nuevo.

Ella le lanzo una mirada significativa.

-Pensé que ya te ibas.

-pensé que no querías tocar esa cama.

Iori se sentó junto a la chica, y torno su rostros del mismo modo.

-es víspera de navidad… no quería discutir –comento ella

-vayamos a comer –respondió él.

-no.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, Iori tamborileaba los dedos sobre el colchón tratando de no perder la paciencia, pero cuando deslizo los ojos hacia la chica contemplo que tenia una expresión de tristeza.

-¡maldita sea!, ¡no soporto que haga eso! - pensaba irritado

La idea de que ella estuviera triste lo hacia desesperarse y mas aun si era por causa de él, La tomo del mentón y la giro a el.

-¡¿que tengo que hacer para que quites esa cara?!

-nada… -respondió desviando la mirada.

La respuesta de ella solo lo hizo ponerse mas impaciente, así que tomo el rostro de la chica con las dos manos y lo acerco al suyo en un rápido movimiento, y justo unos centímetros antes de hacer lo que se le había cruzado por la cabeza en ese instante, se detuvo.

Kaoru se ruborizo y contemplo a Yagami debatiéndose en su mente sobre la acción que estuvo a punto cometer, al notarlo de esa forma decidió apartarse, pero después lo tomo de la mano y contemplo el anillo en su dedo del medio.

-tonto… -dijo ella –no es como si fuera infeliz estando aquí contigo… solo estoy preocupada.

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ella suspiro antes de responder.

-no volveré a Osaka, me quedare aquí.

Aunque era lo que él mas deseaba escuchar, sabia que ella debía avanzar en su camino de preparación, sobre todo porque Chizuru seguramente se la arrebataría para siempre si ella no cumplía con su requisito.

-se que me arrepentiré por esto, pero, debes regresar y terminar con ese asunto, solo así te tendré de vuelta definitivamente.

El corazón de la chica latió tanto que hasta le dolió un poco con lo que el le dijo y aun sosteniendo la enorme mano de Iori se cubrió su rostro para resistir que el no pudiera notar su expresión.

-Iori… ¿sabes por que te di ese anillo?

-si mal no recuerdo no me lo diste, lo arrojaste de manera violenta a mi cabeza, sin embargo lo se, te conozco y tu no le das cualquier valor a este tipo de cosas.

-tu me diste este collar, el cual siempre llevo puesto para tenerte presente, por eso quise darte algo para que me recordaras de la misma manera.

Yagami soltó una pequeña y sutil risa irónica al escucharla.

-si tan solo lo supieras - murmuro deslizando su mirada a un lado de la chica

-¿saber que?

Iori quería decírselo, quería pronunciar el hecho de que pensaba en ella todos los días, aun teniéndola a su lado, pero debido a su naturaleza y a la diferencia de edad, el no podía manifestarle lo que albergaba en su interior, y por si fuera poco, ahora, estaba la idea que aquella voz le planto en la cabeza y no sabría la reacción que la chica tendría al conocer la verdad.

De repente Kaoru lo beso en la mejilla para sacarlo de su trance.

El se despabilo y la contemplo sorprendido.

-¿por qué fue eso?

-si regreso a Osaka quiero que me prometas algo.

El la observo intrigado.

-Iori… eres un chico mayor y tienes tus "necesidades" …

El rostro del pelirrojo se desencajo por su comentario, y cuando abrió la boca para responderle, ella levanto la palma de la mano indicándole que no había terminado de hablar.

-no soy tonta Iori Yagami, se perfectamente lo que sucede cuando te pierdes con una mujer algunas horas y no trates de negarlo, por que no te estoy pidiendo justificación alguna para eso, lo comprendo… después de todo no soy nada tuyo realmente…

-¿a que te refieres con eso? -la cuestiono con una ceja en alto, muy interesado.

-me- me refiero a que no tenemos parentesco directo o algo así… - respondió nerviosa -solo quiero que me prometas que no traerás a ninguna de esas chicas a este lugar ya que este es nuestro hogar, lo que vayas a hacer hazlo fuera de aquí.

Iori suspiro con fuerza, las palabras de Kaoru habían sido por mas incomodas y se arrojo de espaldas a la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-no seas ridícula… eres la única mujer que pone un pie aquí.

De nuevo, el corazón de la chica latió, ella sonrió y se arrojo sobre él.

-¡¿qué haces?!

La chica le dio un prolongado beso cerca del nacimiento de su boca.

El tenerla encima, sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios, provocaban que el se pusiera tenso por no poder contenerse.

-¡basta Kaoru!

Se detuvo de besarlo pero lo abrazo.

-¡quítate de encima!

-no.

Era mas de media noche, los Yagami no pudieron terminar de arreglar las cosas, su departamento aun lucia revuelto, no salieron a comer, terminaron duchándose y ordenando algo para cenar y sin una mesa aun, comieron en el suelo.

Comían en silencio como de costumbre, uno al lado del otro.

-¿estas decepcionada?

-¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-por no poder tener las cosas como pensabas.

-bueno, yo quería algo diferente esta vez, y esto definitivamente es diferente.

Iori dibujo una media sonrisa.

-el próximo año será distinto, para comenzar, tendremos una mesa.

Kaoru bajo la mirada, sabia que el próximo año, ella no estaría ahí, sin embargo, ya no quiso traer esos pensamientos y continuo alentando los planes.

-estoy segura que si, pienso que cada año será diferente de ahora en adelante.

-espero que no tanto -dijo mirándola de reojo.

-bien se que hay algo que definitivamente quiero repetir cada año.

La chica giro la mirada a una esquina, ahí, estaba puesto y decorado un pequeño árbol de navidad, con luces púrpura resplandeciendo por todo el lugar.

-no puedo creer que te haya dejado poner esa cosa –dijo el otro con una mueca de disgusto.

-luce lindo – Kaoru recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Iori

El no le respondió, suspiro despacio y le permitió quedarse en esa posición, para que ella pudiera contemplar las luces.


	32. Del autor

HOLA, SOY K. ASAKURA…

_(NO ME GUSTA PONER NOTAS EN LOS CAPITULOS, POR ESO CREE UNO ESPECIALMENTE PARA ESTO)_

PRIMERO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PASAN A LEER LA HISTORIA, ESO ME MOTIVA MUCHO MAS A CONTINUAR CON ESTE PROYECTO.

SEGUNDO, EL VOL. 1 HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, PERO LOS ESPERO EN EL VOL. 2 QUE PROBABLEMENTE SALGA EN UN PAR DE SEMANAS.

TERCERO, TRATO DE ACOMPAÑAR ESTE FIC, CON IMAGENES HECHAS POR MI, POR DESDICHA NO SE PUEDEN ADJUNTAR AQUI, MAS QUE EN LOS APARTADOS QUE YA SE CONOCEN, DEBIDO A ESO, LES QUIERO COMENTAR QUE TAMBIEN TENGO ESTA MISMA HISTORIA EN WATTPAD, DONDE AGREGO LAS IMAGENES. HAGO LA MENCION POR QUE PARA EL VOL 2 TAMBIEN PLANEO PONER MAS IMAGENES DE ACOMPAÑAMIENTO, ASI QUE, SI DESEAN PASAR POR ESA PLATAFORMA Y VISITAR LA PUBLICACION, PODRAN ENCONTRARLA CON EL MISMO NOMBRE.

CUARTO, SEAN FELICES, NO SE DESANIMEN, CREEAN EN SUS TRABAJOS Y EN USTEDES MISMOS!


End file.
